


The Hercules AU

by LoZfanchick



Series: Hercules AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Temporary Character Death, Tony Has Issues, one sided Amora/Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 94,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick
Summary: The god of the Dead and Mischief Loki thinks the human Steve Rogers has stolen his boyfriend, Thor the god of Thunder and Fertility. So he sends his hidden weapon a human who's soul he owns (one Tony Stark) to go get Steve's weakness. But then feelings strike!OR Steve tries his best to be a True Hero with some help from his friend the god Thor and accidentally trips into a lovers quarrel and falls in love himself.This is a Disney Hercules AU (if the title didn't give it away). Except that I stripped the plot of the movie to it's bare bones and built this behemoth on top and around it.You do not need to have read the other parts in the series to read this.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUCH a long time coming. I’ve had this storyline roll around in my head for 7 PLUS YEARS. It started out small then rolled and rolled till it became this and then I never had any time to write it. Finally I put it in google docs so I could work on it anytime I had a free moment and BAM (over a year later) it’s all written! So please enjoy~~
> 
> I was torn between an E and M rating for sex scenes but went with E just in case, let me know if you think I should change it. 
> 
> This is completely written, over 95K of words so strap in! I’m going to try and post once a week but I’d like to do a read through before I post each chapter and with my work schedule, it may be once every two weeks. Sorry!

Loki let out a huge sigh as he slumped into his throne. The mortals were in the midst of a rather large war, involving many different countries or colonies or whatever the mortals called their self made borderlands. The death toll was enormous and thus his job went from mundane to rigorous in trying to account and place all of them. Loki let out another sigh as his mind briefly fantasized about leaving this dreary place. Hel was many things but dreary was the most common adjective that one would use to describe it.

Long ago Loki only held the title god of mischief, now however, he was the god of Mischief and the Dead. A punishment from his “father” Odin (King of all gods) for daring to turn and hold Thor's gaze. The story goes further than that but Loki didn’t care to relive that whole ordeal. Now he only briefly fantasized about being just the god of Mischief and thus free to frolic in the land above causing chaos and weaving lies as he traveled. Not chained here in Hel as god of the Dead, who was constantly tied to his throne and thus the confining place that is Hel. 

“My Lord Loki.” A voice called, pulling Loki out of his brief fantasy. Upon opening his eyes he examined the small underworld minion. “We require your assistance with a rather...restless soul.” 

“Aren’t they all restless?” Loki groaned as he rose and beckoned the minion to lead on. 

When first charged with keeping the dead, after being dubbed as god of the Dead, he had raged at how often he was called upon to mind souls or shades of deceased mortals. However underworld minions were only as good as traffic guides. Like how traffic guides could only signal chariots and horses to go and stop; underworld minions could only gesture shades to move certain directions but if a shade wouldn’t move, they had no way (or knowledge of a way) to move them. 

_ ‘I must find more capable help’ _Loki thought for the billionth time as he followed the minion. 

Loki had recruited a handful of monsters but trying to get them to do anything other than torture lost/deserving shades was a useless endeavor. Even his favorite pets wouldn’t do as he requested. Fenrir only growled at shades and tried to use them as chew toys. And Jörmungandr was even worse, he would lay about and coil in odd areas, impeding shades travels rather than help them. 

‘_I really need more help, perhaps a centaur or a satyr.’ _ Loki pondered, mentally creating a list of candidates he would try to reach out to. 

“I am telling you this cannot be true! I need to go back!” 

“The restless shade I presume?” Loki asked examining the human soul that was currently yelling at another underworld minion. The minion that was leading Loki nodded and then went back to their post in directing the weary and accepting souls. 

The shade was a man, perhaps in his late thirties but Loki was a terrible judge of mortal ages. His hair looked like it once had a fine sheen to it, before the man died, and he had a nicely trimmed mustache. He was wearing a Greek linothorax, and some light hide greaves on his legs. With some traditional Greek sandals adorning his feet. 

‘_A soldier or at the very least someone involved in the war.’ _ Loki thought after his examination. 

“Mortal!” Loki boomed, gaining the restless's shade’s attention. “You have died. You are now in my realm of Hel. You must accept that your living life is over. However you may find peace in your afterlife, if you accept it. If you do not then you may find more horrors here than in the living world.”

“Lord Loki.” The shade whispered in reverence, he then folded into a proper bow. “I -I… I cannot believe I am speaking with you. Please, I must go back.” 

Loki let out an irritated huff of breath. More often than not once restless shades see him and he gives them the “your dead” speech they (begrudgingly) accept it and move on. However there are the rare hard souls that push on and it seems this shade would follow that. 

“Mortal-” 

“Stark! Howard Stark! My Lord, my name is Howard Stark.” Howard quickly rushed out as he rose from his bow. “Please, as a shade you know I cannot lie, so believe the truth in my words. I cannot be dead, I need to go back.” 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the mortal -Howard’s- audacity. He was not used to being interrupted by a mortal. However the mortals words intrigued him more. It was true that the dead cannot lie, however Loki knew that the concept of “truth” was a finicky one. One could be honest but still not reveal the absolute truth. Howard, at least, believed the truth of his words and thus was allowed to say them. 

“Come.” Loki grabbed Howard’s arm and in a swirl of green mist transported them back to his throne room. 

While Howard stubbled and tried to reorient himself Loki summoned his Scepter of the Dead. The Scepter of the Dead had a gold staff with silver blades sprouting from the top, where the gold staff stopped and what the silver blades surrounded was a glowing blue orb. 

Loki waved the staff in front of Howard, and the blue orb glowed bright then dimmed. Howard instinctively jumped back and went into a fighting stance. However he quickly relaxed as Loki pulled the staff back to himself and calmly walked to his throne. 

The Scepter of the Dead allowed the wielder to look into the story of the shade it examined. It also showed the souls linked to the shade, who they are, and how they were tied together.

“Howard Stark,” Loki began as he sat upon his throne. “You are an inventor. You have been creating new ways for your side to overtake your enemy. You died because an arrow hit your horse causing you to fall off the cliff side. Your soul is tied to your parents who are both deceased, a brother who has passed, a wife, and a son....You appear to keep your soul free from most ties. You don’t let people get close to you, do you?” 

“You are correct Lord Loki.” At Loki’s noncommittal “hm” Howard desperately added “Lord Loki I must go back. We are so close to victory and I know I can help our side win that decisive victory!” Loki looked less than impressed so Howard fell to his knees and pressed his head to the floor. “Please my lord! I am needed! Without my genius we may lose and we cannot afford to do so! Too much is at stake! I will do anything!” 

“Anything?” 

“You know I cannot lie. Anything.” 

Loki looked at his Scepter again and decided to test the truth of these words. “I can grant you your life.” Howard beamed as he looked up at Loki’s stony face. “However, Hel has rules. A soul must take your place.” 

“You wish me to find a replacement?” 

“It’s not my wish. I do not care. Hel is the one with the rules. This realm is older than I and far older than you and it has rules that must be followed. Your soul has died and in me granting you life again someone must take your place as your “death”.”

“So I must kill someone? Does it have to be anyone specific?”

“That would do nothing.” Loki waved his hand. “All mortal souls have a place here in Hel, once you die your spot becomes open to fill that place. In me granting you life again your place is empty and you get another spot -for your second death- but the first spot must be filled. You killing someone wouldn’t fill that, they would only fill their own place. No, you are getting two places in Hel and therefore your first place must be filled by a living soul. You must bring a living soul here to fill this current spot in Hel.” Loki paused to let that sink into the shades mind then continued.

“You will be damning them for all eternity. They will live out their mortal life in your current spot here in Hel and then when they die, they’ll take their own place in Hel.” 

“.....Will I only be able to live till they die?” 

“No, as long as the spot is filled they could perish the next day after taking your place. Shades are destroyed often here as part of their punishments. Hel has no quarrel with that, as long as the places are filled.” 

“Then I accept, I will bring a replacement soul here.” Howard declared as he stood up again. 

“You’re sure? You haven’t even heard the whole thing.” Loki asked skeptically. 

“What more is needed?” 

“The soul must be tied to yours.” 

Howard's eyes widened at the implication. “You...you mean…?”

“Yes.” Loki lounged on his throne now, feeling he’s tested Howard’s desperate ‘anything’ as far as it could go. “You must bring back to me either your wife or your son.” 

Howard looked aghast as his dead eyes frantically darted around. “Is there...is there any other way?”

“You are already dead, so no. If you want to live again this is your only option.” 

After a long silence passed Loki began to get irritated and was about to becken Fenrir just to be rid of the fidgeting shade in front of him; then Howard spoke up.

“How long do I have?” The shade asked not looking at the god but at the ground. 

“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked. 

Taking a deep breath Howard looked at Loki with a steely and determined look in his eyes. “How long do I have to bring one of them?” 

‘_Mortals’ _ Loki thought viciously. He then sat up straighter on his throne, “You will have three days.” Loki waved his hand and a scroll appeared in his hand, he floated it over to Howard who grabbed it. “That is a map that will show you how to meanuever in the underworld and where you can find the underworld entrances. They are hidden all over in the land of the living.”

Loki waved his hand around the top of the Scepter of the Dead till the blades glowed green. He then stepped off his throne and walked towards Howard. 

“You have three days to bring either your wife or child to me. If you do not return, or have not even stepped foot into Hel, then on the sunset of the third day your soul will automatically be returned to me.” With that Loki thrusted the Scepter into Howard. 

Howard gasped as he automatically sprung back only to hit a wall as he did so. Looking around him he noted it was a city wall. The city wall of his home. Gasping in shock Howard looked all around and noticed he was no longer a gray shade but back in his body. Not only that, he was outside his city gates. Loki had given him life and transported him home. He looked at the scroll in his hand and unfurled it. 

Upon unfurling the scroll a map began to magically be drawn up, it illustrated the landscape around him, outlined his home city, and showed where he was in relation to the closest underworld entrance. Unfurling it more, the map expanded and showed more detail of the surrounding area and more entrances in relation to where he currently was. 

“A magic map.” Howard breathed. 

“Stark! Is that you?!” A guard in a watch tower cried from above Howard. 

Howard snapped his head up and laughed with relief. He was alive! 

After being let into the city, Howard ignored all the questions people threw at him regarding why he was here, how was the war going, and how he returned. Instead he ran to his house where Maria ran to greet him. They kissed and Howard held her, just wanting to feel her. Tony then came running into the house, having ditched his lessons with the other children when he learned his father was back. 

They spent that whole day just being near each other. Howard was never home, always away with the soldiers and generals, helping design the next weapon that could give them the winning edge. So to be home, with his wife and child was a rarity. In fact when Tony had come in he hadn’t actually recognized the boy. Tony had grown so much, he was now 8 years old and desperate to try and help in whatever way he could. 

At dinner Tony had started talking about some ideas he had thought of that may help their side in the war, but Howard had dismissed them. He didn’t want to think of the war, he didn’t want to think of his death and what he had to do. 

The first day Howard spent lavishing himself in his family's love. The second day, Howard was agonizing over what to do. He locked himself in his bedroom and pulled open the magic map, he calculated that the closest entrance to the underworld was only a few hours walk away from his city. He struggled all day debating if he should just accept his death, if he could even do what was required for him to live. He went from writing massive amounts of notes regarding what could be created for someone else to find and then enact. To sitting in silence and contemplating if anyone would be able to create the products he outlined. The catapult additions he had already created helped turn the tide of the war a great deal and he had another large idea that should set them up for victory but Howard couldn’t think of anyone who would be capable of building it except for him. After dinner Howard watched Maria and Tony as they prepared some bread for tomorrow’s meal together, and wept. Maria then ushered Tony away and went to talk with Howard but he waved her off and went for a walk. 

During his walk a caravan of soldiers were let into the city and the injured were all being transported to the medical houses. Howard watched all the soldiers pass. All the people putting their life on the line for their country, for their very way of life to survive, and came to a decision. 

“Are you sure you should be taking Tony? He’s so young and a battlefield is so dangerous.” Maria asked worriedly as she set the table for breakfast. 

“I have to.” Howard sighed hanging his head, he then took a deep breath and looked at his worried wife. “Our very way of life hangs in the balance Maria. We need to win this war.” 

“Tony’s just a child. What could he do?” Maria urged again.

Howard licked his lips and gave his head a small shake. “You heard him the other day. His ideas, we can expand on that.” Maria shook her head still against the idea. “Maria, I **need** him to come with me.” 

“...Do you have to leave today?” 

“Yes.” Howard grabbed Maria in a hug as she seemed to slump into herself. “But I want us to have a nice family breakfast.”

“I don’t want to lose both of you.” Maria cried.

And instead of saying anything Howard choked back his tears and just crushed Maria against him. 

Later Maria woke Tony up and they had exactly what Howard said, a nice family breakfast. After breakfast Howard told Tony he’d be coming with him to help out in the war. Tony had been ecstatic. He was still so young and sheltered, he didn’t know the true tragedy of war. He was merely excited to help his father and country in the only way he knew how. He raced to his room and asked his mom to help him pack all his notes and plans that he had already written up.

Howard had agreed to a quick lunch at home and then they’d be off. Maria saw them off with a tight hug and kiss to Howard and an even tighter hug and multiple kisses to her son Tony. 

After some hours of traveling Howard checked the map and knew the Underworld opening was coming up. He then turned to Tony who was fidgeting in his chitin and knelt down to his level.

“Anthony.” He gripped his son's shoulders, “We’re not heading to the military base. Instead we’re going to...get help to win the war.” He gave Tony’s shoulders a squeeze “in the underworld.” 

“The underworld! You mean Hel?!” Tony gasped now frightened.

“This needs to be done Tony.” Howard squeezed out dropping his gaze. “This needs to be done in order for us to win the war.” 

“...Are we going to ask for Lord Loki’s help?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

Tony like all young children in Greece had learned all about the major gods and goddess: Frigga the goddess of Marriage, Thor the god of Fertility and Thunder, Sif the goddess of War, Odin King of all gods, and Loki the god of Mischief and the Dead, to name a few. True he had never been to an actual temple, but they had a small shrine in their city that had a depiction of the major god/goddess. 

“Yes.” Howard then stood up and grabbed Tony’s hand, then walked them towards where the map said to go. “When in the underworld, do not speak unless spoken to or I tell you to. Do not wander from my side, and do not touch anything.” 

Tony nodded his head and took a deep gulp. He would not let his father down. He would help them get Lord Loki’s support. 

Howard then touched a crack in a boulder and the map glowed, then the crack fissured into a black and green swirling portal. 

-

“Lord Loki while all of this sounds very nice, and your benefits are more than fair. I have a job protecting Thebes City, and I simply cannot leave it.” A young black centaur stated stopping in Loki’s throne room after the tour Loki had just finished giving him. 

“I’d hold the position open until you are able to find a replacement, if that’s the only hold up.” Loki bargained from his seat on the throne. 

“Lord Loki, I’m sorry, but I am a centaur. We are creatures that aim to protect and defend. Which isn’t something I believe I can do here in Hel.” 

“I disagree, this job would be you helping guide the restless souls to the section of Hel they need to be. That is protecting. Protecting their eternal souls.” 

“With all due respect I think I will have to-” 

Loki held up a hand and sat up straighter on his throne. His face lost the salesman edge and took on more the face of a true god. He also seemed to be looking past the centaur.

The centaur looked over his shoulder and then trotted a bit to the side so as to get a better view of the entrance to Loki’s throne room. 

Loki’s throne room was circular and had several snake and circle designs carved into the walls. Directly across from Loki’s throne was the entrance to the throne room from Hel. There were also two other doors on either side of Loki’s throne which presumably led deeper into the underworld palace. 

The centaur now blocked one of those side doors as he maneuvered himself to get a front view of who was approaching. 

“James, I’m afraid we will have to pause our conversation. Something more pressing has just arrived.” Loki commanded, as he leaned on his throne’s armrest. 

At the entrance Howard and Tony stood waiting.

“You may enter.” Loki bid.

“Lord Loki.” Howard greeted with a bow, Tony followed his father’s example though not as graceful. 

While Howard kept his head bowed, Tony peaked up. He had never dreamed of seeing a god. Nevermind be in a gods palace. 

Loki’s appearance was different from the shrines depiction of him, but not by much. He was tall, over 6 feet for sure, not counting his horns. The shrine depiction got that correct. Loki had two large horns sprouting from his head, that curved slightly at the end. However he wasn’t blue and didn’t have red eyes; instead he was very pale and had jade green eyes. He wore a black linen floor length skirt that split open at the sides and complimented his long black hair. He also had a ton of gold dangled over his hips, neck, and around his horns. 

Tony gulped as Loki looked at him. The gods eyes seemed to pinch when examining Tony before they slid over to his Father. 

“So you’ve returned Howard Stark.” Loki spoke, and Howard rose from his bow, Tony following after him. 

“I have.” Howard announced not looking away from the gods gaze. 

“And you bring your son.” Howard only nodded minutely. 

James Rhodes could feel the tension in the air and readjusted himself to try and dispel it from seeping into him. Which immediately caught the attention of the little boy. Tony looked the centaur over and beamed at him, seemingly ecstatic to see a centaur. Rhodes puffed up his chest and gave the boy a smile, which Tony returned along with a small wave. 

Loki watched the exchange with a sharp eye then glanced at Howard who squared his shoulders. 

“Boy,” Loki called, gaining Tony’s attention. “What is your name?” He asked gently.

Tony looked to the god then his Dad, who refused to meet his eyes. 

“M-My name is Anthony Stark, Lord Loki.” Tony bowed again figuring it couldn’t hurt. 

“Do you know why you are here?” 

“Lord-” Howard tried to interrupt but Loki sliced a hand through the air and green magic flew to the older mortals mouth, holding it shut. Tony gasped and Rhodes huffed and shuffled forward defensively. 

“Lord Loki, what is your business with these mortals? These very ALIVE mortals.” Rhodes pressured. He knew he could not defeat a god but he would not let these humans be pushed around in front of him. Dead mortals were Loki’s to control, but alive ones he had no place interfering in. 

“Apologies James but you and Anthony seem to be misinformed.” Loki took his magic away from Howards mouth and suddenly all his color started to drain away till he resembled a gray shade. 

“Dad!” Tony cried running to the his father and falling through him. Howard clutched at his ghostly body and gapped at Loki. 

“Lord Loki!” Rhodes yelled. 

“You see Howard Stark died a few days ago.” Loki explained as he rose from his seat on the throne.

“No! Dad!” Tony cried trying to grab the man but never being able to find purchase. 

“He begged for another chance at life but these things come with a hard price.” Loki stood at the end of his throne and gave Howard a hard glare. “One this mortal appears willing to pay.” 

Rhodes looked at Loki, Howard, and the now crying boy. “No.” He breathed, “No, no! You cannot allow this!” 

“The deal has been accepted.” 

“I will go to the other gods, I will not let this stand.” Rhodes continued, and Loki turned his harsh glare to the centaur. 

“You’re supposed to help us with the war!” Tony yelled gaining everyone’s attention. “Dad said that’s why we’re here! Why is all this happening?!” Tony cried grabbing his hair. 

Loki barked an ugly laugh, “Wow you truly do believe that to be the honest truth don’t you?” Loki asked Howard harshly, “You honestly believe all hope would be lost without you.” 

“You coward!” Rhodes accused Howard. “You’d trade your son for another chance at life and hide it behind that excuse!” 

“What?” Tony gasped. 

Loki and Rhodes looked at the boy, who’s color was now also draining, his face becoming very pale. Tony grabbed his head and he started feeling light-headed. He then went over everything that was said. It was almost background noise when everyone was talking as he just panicked and focused on his father apparently being dead. Now he brought it the forefront of his mind and went over each word. 

“Dad?” Tony breathed looking up at his Father pleadingly. 

Howard knelt in front of Tony and attempted to grab his shoulders but his hands fell through. He threw Loki a pleading look and with a wave of Loki’s hand his color returned and his body was whole again. 

“Tony listen. I love you, I do. But I am needed.” Tony started shaking his head but Howard gave him a brief shake and continued on “Too much is at stake for me to let my emotions cloud me. I am needed to end this war Tony. I have to live again.” 

Tony continued to shake his head as he started crying. “Dad please-”

“You need to be brave Tony.” Howard said sternly, “You want to help end the war and this is how you can.” Tony looked as if he had been slapped.

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT THAT ON HIM!” Rhodes yelled galloping over and slamming his front hooves down by the dou. “You can hide behind that bullshit excuse all you want, but don’t you dare act like this is his duty!” 

“YOU AREN’T INVOLVED IN THIS!” Howard yelled back.

“ENOUGH!” Loki boomed and a cooling green mist rushed past them all. 

“In deference to my guest I will give you one last chance to change this Howard Stark. You will walk out of Hel, and after you walk past my throne room’s entryway, if you at anytime wish to change this, all you have to do is look back. If you do, Anthony will be transported home with no memory of this and you will take your place in Hel as one of the dead.” Loki then pushed a hand towards Rhodes and chains came up from the ground locking the centaur in place and green mist prevented him from speaking. 

“Dad please! Please! I wanna go home!” Tony begged, crying and trying to latch onto Howard. Howard gave a choked sob and grabbed Tony in for a tight hug. Tony then began to relax but immediately stiffened as Howard began prying his hands and arms off himself. “Dad? DAD!” Howard was mummering apologies as he continued to pry Tony off himself. “DAD PLEASE!”

“You have to do this Tony! I have to do this!” Howard finally snapped. “I. Am. Needed!” With that Howard shoved Tony away so hard the boy fell to the floor. 

Howard then got up and walked towards the entrance. Tony gave a cry and tried to get up but fumbled and by then Howard was out the entryway. Tony cried again then got up and made to run out the entrance but Loki’s magic grabbed his feet and held him from running away. 

“LOOK BACK!” Tony screamed. “PLEASE LOOK BACK!” Silence answered him and he sobbed again then continued to scream desperately “DAD PLEASE! **LOOK BACK**!” 

...

After some time, the chains on Rhodes and magic over his mouth disappeared with a wave of Loki’s hand as the god returned to his throne. Rhodes made to open his mouth but Loki beat him to the punch.

“It is done. He has left Hel.”

Tony sat on the floor numb, his throat raw from all his yelling and crying. His sobs abruptly stopped at Loki’s announcement. Loki looked at the mortal from his throne and leaned on the armrest. 

“You belong to me now Anthony.” 

Tony’s eyes widened in fear and Rhodes could take no more. 

“I will tell Odin of this. He will rectify this and save-”

“This is a binding contract of Hel James. These laws are older than me and possibly even Odin. You may tell him, but you will not like the result.” 

Rhodes looked at the scared boy again then turned fully to face Loki. 

“Then I’ll work for you.”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked befuddled by the change in topics. 

“I agree to work for you. On the condition that I am allowed to guard and protect this boy as long as he’s in the underworld.” 

Tony looked up at the centaur who gave Tony a small smile and firm nod. 

“Very well.” Loki agreed holding out his hand. “You will now work for me, and for as long as Anthony’s in the underworld you may guard and protect him.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Howard’s not a great Dad, we know this from canon, and he’s not that close with Tony. So Howard picked Tony because he knew he wouldn’t be able to get over sacrificing Maria but he thought he may be able to eventually get over sacrificing Tony.
> 
> 2\. Loki really hates Howard once he sees Howard had brought his son. Surprise to no one, Loki has daddy issues and Howard sacrificing Tony kinda brought up those feelings.
> 
> 3\. I love the mental image of Loki trying so hard to fill these shitty job positions. Better put that silver tongue to use.
> 
> 4\. Do not expect accurate Ancient Greece anything in this fic. We are going off Disney Hercules here. Historical accuracy is not the point. On that note there’s gonna be some Greek/Norse mythology mashup and remixes in this.
> 
> 5\. Disclaimer: Listen I appreciate constructive criticism but please do not give it. I know you’re not saying it to be mean or hurtful or whatever but honestly I’ve got a full time job and an extremely busy life (hence why it’s taken so long to even write this) so no I haven’t proof-read everything seven hundred times over or wrote this as if it would be published into a novel. There’s gonna be errors and viewpoint changes and some other shit. Please don’t comment on it, I do not have the time to really care/change these things. So I appreciate where you’re coming from but please appreciate where I’m coming from and just read the fanfic I have written in my very sparse free time :)
> 
> That being said if someone could help me in getting rid of the giant spaces between paragraphs, please do so. I am lost. TWO THUMBS WAY WAY UP For deadgloves! THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me with this!!!


	2. Skinny Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got back from my work conference late Thursday and didn't have enough time to do a final read thru till tonight.

Steve tried to wrap his arms around the numerous pieces of lumbar he was attempting to carry and grunted under the effort. 

“Hang on Steve, let me help you with that.” A pair of older and stronger arms grabbed the other side of the lumbar, “We don’t want another accident.” Together they walked it over to the sawing bench. “Do we?” 

“Thank you Mr. Stark.” Steve wheezed after they put the lumbar down. He then shook his thin arms out to try and get the tingling feeling out of them. 

Howard smiled at Steve and waved off his thanks. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Howard. You’ve worked for me, what 4 years now?”

“Almost 5 sir.” 

“And yet you still call me Mr. Stark.” Howard shook his head ruefully at Steve’s bashful smile. “I know I’m old son,” He gestured to his full head of white hair. “But I don't want to be made to feel older.” 

“Sorry.”

“Go fetch me that wooden mallet, then you can head home for the day.” 

Steve hurried to comply and went to the other side of the workshop. Steve then grabbed his stool and pulled it up to the tool wall in order to reach the desired mallet. Howard was about 6 feet and Steve was only 5 feet 4 inches, so he needed a stool or boost in order to reach most things in the workshop. 

“Are you going home as well?” Steve asked.

“No. No I’m going to stay here and fiddle around a bit.”

Steve handed off the mallet and Howard gave him a thin smile. Steve had already expected that answer but he often wished it would change. _‘The man needs more sleep.’_ Steve thought. 

“I can stay and help? You won’t even have to pay me overtime.”

Howard laughed and grabbed Steve’s shoulder. 

“You sell yourself short. Never turn down extra coin.” He laughed “Especially before it’s even offered. We need to work on your bartering skills.” He then gave Steve a small push towards the door.

“I’ll give you the coin if you really want it; but no I’m done with you, head on home.” 

“No, I don’t need you to give me anything-”

“Steve calm yourself, I know. You wouldn’t take a handout even if someone sewed the coins into your chiton.” 

Steve blushed embarrassed and Howard gave another chuckle. 

“Now head on back, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night sir.” Steve said in parting as he made for the exit.

“Howard!” The older man retorted already turning back to his current project.

The Great War had ended 6 years ago and now trade was booming again. New cities were and had been built and old cities were either left in the shambles the war had made of them or built back up. Steve was just a child when the war was going on, but he lost both his parents to the fight. Steve had wanted nothing more than to help but he was a sickly child and was often told he was more a hindrance than a help. However he wasn’t the only one who had lost people to the war. His best friend James Buchanan Barnes or Bucky, had also lost his father. His mother and sister however survived and took to raising Steve after news of his parents arrived. 

However Steve never enjoyed relying on anyone and so as soon as he found the opportunity to work he jumped on it. The opportunity came in the form of Howard Stark. Almost a year after the war was officially declared over Howard and Maria Stark came and settled in Steve’s still rebuilding city. Howard had spared no expense in helping raise their city state back up . 

And as the city was being rebuilt he had watched Steve run to and fro, doing all sorts of odd jobs; such as food delivery, errand running, water fetching, and other menial tasks and he was impressed. He offered for Steve to become his assistant and Steve accepted. Steve did many odd jobs for the man but with Steve’s less than impressive physique his main job appeared to be keeping Howard company. 

Howard Stark was a renowned War Hero. He created a multitude of inventions that helped keep the winning edge on their side. But better than that, Howard had a way of knowing the lay of the land. He urged the Grecian armies to keep pressing the enemies back to their own country. Many worried that would give their enemy the advantage but somehow Howard robbed them of their supposed homeland advantage. He could tell where major cities and roads were located and where valleys and rivers were. He helped pick the best places to lay ambushes and fight battles. It was rumoured he may have had divine help guiding him, but Steve liked to think of a more sentimental helper than a random divine.

For it was also renowned that Howard and Maria had lost their only son to the war. But just two years after the sons passing, the war was declared over and many say it’s in large part due to Howard’s genius tactical skills (“and my inventions” he’d always add). And so Steve believed it was Howard’s deceased son that had whispered secrets to his father in order to help him and guide him in his tactics. He had never confronted the man about his theory. Howard never even mentioned his son’s name. The whole city assumed it must hurt too much. For they all had lost people in some way or another to the great war and knew better than to question how one handled grief.

“I’m home!” Steve called, as he entered the Barnes residence. 

“About time!” Bucky called back, “What did you and Peggy make out for an hour?” 

“Bucky!” Steve and Mrs. Barnes admonished. 

“No! I was working in Mr. Stark’s workshop and you know how fast time flies in there.” 

Mrs. Barnes then ushered everyone to the table for dinner. After dinner Bucky and Steve went to their shared room.

“So no Peggy sightings today?” Bucky asked 

“No, we didn’t go into the office at all today.” Steve sighed, slumping on his hammock. 

Peggy Carter was a little older than Steve and Bucky and was an extremely capable woman. She had brains and brawns, and ran the books for Howard’s office. She was also Steve’s girlfriend. She, like many others, moved into the city after Howard had built it up. Howard immediately offered her a job and she more than proved herself a very capable worker. She could have any man or woman that she wanted, and she chose Steve. The gangly blonde man, that followed Howard Stark around like a shadow, waiting for his next opportunity to be useful. Steve still couldn't believe how lucky he was. 

“That’s a shame Bud.” 

“How was training?” Steve asked changing the subject.

Bucky beamed with pride as he began to talk about some of the fighting techniques he had learned in his lessons. 

-

Meanwhile in the Palace of Hel, Loki discarded another scroll then grabbed a new one from the pile. 

“Loki” Thor whined. “Put the scrolls down. Much time has passed since we last saw each other and I do not wish to waste it.” Thor whined as he wrapped his arms around the dark haired gods waist.

“Then you should come down more often.” Loki retorted his eyes still scanning the scroll in his hands. 

“You know I have storms to sheperd above and other responsibilities that keep me away.” 

“Yes I know you have responsibilities that keep you busy. Yet now here you are, whining at me for doing my own responsibilities.” Loki tsked, swatting at a hand that tried to make its way between his legs. 

“UGH!” Thor flopped back. “All you are doing is looking at ancient scrolls about Hel.” 

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's whining as he unfurled more of the current scroll he was reading. “Researching about the realm under my rule. What an odd concept.” He muttered sarcastically. 

“You were never interested before.” Thor remarked. “You’ve been god of the Dead for centuries and never thought to read these. Yet in these recent years you have requested I bring you all the scrolls and writings I can find about Hel.” 

“Poor baby Thor, made to carry such a burden that he must walk into the libraries of the world.” Loki mocked.

“I am getting us a drink” Thor announced then went up behind Loki and moved his hair off his one shoulder and laid several kisses along the pale neck. “And when I come back…” 

Loki shuddered as Thor’s mouth latched onto his earlobe, he then pushed Thor away and gave the blonde a glare. Thor merely laughed at the look then went off to fetch the wine. Once the door closed, Loki looked towards a small table set up in his room. It was the only surface that wasn't currently holding any scrolls or writings. He then wiggled his fingers in its direction and suddenly several bottles of wine appeared on the table and Loki smirked.

“Let the oaf search for hours.” He chuckled, then turned back to the scroll in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the timeline in case I lost anyone: Tony was sacrificed at 8 years old, 2 years later the war ended (Tony’s now 10), 1 year after that the Starks move into Steve’s city (Tony’s now 11), roughly 5 years after that is when the chapter actually takes place (Tony’s now 16).


	3. Peggy

“Steve fetch me the letter from Dugan.” Howard ordered as he scanned through the other letters on the desk. 

Howard continued to shuffle the papers around then paused when he realised he didn’t hear any movement. “Steve?” Howard searched the room and found the thin blonde male just standing there, his eyes unfocused. Howard let out a heavy breath then walked over to the blonde. “Steve?” Howard asked in a more gentle tone. 

Once Howard touched his shoulder Steve’s head snapped up. He blinked a few times then cleared his throat, “Sorry Howard,” He apologized in a rough voice. “What, uh, what were you saying?” 

Howard’s lips thinned and he gestured for the young man to sit on one of the couches he had set up in his office. Steve didn’t put up a fight and sat down heavily. Howard then sat next to him and sighed.

“I know being here isn’t easy on you.” Howard said gently, and Steve swallowed hard but gave nothing else away. “....you know you don’t have to be here. You can go home and be with her, I’ll still give you your wages.” Steve shook his head but Howard barreled on. “Call it paid time off. I know this office holds a lot of memories for you two and with everything going on….” Howard trailed off and Steve sniffed and rubbed his legs. 

“Thanks Howard. I...I appreciate the offer. I do. But Peggy,” Steve shook his head and thumbed his nose to try and stave off any tears. “You know Peggy told me I … I shouldn’t be near her.” Steve grabbed his head and let out a shaky breath. “I’ve always been sickly and weak and” a sob broke through Steve’s mouth and Howard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “...Why her?! Why did she get it?” 

“Steve-” 

“I’m used to being sick, but Peg! Oh Peg!” Steve cried, “She’s always so strong and together! And even now, she’s trying so hard to protect everyone. Protect me.” 

“I know,” Howard comforted rubbing circles on Steve’s back. 

Howard swallowed a hard lump in his own throat as he thought of Peggy. She was an incredible woman. Stong, smart, and authoritative. However even she could not beat the disease. 

It happened upon their city like a plague. What caused it or the rapid spread of it was not known but it had claimed many lives. Once the disease started spreading all of Steve’s friends immediately began to worry about him. Peggy, Howard, and Bucky had kept him indoors and in as sterile environments as possible. They were lucky that none of them or their family had been touched by the disease but then Peggy began to cough. It developed quickly after that and she pushed them all away. She wouldn’t take them down with her, she had said. 

The last time Howard had seen her, it was a shock. The independent capable woman he had known was replaced by a frail but still stubborn girl. 

“I miss her!” Steve sobbed. “I need to be with her.” 

“Steve you know she doesn’t want you to get sick.” 

“Let me get sick! I don’t care! I just want to be with her!” Steve cried as he broke down into sobs. 

After Steve’s tears had subsided, Howard walked him home. That night, Steve had laid on his hammock till he heard Bucky’s breath even out. Then he got up and snuck over to Peggy’s house. 

“Peggy?” Steve called after he quietly closed her bedroom door. 

“Stevey?” She then coughed and immediately covered it with her blankets. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard you got new curtains and I wanted to check them out.” He joked which earned him a rough chuckle from the girl. 

“I told you to stop coming here.” She reprimanded and held up a hand to stop Steve from speaking “I **refuse** to drag you down with me.” 

Steve huffed a breath and took a seat on the stool by the bed. “It’s not fair Peggy. If I knew our last kiss was actually going to be our last….” They stared at each other and Steve swallowed a heavy lump while Peggy actually let a tear out one eye. 

“Would you have tried harder?” She joked and that earned her a bark of laughter from the thin man. 

“Yeah!” He laughed. “Yeah, I would have actually put effort into making it a good kiss.” 

“And how’s that? By practising with Bucky?” Steve groaned and Peggy giggled at his expense. 

“You know we're not like that.” He groaned, Peggy then tutted and shook her head. 

“Oh please! Steve, we had to wait for you and Bucky to file for separation before we even thought of planning our wedding.” They both laughed but it fell flat shortly after. 

Peggy’s now bony fingers played with the engagement ring on her finger and Steve also fiddled with the one he had on his hand.

They had been going out for sometime. Steve had wanted to do something special for Peggy so he had planned an outing where they went to the seaside and spent the whole day by the beach. Lounging near the water they had planned their future together, where their dream house would be (“A house right by the water, so we can fall asleep to the sound of the waves”), what they would be doing (“You’ll be running the whole Grecian world.” “Then you can be my kept man”), how many children they’d have (“Two”). It was then Peggy that had pulled a ring out.

“I want our future together to start now.” She had said and Steve broke into a huge grin. Then he gestured to the bag he had brought and pulled out an engagement ring he had for her. They laughed and then embraced each other to celebrate their engagement. 

A few months later the disease had hit and now here they were. They shared a sorrowful look but then Peggy got a determined look in her eyes. 

“I want you to listen to me.” She stated as firmly as possible in her weak voice. “I’m wearing our engagement ring till the end. But when I’m gone,” Steve shook his head to try and hide his tears. “When I’m gone,” She repeated, catching his eyes again. “I want you to take it. Take it to your house by the water,” at Steve’s negative head shake, she smiled then added “Or wherever you end up.” She gave Steve a watery smile, “But I want you to take it. I want that to be the only thing you carry for me... I want you to live Steve. Don’t carry my death with you, just my ring.” 

Steve had grabbed her hand then, and Peggy had gripped his as hard as she could. “You have to live Steve.” She whispered and Steve only gave a cry at the unfairness of everything.

Later that week Peggy passed away. 

The funeral procession was a blur. Steve felt like he lived in a fog and no matter what he did he couldn’t clear it. The only solid memory he had was being led into her bedroom where her now still body laid. He had cried over her. He knows he spoke but he couldn’t quite remember what he said. He does remember her ring. For awhile he just held her hand, not being strong enough to remove it. Finally, as he was leaving he had removed it and it felt like he had gotten sucker-punched.

Currently, Bucky and Steve were at Howard’s villa. Instead of sobbing and crying, Steve was now filled with unbridled frustration and anger. Bucky suggested they go spar and thus they ended up in the Stark’s private garden wrestling on the ground. 

After what seemed like a whole afternoon of wrestling, Howard had called them in. Dinner was an awkward affair because Maria Stark joined them.

Maria Stark was rarely in her home. She often traveled, going to all the orphanages nearby and spending time with the children there. She raised money for them and would help children get adopted. When not helping out at the orphanages, she would travel to the major temples and pray. She had never gotten over the loss of her son, and it was obvious to everyone that she at least partially blamed Howard for his demise. On the rare occasions she was home she always had a drink in her hand, and her company was icey. 

However tonight she seemed warm. She moved her plate and drink over to the seat next to Steve and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry about your intended.” She whispered as she squeezed the small blonde. 

Steve could feel the emotion in her words and let out a small “Thank you.” 

Steve couldn’t sleep that night. He was still restless and angry. Bucky suggested they spar again but Steve turned it down. 

“I just want to scream!”

“Let’s hold that in, till we get to my private study.” Howard suggested then ushered them towards his private study.

Once inside they encouraged Steve to vent his frustration. Then Bucky and Howard joined in, venting their frustration, sadness, and anger over Peggy’s passing as well. 

“I just feel so helpless!” Steve screamed. “I’m always so USELESS!” 

“That’s not true Steve!” 

“YES IT IS!” Steve shot back. “I couldn’t do anything to save my parents. And I couldn’t do anything to save Peggy! I’m useless!” Steve punched the wall near him and winced at the pain.

“Stevey” 

“...I feel like a keep failing everyone I love. I loved my parents and failed them. I loved Peggy and now I failed her to.” A beat of silence passed then Steve let out “I couldn’t save, or even help, any of them….I couldn’t do anything! I can’t do anything.” 

Steve slumped to the floor in defeat and Bucky sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Buddy, you didn’t fail anyone. These things happen, there’s nothing-”

“What if you could do something?” Howard interrupted not looking at either boys but staring hard at the floor.

“What?” Bucky eventually asked when the older man failed to elaborate. 

“What if you could do something?” Howard asked again, this time looking directly at Steve. “What would you do for Peggy?” 

Steve squared his shoulders and jutted out his chin. “Anything!”

Howard finally came back into the room and did a quick scan. 

“You even stuffed the nooks in the windows, good.” He commented as he placed the box he brought with him on the table. 

“Everything’s shut tight. Just like you cryptically told us to do before running off.” Bucky said as he and Steve walked over to examine the box.

The box looked pretty ordinary, no special carvings or marking, just a lock keeping the contents secure. However, Howard seemed to hover over it anxiously. Once unlocked, Howard carefully pulled out a well preserved scroll. Bucky glanced in the box to see if anything else was inside but found it empty 

“This is my most prized possession.” Howard informed them looking at the scroll. “No one but me knows of it, so you must not tell **anyone** about it.” He then gently placed it on the table and unravelled some of it.

Steve and Bucky gasped in shock as a map began to magically appear. 

“Holy shit!” Bucky exclaimed. 

“What is this?” Steve gasped.

“It’s a magic map. Once you open it, it starts detailing the area around you. If you want a larger view you simply,” Howard opened the scroll more and the map expanded. “Open it some more.”

Bucky and Steve continued to gape at the wonder before them, and then it hit them. They looked at each other and then the older man. 

“This is how you knew.” Steve stated, not posing it as a question. “This is what you used to plan for battle and how you knew the enemies terrain.” 

Howard nodded his head in the affirmative. 

“How...How’d you get this?” Bucky inquired waving his hand at the scroll. 

“It was given to me...a gift from the gods.”

Howard swallowed a lump in his throat and seemed to shrink into himself for a moment. Then he let out a long breath and looked right at Steve.

“You said you’d do anything for Peggy.” Steve gave a serious nod and Howard continued. “Would you go to Hel for her?” 

“WHAT?!” Steve and Bucky yelled. 

“Would you go to Hel and bring Peggy back if you could?” Howard asked, commanding an answer. 

Steve blinked owlishly. Traveling to the realm of the dead was impossible, to even consider it was beyond his imagination. 

“Well?” Howard demanded. 

“Yes!” Steve immediately answered, still confused but sure in his answer. “Yes! If I could bring Peggy back I would! I’d do anything!” 

“You can bring her back.”

“WHAT?!” Bucky shouted. “OK! That’s enough! Howard you’re talking crazy!” 

“It’s true!” Howard then pointed to a spot on the map, “This map also shows entrances to Hel.” Both boys looked at the map and saw the green and black swirl that seemed to constantly be twirling. “You can use this map to go to the underworld. Once there you can ask Lord Loki for Peggy’s soul.” 

Bucky’s mouth hung open in astonishment while Steve’s eyes took on a calculating edge. 

“I doubt the god of the Dead will just let her go.” Steve reasoned after a few seconds of silence.

“Your right.” Howard drew back and his eyes seemed lost, “Instead he’ll offer you a deal. But he is a cruel god...one that demands a high price for anything and everything.” The older man spoke slowly and seemed to be lost in a memory. 

Bucky and Steve locked eyes. The Starks had lost a son. 

“Did you…” Bucky started then stopped and thought better of his question. “Do you have any advice for dealing with Lord Loki?” 

Howard shook himself to break out of his memory and took a step back from the table. “Only this. Remember Loki is also the god of Mischief. He will try to trick you, test you.” Steve and Bucky could see the older man once again getting lost to a memory as he spoke. They shared a concerned look as Howard powered on. “But you must stay true in your resolve. You must never look back! If you do… it could cost you everything.”

“Wait,” Steve realized “Isn’t that your motto?” 

“Never look back, only forward.” Bucky parroted from the billboards and flyers he had seen in Howard’s office and all around. 

“A hard learned lesson.” Howard admitted. “Obie thought it would make a catchy motto.” He shrugged, “It keeps the lesson in my head.”

Howard then shuffled the conversation back to reclaiming Peggy’s life. They decided that tomorrow Steve and Bucky would go to Hel to try and get Peggy’s soul back. Howard had argued the blonde should go alone but Bucky was not going to let Steve traverse the underworld alone. 

The next day the boys packed provisions and took off towards the closest entrance to Hel. 

“It all makes sense now!” Bucky exclaimed as they walked.

“Right?!” Steve agreed glancing at the magic map to ensure they were on the right path. 

“Maria’s anger, Howard’s guilt, how they never talk about him! It all adds up!” Bucky exclaimed again.

“Right?! Maria always goes to the Temples, I’m sure Howard did too after they lost their son.” 

“Yeah! And Odin or someone granted them this magic map so they could go get him from the underworld!” 

“Howard must have gone alone and fallen for Loki’s tricks thus resulting in him failing.” 

“Which is why Maria is always so angry at him.”

“She blames him for failing and Howard feels guilty for falling for Loki’s tricks.”

“Damn.” Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “No wonder they never talk about him.” 

“They were so close to having him back, but failed.” Steve shook his own head. “I couldn’t-” Steve stopped abruptly, realization that the same scenario could happen to him in a few hours hitting him hard. 

Bucky glanced at his friend then gave him a small shove. 

“We won’t fall for any of Loki’s tricks.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. We got this!” 

-

Thor landed in the Palace of Hel and found the throne room empty. 

“Why make me send messages for when my visits shall be if you won’t even greet me?!” Thor complained as he made his way over to Loki’s personal chambers. 

Pushing open the door, Thor jolted to a stop. For almost a decade Loki’s room had become a cluster of scrolls, books, and writings about Hel. Every surface had become covered -even the bed. And Loki refused to move the items to any other room. However today, Loki’s chambers were clear. No scrolls or books stuffed into every nook and cranny possible, no overflowing stacks of paper precariously stacked on tables. Everything was as it once was years ago. 

“Loki?” Thor called hesitantly. “Is this a jest? An illusion?” He waved his hand into the room but didn’t actually step in. “Are you attempting to bury me in books when I hit the stack that you’ve magiced away from my sight?” 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Loki teased, coming out of his closet in nothing but his small clothes. “I simply tidied up my chambers a bit.” 

“A bit?!” Thor balked. 

“Really Thor? It wasn’t that bad.” Thor made a noise of disagreement as he walked into the room. “Just a few years of research. I recall your chambers would be left a pig-sty for decade upon decade.” 

“Hypocrite.” Thor retorted. 

“How am I a hypocrite?” 

“Loki your chambers have been a mess for over a decade now!” 

“Not over a decade Thor!” Loki shot back, folding his arms over his chest. “Only 8 and a half, 9 years at most.” 

Thor blinked at his lover. “That’s pretty precise.”

Loki shrugged. “I’ve been able to track time easier recently.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. But enough of that.” Loki smirked and grabbed the front of Thor’s armor. He yanked the blonde close to him and tilted his head to the side. “I’ve found what I was looking for, and it’s time to celebrate.” 

Thor’s grin faltered “What were you looking for?” 

Instead of responding Loki pulled the blonde into a demanding kiss. Thor was not about to turn down a tumble with his lover, so he dropped the question. He then grabbed Loki’s bare thighs and hoisted him up, so the slimmer god could wrap his legs around Thor’s waist. 

“Shall we make our way over to the bed?” Loki asked breathlessly breaking the kiss.

Thor gave a grin and sat Loki down on his desk. “We will get there eventually.” He then tugged on Loki’s smallclothes. “First I will have you, and you me, on all the surfaces we have been deprived of for the past 8 and a half years.” 

Loki let out a surprised but pleased sound as Thor pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Thor wasn’t the god of Fertility for nothing and Loki couldn't wait for their celebration sex marathon. He had even lined up some of their favorite toys by the bed, but those could be enjoyed later. He wanted him and Thor to feel the aftermath of this marathon for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I love Peggy! She’s such a fantastic character. I really enjoyed writing her and Steve’s interactions. I hope I did her character justice. 
> 
> 2\. You know Howard’s an ass, I know it, even Loki knows it; but Steve and Bucky don’t. He’s always been kind to them so they wouldn't assume “oh you sold/killed your kid to get the magic map”. So they took what clues Howard gave them along with their own thoughts and came up with a scenario that makes the most logical sense to them. 
> 
> 3\. The motto thing seems messed up but I feel like it’s more of Howard constantly reminding himself he made the right choice, rather than just coining what he did and running with it. He’s continually telling himself he was right and did the right thing. 
> 
> 4\. Again don’t expect accurate Ancient Greece stuff so yes there are billboards.
> 
> 5\. Timeline updated: Tony was sacrificed at 8 years old, 2 years later the war ended (Tony’s now 10), 1 year after that the Starks move into Steve’s city (Tony’s now 11), roughly 5 years after that is when Chap 2 takes place (Tony’s now 16). About 2 years later Peggy dies (Tony’s now 18ish).


	4. 3 and a half men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The end and beginning of the month is a busy time for me at work.

10 years had passed since Howard sold Tony to Loki. The fact that Tony has lived in Hel longer than he did in the land of the living was still jarring for the human to process. It would be nice to say he didn’t notice the time go by, but that would be a lie. Although the first year was a bit of a blur.

Tony, the young child that he was, had a hard time accepting his new normal. Accepting that his Father sold him for his own purpose. Accepting that he’d probably never see his Mother again. Accepting that he had lost all right to do what he wanted. His freedom was only to the extent that Loki allowed it. 

However, Tony wasn’t the only one who had a difficult time accepting the new normality. Throughout the first year Loki himself seemed to forget Tony’s existence, and when reminded seemed at odds with what to do with him. That whole year Tony was a crying, nervous, mess of a child. So, whenever Loki stumbled upon him, he often just sent him away or gave him some menial task so he’d be out of the gods sight. Which mainly comprised of taking care of Loki’s favorite pets (Jörmungandr and Fenrir).

However, the first time Thor visited during that year had been rather hilarious. They had been in Loki’s study. Tony was delivering some wine to Loki, who was trying to enjoy the minimum free time he had by reading about some various spells. 

“Loki!” Thor called having just arrived at Loki’s palace.

“So much for catching up on that reading.” Loki sighed then put a place marker in the book and set it down. 

“Loki!” Thor called again 

“I’m in here Thor!” Loki yelled back, then quickly began to fix up his appearance. 

“Thor?” Tony gapped, amazed at the prospect of meeting one of the most powerful gods. “Thor the god of Thunder and Fertility?” 

Loki, however, flinched as soon as he spoke and looked like a startled deer.

“Oh no.” Loki whispered as he looked the child over. “Ooooh no. You need to hide!” Loki commanded sternly. 

Tony’s eyes widened in alarm then he joined Loki in glancing about the room for a place he could hide. 

“Loki which room?” Thor questioned, sounding closer than before.

Tony had tried behind the curtains but Loki pulled him away as his feet were still visible. 

“That’s not hidden!” Loki harshly whispered as he dragged the boy out.

“I couldn’t think of anything else!” 

“Under the ritual table!” Loki then dragged the boy towards aforementioned table.

“What?! He’ll see me for sure! It’s in the middle of the room!” 

“Loki?” The sound of Thor opening some of the other doors in the hallway alarmed both Tony and Loki and they began to search more frantically. 

“Maybe behind the bookshelf?” 

“Not enough time to move it. Can you fit into that pot?”

“I’m not that tiny!”

“Loki?”

“Give me your chiton!”

“What?!” 

“Just do it!” 

“Loki? Ah, Oh!” Thor had just opened the door to Loki’s study and found the horned god in nothing but his small cloths. 

Loki was leaning on the ritual table in the center of his study, looking as if he was about to check for something underneath the table. However, upon Thor’s entrance he sprang up then leaned on the table in a more seductive pose. 

“Oh! Now I see why you didn’t return my calls.” Thor let the door close behind him then made his way over to his lover. “This is truly a **delightful** find.” 

“Enjoyed my mini hide-and-seek game did you?” Loki asked in a coy and flirtatious tone. 

“I am enjoying the view I have found.” Thor now braced his arms on the table, caging Loki in against his own body. Thor closed his eyes and leaned forward to capture Loki’s lips “Now I think I’d like to enjoy my find fully.” 

A gagging noise stopped the blonde abruptly. Thor opened his eyes and spotted Loki throwing a death glare at the table. 

“Are you feeling ill?” The blonde asked concerned. 

Loki then turned his attention back to Thor. The blonde saw a number of emotions and thoughts flutter through Loki’s eyes before the trickster god seemed to settle on one. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m not feeling the best,” Loki then pushed on the larger gods chest. “Perhaps we should move to my chambers. It’s too damp in here. It’s affecting my mood.” 

The two had gone to Loki’s chambers and Tony had dropped the black fabric he had used to cover himself while under the table. 

After Thor had left Hel, Loki had laid down a new rule to Tony and Rhodes. Thor was not to know of Tony living in Hel. 

“There’s nothing he could do, the deal with your father is binding. But he would never let me hear the end of it.” Loki had explained. “And if you think ruining my relationship will make life easier for you. You are mistaken!” He threatened. “If Thor finds out about you then I can promise your eternity here in Hel will be comprised of me thinking up new torturous punishments for you. Am I understood?” 

Loki had also given Thor a new rule, he must send a message of his arrival rather than come down unannounced. Thor had questioned it, but Loki had waived him off saying he needed to organize his work better and this would help him in his time management. And so, once they received word of Thor’s upcoming arrival Tony would move from his room in the palace to a room with Rhodey in the area of Hel where the monsters and creatures under Loki’s employ stayed. 

It was like a small village. Huts and homes of various sizes sat next to each other, all housing different creatures. At first Tony was terrified of the place and stayed glued to Rhodes back when they were there. It didn’t help that after some creatures found out Tony was Loki’s slave they thought that entitled them to use him as they wanted as well. Ordering him to fetch them items, and demeaning him. Rhodey had stood up for his charge but he knew Tony still dreaded every minute spent in the Village. 

Coming to a close on the first year of Tony’s life in Hel all the creatures stopped their harassment. It came abruptly but Tony wasn’t going to question it. Rhodey, for his part, had given Loki a very formal bow when he dropped Tony back off in the palace but that had been the end of it.

After the first year and a half, Tony and Loki had gotten somewhat used to their new normality. Tony’s tasks continued to be minimal, take care of Loki’s favored pets and serve Loki wine. He also did a lot of cleaning and putting stuff away in the rooms Loki ordered him to. However he was under no circumstances allowed into Loki’s private chambers. 

A little over 2 years after he was sold, Tony was 10 and had started asking for things to do in his spare time. He was growing used the the sections of Hel he had seen and was growing restless. Rhodey had taken him with him when the centaur went to direct new shades; but that proved problematic. Many shades, after seeing a young alive human in Hel, stopped and tried talking to Tony. Asking him all types of questions and refusing to move. To get traffic moving again Tony had to leave. 

When complaining to Loki about his lack of entertainment. Loki had scoffed at him.

“Tony dead mortals from all walks of life gather in this realm. You have a world of knowledge at your feet. How can you possibly be bored when you have yet to even explore that!” 

Tony had taken Loki’s suggestion to heart and went to the Field of Content Souls. At first Rhodey would accompany him, but then Tony grew more and more comfortable and thus waved off Rhodey’s babysitting. He learned countless things: languages, cultural outlooks, fighting styles, how to sing, and some trade secrets. Loki had been correct, a whole world of knowledge was at his feet and he itched to obtain as much as possible. He wanted to spend all his free time with the souls of the dead, asking them questions and learning what they had to teach.

Unfortunately he was still owned by Loki. While he wasn’t chained to the palace or Loki’s side, he wasn’t free to run off and do whatever he wanted. He had duties and responsibilities he had to see to before he could do anything. 

At 13 years old Tony was allowed into the living world for the first time. He had asked only a few times in the years before but it came to no fruition. 

“What did you do?!” Loki yelled as he scanned the now decimated room. Loki’s angry eyes began to turn red as he glanced all around the room, taking in the utter destruction the 13 year old wrought. 

“Loki!” Tony greeted with a fake smile, hoping to stay off the gods anger. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Not as bad?!” Loki shot back and then threw his blue arms out and gestured to the entirety of the room. “This place is destroyed!” 

The room was now completely black from the explosion that Tony had accidentally caused. All the furniture was either broken or in pieces. Tony’s face and body was also covered in black ash, but other than that he was whole and healthy. 

“I was doing an experiment based on what some of the shades told me, but I think I miscalculated or something.” Tony explained while Loki’s anger and frustration only increased, causing the room to become colder as his skin took on a dark shade of blue and his eyes a stormy red. 

Rhodey and a shade name Edwin Jarvis, who Tony had grown particularly close to, had then ran into the room. 

“Anthony are you alright?” Jarvis asked as he circled the boy to check for injuries. 

“I’m ok, just a little property damage.”

“A little?!” Loki yelled outraged.

“He’s a child, what do you expect.” Rhodey shrugged.

“He’s a mortal child, he shouldn’t be able to decimate a room in my palace! “ 

“Children are rambunctious. If you don’t let them get their energy out. They’ll find a way to get it out.” Jarvis explained as he looked at all the damage. “Anthony, it seems you have quite a bit of energy stored up.”

“If you let him go be a kid and let his energy out, shit like this wouldn’t happen.” 

“Don’t tell me how to handle my property!” Loki immediately shot back, the temperature dropping even more. 

Tony’s whole body shivered at the sudden drop. Rhodey and Jarvis glared at Loki, who took a deep breath to calm his anger and warm the room. 

After a few more words were exchanged. Rhodey, Tony, and Jarvis had convinced Loki that Tony and himself would benefit from Tony spending some time and energy up in the land of the living. Tony was vibrating with excitement at Loki’s agreement. But it was dampened when Loki announced he wouldn’t let Rhodey go with him. Instead he would be accompanied by a disguised underworld minion. He was also only allowed out for the remainder of the current day, at 7pm he would be transported back to Hel. 

Once in the land of the living Tony was overjoyed by everything. Years with only the underworlds ethereal glow and no direct sunlight, had made him forget how great the actual sun felt on his skin. He laid in the grass, ran through the fields, tumbled down some hills. He thoroughly enjoyed all the things the land of the living had that Hel did not. Everything except people. 

In the town he was nearby, Tony had tried talking to a few people but found it harder than talking to shades. 

“Hi!” Tony ran up to the nearest person and greeted exuberantly. “I’m Tony! How’s your day going?”

The person gave the 13 year old a strange look, and glanced around. “...good.” They answered cautiously then began to walk faster “Have a good day.” 

“Wait! I wasn’t done-” But the person had already hurried along, throwing Tony a confused look over their shoulder. “Ooook, that was weird.” But the kid shook it off and ran to greet another person. However he often got the same result. People were standoffish, they didn’t engage in conversation and most started to ignore him. 

He was accustomed to shades honesty and openness to him. Living people were much different and Tony found he didn’t like it, didn’t trust it. Then he had seen the billboard. 

**Never look back, only forward! Contact Stark in order to help you move forward today! For your closest Stark business outcropping, contact your local government official.**

**Never look back, only forward!**  
Never look back, only forward!  
Never look back, only forward! 

_“LOOK BACK! PLEASE LOOK BACK! DAD PLEASE! **LOOK BACK**!” _

Tony’s breathing had become shallow and ragged. He clutched his chest but it didn’t seem to help. He tried to swallow, to breath, but couldn’t. His eyes became unfocused and he caved in on himself, falling to the ground.

_ “LOOK BACK! PLEASE LOOK BACK! DAD PLEASE! **LOOK BACK**!” _  
**Never look back, only forward!**

Tony’s heartbeat was in his ears it was so loud. And his head kept getting lighter and lighter. He vaguely heard sounds but couldn’t make them out over his heartbeat. Suddenly he was popped back into Hel. Right into Loki’s throne room. 

Upon discovering this his breathing became worse and he caved into himself more. 

_ “You need to be brave Tony. You want to help end the war and this is how you can.”_  
“You have to do this Tony! I have to do this! I. Am. Needed!”   
** Never look back, only forward!**  
_ “DAD PLEASE! _**LOOK BACK!**” 

“Ah!” Tony screamed as ice clamped around the back of his neck. 

“Told you that would work.” Loki said as he removed his hand from Tony’s person. 

Tony blinked, tears springing to his eyes as he was brought back to the present. He made to get up but Jarvis advised against it. 

“It’s his motto.” He stuttered still trying to get his breathing back under control. 

“What?” Rhodey asked hovering anxiously near the shaken kid. 

“It’s his motto! Abandoning me! Selling ME! IS HIS MOTTO!” He screamed. “Never look back, only forward!” He screamed again. “ASSHOLE!” 

Tony didn’t push to go out to the land of the living again. He even started actively avoiding some shades as they couldn’t stop themselves from going on and on about what a hero Howard Stark was, how helpful and giving he was. It was as if the Howard Stark blockade that was on his life had been lifted and suddenly the man was inescapable. Shades talked of his giving nature, of how good a man he was. How he helped in the war and in rebuilding cities. Tony wanted to scream and did, often. 

Over time he started spending less of his free time with shades and more with the creatures of Hel. He got to know them, listened to their stories. Even offered solutions to some of their problems. The monster village he feared as a child was now where he found comfort. Some saw killer monsters, but Tony saw friends. 

Tony still enjoyed the company of some shades (Jarvis in particular) and kept up his lessons with the shades who had been teaching him in earnest all these years. But he no longer roamed the Field of Content Souls. 

And as the years went by Tony’s list of responsibilities grew and so his free time shrank. He began to really look forward to Thor’s announcements for his visits because then he had at least some time off. 

“I’m telling you I may get a month off with the way Loki was acting.” Tony exclaimed from his place on Rhodey’s back. 

“Good, you need it. It’s been a while since his last visit.” 

Rhodey had the day off and since Thor arrived today, Tony’s time off had just started so they decided to go off and explore some of Hel. They went to the top of an outcropping that overlooked the river Styx. They had been here often enough, but after 10 years in Hel it was hard to find a section they hadn’t at least been near. Plus this was a nice spot to see the incoming shades. The most recent batch had just loaded onto the ferry and were being carried across the river. 

Tony made a disgruntled sound and Rhodey readjusted his shoulders in order to jostle him. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing just,” Tony groaned and draped himself against the centaurs back. “I don’t know, I’m tired of people.” 

“Ha!” The centaur barked, “Tired of people? You’re never even around people.” 

Tony gave an exaggerated gasp, “Rhodey-bear I can’t believe you would lie like that! What about that time I had to go to the Land of the Living to get you, because you were taking so long with your vacation. Huh? What about that?” 

“That doesn’t count.” Rhodey reprimanded, “They were passing travelers, and all you said was hi and then told them to buzz off. That’s not being around people Tones, that’s telling people off.”

“I just beat them to the punch. Given time they would have done something asshole-ish as well.” 

“Oh here we go.” Rhodey groaned, rubbing his forehead. 

“Sourpatch, I am not appreciating your tone. People are bastard coated bastards, who are only honest when dead.” 

“Tones, not everyone is like that. Heros are all over and they aren’t-” 

“Hero’s like Jean Grey aka The Phoenix Fighter? Or Giant Man aka Giant Asshole?”

Tony had only met Jean Grey as a shade and her being unstable was a mild way of putting it. She seemed to be in constant battle with herself but always seemed to enjoy spreading chaos. Giant Man was a Hero Tony had known growing up. He was a brave warrior who’s accomplishments in battle were known far and wide. He towered over most people and had more strength than the average man, making him a Hero of epic proportions. When he had died his soul had put up such a fuss Loki had to attend to it. Tony had trailed along, excited about meeting a real life -err dead- hero. Giant Man turned out to be a huge disappointment. He had demanded entrance to Valhalla / the Elysian Fields (“Whatever it’s called just guide me there! I have more than earned that right!”). Loki had then explained there was no Valhalla / Elysian Fields and Giant Man had gone into a rage. (“I wouldn’t have done all that bullshit if I knew there was no reward!”). Both Giant Man and Jean Grey’s souls were in the Canyon of Regretful Souls, solidifying Tony’s opinion that heros were just like all mortals. Selfish, untrustworthy, and fake. 

“I mean come on Honey-boo. If you’re going to debate with me you need to bring credible support.”

“Tony.”

“I’ll drop it, we can change topics.”

“Tony.” Firmer this time, Rhodey readjusted himself and pointed across the river.

“Oh my gods!” Tony gasped. 

The centaur nodded his head. “What are mortals doing here?” 

Across Styx were two men. They were too far away to make out any detail other than one was small and skinny, while the other was tall and beefier. Also, they were very much alive. 

They stopped where the ferry usually picks up new souls then the taller one pointed onwards while the smaller one pointed to the river. 

“The map says to follow the yellow path, and the path goes on that way!” Bucky argued. 

“It says follow the yellow path till you get to the river Styx. This is obviously that river.” Steve stated gesturing to the instructions on the map.

“How do you know? And if that’s true, why would the path keep going?” 

“...You have a point.” The blonde conceded and Bucky did a small bow. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Shut up” 

“They’re going the wrong way.” Tony breathed.

“The Mists of Knowledge has ensnared them. They’ll be stuck in there forever” Rhodey looked all around to see if there was anyway he could cross Styx quickly to save the mortals.

The Mists of Knowledge had ensnared many shades and creatures. As the name implies the Mists of Knowledge shows knowledge. Visions of possible futures, glimpses into the past, answers to any questions, anything travelers wanted to know it would show them. It seeped into their minds and pulled them in further and further till they were lost for all time. 

“HEY!” Tony yelled and Rhodey flinched, covering his ears as Tony had yelled directly into them. “HEY! STOP! STOP!”

“Did you hear that?” Steve asked, heeding the voice’s advice and stopping in his tracks. Bucky stopped as well and both looked around to find the source. 

“There!” Bucky pointed high up across the river at a four-legged creature which the voice seemed to be coming from. 

“YOU’RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!” The voice yelled.

“It’s a monster. Probably trying to lure us over so it can kill us.” Bucky surmised and Steve gave a nod of agreement and they made to turn around.

“HEY!” 

“They’re going into the Mists again!” Rhodey moved further down the outcropping, still trying to come up with a quick way across. 

Tony meanwhile, jumped off the centaurs back. He winced as he landed on his ankle wrong but hobbled away from his friend and continued shouting. 

“Tony, what are you doing?” 

“They think you’re a monster! They think you’re trying to trick them!” He then whipped back towards the two humans. 

“YOU NEED TO WAIT FOR THE FERRY!” 

“Ferry?” Bucky then turned to the map and looked it over. It did say a boat would take them across the river. 

“THAT’S THE WRONG WAY!”

Both humans turned around again. This time they could see a human shape near the four-legged beast. 

“WAIT FOR THE FERRY!” The voice was definitely coming from the human shape. 

“It’s a shade.” Steve observed, “Shade’s can’t lie. This must be Styx. We must have to wait here.” 

“Or it’s working with the monster, or part of the monster. We can’t exactly see what they are, it’s too dark here.” 

“DAMNIT! YOU’LL BE STUCK HERE IF YOU DON’T WAIT!” 

“...I trust it.” Steve stated firmly then made his way back towards the riverside. Bucky groaned but followed him.

“If this ends up killing us Punk, I will haunt you.” 

Some time later. “Well I’ll be damned.” Bucky said upon seeing a boat appear in the distance.

“THANK YOU!” Steve yelled, waving both his arms towards the shade. 

The shade waved both arms back but remained silent, it then headed back to the four legged monster. 

Tony wobbled over to Rhodey who quickly helped him up onto his back with a smug grin on his face.

“What?” Tony bit out.

“You talk big, but you really have a good heart Tones.” Rhodey praised. Tony huffed and crossed his arms defiantly. “All that talk, people are bastards and untrustworthy. But the first chance you get to help someone. You jump on it….literally.” The centaur made a vague motion to Tony’s now injured ankle. 

Tony huffed again and pushed on his friends human shoulder. “People are bastards. But…” Tony squeezed himself “I know more than anyone, that no one deserves to be trapped in Hel forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Finally! Our main couple has finally interacted. Good lord this was a lot of world building. This is what happens when you have a fic idea build up for 7+ years. 
> 
> 2\. I’d love to do snaps, or episodes of Tony growing up in Hel. I have so many ideas in my head already (esp involving Jörmungandr and Fenrir) but this chapter was long enough and it would distract from the point. So that’s for another posting. 
> 
> 3\. Do you get my title? 3 (Tony, Loki, Jarvis) and a half (Rhodey cause he’s a centaur) men HA! I’m so funny!
> 
> 4\. Can you tell which superheroes I’m not in love with are? Sorry Jean Grey and Giant Man/Hank Pym fans but I don’t really like them. 
> 
> 5\. There’s another character I wanted to introduce here as they’re pretty vital to the plot, but I couldn’t figure out a way to do it without drawing the chapter away from its point so they’ll just get their intro another time.


	5. Beseech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I had every intention of posting this earlier. But I had to work overtime everyday this past week and so Saturday was my catch up on errands day. So unfortunately that meant an other late upload. I didn't even do a final read through so I hope it's ok, but I've run out of free time and just want to nap.

Thor and Loki had finished their first round on Loki’s desk and their second round on his one-armed, backless couch. Now they were on their third round on Loki’s armchair. 

Thor was sitting on the armchair with Loki on his lap, the raven haired gods back plastered against his chest. Loki had his hands braced on the armrests and used them to help lift himself up and down Thor’s cock. Thor for his part, kept jutting his hips in time with Loki’s movements. He also had his hands on Loki’s waist, assisting in the rhythm. 

Panting, Loki’s head fell forward to his own chest. A gasp then tore itself from his throat when Thor grabbed one of his horns and yanked his head back. The gasp quickly turned into a moaned. Thor then began to thrust into Loki in earnest. 

Loki’s mouth parted and he let out small gasps as he and Thor increased the pace. 

“You’re so perfect!” Thor growled as he yanked on Loki’s horn again. 

“I...know.” Loki moaned. 

Thor let out a chuckle then bit down on his lover’s neck. 

-

Bucky and Steve finally made it to the entrance of the Palace of Hel. Walking in they found themselves in a grand throne room. The only issue was that the throne was empty. 

“Do you think there’s a bell we have to ring or something?” Bucky asked as he looked around the room. 

“Maybe this is a test?” Steve pondered as he and Bucky began to walk into the room further. 

After a bit of exploring they went back in front of the throne and shared a confused glance. 

“Maybe we have to beseech him?” Steve pondered again. Buckey shrugged and agreed.

They both went to their knees before the throne and bowed their heads. “Oh great Lord Loki, please hear us and answer our prayer! We beseech you!”

-

“AH!” Loki’s whole body jolted, then his skin began to turn blue and his eyes red. “NO! DAMNIT! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!” He yelled anger clear in his words.

Thor, who was on the cusp of climax about a second ago, took a few deep breaths and stared at Loki confused. “Wh-what happened?!”

Loki and him were on the brink of completion, when Loki jerked bodily. He had yanked his horns out of Thor’s grasp and threw off their rhythm. It immediately broke them from their high and thus robbed them of their climaxes. 

Loki was now completely blue and his eyes red. His body jerked again and he growled. “I am being beseeched!” 

“YOU?!” Loki immediately threw a glare at the blonde and Thor threw his arms up. “Sorry.” 

Loki got off Thor’s lap then magicked some clothes on himself. “I’m going to kill whoever beseeched me! I’ll be right back.” 

“Wait!” Thor got up and grabbed the raven’s arm. “I’ll go with you.”

“Thor it’s my beseechment, not yours.” He tried to pull his arm free but Thor resisted. “Besides I won’t be long, as I said I’m going to kill them then come back.” He smiled a cruel smile and Thor frowned.

“More reason for me to go with you.” Thor tightened his grip. “You may have dominion over dead mortals, but I am the protector of living mortals. It is my right to protect all living mortals. Even from you.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Loki muttered. 

The god of Death let out a put upon sigh then magicked Thor’s clothing back onto him. He then let the beseechment take him and Thor to wherever he was being summoned. 

Within seconds they were in front of the mortals who beseeched him. Loki was fully prepared to eviscerate the mortals kneeling in front of him, when he realized they were in his throne room. 

“WHAT?!” Loki screeched both as a question and in outrage at the thought of mortals just walking into Hel. 

“Oh gods!” Steve gasped.

Loki looked exactly like his depictions. He was tall, slim yet fit, had two horns growing from his head of black hair, angry red eyes, and he had blue skin that seemed to radiate cold. Next to him was Thor, god of Thunder and Fertility. He had on a warriors dress, complete with a red cape. He was every bit the grand image of a god. However, his blonde hair was in complete disarray.

“Mortals in Hel.” Thor mused as Loki fumed. “That is commendable.” 

“Commendable?!” Loki screeched.

“Aye!” Thor gestured for Steve and Bucky to rise. “Two mortals daring the underworld for an audience with you. That bravery and determination is nothing short of-”

“Idiotic?! Disrespectful?!” The dark haired god interrupted, causing the temperature of the room to drop. 

The two mortals let out a shiver and Thor gave his lover a disapproving look. 

“Now Loki-”

“You!” Loki jabbed a finger at the mortals. “You walk into my realm! Into my Home! How?!”

“They beseeched you Loki! Stop this madness!” Thor grabbed Loki’s arm and flung it away.

“They should have gone to my temple NOT my home!” 

“We’re sorry my Lord!” Steve exclaimed. 

Bucky gave him a startled look and mouthed “what are you doing?”. Steve spared him a glance then looked back at the god of the Dead and made his case.

“We’re sorry. We thought this would be the best way to contact you.” He bowed his head “We did not mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t.” Thor said at the same time Loki said “Well you did.” The two gods shared a glare then Thor turned to the mortals.

“I apologize for Loki’s anger.” Loki let out a huff and the temperature began to rise. “You interrupted a….rather private moment, and I believe he is still upset about that.” 

Loki, now calmer, scoffed and made his way to his throne. As he walked his skin began to turn back to it’s pale white shade and his eyes faded back to their emerald green. Once seated, his skin was completely pale and his eyes green.

“Whoa!” Bucky gasped, once Loki was seated.

“Hm? Oh! Right!” Thor patted Bucky on the shoulder and now Bucky looked startled at a god touching him “My Loki’s beautiful blue form only appears when he is angry or upset. Once he calms he’s-”

“Thor!”

“Back to his equally beautiful alabaster form.” Loki glared at his lover and groaned in frustration.

“What do you want?!” Loki snapped.

“Lord Loki, my intended has...has just passed into this realm...as a shade.” Steve steeled himself and set his eyes in determination. “I’ve come to ask that you please release her soul back to the land of the living.” Loki looked less than impressed, leaning his head on one hand. “Please! I will do anything!” 

Loki’s brow twitched and his mouth turned to a frown. “You mortals throw that word around too lightly.” 

“I mean it!” Steve cried, and Bucky stepped towards him in support. 

“He does my Lord. And I will also do anything I can to help get Peggy’s soul back.” The friends shared a smile then turned back to the god of the Dead.

After a whole minute of silence, Loki spoke. “I hear your request, and I am denying it.” 

“What?” Both mortals breathed.

“Loki.” Thor stressed.

“You cannot have this -Peggy’s- soul back.” Loki said in finality.

“Please Lord Loki!” 

“I am willing to do anything.” 

“Offer them a deal Loki.” Thor pushed, coming up to Loki’s side. “They should at least be able to try. They have braved Hel after all, they deserve something.” 

“They broke into my realm and my home, and interrupted us. They deserve nothing.” Loki stated coldly. 

Thor turned to the crestfallen and heartbroken mortals, then back to Loki’s cold emerald eyes. Thor steeled himself and glared at Loki.

“Then I will offer them a deal.” Bucky and Steve looked at Thor in shock as Loki barked a laugh.

“You?! You have no authority here!” He laughed and gestured to Hel. “This is not your realm. You have no deal you could offer.”

“Wrong! I do have a deal.” Thor gave a smirk and crossed his arms. “I read some of those writing about Hel that I brought you.” Loki raised his eyebrow in curiosity but Thor ignored him and turned to the mortals. “Mortal,” he addressed “What is your name?”

“I am Steve, Lord Thor. Steven Rogers.” Steve then gave a quick bow. Thor then asked Bucky the same question.

“James Buchanan Barnes, my Lord.” 

“Steve,” Thor moved to stand in front of the blonde and grabbed both his shoulders. “If you prove yourself a True Hero in the eyes of Odin AllFather, then you will be granted a boon. A boon you can use to resurrect your intended Peggy.” 

“WHAT?!” Loki screeched, his skin instantly flushing blue and his eyes a blood red.

“How do I do that?” Steve asked, both blondes ignoring Loki’s angry outburst. 

“I will show you.” Thor smiled.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Loki yelled again and ice immediately began to form in the Throne Room. 

“Loki!” 

“NO!” Loki screeched, jumping up. “You dare to infringe upon **my realm!**” He bared his teeth at Thor. “You shouldn’t have power here! This is not your place to control **THOR**!” He then jabbed a finger at Steve. “And YOU! You break into my realm, into my home! Then you demand a deal from me!” Ice juted up near the small blonde. “I will end you!” 

“No you will not!” Thor shouted back and held out his hand. Mjolnir then burst through the Palace walls and landed in the gods palm. “I am warning you Loki. Stand down!” 

“Giving me orders in my own Palace?!” 

“Now Loki!” 

The ice began to spread and the room dropped to arctic temperatures. “Get. Out.”

“Gladly.” Bucky said through chattering teeth. 

Thor glanced at the two mortals then pulled them in his arms. Sharing a glare with Loki, he raised Mjolnir and zoomed them out of the Palace and out of Hel. Loki shot an icicle at their fleeing backs then let out an angry scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Warriors dress means the Hercules outfit. I don’t know how to describe it so just know when I say “warriors dress” I mean the basic hero garb Hercule’s wears in the movie. 
> 
> 2\. It was hinted at in the earlier chapters but finally here is the full description. I made Loki’s jotun form like Hades red fire hair. He usually has his Asgardian look but when he gets angry his jotun form (blue skin, red eyes) bleeds through. His depictions in the mortal world are mostly of him in his jotun form.


	6. Go the Distance

Thor had carried the humans out of Hel and back into the land of the living. However he hadn’t stopped there. He kept flying till they landed on an abandoned looking island. It was covered in wrecked statues and an ever moving mist. The mist seemed to part around Thor but otherwise kept moving, obscuring the mortals view of anything more than 3 feet in front of them. 

“This is where you will train to become a True Hero.” Thor announced.

He then told the mortals to stay where they were and went into the mists. When he returned he came back with an ethereal looking man. He looked to be an older man in his early 70s. His hair was white but his beard still had brown coloring, and he wore a floor length chiton. On top of everything, the man seemed to almost glow a light blue. As soon as the ethereal man appeared in front of the two friends, the ever turning mist vanished. 

“Steve, James.” Thor clapped a hand on the ethereal man’s shoulder. “This is Abraham Erskine. He is a mortal that was awarded the honor of being the first mortal to ever visit Asgard.” Erskine gave a smile and Thor took on an apologetic look. “However we were not aware of what would happen to mortals that stay in Asgard for an extended period.” 

“What happens to them?” Bucky asked.

“They gain a bit of immortality.” Erksine answered with a wry smile. “I am not fully immortal but my lifespan is,” He let out a small chuckle “much much longer than the average mortal.” 

“Erskine has lived through many things. He has gained valuable knowledge, but he is still mortal and knows how to teach you. Steve, he is who will train you to become a True Hero.” Thor declared. 

After his declaration Thor stayed for some basic introductions, made sure all the mortals were taken care of, then bid farewell with a promise to return and check on their progress.

Erskine, Steve, and Bucky all spent the next few days getting to know each other and setting up their new living arrangements. Bucky and Steve made their own home next to Erskine’s. 

“So the mist is meant to hide you from the world?” Steve asked as he helped hold up a beam in place for Bucky. 

“Exactly.” Erskine answered with a patient smile then glanced at the horizon where the mist was still moving and turning, obscuring the view of the mainland. “No mortals are to know of me. So the mists from Odin hide me from their sight unless I otherwise wish it.”

“Isn’t that loney?” Bucky asked as he and Steve moved to put another beam into place. 

“It can be.” the older man said devoid of emotion, as if stating a fact. “All who I knew have long since passed, and if I remained among all of you.” He gestured to the horizon. “No doubt I would draw concern. A man that ages so slowly and knows so much.” He shook his head in the negative “I’d rather avoid it.” Both boys nodded in agreement then Erskine threw them a smile. “Plus sometimes Odin and Frigga come visit me so it’s never too lonely.” 

Finally Steve and Bucky felt ready to begin their training but Erskine put them off, giving excuse after excuse till the whole day was wasted. He then repeated this the next day and the day after that. On that third day Bucky finally snapped at the man. 

“Are you ever going to start training us?” 

Erskine looked both boys over and shook his head a little. “I have not decided.” 

“What?” Bucky snapped again, Steve only looked lost. Bucky looked at Steve then grit his teeth. “You have to! Lord Thor said you’d help Steve become a True Hero.”

Erskine shook his head again. “The gods are wise and great beings, but they do not have the intimate knowledge of mortals. They only see us fleetingly, their judgement of our person is clouded.” The older man turned towards the horizon, “The gods have brought people for me to train before. And dutifully I trained them. I later regretted giving them that training as they used it to wreak havoc upon their worlds.” The older man took a deep calming breath “I will not train you till I know your intentions, till I know you.” 

“Well,” Bucky hedged, “Then get to know us.” Erksine raised a skeptical eyebrow at Bucky’s eagerness. “Steve is the best man I know. You get to know him and you’ll agree.” 

“We will see.” 

The days continued to pass with Bucky doing most of the teaching. Bucky taught Steve the basics of fighting he had learned. Both boys would run up and down the beach and through the small forest everyday. All while Erskine watched, observing them.

About a month later Thor came back. He first talked with Erskine then greeted Steve and Bucky.

“So how fares the training?” 

“If you mean the training I’ve created, it’s fine. If you mean old man training then it's nothing, as in he’s taught us nothing.” Bucky grumbled and Steve nodded in agreement.

“Lord Thor is there any other way for me to become a True Hero?” Steve pleaded. “I understand Erskine’s caution, but I need to bring Peggy back and this” he gestured to the island. “Doesn’t appear to be getting me any closer.” 

Thor gave them a sympathetic look and gestured for them to sit with him on the grass. 

“I understand your impatience, but listen to me, as I speak from experience. Acting rashly will only push you further from your goal not closer to it.” 

“But I’m not doing anything!” Steve exclaimed jumping up to stand. “I’m stuck! I feel powerless...useless….” Steve trailed off sadly, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “I couldn’t do anything to save her. Lord Loki rejected even making a deal with me.” Steve sniffed to try and stave off his tears. “And now,” he sighed wryly. “I’m not worthy enough to even **train** to become a True Hero.” 

“It is not about worthiness.” Erskine broke in, surprising everyone with his sudden presence. “Steve, walk with me.” 

Bucky made to follow them but Thor held him back. Erskine and Steve walked into the forest silently and eventually sat next to a steady stream. 

“It’s not about worthiness Steve, it’s about knowing who you are.” The old man finally said. “My teachings are just that, teachings. There's no code of conduct, no creed. I share my knowledge and then it’s yours to use. So I must be careful with who I share this knowledge with. Because knowledge is power and power is consuming.” Steve gave a nod of understanding. “Power amplifies everything within a person. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse.” 

A haunted look flit past Erskine's eyes and Steve remembered him talking about the past people he trained. 

“So you want to make sure it doesn’t corrupt me.” Steve poised it as a question but they both knew it wasn’t. 

“You want to become a True Hero to get your love back, yes?” Steve nodded his assent. “And then what? You have all this power and the girl, what will you do then?” 

Steve honestly pondered that. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. His mind went from one plan to the next in order to get Peggy back. That’s all his mind focused on, get Peggy back. But after, what would he do as a True Hero afterwards? 

“Well, I never liked bullys. I’ve always tried to stand up to them but,” He gestured to himself. “Never made much of a difference. So I guess I’ll now be able to stand up to them and make a difference.” 

“Defend the little guys?”

“Defend everyone.” Steve corrected. “Little guys can also be bullies.” 

“Indeed.” Erskine agreed with a smile. He then got up and gestured for Steve to follow him. “Tomorrow I will join you for your training.” 

Steve startled and looked at him with a growing smile. Erskine glanced over at the small man and gave a small smile.

They rejoined Bucky and Thor in the clearing and sat down with them. Thor offered to deliver letters and any other items Bucky and Steve wished delivered. Both boys immediately went off to write up some letters and pack some items. When they came back Bucky had a package of envelopes and Steve had a tied up bag that he carried reverently. 

Bucky instructed Thor to deliver the package of his and Steve’s letters to his Mother and she would pass the rest out. Steve then gently handed over the bag.

“This is very fragile, please handle with the utmost care.” Steve instructed. “Deliver it to Howard Stark. His hands only.” 

Thor gave them his word he would be gentle with his deliverables then promised to return and took off. 

The next couple days passed similar to the first few, Bucky and Steve trained and Erskine watched. Though every now and then he would throw in some tips and correct their forms. About two months later, Steve’s muscles were beginning to be sculpted but he was in no way buff or even close to Bucky’s physique. Erskine was starting to train them, slowly. They did breathing exercises and mental training. They also all ate together and talked with each other more. Steve and Bucky would share stories from their lives and Erskine would share some from his. 

Thor had just landed for a visit and brought wine for them all to share. As Steve was about to partake, Erskine grabbed his arm. Steve gave him a questioning look and Erskine responded by tilting his head off to the side. He then walked off, leaving Steve to follow after him.

Thor and Bucky sat on the grass and shared a look as the two wandered off.

“Why do they always have these private talks when I visit?” Thor questioned, gesturing to the two retreating backs with a bottle of wine. 

“They don’t like you.” Bucky answered immediately, then his eyes bulged as he studied his lap. 

_‘OH SHIT!’_ He thought, panic fastly taking over his mind. _‘That was on instinct. But I said that. TO. A. GOD.’_ With his mouth looking like he bit a lemon, he glanced at Thor. 

The gods mouth had dropped open in shock, and he looked at Bucky in audacity. _‘He’s going to smite me.’_ Bucky thought in despair. 

-

“Steve I have come to know you and know a few things about you.” Erskine said as they continued to walk aimlessly. “I believe you will make a good hero.” He said finally and Steve beamed at him.

“You do?!” Steve couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone if he tried. “Then you’ll train me into becoming a True Hero?” 

“Yes.” Erskine smiled then stopped walking and folded his arms behind his back. “But there is an issue.” Steve’s smile dropped and he gave the older man an inquisitive look. “You are a good man Steve and will make a good hero, mentally. Physically, the wind could knock you over.” 

Steve’s eyes immediately averted and he began to curl into himself. Erskine hit on his weakest point. He knew his physique wasn’t impressive, but Thor had said he could be a True Hero. He had said it so effortlessly. Not a moment of hesitation, no giving him a once over and saying “maybe not” or “if you weren’t so”. So Steve hadn’t doubted him, yet here his supposed trainer was doubting him after offering him his dream. 

“But there is a way to change that.” Erskine added gently, bending to try and grab Steve’s eyes. 

Steve immediately looked back at the man with hope and went to open his mouth but Erskine held up a hand. 

“I have some water I took with me from Asgard. Tomorrow I will give it to you to drink. This should alter your physical appearance. I will ask Thor to stay and help oversee the process.” 

“Water from Asgard is going to change me?” Steve asked skeptically.

“Asgard is the birthplace of the gods, Steven. It’s water has mystical properties. I have used it before and seen it’s results. It will change your body into that of the perfect soldier boy.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” Erskine smiled then slapped Steve on the shoulder. “Now let us go back and drink till we cannot stand.” He turned them around and they began their trek back to the others. “You will need it.” Steve raised his eyebrow and gave the older man a questioning look. “I will not lie, the transformation will hurt.” He warned and Steve squared his shoulders.

“I can take it.” He affirmed, and Erskine grabbed his shoulder again.

“Good Man! Now tonight we get drunk!” They shared a small chuckle at the decree and continued walking back to the others. .

Upon walking back to Bucky and Thor they found both of them laughing uproariously. Bucky was clutching Thor’s shoulder and leaning on his side, laughing. Thor was half bent, with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“Oh!” Thor exclaimed. “You’ve returned!” A leftover laugh from whatever Erskine and Steve missed escaped his lips and he jostled Bucky. 

“See? They always come crawling back.” For reasons unknown to Steve or Erskine, Bucky burst out laughing at this, and shoved the gods shoulder. 

“It’s the hair!” Bucky barked out and that sent Thor into laughter. 

“Nay! It’s the whole package.” The blonde grinned and Bucky shook his head emphatically. 

“Let’s not get back on that again!” The both laughed and Steve and Erskine shared a confused look. 

Erskine then shrugged and grabbed a bottle of wine. “Time to drink!”

-

The next day everyone, sans Thor, woke up with a hangover. Needless to say they were not ready for the transformation till well into the day. During lunch Erskine explained his plan to Bucky and Thor. Bucky was concerned with Steve’s wellbeing and wasn’t completely on board with the idea. Steve ended up talking with him privately and when they came back he said he had made peace with Steve’s decision.

They went to an area on the island that was the least littered with decrepit statues and trees. Steve laid on the ground and Bucky sat next to him and offered his hand which Seve grabbed. 

“Uh Steve,” Erskine interrupted. “You have to undress.” He gestured to Steve’s chiton. “Otherwise it’ll rip and just be in the way.”

“Right.” Steve said in a high voice. He was not a prude, he’d been to public baths before. But laying naked in a field with his friends and the god of Thunder made his cheeks burn more than just a little red. 

“Are you ready?” Thor asked as he hovered over the mortals. 

Steve nodded and Erskine pulled a vial out from his chiton. Even though the bottle was held perfectly still, the contents appeared to be in constant motion. The water looked like waves constantly trying to crash upon a beach. It was also a pure blue, lighter than any water Steve or Bucky had seen before. 

“I will pour it into your mouth, try to swallow quickly.” Erskine advised from his seat at Steve’s head.

Bucky gave Steve’s hand a squeeze in support as Steve let out a nervous breath. “Let’s do this.” 

Steve had been dreading and anticipated this moment. He was changing himself, which felt wrong. But he was changing himself for the better. He would be able to help people in his new form, he would get Peggy back thanks to his new form. He was ready to change. He gave the final nod and Erskine tipped the liquid out of the vial.

It was excruciating. 

Painful did not even begin to describe it. He’d broken bones before, he’d had bruises, and bleed heavily before, but nothing had **ever** felt like this. This felt like he was being torn apart and put back together. He screamed loud and intensely, trying to use his voice as an outlet for the pain. It didn’t work, the pain kept coming and hitting him over and over. 

Eventually the pain subsided but Steve still felt out of it. His mind was reeling from the agony he just put himself through. He made no effort to move. Too much had just happened for him to try and process thoughts, let alone try to maneuver his sore and tender body. 

“Woah!” Bucky breathed, examining Steve’s new body. “Buddy….whoa!”

Steve was ripped. He was taller and filled out. He had bulging muscles, that were still pulsing from the transformation. He definitely beat Bucky in physical form now. He wasn’t as buff as Thor but still, he was more defined than Bucky ever thought possible. 

“Tomorrow, we teach you how to use your new physique.” Erskine stated, and that’s the last Steve heard before he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sassy Bucky is the best, and of course it’s always on main. 
> 
> 2\. I hate this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this so many times, and at this point I’m done, I don’t love this final result but I can’t do it anymore. I got the points across: Erskine is selective, picked Steve, Steve transformed, Thor is around often and forming friendship with them.


	7. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who comments and gives me kudos! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!! I hope you know how much I appreciate and enjoy receiving both of them. I won't lie, comments give me more life lol BUT I appreciate all and want to thank all of you for sending me the love <3
> 
> I'm glad you all are enjoying my fic :D

Steve had to relearn everything. His new body was completely foreign to him. He couldn’t control his strength in any aspect. When he tried to go for a casual run he found he couldn’t stop when he wanted to, as he didn’t take his new speed into account. Which ended up in him smacking into a tree and that tree getting cracked in half. When going to give Bucky a playful shove, he had shoved his friend a good few feet away. When then offering a hand to help him up, he ripped Bucky’s arm out of its socket. 

Thor was the only one who could handle Steve’s strength. So it was with the gods assistance that Steve learned where the line of acceptable and excess was. It was a rigorous year of relearning the basics, like running, stopping, gripping, pushing, etc. For an entire year Erskine, Bucky, and Thor had dedicated themselves to teaching Steve control. To the point that a Heavenly minion was sent to the island in order to notify Thor he had responsibilities he had to see to. So a few weeks out of the year Thor would go off, shepherd storms and take care of his other duties then return to help the mortals he now called friends. 

After a year of teaching Steve to control his strength they finally moved onto fighting styles. Steve still had to practice with Thor, because he wasn’t confident in being able to control his punches just yet. About 3 months in Bucky had jokingly complained about not having a sparring partner. But Thor appeared to take his plight seriously and had vanished from the island with a promise to bring Bucky a partner to spar with. 

Two weeks later the trio saw Thor come over the Horizon with another man. The man had dark colored skin and a similar build to Bucky’s. He wore a typical warriors dress, sans the cape. The most curious thing about the new arrival were the contraptions he seemed to have glued to his back. The contraptions were two slim rectangles attached to the area above each of his shoulder blades. On his back, between the rectangles, was an imprint in his armor that depicted the winged horse Pegasus. 

“Friends! Allow me to introduce the great hero Falcon!” Thor exclaimed in a booming volume as he gestured to the man he had brought with him. 

Falcon had given the trio a casual smile and wave. Which all of them returned though it was tinged with confusion.

“I have brought this great hero here to help you Steven.” Thor explained as he walked over to the blonde. “The Falcon has experience in heroics and has accomplished heroic deeds. I thought his advice would be most helpful to you.” 

“Thanks Thor.” Steve then turned to Falcon and held out his hand. “I’ll take all the help I can get. My names Steve.” 

“Sam Wilson, and I’m happy to help. Thor filled me in briefly about your situation.” Sam’s eyes took on a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry about your intended.” Steve’s eyes flitted away but he gave a firm nod of appreciation.

“He’s also the perfect sparring partner for you Bucky! He could help you improve your form.” Thor added nudging the brunette with his elbow.

“WHA-!” Bucky squaked. “I wasn’t serious!”

“I took it seriously.” Thor stated with exaggerated seriousness. “Your form could really use help.” 

Bucky gave the god an outraged look. Steve gave Sam a smirk then joined in the banter. “He’s right, you have looked pretty sloppy bud.” 

“What did you say Punk?!” 

“Don’t sweat it man, I’ve trained newbies before. I’ll take it slow.” Sam joined in, earning laughter from everyone sans Bucky, who glared harshly at him.

They shared a meal together to further help break Sam into the group. During which Erskine said he would also share his knowledge with Sam. That had sent Bucky into a coughing fit as he accidentally inhaled an olive. 

“WHAT?! It took months before you agreed to train Steve and me. He just got here!” Bucky raged after he got his coughing under control. 

“He is charming.” Erskine answered playfully. 

Sam gave Erskine a smile “Thank you.” He then looked at Bucky and gave the outraged man a wink which instantly flustered the brunette. 

Steve and Thor laughed at his expense and even Erskine shook his head in mirth at the group. 

The next day they began their training again in earnest. Bucky and Sam appeared to either bring out the best or worst in each other. Most times it was amusing but sometimes it grew aggravating. Time passed and they all learned the various fighting styles Erskine had to teach them. Then Erskine began putting the three mortals through elaborate obstacle courses (“Scenarios of heroics”). It was during one of these obstacle courses that the mortals learned what the contraptions on Sam’s back did. 

Steve’s rope he was swinging on in order to cross the chasm had broke and he began falling. Sam had immediately jumped into action and dove after the falling blonde. As he dove large red wings had sprouted from the contraptions. He grabbed Steve then pulled them both up into the sky. He then manueved them so he could deposit Steve safely back onto the ground. Once on the ground the wings hadn’t vanished and all three mortals gave Sam a confused and bewildered look.

“Did you think I was named The Falcon because I like birds? “ He quipped, making his wings spread out behind him in show. Thor, who had known of Sam’s wings, laughed at his friends confused faces. 

During dinner that night Sam had told them his story. 

He and his friend Riley were tasked by their king to rid the land of a gorgon that repeatedly terrorized the Temple of Brunnhilde and turned all the temple goers to stone. Since the Temple was a spot for many pilgrimages the gorgon never seemed to run out of victims. No matter what the people did they could never stop the gorgon from coming to the temple everyday and killing everyone inside. 

“Why leave it to just you two?” Bucky interrupted. “No offense. But why not send an army? Or at least give you a battalion?” 

“Because Riley loved his daughter.” Sam explained.

Riley and the princess had been courting. So the king ordered Riley to prove his worth by going and slaying the gorgon. Sam wasn’t about to leave his friend to fight the monster alone so they went off together. They had prayed to Brunnhilde for pardon as they would be fighting in her temple and were shocked beyond belief when the goddess appeared before them. 

Brunnhilde is the goddess of wine, mead, and liquor but when she appeared before Riley and Sam she looked as if she could rival Sif for the title goddess of war; as she was decked out in her shimmering armor and polished weapons. She then complained about the gorgon killing her temple goers and gave Sam and Riley a boon in order to help slay the beast. To Riley she gave her shield and sword, and to Sam she gave her steeds wings; he could call them or retract them at will. After that she vanished, leaving the two friends to plan their attack. It was a difficult battle but the friends persisted and defeated the gorgon. In thanks, Brunnhilde appeared before them again. This time living up to her goddess attributes, as she passed drinks out to to all in celebration. 

However the story didn’t end there. Later the king urged Sam to go deliver something to a local ruler about a day's journey away. Sam had gone, but with his wings, was able to cut the time in half. Upon his return he found Riley tied to a stone about to be devoured by a sea monster. Sam distracted the monster long enough for the princess to free Riley. Riley then ran to grab his shield and sword and joined Sam in slaying the monster 

“He basically stole my kill. But I let it slide since I saved his ass and can lord that over him forever.” 

It turned out the king did not approve of Riley and his daughter and thus tried to have Riley killed. So Riley, Sam, and the princess decided the best course of action would be to leave and never come back. Which had worked out. However Riley and his now bride deserved some time to just be a couple. So Sam had parted from his friend promising to write and return eventually. He then traveled around and helped out with small jobs where he could. Then he ran into Thor and was recruited into helping them. 

-

“A year! It’s been over a YEAR!” Loki raged as he paced in his throne room. Icicles growing larger with each frustrated step he took. 

“Relax darling.” Amora purred. 

“It’s almost been 2 years now!” Loki raged again. “I can’t believe him!” 

“Sweety, you said yourself he rushed out of here with two mortals correct?” Amora questioned from her lounging position against one of the main entrance’s pillars. 

“Yes.” Loki seethed, the memory of Thor running off with those two imperious mortals passing through his mind.

“Then be calm, he’s probably just having a dalliance with them and they are mortal. They will die eventually.” Amora explained with a mocking tone. 

Loki snarled at her but she only offered a smirk in return. 

When Tony was about 15 Loki had offered an overseer position to his friend and one-sided rival Amora. Amora was an immortal that did not warrant the status of goddess, instead she was just at the level of witch. She had lusted after Thor for as long as Loki could remember but Thor never had any desire to be with Amora. Still she pursued him and even befriended Loki in hopes of becoming closer to the blonde god. Loki, however, was no fool and did not let her out match him. That being said he did enjoy her company and would count her as a friend. 

So in trying to fix up Hel, raise a teenager, and oversee all his new hires he came to the conclusion that he required some assistance and thus asked his friend for help. Amora’s job was a managerial type position. She was to oversee all the creatures in charge of mitigating souls. She was to ensure they were properly categorizing souls. Ensuring that souls which should be punished, were; and the other souls stayed in the section they were supposed to (content souls in the Field of Content Souls, regretful souls in the Canyon of Regretful Souls, etc). 

However, she also took it upon herself to do a few other things in Hel. For one, anytime Thor had come down, she had become the unofficial welcommer. She always wore her most revealing outfits, and sometimes her own magically made lingerie. She would try and direct Thor to her own chambers but then Loki would appear and take the blonde back to his. 

Another unofficial job she had undertaken was to remind Tony what he was. She would use him as often as she wished but in ways Tony could never seriously complain about since they did fall under his responsibilities that Loki had assigned him. 

Amora would demand Tony bring her wine and then she’d pour her glass on the floor and demand he clean it. She’d demand he bring her some items that were often within walking distance. She’d hound his sleep by waking him up and making him do some fetch quests. In public she’d demean him, address him as Loki’s slave, and throw wine at him. One particular instance of this was while Thor was visiting. She had gone out of her way to travel to the Monster Village where Tony was, and demanded he pour her wine which she had brought with her. Once he filled her cup, she grabbed the bottle and dumped all the contents on the young mortal. A few monsters growled and looked ready to try and attack the witch but abstained. If not because of self preservation, then because Tony splayed out his hand in a stop motion to subtle signal them to leave it. 

“Because I can.” Is all she said then left, walking casually back to the palace. 

“If you are trying to rile me up I would advise against it.” Loki seethed as he glared at Amora who smiled guileslly. 

“I’m just being honest.” She shrugged. “He’s the god of fertility. He used to come to your bed **at least** once a month. And even then he’d complain it wasn’t enough. But now, nothing! So he must be sleeping with someone and if it's not you then…” Loki glared harder and Amora let out a chuckle. “He went for mortals before. Remember that one accursed female?” Her tone had hardened in anger at the memory.

“Do not remind me!” Loki growled, also reliving the memory of Thor and his past female mortal love. 

Loki hadn’t done anything to her shade, solely for the reason of never wanting to see the woman again in his entire existence. She had turned Thor’s gaze so easily. This was eons ago, back when Loki was only the god of mischief. She had so easily stolen Thor's attention. Thor’s gaze never went his way, never stayed on any creature for too long; but that mortal -Jane- had just appeared and Thor seemed smitten. Smitten!

Loki shook his head to try and banish the memory, then he shot an ice blast at the wall. 

“Soooo things are still tense in here.” Tony called as he walked into the Throne Room, covered in thick furs so as to keep the cold out. “Good, that’s good.” He muttered sarcastically. 

“Don’t you have to be annoying somewhere else?” Amora questioned.

“Maybe. Don’t you have a job to be doing?” He countered with a smirk.

“Did you finish it?” Loki asked, knowing that if he didn’t intervene Amora and Tony would continue to trade barbs and he was in no mood for that. 

“Yes I did!” Tony beamed. “Already set her out to sea.” 

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Tony felt the room’s temperature increase a fraction and smiled. “Yup! A new ferry capable of carrying twice the amount of shades across Styx in half the time. Done, tested, and implemented.” 

Loki nodded his head in appeasement and the room’s temperature was quickly approaching it’s normal level again. “Excellent. You’ve earned your 2 years.” 

“Yes!” Tony cheered doing a fist pump into the air. He then began to strip out of the furs he was wrapped in.

“Mark it down so you don’t forget.” Loki lectured.

“Please, I am NOT going to forget.” But he headed towards the door that lead to the Palaces inner personal chambers so he could mark the additional year on his running tally. 

“Hey if I teach Fenrir a trick how much time would that earn me?” He asked as he hung the furs on a knob by the inner chambers door. He always kept furs in the Throne Room, ready for when Loki went into one of his moods. 

“None. Fenrir adores you. Training him would take no effort on your part.” Loki answered blandly, waving his hand in dismissal. He then thought for a second and a mischievous smirk overtook his face. “Train Jörmungandr to do a trick though and that will earn you some time.”

Tony looked comically anguished and his arms hung limply at his sides. “That’s no fair! He doesn’t listen to anyone but you.” He then rubbed his forehead in annoyance. “It’s already impossible to help him with his shedding. And he always grows and shrinks whenever I get even close to being done, so I have to start all over.” The mortal continued to grumble as he made his way out of the Throne Room and over towards his chambers. 

Once in his chambers Tony went over to his tally wall and marked another 2 years to his freedom count. 

After Loki had calmed down from Thor storming out of Hel. Loki had summoned Tony back to the throne room. He then explained that he had found a way for Tony to earn his freedom. Tony had immediately plowed Loki over with questions and exclamations till Loki was forced to use his magic to restrain and silence him.

“There! Let me finish.” He reprimanded. “You can earn your freedom, but you must do just that. You must **earn** it. The deeds you accomplish must be in proportion to the reward. I will give out or judge the deeds and then give the reward.” 

Tony had then dove into doing whatever he could to earn as much freedom as possible. He had revamped the Monster Village, which had boosted moral and positive reviews of job postings in Hel. He had then gone on recruitment missions. He traveled to the Monster Bog in the land of the living and proved to be excellent in recruiting monsters. He also helped implement more effective underworld systems that accommodated all the employees of Hel. He had done such a good job revamping Hel’s systems that Amora’s job appeared to be moot as everything ran like a fine tune machine. Which backfired on him in the aspect of Amora loitering around the Palace now more than ever. But Tony refused to let her get to him, because he would be free. 

Looking at his tally wall, Tony let the revelation wash over him again. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t thought freedom possible. When he was young he entertained the fantasy but never actually thought he could be free. But then Loki had offered it, and now he had some years of freedom already built up. Years he would spend free! Over encompassing happiness and excitement bubbled out of him in the form of a manic giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Do you like Sam’s backstory? I went with a Perseus remix and I really like the results. I was debating on killing Riley then thought this is a Disney AU so nope, he’s alive! 
> 
> 2\. Amora is the character I wanted to introduce in chap 4. I couldn’t fit her in seamlessly then but now I think it works. And yes she’s always been a bitch to Tony. He’s an easy target to take her anger out on. He’s close to Loki and so she takes her anger about thorki out on him since she can’t touch Loki or Thor. 
> 
> 3\. Also do you see the parallels? I couldn’t think of a way to make Tony really good with weapon building and stuff in an Ancient Greece setting. So that transitioned into he’s really good with Monsters and dangerous creatures (I tried hinting at this in chap 4). 
> 
> 4\. And yes Loki did all that research in order to find a way to earn Tony his freedom. He hid it all in his chambers because A) In order to research without constantly being hovered over and B) Protect Tony, so Tony wouldn’t get his hopes up or go crazy with research (it did take Loki about 9ish yrs to figure out).


	8. Basic D.I.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early because I know this is going to be a really busy week.

Training with Erskine had been tough, more than tough it was downright brutal at times. But the knowledge was more than helpful. He went over not only different fighting techniques but taught them all he knew of different monsters and how to take them down. They had run drills on how to handle giant lions, sea serpents, enemy armies, cyclops, and so much more. It was rigorous but incredibly beneficial. Steve had been at the island just over 3 years now. 

Just after the 2 year mark Thor had left the mortals to go visit his lover, Lord Loki. Bucky and Steve worried for their immortal friend but he waved their concern off. 

“Loki will have forgotten all about you two.” He assured. 

He was wrong. 

He didn’t have time to send word of his arrival to Loki, but he figured since it’d been so long since they last saw each other his lover wouldn’t mind. 

He was also wrong about this. 

Upon his arrival in the Palace of Hel Loki immediately dragged Thor to his chambers, which Thor took as a good sign. Until the doors closed and Loki rounded on him, completely blue and red eyed. He then threw venomous words at the blonde, about Thor’s actions against him, and his friends -to whom he had sworn painful deaths to them. Thor had defended himself and his friends which proved to only anger Loki more. 

“Once again you underhanded me!” Loki yelled. “In my own realm! You underhanded me!” 

“Only because you weren’t being reasonable!” Thor defended.

“There’s always some excuse isn’t there?!” Loki shot back in a snide tone as he walked away from the blonde, leaving a trail of frost in his wake.

“You wouldn't even hear Steve out!” Thor boomed. “You disregarded him! As you disregard all mortals!” 

“And you so easily chose him over me! ME!” Loki shot back, rounding on Thor. 

“I did what was right.” Lightening began to crackle over Thor’s shoulders. 

“You took my authority and threw it away! And you did it in front of these mortals!” 

“You took his quest, his plea and threw it away. Nah! You actually threw it back in his face!” Thor raged, stomping over to Loki who stood his ground and glared.

“Why are you defending him?! What care have I for how he feels?! In fact, what care have **you** for how he feels?! They are nothing to you and I!” Loki grabbed the front of Thor’s armor and jostled it, trying to shake the blonde. 

“They are close to me, I have-” Thor began to explain, but Loki’s growl interrupted him,

“I am close to you! Not them!” The blue god then yanked on Thor’s armor so he had to lower himself and Loki seethed into his face. “And if they try to get close to you, I will tear their souls asunder!”

They continued to fight verbally till the words got so heated that they turned to fighting physically. They had brawled for a bit, all the while Loki would continue to throw poisonous words at Thor.

Finally Thor had had enough and decided to silence Loki the only way possible. He wrestled Loki against the wall, braved the winter's touch on his skin once Loki unleashed it upon him. He was immortal he would heal from the frostbite. Then Thor began to rip at Loki’s clothes. Loki, in turn, began to tear at Thor’s armor, cursing him the entire time. Eventually he dropped his winters touch but kept his angry blue skin. After divesting themselves of clothing, they jumped each other and went at it against the wall. Loki had stayed blue the entire time. His anger never wavering even after they both climaxed. 

After they both came, Thor hitched Loki up so his blue legs wrapped around his waist. Loki latched onto him but leaned his head back to glare at the blonde.

“I am still angry at you.” He seethed

Thor gave a haughty smirk and began to thrust his quickly hardening dick against Loki’s ass. “Good.” 

They had gone a few more rounds, all the while Loki had remained blue and red eyed. Proving his point of still being angry at the blonde. However when Thor woke the next morning, Loki’s skin was pale and his eyes green. 

Loki was leaning over the slowly waking up god and tracing nonsensical patterns on the blonde’s chest with one finger. He gently looked down at the blonde god and gave a small huff. 

“I’m sorry for undermining you so publicly.” Thor murmured into the quiet. The apology earned him a small smile from the raven haired god.

“I guess I can forgive you for your buffoonery. Now that this is all behind us.” His tone was firm but he trailed his hand softly up Thor’s body till it landed on his cheek. 

“I’m glad.” Thor said gently as he ran his fingers through Loki’s disheveled hair a few times. He then chuckled as he ran into a snag. “Your hair is like Bucky’s.” Loki stiffened immediately but Thor didn’t seem to notice. “It’s all matted and tangled.” 

“What.” Loki spat in a tone of pure ice, as blue began to creep up his arms and legs. 

Thor sat up, and gave his lover a puzzled look. “I merely said your bed head is similar-”

“Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence!” Loki jabbed an angry finger at the blonde as his eyes turned red. “I am going to kill those mortals!”

“Not this again!” Thor roared, anger quickly flooding his features. 

A week later he had appeared back at the island, covered in frostbite and bandages. At everyone's concerned and confused faces the god shrugged and gave a strained smile.

“Loki remembers you and is still not pleased with our True Hero plan.” He shrugged again. “But these things happen. Though I would actively avoid going to Hel or any of Loki’s temples.” 

“....What did you guys do?” Sam asked incredulously. 

-

Now after recently passing the 3 year mark Erskine appeared to only be running them through drills. There didn’t appear to be anymore lessons, just repeated practice. Eventually one night he came up to the group with a round of drinks and announced he believed they were ready to leave the island. 

“It is time for you to beat up all the bullies.” He laughed gesturing to Steve who also chuckled. 

“I agree!” Thor boomed, gesturing at the three mortals with his drink. “It is time you put your skills to use. Prove you are a True Hero Steve!” He banged on his chest right over where his heart was. 

The next day they packed their stuff and planned where they should make their debut. They decided on New Thebes City, the Big Olive itself. 

Thebes City had lost it’s defending centaur during the war. Many believe the enemy snuck in and killed the great protector, but it was never confirmed. Either way it made the city an easier target for the enemy during the war. They hadn’t been able to destroy the entire city but it did take a heavy hit. However, with the help of Stark Company and the citizens of Thebes, the city was reborn and dubbed New Thebes City. However crime rate and problems never seemed to be in short supply. Therefore it was a perfect spot for them to build their hero reputation. 

Thor and Sam flew Bucky and Steve off the island. Thor was not able to accompany them to the city and so they parted as soon as they hit the mainland. New Thebes City was only a ways walk from where they landed and so the group headed off on foot towards their future. 

-

Tony leaned against Rhodey’s flank and gave a dramatic sigh. 

“I’m telling you Pepper, either Loki needs to get bent over his throne by thunder dick. Or he needs to bend Thor over his throne with his icicle dick. Either way something has to be done!” He complained dramatically.

“I would rather not think of the Lord of Dead like that.” Pepper stated diplomatically. Tony gave a her a cheeky grin and she shook her head in exasperation. 

Pepper or Virginia Potts was a shade Tony had met in the Field of Content Souls. Amora was actually to blame for their meeting. She had learned Tony did not like spending a lot of time with shades due to them bringing up his father. So of course she sent him on a fetch quest in the Field of Content Souls. He was to get a bracelet she had “accidentally” dropped there. It was a pain in the ass but eventually he found the bracelet thanks to Pepper. She led him to where she saw the bracelet but only after he answered her questions. She then began to seek him out in Hel. She was curious about him and in her own words 

“What else am I to do here but explore the oddity I’ve found?”

“You think I’m an oddity?”

“I think you’re odd.” 

Tony had taken a liking to her and for the past years she had become one of his best friends. He enjoyed her frankness and honesty that came with being a shade. Though Tony was sure even when alive she was this blunt and ruthless. 

Currently, Pepper, Tony, Rhodey, and Jarvis were all relaxing as Tony complained about Loki’s moods. Thor’s last visit did not help matters like Tony had hoped they would. Instead for the past year Loki seemed more angry and irritable than ever. 

“I wonder what happened that last visit.” Jarvis mussed. 

Rhodey opened his mouth to share his thoughts but a ball of green light distracted him. “Uh-oh. Speak of the god.” 

All eyes turned to the green ball and Tony groaned in dismay knowing it was Loki summoning him. Pepper and Jarvis gave him sympathetic looks and Rhodey gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

“I’ll see you later Tones.” 

“Yeah, I’ll let you all know how Blueberry is doing.” The green ball came right up to Tony, engulfed him and thus teleported him in front of said god. 

“I need you to do some recruiting.” Loki said in form of greeting. They were in the study and Loki was looking through a few papers. Though he gave Tony a glance as he gave his orders. “I have a candidate in mind I just need you to get him to sign on.” 

“Can do. Who is it?” The mortal asked as he tried to peak at whatever Loki was looking at. 

Loki took in a breath and steeled his patience. “It’s the centaur Tiberius Stone.” 

“Ty?!” Tony yelled in outrage. “Are you kidding me?!” 

“I knew you’d react this way.” Loki sighed in exasperation. 

“That guy doesn’t understand what the word NO means, nor does he seem to understand anatomy.” Tony gestured to himself and a chuckle bubbled out of Loki.

“Regardless, I just got a letter of resignation from the satyr Pan. Apparently he has followers who now think he’s dead and he wants to rectify that.” Loki waved the papers he was holding.

Tony blew out a frustrated breath and groaned in dismay. “But Ty, really?!” 

“You’re going.” Loki deadpanned.

“He’s gonna go crazy. I’ve been hanging out with Rhodey most of the day so I have his scent on me.” 

“Then change.” Loki interrupted, waving his hand so a new chiton magicked itself onto Tony’s body. This one was still red (a color Tony was fond of) but it was only pinned on one shoulder instead of both. Tony looked at his partially exposed chest and glared at the god who smirked back at him. 

“Never forget the importance of body language.” Loki teased.

“You’re the worst, and this is worth more than 1 year.” The mortal continued to complain, folding his arms across his chest.

“Fine. 2 years, but no more than that.” Loki then gave Tony a rune stone and opened a portal for him. 

-

Steve, Bucky, and Sam all walked through the forest. Sam would occasionally fly up to make sure they were on the right path towards New Thebes City. Bucky kept checking over his weapons, excited to finally put their new skills to the test. 

Bucky had been a natural at most weapons, which was no surprise to Steve. Bucky had been training ever since they were kids to be a soldier, while Steve was kept out for being too skinny and sickly. Sam was great at long distance weapons which paired nicely with his wings. Steve meanwhile didn’t really like using weapons. He had a circular shield Thor had gifted him which, like Thor’s hammer, always returned to Steve and that was good enough for him. 

His shield was strapped to the back of his warriors dress, overtop his blue cape. Bucky looked like a walking weapons depot. Like Sam, Bucky didn’t have a cape (“Gets in the way of grabbing my weapons”). He had spears strapped to his back, a sword on his hip, steel bracers on each arm, a dagger on the other side of his hip and another dagger his ankle. He also had his satchel of backup items tied around his waist. Meanwhile, Sam had his bow, a closed case of arrows, and a sword on his hip. 

“Is it bad I’m hoping we run into bandits?” Bucky asked cracking his knuckles. 

“Probably.” Sam answered with a shrug. “But I get what you mean. I want to put that training to the test.” 

“What about you Steve?” Bucky elbowed the blonde.

“I just want to help people. I hope we run into bandits so we can deal with them rather than the next person.” Bucky and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Well I doubt anyone will attack us with you looking like a walking armory.” Sam teased and Bucky immediately bristled. 

As Sam and Bucky bickered Steve let out an amused breath and shook his head. Then he heard something and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Someone's in trouble.” Steve whispered as he turned his head in the direction of the noise.

“You say something punk?” Bucky asked. “Steve?” When he and Sam looked back to where Steve was, the blonde was gone. “Steve?!”

“That way!” Sam directed then he and Bucky dashed into the forest to follow their friend. 

Bucky and Sam eventually caught up to Steve and Sam slapped the back of the blonde’s head.

“What were y-” Steve grabbed his mouth and gave him the signal to be quiet.

All three then ducked down and slowly crept closer to the river they could hear a few feet away. But the river wasn’t the only sound they heard. Now that they were closer Sam and Bucky could hear an argument coming from the riverfront. All three kept themselves hidden and peaked through their covering to evaluate the situation. 

In front of them was a wide river. In said river was a brunette man and a white bodied, blonde centaur.

“And I said no!” A brunette haired man seemed to yell at the centaur. “Now for the-”

“Tony baby.” The centaur interrupted tossing his head back. His long golden locks seemed to get caught in the breeze which made his hair flow behind him in beautiful cascades. However, the brunette man only folded his arms and gave the centaur an extremely unimpressed look. 

“I don’t think you understand what you’re denying yourself.” The centaur then proceeded to flex and the brunette -Tony- made a retching sound and motion. 

“A lovers quarrel?” Sam questioned, glancing at his friends. Steve’s eyes didn’t leave the scene before him but Bucky gave him a shrug. 

“A weirdass one.” 

“Hard Pass.” Tony eventually said then turned to try and get out of the shallow end of the river. 

The centaur glared at the brunettes back then broke into a gallop in order to get in front of the human. As he passed Tony, he had grabbed the man’s arms. 

“Not so fast, sweetheart.” He then lifted the struggling brunette up to his face level. 

Steve let out a growl of anger as Sam and Bucky tensed up at the scene. 

“I swear Ty put me down or I’ll-” Tony declared finishing his threat by jabbing a leg into Ty’s chest. 

“Oooh!” Ty cheered, then yanked Tony closer “I like ‘em fiery!” Steve let out another growl and the branch he was holding snapped in his hand. 

“We need to think of a plan.” Sam decided, closing his eyes to try and help recall what (if anything) Erskine had said about centaurs. 

“Right. We can’t just barrel in - STEVE!” Bucky yelled, doing a double take as Steve barrelled into the fray. 

Bucky made to chase after him but Sam held him back. “Hold on! We can be the surprise backup that he may need. Let’s just stay hidden.” 

“I’m gonna make that punk pay for this later.” Bucky swore and Sam nodded in agreement.

“Halt!” Steve demanded, taking a power stance in the river’s shallows. 

Ty who had been trying to get Tony to kiss him while also trying to unpin the one pin his clothes had, stopped and stared at the other blonde. Tony who had been simultaneously trying to keep his clothes on and his face away from Ty, also stopped and gave the newcomer an incredulous look. 

“Get lost buddy.” Ty called, being the first to recover from Steve’s entrance. He then ripped Tony’s pin off, causing Tony to yelp and give a cry of ‘Hey!’ “This is a private matter.” 

Steve’s eye twitched and he rolled his shoulders. Then in a serious no nonsense tone he stated. “Last warning, release the young-”

“Keep moving Junior!” Tony cut in harshly throwing Steve a glare.

“-Man.” Steve finished lamely, the glare and words instantly deflating him and throwing him off kilter. “But, you...A-aren’t you in distress?” Steve asked, uncertainty was littered throughout his tone as he looked only at Tony; who was still wriggling in Ty’s grip. 

“This isn’t comfortable.” Tony grunted “So yes!” He grunted again as he strained to get free from Ty’s grip. “But I can handle it!” He finished throwing Steve a smile “Have a nice day.” He dismissed. 

“Uh…” Steve was dumbfounded then coughed and tried to recover his composure. “Sir you may be too close-”

A hoof nailed Steve in the chest and he went soaring back to the edge of the river. Steve immediately made to get up but had to grab his head as his world spun. Distantly he heard the centaur laughing. 

Looking up he saw Bucky and Sam gesturing to their hips? They were also asking him something or maybe just talking to him but he couldn’t make it out with his head still throbbing. However they kept gesturing to their hips. Steve then glanced back at the centaur who was back to harassing the brunette. He then looked at the horse legs and put together what Sam and Bucky were trying to say. He gave them a thumbs up and then rushed at the centaur.

“What the?!” Sam exclaimed. 

Bucky and Sam watched shell shocked as Steve ran full force at the centaur then jump up and aim a kick with both feet at the centaurs legs. What was the most shocking was the fact that the blonde’s brash actions worked. The centaur crumbled and flipped, involuntarily tossing Tony away as he rolled further into the river. 

“What was that?!” Bucky yelled, springing out of his hiding place; Sam followed behind him shaking his head in disbelief. 

Steve chuckled a bit as he righted himself. Then the sound of someone gasping and coughing caught his attention.

Tony sprung up from where he had landed and he tried to hack up all the water that he swallowed. As he was trying to move his drenched hair away from his eyes in order to clear them of water, he was suddenly lifted up bridal style.

“Whoa!” He squacked as his limbs flailed. 

“Sorry! I’m really sorry about that!” Steve said as he carried Tony over towards the edge of the river. 

“What is this manhandle-Tony-day?” Tony asked sarcastically finally getting the water away from his eyes. He then whipped his face over to Steve. “Whoa.” He gasped getting a good up-close look at the apparent adonis that was the blonde man. 

_‘Whose face is actually that handsome?’ _Tony thought.

Steve blushed a bright red at Tony’s attention and the brunette smirked. 

Then a scream of rage broke through the air. Ty had finally righted himself and turned to take up a charging stance. Steve quickly ran to his friends and set Tony down near the men. 

“Excuse me!” Steve then turned and ran to meet Ty as the centaur charged towards him. 

“You need to use a sword!” Bucky cried, once again gesturing to his hip where his sword was fastened. 

Sam and Bucky had gestured to their swords earlier and asked Steve if he wanted one or both. But the Punk just gave them a thumbs up and took a dive at the centaur. And now he was doing the same thing.

“Oh forget it!” Bucky cried then unsheathed his sword and ran into the fray. 

Tony raised an eyebrow as the wild haired brunette ran into battle. He then turned to the other man standing next to him.

“Are they for real?” 

“They’re just overeager.” The dark skinned man replied with a shrug. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Tony then realized his entire chest was exposed thanks to Ty. “A little underdressed, but ok.” He then began to try and tie the front and back parts of his chiton together.

Sam meanwhile turned back to his friends to see if they needed help and did a double take. “Oh my gods.” He groaned.

Steve was on the back of the centaur, riding it like a crazed horse. Tony looked back to the scene and broke into laughter. Steve then yelled something to Bucky and the man jumped into action. He threw a lasso around the centaurs raised back legs and yanked the line taunt. 

Ty went down hard. Steve then leaped off his back and immediately pivoted then charged the down centaur. Pulling back his arm he threw a punch at the centaur and sent him once again flying further into the river. Only this time the centaur didn’t look to be getting back up.

Sam laughed and wadded into the water to talk with his friends. 

“Next thing we come across is mine.” Sam called as his friends met him halfway. 

“Next time Steve has to sit out.” Bucky added as he shoved his blonde friend “What were you thinking running out there alone?”

“Did you even have a plan?” Sam questioned.

Steve dipped his head down in embarrassment and scratched the small hairs at the back of his neck. Sam and Bucky were still speaking but their voices became background noise as he caught the eyes of the brunette man they rescued. He looked to be fiddling with this chiton and gave Steve a small smile then turned back to his shoulder. Wordlessly Steve strode past Sam and made his way over to the man; whom continued to fiddle with his chiton.

“Are you ok Mr…?” He let the sentence trail off into a question as he finally got close to the brunette.

“Tony.” Said man gave the same smirk he had given Steve earlier and it once again caused the blonde to blush crimson. “And I’m alright.”

“Uuhh..” Steve trailed off intelligently still blushing.

The others approached the two and Bucky threw his best friend an odd look. Meanwhile Sam came to his rescue. 

“How’d you get tangled up with that guy?” He gestured to the down centaur.

Tony gave a casual shrug and his chiton came undone. “Ah damn!” He muttered as he grabbed the fabric and tried to tie it back up “You know,” He shrugged again, “Sometimes these things happen.” He said to Sam’s question.

_‘“These things happen”?’_ Bucky thought incredulously as he looked the struggling brunette over. He turned to Sam who also raised a skeptical eyebrow and then to Steve. The blonde was acting all flustered and now was taking off his cape.

“Here!” Steve pushed the cape onto Tony. “It looks like you won’t be able to get that to work. So please use this.” 

“Thanks.” 

Steve blushed again and Bucky’s bad feeling about this mystery guy increased. 

“Centaurs are usually protectors.” Bucky stated, folding his arms across his chest. “And you sounded like you knew that guy.” Steve gave Bucky a harsh questioning look while Tony folded his arms over his chest defensively. “So want to elaborate more or are you sticking to “these things happen”?”

“Bucky!” Steve chastised. 

Tony snorted and gave Bucky a haughty confident look. “Actually centaurs are as complex as humans. Broad overall statements like that are kind-of offensive. You should **really** work on that.” Tony gave a mock disapproving frown and finger wag. 

Sam snorted while Bucky fumed and looked ready to say something to his defense but Tony plowed on. 

“And yeah I did know him. You could say he’s the type of guy that doesn’t listen very well. He hears “No” as “Yes” and “Get lost” as “Take me, I’m yours.”” 

“Then I’m glad we intervened.” Steve cut in, a serious look in his eyes and tone.

“More like **you** intervened, Junior.” Tony shot back playfully. 

“Ah-No...It...haha… it was a team effort.” Steve stumbled out and Tony’s smile just got wider the more he fumbled. 

“It really wasn’t.” Sam chimed in and Bucky immediately turned his ire onto him.

“Sam! I helped!” 

“Barely.” Sam and Tony said at the same time. They shared a grin and Bucky threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Let’s just get moving! We’ve wasted enough time already.” He marched back towards the wooded area. “To New Thebes City, let’s go!” 

Sam shook his head but followed the fuming man. 

“Would you like to come with us?” Steve asked offering Tony his hand. Neither men noticed but Bucky had stopped in his tracks at the offer and gave Steve a comically angry glare. 

Tony glanced at the blondes extended hand with his eyebrows raised. Steve also glanced at his hand then immediately dropped it and began fumbling with his words again. 

“Not as!... Nothing nefarious! You can trust us!...Just it’s dangerous, and-” He continued to talk to try and get his point across.

“Listen…hey what is your name?” Tony cut in. 

“Steve, Steve Rogers!” 

“Steve.” Tony smiled. “Thanks for the offer but I’m good. I can actually take care of myself.” He then grabbed the blue cape he had thrown over one shoulder and wrapped it around himself like a shawl. “But I am going to be keeping your cape.” 

Steve laughed and scratched the back of his head. “That’s fine.” 

Tony then headed off in a different direction and offered the blonde a jaunty salute “Bye-Bye Steve!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Poor Sam. In MCU he’s roped into fighting basically the whole government and in here he’s roped into standing against the god of the dead. 
> 
> 2\. This chapter jumped around a lot and is long but I didn’t want to cut this into separate chapters as the main point was their meeting. 
> 
> 3\. Cookies for anyone who catches the mythological reference I threw in this chapter :3


	9. New Party Members

Tony walked away from the river and the three wanna-be heros. He didn’t wander too far though, just enough that he knew he was out of the trios sight. He then pulled out the rune stone Loki had given him and opened a portal to Hel. Once he stepped through he found himself in Loki’s throne room. As usual, Loki was sitting on his throne and had all his gold jewelry on (the chains around his horns, his multiple necklaces, earrings, etc). However, his stance was very formal, he sat up straight and had a more regal air around him. 

“You can relax, he’s not coming.” Tony called in way of a greeting. 

The formal air quickly dropped and the god put on a confused face, one eyebrow raising and lifting one hand up in a confused manner. 

“I thought this would be an easy recruitment. He turned you down? ” 

“Exact opposite.” Tony tugged on the cape to cover his chest a bit more. “He was too over eager to get with me.” 

“And you didn’t play that to our advantage?!” Loki bit out, annoyed. 

Tony gave a half-hearted shrug and replied carelessly “I gave it my best shot.” 

And Loki’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at Tony’s apparent lack of care for the situation.

“Losing your touch at seducing the monsters?” Amora chuckled, seeming to just appear in the room. 

“You must be having trouble with your hearing Amora.” Tony gestured to his ears. “Your old age is starting to show.” He smirked at her heated glare. He may have to pay for that comment later but it was worth it. 

_‘I bet he didn’t even try.’_ Loki thought, anger budding up under his annoyance the more he thought about it.

“Well then Anthony.” Tony immediately gave his attention to Loki. The god never used his full first name unless he was in deep shit. “Instead of subtracting 2 years off your sentence, I’m adding 2 on.” Tony looked aghast. “You gave it your best shot.” He ended mockingly. 

Amora looked immensely pleased and smug while Tony openly gaped with the most horrified expression on his face. Loki meanwhile leaned back on his throne, the air of regality flowing over him again. 

“That-” Tony gripped the cape around his shoulder and immediately whipped it off his shoulders glaring at it. “That’s not fair!” It was those three’s fault. Ty was handsy but he could have talked him down if Steve Rogers had not interfered. 

“Life’s not fair. I thought you would’ve learned that by now.” Amora taunted.

“Look it’s not my fault!” Tony cried. “It’s all thanks to this wonder-boy Steve Rogers!” Tony held the blue cape forward as if it proved his point. 

Loki immediately stiffened and blue began to creep over his body. “What.” His tone was ice and the room began to drop in temperature. “Was that name, again?” 

“...” Tony glanced at Amora who did not look nearly as confused as Tony was about why that name would cause Loki to get so upset. “Steve Rogers…?” He phrased it like a question trying to put together what he was missing. 

Red flooded Loki’s eyes and blue overtook his skin as the god growled in anger. Tony went over and grabbed his furs as ice fanned out around the room. Amora walked over to the throne and leaned against one of the arm rests.

“Well well, look who’s now interfering in your personal AND work life.” Amora taunted and Loki threw a glare at her. 

“That mortal!” Loki seethed, he then glared at Tony who flinched a bit at the amount of sudden anger in Loki’s eyes. “What happened?”

“Ty got handsy and Steve jumped in with the usual wanna-be-hero schtick of “I’ll save you fair damsel”” Tony explained.

Loki simmered in his anger, icicles forming quickly all around the room. Thor had sided with that mortal over him, had mentioned that mortal and his friends in their bed, had undoubtedly slept with him, and now that same mortal was interfering in his work. This Steve Rogers had to die!

“Thor loves strength.” Amora muttered, jealousy clear in her tone. “He’s endearing himself to Thor even more!” 

“So he really is trying to become a True Hero?” A plan was already formulating in the gods head. “Fine. Let’s help him along.” He let out slowly, ice cradled in each word. 

“...What is the plan here Loki?” Amora asked, she knew Loki would not help this human. She knew he wanted him dead as much as Amora did. 

“Thor knows I am against this Steve Rogers. If I were to kill him outright or be too brazen with his demise, he’d know it was me and never forgive me” 

“And Odin would be sure to punish you.” Amora added.

“But…” Loki smirked and rose from his throne. “If he were to die in a way other mortal heroes have then there's no one to blame.” 

“And we’ll be able to capture Thor’s gaze again.” Amora agreed, smiling viciously. “What’s the plan?”

-

“These woods took a turn for the worst.” Sam observed as they continued on their way. 

The path they walked on began to look more and more dreary. A lot of trees were dead or dying, and leaves coated the ground so much that grass was sparse. 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed, he then glanced behind them. “Maybe we should go back and check to see if Tony’s alright?” 

“Oh my gods.” Bucky groaned turning to give Steve a glare. “I’m sure he’s fine. He said he could handle himself.” 

“What’s bothering you?” Steve asked, tired of Bucky’s rude attitude. 

“What’s bothering me?!” Bucky repeated almost incredulously. He turned and walked back towards Steve so they stood face to face. 

Sam also stopped and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. _‘It’s only day one.’_ He thought wearily as he watched his two friends. 

“You!” Bucky stabbed Steve with a finger. “What’s up with how you were acting with that guy?” 

“Are you serious?” Sam cut in, coming to Steve’s defense. 

“Yes!” Bucky shot back then returned his attention to Steve “You ran in without a plan, acted all flustered, I mean Stevey; you couldn’t even put a sentence together!” 

The blonde looked unprepared for these questions. His mouth hung open as if trying to will itself to say something but his brain supplied it nothing. Sam meanwhile groaned and pushed at Bucky’s shoulder lightly. 

“Lighten up.” He chastised. “So Steve’s got a crush on the guy, it’s not a big deal.” 

“What?!” Steve squeaked out at a very high octave. 

“Hands up or we fire!” An unknown voice yelled at the trio. 

All three swiveled their heads towards the voice and found several crossbows aimed at them from various angles. Bandits had snuck up on them as they were arguing, they hadn’t covered the groups rear but all forward angles had people occupying them. All the bandits had crossbows and they were all trained on the three. However, one man standing directly in front of them had his crossbow in a more relaxed position, he was the clear leader of the gang. 

“Last warning. Hands up!” The leader ordered.

Steve, Sam and Bucky slowly raised their hands as they assessed the situation. The leader took on a cocky smirk and dropped his crossbow. 

“All those weapons and they did you nothing.” He taunted. “Best if we take them. Then they’d actually get some use.” The other bandits laughed at this as Bucky glared harshly at the man.

Steve and Sam shared a look and Steve was about to reach for his shield when an arrow lodged itself in the leaders neck. The bandits and three friends stared in shock as the man grabbed his throat. Suddenly the bandit next to the leader had their throat slashed. They also grabbed their throat but quickly fell to the ground. Just as quickly the other bandits either had arrows suddenly poking out from their necks or were being slashed and stabbed. Until it was over, just as quickly as it had began and the three were left with the bodies. 

“...What was that?” Sam asked slowly as they looked around the carnage.

“Awesomeness!” A voice answered from the trees. Suddenly a short haired blonde man dropped down from a nearby tree. “Pure awesomeness.” 

The man wore a warrior's dress with purple accents but no cape. He had multiple bows and a variety of arrows on his person, as well as a dagger strapped to his ankle. He had an easy smile on his face as he went over to the deceased and began to take his arrows out of their bodies. 

“Don’t be obnoxious Clint.” A woman who seemed to just appear from the shadows said blithely. 

She had long curly red hair that fell past her shoulders. Instead of a warriors dress she appeared to be wearing a form fitting chiton that was black with splotches of red on it. She also didn’t appear to have any weapons on her. But the red splotches were definitely blood so she had weapons somewhere on her, they just didn’t appear to be visible. 

“Can’t help it. When you’ve got it, flaunt it.” The man named Clint replied causing the woman to roll her eyes. 

“Um, who are you?” Bucky finally asked. 

“Your rescuers.” Clint responded with a smile and small bow. “Your welcome by the way.” 

“Showcasing all your weapons doesn’t guarantee you’ll be left alone.” The woman explained gesturing to Bucky. “In fact it’s almost like a beacon.”

“Yeah it’s begging people to challenge you.” Clint agreed. 

Steve finally stepped forward and extended his hand. “Thank you for the save, and the advice.” 

Clint and the woman blinked at the hand and then let out a small private chuckle. Meanwhile, Steve, Sam and Bucky all looked bewildered and Steve began to drop his hand.

“You’ve got the wrong idea buddy.” Clint said with an odd look in his eyes. 

“We didn't save you for a handshake.” The woman spoke up again. “We saved you and now you owe us. If you don’t pay us then,” Clint rolled his shoulders that held his bows and the woman looked pointedly at each of their weapons. 

“...your bandits as well.” Steve pieced together.

“More like pay-as-you-go mercenaries.” Clint shrugged. “We provide a protection service and get paid for each time we save someone.”

“If I wasn’t clear we’ll take your weapons as payment if you don’t have the coin.” The woman added, her hands going to her hips. 

“We’re not paying you!” Sam shot back, hands going towards his own weapons. 

“Yeah! We could have handled that without you two.” Bucky’s hands also went towards his weapons. 

“Sure.” The woman drawled disbelief dripping from her tone.

Meanwhile Steve looked from his friends to the two mercenaries, and then to the bodies around them. The two were obviously skilled and Steve couldn’t tell what weapons the woman carried but he knew she at least had to have a dagger or two on her person. The fact that he couldn’t even see those, however, made him question what other weapons she had concealed. 

“What about a duel?” Steve put forth. “I lose, we pay. You lose, you don’t get paid.” 

Clint looked to the woman who was staring Steve down. Finally she seemed to come to a conclusion and nodded in agreement. Clint then stepped back and let the woman get into position in front of Steve.

“Wait what are the rules?” Bucky cut in.

“No killing.” The redhead answered. 

“And weapons?” Bucky pressed, but the silence was answer enough. Weapons were allowed. 

“When the apple lands.” Clint called grabbing an apple from his bag and tossing it in the air. 

Once the apple landed the redhead rushed at Steve, appearing to be going for his legs. However, Steve had seen this tactic. He had done it when he was skinny. He’d look to be going for the bigger guys legs but then attack their top half, it put them off balance and surprised them. Steve countered her fake-out rush and thus remained standing and unsurprised. Instead surprise flickered across the woman’s eyes before she tried another tactic. 

They fought hand-to-hand for a period of time, till the woman eventually pulled out one of her hidden daggers. She wasn’t aiming anywhere vital but did try to cut and stab the blonde. However, she couldn’t land a hit as the blonde dodged or rebuffed her attacks with his shield. Finally she did a flip kick and sent Steve’s shield flying off to the side. Thinking she had the upper hand she continued to go at the blonde with her dagger and fists.

Meanwhile Steve dodged and pivoted till the down shield was directly behind the woman. He then pulled his arms back to himself and his shield magically rushed over to him.

“Natasha!” Clint cried on instinct seeing the shield fly towards her back. Unfortunately this caused the woman to turn around and have the round front of the shield hit her face rather than her back. 

“Oh gods!” Steve cried catching Nat as she fell backwards. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“It’s my fault!” Clint cried back, dropping down by his friend. “I shouldn’t have distracted her from the duel.” 

“Is she dead?” Bucky questioned concerned, as they all crowded around the fallen woman. 

“No just unconscious.” Sam answered then shook his head “That’s going to be an awful headache.” 

Clint picked up Natasha and they all walked over to the two’s makeshift camp. He then placed Natasha on her bedroll and sat with the three heros. Steve then began to clean a few scrapes he had received during the duel. Sam, Bucky, and Clint meanwhile began to talk shop about weapons and fighting techniques. A bit of time later Natasha woke up and joined the boys as they all began a friendly comradery. 

Natasha and Clint explained that they were orphans of the war. Clint was a street urchin, whose family life was nonexistent. He said he vaguely remembered having a family once but it was too long ago to leave a lasting memory. Meanwhile Natasha was a product of the war. Her father had been an enemy soldier. She vaguely remembers being brought over to Thebes in order to help with a mission of some sort. However she was young, and inexperienced. Needless to say she failed and was left behind for her failure. Thebes citizens didn’t take kindly to an enemy in their midst, even that of a child, and so the streets became her home as well. They found each other and then began this mercenary business as soon as they were able to. 

Steve, Sam, and Bucky then shared their stories and how they were on a quest to get Steve to become an official True Hero. 

“If we become True Hero’s will we get a boon as well?!” Clint asked, excitement lighting up his eyes. 

“I think so?” Steve answered a little unsure but that seemed to be enough for Clint. 

“Nat we have to do it!” He grabbed the redhead’s shoulders and smiled an enormous smile. “We could ask for anything! Anything!”

Natasha looked skeptical but Clint only shook her lightly. They then seemed to have a conversation with only their eyes for a minute. Natasha then sighed in defeat and Clint grinned even more. 

“Fine.” She breathed out, then turned to the three friends. “Can we accompany you?”

“We’ll continue to protect you and learn how to be true hero’s as payment.” Clint beamed.

Bucky and Sam glared at the shorter man. 

“We don’t need protecting.” Sam replied crossly.

“But we’d be happy to have you come along.” Steve amended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Clint and Natasha have joined the party, hurray! I know it was kinda rushed at the end but ‘eh I like it enough.
> 
> 2\. Loki you wouldn’t hate Steve so much if you stopped assuming shit and listening to Amora but instead talked to Thor, my goodness man.


	10. The Big Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Just letting you know I will be posting 2 chapters this week and none next week. 
> 
> Merry -early- Christmas and Happy Holidays!! :D

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and their two new companions Natasha and Clint finally made it into New Thebes City. It was huge, enormous even. The city backed up to the Mediterranian and was built on a very mountainous areas. There were various levels of elevation making up the city and all appeared to be occupied. There were tons of large buildings, multiple temples to the various gods, all sorts of statues in an array of sizes, and various monuments to certain heroes and/or gods. Chariots and people on horseback were everywhere on the city roads, the city seemed to constantly be in motion. The only time people seemed to stop, was when the traffic guides indicated they had to. The walk areas were also jammed pack with people, the city was obviously very heavily populated. 

“Hard to imagine this is all one town.” Steve mused aloud as he continued to gawk at the city around him. 

“One town, a million troubles.” Clint responded with a smile, then turned to the group and flung out his arms. “The one and only New Thebes!”

“The Big Olive itself.” Sam added while gawking at the city around him. 

“If you can make it here, you can make it anywhere.” Natasha mused glaring at a random passerby who took too long to move past them. 

Sam, Bucky, and Steve took in as much as they could, each pointing out various things that had caught their eyes as they all explored the city. Sam had come from a large city, but nothing compared to New Thebes. It was one of the most heavily populated places in Greece. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky had never been to a city as large as this and couldn’t contain their awe at the sheer size and activity of the place. 

As they approached a crosswalk Clint once again rounded on the group. “Stick close to us heros,” He said while puffing up his chest in a show of confidence. “The city is a dangerous place.” He ended with an eye waggle.

All three men scoffed at the blonde and Natasha even shook her head at her friends antics. They were then given the go-ahead from the traffic guide and began to cross with the other pedestrians. 

However a chariot, not paying attention to the traffic guide, zoomed towards them. Clint saw the chariot approach and quickly yanked Steve out of the way. Steve blinked with wide eyes as the chariot zoomed past his face. 

“Look where you’re going, numb-skull!” The chariot driver yelled.

“Hey! We’re walking here!” Bucky yelled back, shaking his fist at the retreating man’s back.

Feeling eyes on him Bucky glanced at Natasha who slowly smirked at him in approval. 

“You’ll fit in just fine here.” She then turned and continued walking. Sam knocked Bucky’s shoulder with a friendly grin and followed after the red head. 

The group continued exploring the city but eventually stopped for a break and quick drink.

“Thor was right. This is the perfect place to help get you recognized as a True Hero.” Sam said to Steve as he finished his drink. 

“I can’t believe you know Lord Thor!” Clint gushed, the thought of knowing a god personally was mind boggling and beyond his imagination. 

“I’m still not convinced you actually do know him.” Natasha added under her breath but loud enough so that the trio heard her. 

“We do.” Steve told her then took another sip of his water. “He helped in our training.” 

“Can we meet him?!” Clint finally asked.

“Probably.” Bucky answered before finishing his water. 

“Meeting a god, can you believe it?!” Clint gushed, grabbing Nat’s arm in his excitement. 

She rolled her eyes and gave out a monotone “No”

“Boo.” Clint whined sticking out his tongue. “You’re no fun.” 

“We should head to the City Guard's office. See if they need assistance with anything.” Sam reasoned and the group nodded in agreement. 

As they neared the City Guard's building they noticed a large group of people gathered near it. Curious and concerned as to what such a large amount of people may be gawking at, the group made their way over to the crowd. In the center were 3 guards on top of their horses looking down at a man wearing a familiar red tunic, and an even more familiar blue cape around his neck. 

“Oh great.” Bucky muttered sarcastically then glanced back at Steve who was in the back of the group. 

“Please you have to go help them!” A familiar voice pleaded. 

“And as I’ve said you need to file an official report.” One of the three guards bit out, clearly annoyed at the situation.

“They may be dead by then!” 

“Tony?!” Steve exclaimed finally getting a good view of the scene and immediately recognizing the lithe brunette. 

At his name said man whipped his head towards Steve and seemed to sag in relief. “Steve.” He breathed.

The crowd parted so Tony and Steve could run to meet each other. Steve held out his arm and Tony immediately latched onto it and seemed to lean his weight on it for a moment as he breathed out “Thank goodness.” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked his eyes already looking Tony over for any injuries or sign of a fight/struggle. 

Meanwhile the rest of Steve’s friends came up around his back and looked at the distraught brunette curiously (minus Bucky who stared at him with indifference). 

“I’ve been trying to get them to help,” Tony stepped out of Steve’s space and threw an accusatory arm back to the 3 guards. “But they won’t listen to me.”

“We’ve told you.” The guard bit out while moving his horse up. “Any time a natural disaster is witnessed you must fill out a report.” 

“Natural disaster?” Sam questioned.

“Outside of town” Tony rushed throwing an arm off into the distance “In the gorge. I was walking and saw the rockslide. A terrible rockslide!” Tony gasped appearing to have a hard time catching his breath. The crowd around them grew as more people came to investigate what was happening, but the group of hero’s attention was zeroed in on Tony. “I heard screaming and people are trapped! Alive but trapped! They need help!” 

“This is perfect.” Clint quipped and Tony’s face quickly fell into one of absolute incredulity. 

“Can you show me where?” Steve asked, grabbing both of Tony’s arm and thus capturing his attention. 

“Yes I-”

“Great!” Steve then pulled Tony over to the guard that had been talking and yanked the man off the horse. 

“Whoa! What are you-AH!” 

Steve had tossed Tony up onto the horse (as if he weighed nothing), jumped on in front of the brunette and then pushed the horse into a gallop. Tony had immediately latched onto Steves waist and plastered himself against the blondes back.

Sam then deployed his wings, grabbed Bucky and followed after their leader. 

“He has wings?!” Clint exclaimed as Natasha knocked one of the other guards off their horse. 

“Come on Clint!” Natasha leapt onto the horse and held out her arm for the blonde to grab so she could hoist him up behind her.

“Did you know he has wings?!” Clint continued as the two raced after their new friends. 

The crowd of people who had leapt out of the way of the disappearing heroes, quickly ran after them, along with the guards the group had robbed.

-

Loki watched from his spot in the shadows of the gorge as Tony and the accursed mortals finally arrived at their trap. From his vantage point, Loki watched as Tony was left near the horses and the mortals all ran towards where Amora was.

_‘There’s more of them now.’_ Loki thought observing the group of 5 as they examined the fallen rocks. 

Amora had duplicated herself and made herself look like a few weak/disheveled mortals. Her duplicates were in careful positions under the rocks they had planted. Once all her duplicates were free, the Hydra would be unleashed. 

More people began filing into the gorge but they all hung back, seeming to want to see these 5 people in action. 

_‘Rise before the fall.’_ Loki thought, imagining the crowd cheering for Steve and his mortals after they freed the poor innocent victims. Only for their cheers to turn to screams of horror as they then witnessed the 5 being torn apart by the deadly Hydra. 

Just as Loki had imagined, once the 5 mortals freed all Amora’s duplicates the crowd of people, who followed the heroes, clapped and showed their appreciation. Though to a lesser degree than Loki had originally imagined but it was no matter. 

Tony meanwhile had released the horses Steve and Natasha had left him with. He then watched as the 5 tried to usher Amora’s duplicates towards the crowd of people in order to get medical assistance. The lithe brunette tugged on the cape around his neck and grimaced. 

“Get out of there while you can.” He muttered glancing between Steve and the dark abyss he knew housed the Hydra. 

Suddenly a loud and long hiss penetrated the gorge, setting everyone on edge. Tony tightened his hold on the blue cape. Meanwhile the 5 heroes and gathered crowd turned their attention to the dark abyss. Amora used the distraction to slip away and up to where Loki was, and Loki leaned forward in his makeshift seat in anticipation.

The Hydra was a giant serpent that had two clawed feet. It was bright red in color and had spikes running from the top of its head to the base of its body. Once emerging from the shadows the monster roared and the surrounding crowd broke into a panic. 

To escape the chaos Tony climbed up to where Amora and Loki were and then quickly looked back towards Steve and his friends as they danced around the monster. 

“Should we take bets on how long it’ll take?” Amora asked lightly, a smile on her face as she watched the Hydra almost take a bite out of the smaller blonde fighter. 

“Sure, I give it-” Loki began but cut himself off as he watched Steve pick up a large boulder and chuck it at the Hydra’s head, hard enough to daze the creature. 

“Nice shot!” Tony cheered earning a glare from both immortals. Tony only gave them a glance then zeroed in on the fight.

“Damn that mortal!” Loki cursed Steve, watching as the accursed mortal commanded his followers. 

“They’ve definitely been with Thor, look at those moves.” Amora muttered taking stock of the mortals. Loki growled at her comment and glared harder at the battle. 

The Hydra lunged at Bucky but Steve jumped in front of his friend and grabbed the monster by its teeth. He wrestled with it as the monster kept trying to twist its head free and lunge at them. 

Meanwhile Natasha grabbed Bucky’s sword and ran to the beasts neck. Clint gave her a boost and the redhead was launched into the air.

“No!” Sam and Bucky shouted.

As the redhead came back down she brought the sword with her and cut clean through the Hryda’s neck, beheading it. The head went limp in Steve’s hands and the crowd began to cheer.

“Don’t worry we won’t charge you for that.” Clint joked.

“It’s not about that!” Sam yelled as he swooped down and grabbed Natasha and pulled her away from the body. 

“That’s a Hydra!” Bucky reprimanded, dragging Clint away. 

As they were walking back the body twitched and then jolted back upright. The crowd and the group of heroes took a deep inhale of breath.

“Cut off one head, and three more grow in its place.” Steve spoke and then three heads burst forth from the neck stub.

Immediately the group got into battle stances and the crowd behind them screamed in panic.

“5 minutes.” Loki said, leaning back with the air of assured victory. “6 tops.” 

Amora chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. Tony meanwhile frowned at the immortals but then turned back to the fight. It was clear that Steve was taking charge of the fight. He was giving directions and orders and seemed to be setting them up for something.

Then it happened, while Natasha and Clint distracted the two heads, Sam came diving in from the sky. He had fired a few arrows into one of the heads and then came down and used all his weight to kick the monsters head down towards the ground. The one head went down, where Steve and Bucky ran at it. Bucky had what appeared to be a rock in his hands while Steve had his shield. They ran and sandwiched the head between the two of them, crushing the skull and killing the one head.

The other heads immediately noticed and began to attack in a more furious manner. 

“Use it’s anger against it!” Steve yelled as he dodged a swipe from the Hydra’s middle head. 

Natasha and Clint ran and climbed up the deceased head’s neck. They then climbed the other side heads neck. The Hydra twisted and turned trying to throw them off but to no avail. Finally when they were both in position, Natasha whistled in order to get the middle heads attention. 

Upon seeing the human on it’s body the Hydra lunged and clamped it’s mouth around the spot Natasha just occupied, before she slid down and out of the way. The side head tossed it’s head back and gave a screech of pain as the teeth penetrated it’s skin. 

Clint had been holding onto the base of the spikes at the top of the Hydra's head, but then he jumped as the monster tossed it’s head back. Which aligned him perfectly to shoot some arrows into the monsters mouth and in close enough range to make sure the arrows shot completely through. The arrows went clean through the side head and it too fell to the ground dead.

“Son of a bitch!” Amora yelled and Loki had begun turning blue in anger as the second head fell limp.

The group of mortals began dancing around the only remaining head, obviously setting up for another attack. Loki seethed and was ready to jump in and just kill the mortals himself when a boom of thunder resounded across the gorge. The thunder was so loud it even caused the Hydra to pause. Then a blinding flash of light lit up the gorge and another, louder, clap of thunder resonated. 

After regaining their sight everyone looked towards the monster only to see it’s body limp and the last head completely charred. And there in front of it was the god of Thunder and Fertility Thor. 

“Apologies friends,” Thor greeted and Clint let out what could only be described as a ‘meep’ “but I hadn’t fought a beast in quite some time and couldn’t let you have all the fun.” He winked and the original trio rolled their eyes. 

Meanwhile the crowd which had been completely quiet broke into uproarious cheers and rushed the heroes and the god. They hoisted them up and shouted praises at them. 

“Well” Loki seethed, his tone pure ice “That confirms it.” 

He then opened a portal back to Hel and stormed into it, a trail of frost being left in his wake. Amora quickly followed but not before throwing one last glare at the mortals being carried away.

Tony watched them leave then turned back to the crowd and gave some light applause of his own. 

“Good job...Captain.” He said, creating the nickname for the blonde who had so easily grabbed ownership of every situation the brunette had witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. And we finally have the Captain nickname established, hurray!
> 
> 2\. I am not good at writing fights but I think I did ok with this one. 
> 
> 3\. New Thebe’s City is New York City slapped into Greece, hence why I added “New” onto Thebes. Is this historically/geographically accurate? No. Do I care? No.


	11. Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL again for your comments and kudos! It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying my fic :D
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!!
> 
> If you have questions or wanna chat then feel free to hit up my tumblr

After the fight with the Hydra, the citizens of New Thebes City were in a frenzy of excitement. A huge celebration was thrown in Thor’s local temple. During the party the god introduced and congratulated his friends on their “glorious victory in battle”. The party lasted the entire night and even continued onto the next morning. No one had ever slain a Hydra before. And though Thor did provide some divine intervention, most of the crowd saw/heard that the 5 mortal heroes were the ones who had battled and defeated 3 heads of the beast. 

A few days later a giant lion had attacked the city. 

The beast had originally gave the city a wide berth as it smelled the Hydra sleeping just underneath/outside the city area. However, after it was defeated the lion felt safe to try it’s luck on the city. 

Steve led his friends in the fight and they easily dispatched the lion.

After that, New Thebes city which had already embraced their new-found heroes, began to not just embrace them but celebrate them. An old colosseum style theatre was reworked into a training yard for the heroes. Before the heroes were given beds in the barracks with the city’s guards. Now they were given a modest home for all of them to share. 

Meanwhile, in Hel Loki was still fuming over the battle he witnessed. 

Thor had come to Steve Rogers. Thor, who was so sure Steve Rogers could become a True Hero. Who was so confident in Steve’s abilities, had come to him. He had intervened in his battle. This had confirmed it. Thor was most definitely sleeping with the accursed mortal Steve Rogers. And probably with the others as well, he had mentioned that Bucky mortal in their bed! 

Though the 5 mortals were holding their own Thor had interfered. He didn’t want to risk their safety and had killed the Hydra in a show of power. He was protecting them and showing off for them! 

In a fit of anger Loki blasted ice and a green energy blast at the only untouched stalagmite left near him. He had been taking his anger out on them and had done a good job decimating all the other stalagmites which were now rubble on the ground. 

“Why don’t you talk to Thor?” Tony said as he slowly made his way over to the seething blue god. “You can’t believe that he’s actually cheating on you.” 

In response Loki sent out another icicle and Tony sighed dramatically. 

“Amora got into your head.” He muttered and Loki whirled on him. 

“Amora is not in my head! No one can manipulate me!” He seethed then whipped back around towards his target stalagmite. 

Once Loki had turned his back to him, Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head at the dramatics. 

“He defended them! He knows Odin doesn’t like us interfering with mortal affairs. But he risked it to defend them!” Another ice blast “And Odin won’t even bat his eye! ‘He’s the defender of mortals so he can break all my laws.’” Loki mocked in a deeper tone of voice to mimic Odin’s, while throwing another green energy blast. “But you Loki!” He continued in the fake Odin voice, “You stay in Hel! Out of sight! Out of mind! Where Thor can forget you! And REPLACE YOU!” A huge blast of ice and green energy came from the enraged god and the last stalagmite turned to dust. 

Tony had witnessed many of Loki’s tantrums over the years and mostly had grown immune to them. However even he couldn’t suppress his flinch at the intensity of that last blast. 

Loki panted in frustration then straightened his shoulders and turned to Tony. 

“Get me more recruits.” He ordered then turned to head back to his throne room, Tony following after him. “Those humans need to die. Each and every one of them. Get me monsters that will destroy them.”

-

Nick Fury, who was in charge of the City Guard for New Thebe’s City, had given the heroes a list of issues the city was currently facing that could use their heroic touch. The current top item on the list was taking out the Green Beast.

Thaddeus Ross, had been a General in the Great War. He had since retired and fairly recently moved into New Thebes City with his daughter Betty. He had reported that the Green Beast or “Hulk”, had been harassing him and his daughter. He had hired mercenaries to take care of it but they had merely driven the creature into Monster Bog. 

General Ross had convinced Fury that Hulk was a menace and needed to be destroyed before it came after him or his daughter again. Fury thus asked the new heroes that they make killing Hulk their top priority. 

So now the 5 all traveled towards the Monster Bog. An area in Greece where most of the monsters of their world gathered. Many people wishing to test their might traveled into the swampland, only to never emerge or to run from it in horror. 

“We need a name.” Clint complained as they traveled. 

“Really? That’s what your focusing on right now?” Sam asked incredulously.

“What? Are we only allowed to be talking about the big green ogre we’re heading off to kill?” Clint shot back.

“He has a point.” Natasha quipped and Bucky chuckled as Sam threw his arms out in defeat. 

“What about ‘The Shields’?” Isn’t that what the local scrolls have been calling us?” Bucky said and Steve smiled in approval as he rolled his shoulders to feel his own shield on his back. 

“That’s so lame!” Clint complained. 

“Actually, I have to agree. I’m not a huge fan of that name.” Sam added and Clint gave a triumphant noise. 

The group continued to bicker and talk till they approached the Monster Bog. Then they got more in the battle ready mindset. They grouped up and slowly waded through the fog filled swamp. They travelled silently and only communicated via whispers or hand signals. Each carried a torch but they all knew only to light the torches when absolutely necessary. 

Around them were growls, grunts, and rumbles but nothing indicated they were being followed or even noticed. Then Steve made a sudden stop and everyone was immediately put on edge. Steve had enhanced hearing due to Erskine’s water and thus was the groups first line of detection for anything they should be wary of in the fog covered bog. 

“I hear whistling.” Steve reported staring into the fog to try and see what the whistling was coming from. 

“What? Whistling?” 

Steve held up a hand as the whistling became louder.

“It’s coming towards us.”

“Fight or evade?” Natasha asked, looking ready to do either but waiting on their leaders signal. 

“Evade. We only came for the Hulk.” 

The gang tried to carefully sneak around whatever was making the noise but then everyone could hear the whistling as it came closer. 

“Looks like its fight.” Clint observed as the group readied their weapons. 

They all had their weapons at the ready, just waiting to see the monster emerged from the fog as the whistling grew louder. Steve took a big inhale to steady his pre-battle nerves and glanced at his friends who nodded their heads.

Then Tony emerged from the fog; whistling as he walked through the bog as if he was walking down a street.

“Tony?!” Steve exclaimed.

“What?” Tony whipped his head over and his eyes widened upon seeing Steve and everyone. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”

“What are **you** doing here?” Bucky asked harshly. 

“Is this the same guy from the Hydra?” Clint asked Sam who nodded in the affirmative. 

Tony looked completely thrown at seeing them then visibly shook himself and glanced around. 

“Seriously, why are you here?” He asked and gestured around the bog. “Do you know what this place is?” 

“Do you?!” Steve retorted then grabbed the brunettes arm and pulled him closer to his friends so they could talk more quietly. “What are you doing here Tony? It’s dangerous!”

“Only for people like you!” Tony shot back as he pulled his arm free. 

“What does that mean?” Natasha asked still in her fighting position. 

“Heroes, mercenaries, you know? You!” He gestured at the group. 

“Tony this is the Monster Bog,” Sam stressed “Any human that steps foot in here, usually dies in here.”

“Here we can escort you out.” Steve assured and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Steve, listen to me.” Tony clapped his hands together and the 5 jumped at the loud noise. 

“Are you trying to get us killed?!” Bucky accused as he ducked low and swept their surroundings for any monsters that could come charge at them. 

Tony ignored him and focused on Steve. “I am fine.” He stressed. “You guys are the ones that are in danger here. So one more time. What are you doing here?” 

“We’re here to kill the Hulk.” Clint answered and shrugged when everyone glared at him. 

“What?” Tony sounded genuinely confused and Natasha pushed Clint behind her.

“You need to either back away or explain yourself.” She threatened, brandishing her dagger at Tony. 

“Whoa Nat!” Sam whispered gesturing for her to drop her weapon. 

“He led us to the Hydra, he’s in the Monster Bog and he’s not worried about his own safety. He’s dangerous and is probably a monster in disguise.” She stated and Bucky nodded in agreement readying his own weapon.

“Bucky, Nat! Stop!” Steve ordered stepping between them and a bewildered Tony.

“Natasha’s right. And I’ve had a bad feeling about him since the moment we met him. And worse, Steve he’s got some hold over you.” 

“HEY!” Tony interrupted putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder and moving him aside. “I didn’t mean to lead you to that Hydra, alright? I didn’t even know it was there! I was trying to get help for the people caught in the rockslide. For Odin’s sake I was trying to get the city guard to help! I didn’t even know Captain and his merry men would be there.” He thumbed Steve and then pointed at Bucky and Sam, who scoffed and rolled their eyes respectively. 

“And I know I’m safe here because I’m not trying to pick a fight. Unlike all of you!” He glared at all 5 of them.

“And you think monsters care about our purpose here?” Natasha pressed and Tony scoffed at her.

“Did it ever occur to you that this is their home?” Tony shot back, his hands on his hips. “You’re literally breaking into their home to kill one of them. So of course they’re going to try and kill you!” 

Everyone was quiet for a moment as that thought sunk in. They had known Monster Bog was where most monsters lived but they never thought of it from the monsters point of view. They were living their lives here, not bothering anyone, just living. Then people (like the 5 of them) would come in and invade their home. 

“Huh.” Clint said then grabbed Natasha’s arm and made her lower her weapon. “He has a point.” 

Tony smiled in victory and folded his arms over his chest before turning back to Steve “And really? Bruce? Why are you trying to kill him?” 

“Bruce?” Steve looked confused and Tony shook his head in disappointment.

“The Hulk, his name is Bruce. Bruce Banner.” 

“What? You know him?” Bucky taunted, his sword lowered but not sheathed. 

“Actually I do.” Tony replied with another smug smile. He turned back to Steve and took up a more serious tone. “Bruce is a nice guy. He’s trying to cope with his curse and no amount of property damage can be worth his life.”

“Property Damage? Tony he’s been harrassing people.” Steve explained also in a serious tone. “General Ross and his daughter-”

“Betty?” Tony finished and Steve looked surprised as Tony scoffed. “Cap, Bruce isn’t harassing Betty. They’re dating.” 

Immediately a thick air of tension wrapped around the group of humans. Finally Natasha spoke up, her tone pure ice. 

“Badgering a woman and harassing her does no-”

“No! No!” Tony jumped in waving his arms around as if to wave off the thick air of tension that had descended. “No! It’s not like that!” He then groaned and let out a breath. “Let me explain. Bruce and Betty are dating and not in the creepy self imposed way, in the mutual consenting way.”

“She’s dating a monster?” Clint asked and Tony gave him a small glare. 

“He’s a human, for the most part.” He jumped back into his story, “They were dating but her dad doesn’t like him. So he kept labelling Bruce as a monster and kept trying to keep him and Betty apart. Bruce ultimately bought what the jackass was selling and started seeing himself as just a monster and deliberately began to distance himself from Betty and then everyone. Hel the guy has harassed Bruce enough that he should be the one you guys hunt down and take care of, not Bruce. Bruce is just trying to live in his solitude that Ross helped impose on him.”

“We were told that the Hulk is a giant green ogre, that terrorizes people.” Steve said trying to put the Bruce Tony described and the monster they heard about together.

“Yeah that’s the other part. See Bruce was cursed, and before you ask, no I don’t know by who or what, all I know is the guy is cursed. Anytime he gets angry he turns into the Hulk, but other than property damage he hasn’t hurt anybody. At least not too badly.” He shrugged.

“So he’s human until he becomes angry and then he turns into the green monster, Hulk. General Ross doesn’t want him with his daughter so he’s been painting Bruce as only this great monster.” Steve surmised and Tony nodded at the accuracy.

“Can he control himself when he’s the Hulk?” Sam asked.

“Not sure, he tries to never transform.” Tony swayed his head back and forth. “Actually, I’ve never seen him as the Hulk.” He pouted

“Then how can you be sure he actually is the Hulk?” Natasha questioned.

“Because he told me and he lives here.” He gestures around them. “Like you said this isn't a very welcoming place for people.”

“Yet you're here.” Natasha stared and Tony gave her a long look. 

“You never said why you were here.” Bucky glared at the brunette.

“Oh gods you’re right!” Tony exclaimed in a faux tone. He dramatically brought a hand up to his chest and put on an anguished face. “And I didn’t ask for your permission before speaking. My goodness how have you put up with me?” 

“It’s been a trial.” Bucky gritted out as Clint and Sam snickered in the background. 

“Aw poor Buckaroo” Tony mocked and Sam had to cough to cover his laugh. “So what? Are you going to threaten me again if I don’t spill my whole life story to you?” Tony asked inclining his head towards Natasha and Bucky.

“No!” Steve said quickly and sent Bucky and Natasha a warning look.

Natasha and Bucky shared a glance at each other then both of them turned back to Steve. The three seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. Bucky and Nat would glance at Tony, back to Steve, towards the fog around them, then back to Tony and then Steve. Meanwhile Steve would soften his eyes then harden them and minutely shake his head.

“...This place has all of us on edge.” Sam offered to the silence, as he, Clint and Tony watched the other 3 do their silent eye conversation. 

“Yeah...” Tony drawled with a roll of his eyes. He then took a few steps back “Well as fun as this game of interrogation and threats is,” He inclined his head towards Bucky and Natasha. “I’m gonna go.” 

“Wait!” Steve grabbed Tony’s arm in a loose hold. “It is dangerous in here Tony, we-”

“I know it’s dangerous Steve, but like I said I’m fine, I can handle it.” 

Steve’s mouth quirked up and he let go with a shake of his head. “I wish you’d let us escort you.” 

“I don’t think your crew likes me.” Tony fake whispered and Natasha sent him a withering look while Bucky glared.

“I like you.” Clint spoke up throwing his hand in the air. Natasha gave him a hard look and Sam shook his head at his choice of friends. 

Tony laughed a bit under his breath then gave Steve his full attention. “I know you don’t listen very well. I mean all evidence points to me having to repeat myself to get a point across but regardless,” he waved his hand in a playful manner and Steve rolled his eyes. “I hope you did listen to what I said about Bruce. He’s not a bad guy, and I hope you don’t hurt him.” 

“I did listen.” Steve replied and Tony searched his face then gave a tiny smile and turned to leave.

“Bye-bye Captain!” He said in parting throwing up a two finger salute as he disappeared into the fog. 

After a moment of silence passed Sam turned to Steve. “Why is he calling you ‘Captain’?”

“I have no idea.” Steve answered but gave the direction Tony walked off to a smile. 

-

Tony walked through the portal and held up a hand to stave off any words Loki may be ready to throw at him. 

Loki sat upon his throne dripped in his normal gold jewelry and the throne room had a layer of frost coating it. He was still blue, but looked like he was at least making an effort to appear calm. When Tony left there was a layer of ice on the walls, so hurray for small improvements. 

“Save it, I’m going back. I just have to wait a bit.” Tony explained as he went to grab his furs. 

“Why? What happened?”

“Some wanna-be-heros were in the Monster Bog so I have to wait till their gone or dead, you know, the usual.” Tony shrugged and Loki nodded in affirmation.

This wasn’t the first time a recruitment mission was interrupted by humans being in the Monster Bog. The first time Tony spotted Bruce he thought he was a guy trying to prove himself so he had left. However upon returning and seeing him so many times he finally confronted the man and asked him why he was there so often. Thus Tony learned Bruce’s story. Other times Tony had run into, heard, or saw people in the Bog trying to prove their worth or fill their contracts and thus had to leave and come back after they either left or perished. 

“Did you see who it was? If it was that Steve Rogers then that would be perfect.” Loki got a far off look in his eyes as he let his imagination roam. “Most of the monsters are at least partially loyal to you. You could direct them to him and then…” Loki trailed off into a manic giggle, lost to his imagination.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the door leading to his personal chambers, stripping off the furs as he went. 

“...Yeah, and no it wasn’t him.” He said slowly, “I saw them and they were just some guys.” He hung the furs up and glanced back to see Loki pout at his fantasy being destroyed. 

As soon as he walked past the doors, away from Loki’s sight, Tony bit his lip and glanced back at the door. Silently hoping he didn’t make a mistake by covering for Steve and his friends. 

-

“If this turns out to be a double cross I-I just want to warn you that it won’t turn out well. Not like a threat! Just a warning! I haven’t transformed in awhile and I’m not sure how much I can control.” Bruce stumbled to explain as he and the 5 heroes walked out of the Monster Bog and onto the main path. 

“It’s not a double cross Bruce.” Natasha reassured placing a calming hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Bruce I meant what I said.” Steve came up to the man’s other side and gave him a calming smile. “I want to help you. We can help you get your control over your Hulk form so you don’t have to fear it, but embrace it.” 

The mousy brunette gave Steve a smile in gratitude and let out a breath of nerves. “Thank you Steve, really.” 

“You really should thank Tony. I’m sorry to say we believed General Ross and came here under his false information.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Bruce let out a chuckle that had no humor.

Curiosity gnawing away at him Sam asked “So you do know Tony?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are we sure it’s the same Tony?” Clint added jokingly giving Natasha and Bucky a light jab. “Brunette, suave, apparently only wears red chitons?” 

Bruce actually laughed and nodded in the affirmative. “Yes, yes, and yes! I’ve only ever seen him in red chitons. It’s got to be his favorite color.”

“Do you know why he goes to the Monster Bog?” Bucky asked.

“Um….I think he does research.” Bruce answered scrunching up his face as he thought about it. “I’ve seen him go up and talk with Monsters and then he just walks off. I mean even with me he just came up to me one day and asked what I was doing there and when I told him about the hulk he asked me all these follow up questions.” He shrugged, “I think he’s gathering and compiling a bunch of information about the monsters of our world. He always had a lot of fun facts about my...uh...neighbors.” 

“Wasn’t he at all concerned about his safety?” Steve questioned. “What if a monster didn’t know he was there to gather information? What if they thought he was a threat?”

“I don’t think anyone ever did. I mean we all knew it was Tony.” Bruce shrugged. “He’s the only one who whistles.” 

“The whistling.” Natasha breathed, everything coming together in her mind. “If you don’t belong you move around silently. So when stumbled upon you are immediately identified as outsiders and thus a threat. Tony makes his presence known so none of the monsters attack him because he acts like he belongs there.” 

“I don’t know about that last part.” Bruce chidded “I think it’s more they...we...us in the Monster Bog knew he was only there for information so there’s no harm in letting him roam around.” 

“He was right. We were the ones in danger and he was absolutely fine.” Sam laughed and shook his head again “Next time we run into him, I don’t know about all of you.” He gave the group a sweeping look, “But I’m going to listen to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yay Bruce joined the team. Finally we have the whole gang. Also, in this AU Hulk is NOT his own person. It’s still Bruce, but a Bruce that gets drowned in only anger.
> 
> 2\. Tony goes on recruitment alot in the Monster Bog but never tried to recruit Bruce just wanted to make sure that was clear. So Bruce has no idea about Tony’s underworld connection.


	12. Zero to Hero

On their way back to New Thebes the group was accosted by a woman wearing a floor length chiton with some armor that appeared to have been slapped on top of it haphazardly. She held a spear in an inexperienced grip and brandished it at the heroes from on top of her horse. She identified herself as Betty Ross and demanded they release Bruce as he had done nothing wrong and her father had simply lied and slandered his name. 

Bruce quickly diffused the situation by explaining how they offered to help him and were not in fact threatening him in any way. Betty had looked beyond relieved at his words then jumped off the horse and slapped Bruce across the face.

“That’s for leaving me!” She scolded then grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispered as they parted. “I thought I was protecting you.”

“You don’t scare me, no matter what form you take. You’ve never scared me.” She whispered back then gave him a firm look “And next time you try to decide what’s best for me, DON’T.” Bruce ducked his head in guilt but nodded in agreement.

The group had then all traveled together back to Thebes. Once there they set the record straight and assured Fury that the heroes would work with Bruce in getting his hulk form under control. Betty and Bruce then moved into the five’s home and the training began.

They had gone to Thor’s temple and beseeched him in order for him to assist them in training Bruce. Thor had readily accepted and so everyday the humans would find themselves at the coliseum training yard the citizens had gifted them. Thor would spar against Hulk and Steve would coach Bruce on not letting his anger blind him. Betty would also be there as a fail safe because nothing calmed Bruce down faster than Betty. 

When the group wasn’t training they were usually facing the latest monster of the week. 

They had initially thought the giant lion was a one-time occurrence. It was just bad luck that a giant lion was roaming around after the Hydra had been killed. However, it seemed New Thebes City was just a magnet for monsters. Every week it seemed a new monster would threaten the city. 

Some memorable ones were: a giant boar with a hide so tough it shattered swords, a flock of harpies that had swooped in and tried carrying off anyone and everyone they could grab, a griffin that destroyed several buildings, and a sea serpent that sprayed boiling water. The Avengers had taken care of all of them. 

“The Avengers” was the name the group had ultimately decided upon. After much back and forth it had come down to either The Avengers or The Ultimates and they had decided on The Avengers. 

The Avengers were adored by not just their city but by the whole Greecian world. No heroes had defeated so many monsters so easily before. They were paid by the city, given gifts of gold, and earned royalty money. The people of New Thebes City had even built the Avengers a huge villa that branched off their already existing training yard. For The Avengers had become quite the superstars. 

If they weren’t training or fighting, they were making their public appearances. They supported chiton, toys, and sandal deals, posed for pottery, appeared at grand openings, and regularly toured for signature sessions with their many fans. They had to hire a Manager to oversee all these public affairs and thus Phil Coulson came into the Avengers lives. 

Phil Coulson helped organize their public relations and royalty deals. He and Betty were also the point of contact for vetting any Hero requests the Avengers received. If the request was urgent the team would be sent out right away. If it seemed less than urgent it would be placed on the request list in the appropriate order. The Avengers also looked through the Hero requests but Phil and Betty handled them more than the others. 

Bruce had finally been able to control himself in his hulk form. Sometimes it took awhile to calm him down; but thanks to Thor and the Avengers, he was able to learn to control himself while in his Hulk form. Which was much appreciated as Thor could not always help in fights but Hulk’s strength made up for the gods absence. 

After the griffin attack, New Thebes City got a surprise visit from Howard Stark. Howard and his company were working on rebuilding and repairing the city and Howard decided to use the opportunity to come see his old friends. The man had appeared at the Avengers now mansion and had given Steve and Bucky a much deserved congratulations. 

“I can’t believe my eyes!” Howard laughed as he looked Steve over. “Is this my little assistant?!” 

“Takes some getting used to, trust me.” Bucky chuckled and Steve blushed as both of them began comparing his new form to his previous one.

This had then turned into telling all the Avengers about how Steve had been a sickly weak boy. From there it divulged into a fun night of swapping backstories. All except Howard who only listened and laughed but never shared. 

Later, most of the Avengers had gone off to bed leaving only Sam, Steve, and Howard awake. The older man broke the comfortable silence that had descended. 

“I can tell you’re going to make it Steve.” He said with a tone of pure confidence and pride; and Steve blushed at the tone and words. “You’re going to become a True Hero and get Peggy back.” 

At that Steve’s shy smile dropped and he studied the ground with an intense, stormy look in his eyes. 

“I... don’t think I’m doing this for that reason...not anymore anyway.”

“What?” Sam gasped and Howard’s mouth dropped open.

Steve heaved a deep breath then held up his left hand. He hadn’t taken his ring off, only slid Peggy’s ring on top of it. They were simple bands, no fancy engravings, nothing to distinguish them from one another; but Steve knew. He knew which one was his and which had been Peggy’s. The only time he did take them off was for the transformation. He was beyond relieved when he found they still fit his finger, a snug fit but they fit nonetheless. 

“I’ve thought about this for...a long time now.” Steve confessed still staring at the rings. “Peggy told me not to go after her.” A deep inhale “She said to only carry her ring, nothing else.” He swallowed a large lump in his throat and Sam got up to sit next to his friend.

_“I want you to listen to me.” She stated as firmly as possible in her weak voice. “I’m wearing our engagement ring till the end. But when I’m gone...When I’m gone, I want you to take it. Take it to your house by the water,” at Steve’s negative head shake, she smiled then added “Or wherever you end up.” She gave Steve a watery smile, “But I want you to take it. I want that to be the only thing you carry for me... I want you to live Steve. Don’t carry my death with you, just my ring.” _

“But I missed her so much!” Steve said and Sam grabbed his shoulder in support. 

“You were grieving man.” Sam comforted.

“Yeah.” Steve chuckled “Yeah but even after that. On the island I came to terms with some things. And I remembered her telling me not to carry anything but her ring. To not carry her death.” He let out another chuckle that held no trace of humor “And I decided to ignore it. I felt like I failed her, and so ignored her.” He glanced at Howard and Sam and shook his head. “I ignored her dying wish because I was too selfish.” 

“There’s nothing selfish about all that you’ve done and are doing Steve.” Howard reassured, but Steve shook his head in rebuttal.

“The reason I got into this, all of us into this, was selfish. I just wanted Peggy back and I wanted to be absolved. I didn’t care that she told me to leave it, I didn’t care that going down this path endangered my friends. I just cared about my needs. My wants.” He locked eyes with Howard. “That’s the definition of selfish.” 

Howard quickly averted his gaze and took a hard gulp. 

“And now?” Sam asked giving Steve’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Now,” Steve grabbed Peggy’s ring and twirled it. “I still feel like I could have done more….but, I owe it to Peggy to listen to her.” He then looked at Sam “I want to be the best hero I can be, because I trained for it, because I owe it to Erskine, because Peggy would have wanted that, because I want that, because helping people in need is the right thing to do and...because I want to protect the people I care about. I won’t let them down.” 

“We’ve got the power.” Sam smiled “Better to use it for good, than not at all.” 

Steve nodded in the affirmative and gave Sam a half hug. 

“If you ever need to talk about this stuff again Steve, I’m here for you.” Sam assured quietly. “If you ever need to vent or help figuring things out, just let me know.” Steve smiled and clapped the dark skinned man on the back.

“Thanks Sam, your a true friend.” 

Later, as Steve guided Howard towards his guest room, the man told Steve he had a gift for him. In the privacy of his room he had gifted Steve his Underworld map. 

“I can’t accept this.” Steve tried pushing the scroll back but Howard shook his head.

“Steve I have no use for it anymore. You’ll need this more than I will.” Howard said as Steve looked at the magic map in reverence. 

“Thank you Howard.” The older man had then pulled the blonde into a hug.

The next day Howard had given the city a motivational speech about the importance of continuing to move forward and how great the Avengers were. He also commissioned a statue of the Avengers to be built. 

-

Loki had not left his blue form in awhile. Tony had made overtures to talk to Loki in order to try and calm him, to no avail. As more time passed, Tony began to truly believe what Loki had already cemented in his head. Thor was sleeping with the humans and Odin approved.

Afterall, Thor hadn’t come to visit or even send gifts or messages to Loki since Steve and his friends entered the gods life. He also did frequently help the heroes in their fights against the monsters Tony recruited. And Thor was never punished for his interference in mortal affairs.

Tony was gaining more and more years of freedom thanks to all the creatures he’d gotten to agree to fight the heroes (the griffin and the boar). As for the harpies and sea serpent, he had found out about them and told Loki about them. From there, Loki and Amora had gotten the creatures to New Thebes City. As happy as all this freedom made Tony, he was also a bit disturbed by it. Before he’d have to haggle over the time earned, but now Loki gave time away, and it unnerved the brunette. 

Tony had discussed these thoughts with Pepper.

“He needs to talk to Lord Thor about everything.” Pepper advised 

“Well that’s not happening.” Tony dismissed but Pepper rolled on.

“Well it needs to. Does Lord Thor even know he’s this upset?” 

“Yes!” Tony threw out his arms as if he was stating the obvious. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Well I’ve never talked to the guy.” Tony relented but barreled on “But last time Thor was here, Loki made his feelings about Captain and his buddies pretty clear.” 

“How clear is pretty clear? “

“I didn’t ask for a word-by-word breakdown Pep. But Thor left knowing Loki was mad about him spending time with them.” Pepper nodded looking thoughtful. “And then he went back to them, and has been with them since. And now Daddy issues are being thrown into the mix!” 

“That’s rarely good.” 

Tony let out a long groan of frustration and Pepper gave him a moment before speaking again. 

“The best course of action is still for him to talk with Lord Thor.” Tony groaned again but Pepper spoke over it. “What he’s doing now is just hurting innocent people that had nothing to do with this.” 

“Please those heroes are loving this.” Tony rolled his eyes, remembering all the stuff he had seen about the Avengers the last time he had gone up to the land of the living. “They just want to get love and praise from the masses. And all these fights are just boosting their appeal to Thor and they think it’ll help them get a spot in “Valhalla”.” Tony psh-ed and rolled his eyes at the last word. 

“I wasn’t talking about the heroes Tony.” Pepper said solemnly. 

Tony’s eyebrows knit together in confusion then smoothed out in understanding, his mouth forming an ‘O’. He then looked away guiltily and Pepper walked in front of him to catch his vision.

“Just suggest it to Lord Loki?” She pressed. “He listens to you.” 

“Sure he does.” Tony muttered sarcastically but nodded. “I did suggest that before, but maybe now he’ll listen.” 

Tony then had to run off as he had duties he had to finish up. 

After finishing his workload Tony was informed by an Underworld minion that Loki requested his presence in the Throne Room. 

“Get me a creature that can kill that Steve Rogers and I’ll give you 5 years of freedom!” Loki barked from his throne as soon as Tony entered. 

Loki’s sleek black hair was frayed from him running his fingers through it too often and his gold jewelry had all been taken off. He looked more haggard and worn than Tony had ever seen him in his life.

“Hello to you to.” Tony said sarcastically, which only got him a stern look. “Look,” He began gently “they’re mortal.” Loki’s eyes drew into a glare and Tony began talking faster in order to try and get his point out as quickly as possible. “I know you’re mad. But they’re just trying to show off. Doing the normal hero shtick in order to gain his favor.” Loki growled and Tony rushed out “But they are mortal. Just wait and they’ll die and he’ll come back-”

“He broke our promise!” Loki yelled, bracing his hands on the armrests. “I will not welcome him back! I will make him suffer! And I will make them suffer! 

“You need to talk to Thor!” Tony pushed back “He doesn’t even know you’re behind all this!”

“I did not start this! He chose the humans first! I am only playing the game he set up!”

“But-”

“I’ll give you a year if you leave now!” Loki yelled and a deafening silence fell upon them. 

Tony looked stricken but Loki only glared at him from atop his throne. After searching Loki’s face for something, Tony wasn’t even sure what he was searching for, but at the end he knows he didn’t find it. He turned away.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I like Bruce and Betty <3 I don’t understand why they’re not a more popular couple. 
> 
> 2\. Phil is of course the Avengers handler.


	13. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL SO SO MUCH for all the love and support I get for this fic! I'm glad you all enjoy it!! 
> 
> Also, Happy 2020! Now let's continue onwards with the story! :D

“My fellow Athenians! We are here to commemorate and honor these marvelous heroes the Avengers!” The speaker at the podium gestured to the heroes behind him and the assembled crowd let out a raucous round of applause. The speaker then gestured for them to settle down and continued. “It is thanks to them we will no longer have to worry about the barbarians that have been threatening our walls for the past year!” Another round of cheers, “And not only did they save us from this threat, but on their way here they slayed a giant on the northern road!” The crowd let out more cheers and applause till the speaker hushed them again. “And so we will commemorate the Avengers by adding them to our city.” 

He gestured to the 6 wet cement blocks that had each Avengers name written in them. On cue the Avengers walked off the stage and kneeled in front of each of their respective blocks. 

Loki, Amora, and Tony watched over the ceremony from Loki’s temple. Athens, like New Thebes had many temples to the gods. Loki’s temple happened to oversee the ceremony and so they all leered down at the Avengers and their adoring crowd. 

“I can’t believe these humans.” Amora scoffed as another round of cheers was let out by the crowd. 

“That giant you recruited was worthless!” Loki snarled at Tony who held his arms up in surrender but gave the god a glare. 

“I told you, we’re reaching the bottom of the amphora here.” He walked over to the balcony and pointed down to the Avengers. “No one wants to fight them! We’re at the point of either weak creatures or dipping into Hel’s employees and asking them to fight these guys.”

Loki grimaced at that thought. Hel was finally working smoothly and at a point where he was rarely, if ever, bothered and that was due to all the employees he now had.

Loki growled then leaned over the balcony towards the people below and snarled at them. Amora then waved her hand and a few plates and pots appeared near them. All the plates and pots had the Avengers painted on them. 

“Here darling.” She lifted a pot and dropped it in Loki’s hands. “Destroy these. It’ll be cathartic.” 

Loki looked the image of the Avengers over then snarled again and broke the pot with his bare hands. He then began destroying more and more of the pots and plates. Tony let out a heavy breath through his mouth, glanced back at the Avengers who looked to be giving their own speech now and rolled his eyes. He then turned to Loki and shook his head at the god as he frosted over a plate. 

“I’m just going to throw this out here again. Feel free to ignore it as you have everytime I say it.” Tony said smoothly as he walked over to Loki and stood in front of the god. “But why don’t you Talk. To. Thor?” He punctuated each word clearly and loudly, as if that would help get the idea into Loki’s horned head. 

Loki and Amora scoffed at the idea and Loki stormed over towards the balcony but Tony followed him. 

“What else are you going to do? Send more young and inexperienced creatures after them? Steve’s hitting every curve you throw at him.” Tony gestured to the Avengers below and Loki seethed in anger. 

“... Maybe we need to go about this in a different way.” Amora added with a thoughtful look on her face. Tony looked at her in surprise and Loki sent her a glare but she shook her head at them “I’m not agreeing with Anthony.” She clarified. “I’m saying we need to take a different approach. We’ve just been throwing monsters at them because that usually kills heroes, but that’s not working here. We need to throw something else at them.” 

Loki let her words sink in and his red eyes darted to and fro as he thought over her advice. He then muttered an agreement and paced as he thought over new potential approaches. Tony walked back into the temple and leaned against one of it’s pillars. After a few minutes of nothing but Loki muttering plans and pacing, Amora and Tony began to look bored. Amora looking over her nails and Tony counting all the candles he could spot from his position.

“If I knew their weaknesses this would be easier.” Loki muttered quietly then stopped pacing and turned that over in his head. “I need their weaknesses.” 

“Can’t hear you blueberry, you’re mumbling.” Tony scolded from his spot and Loki turned to him and Amora.

“I need Steve Rogers weakness.” He stalked over and watched the Avengers gladhand the crowd. “He’s not like most heroes, I need to make a targeted attack but in order to do that I need to know his weakness. I need to know what to exploit.” 

“Ok,” Tony drawled dubiously, “And how do you expect to get that? People don’t blurt out their weaknesses.” 

“Oh Tony you’re so simple.” Amora chuckled then rolled her shoulders and sauntered over towards the balcony. “Humans will tell you anything if you play the right chord.” Amora and Loki shared a smirk. 

“I’ll go to these humans, entice Steve Rogers.” She accentuated her chest and Tony rolled his eyes. “And he’ll release all his secrets to me.” Amora bit her lip as she examined the Avengers below.

Tony rubbed the place between his eyebrows and shook his head. He needed a vacation from this madness. “I’m sure Thor and Odin will love that.” 

Amora went ramrod straight and gave the mortal a glare that was pure malice.

“Do not underestimate my powers! I can go undetected.” Amora seethed, offended at the idea that she even needed to defend her prowess. “They will never be able to tell it was me.” She assured but Loki was shaking his head in the negative next to her.

Tony wanted to laugh at the offended face Amora wore. She couldn’t believe her powers were being questioned and worse off, that she was being shelved. Loki then looked at him and Tony tried to mask his enjoyment but Loki appeared to just study him then he smirked.

“Tony will go.” 

“WHAT?!” Tony and Amora shouted.

“That’s a terrible idea!” The mortal squawked. 

“You expect him to be able to entice anyone?!” Amora was beyond offended and moving quickly into absolutely livid. 

“They already know him. He has a relationship with them.” Loki explained and Tony sputtered nonsense while Amora scoffed. 

“Relationship?!” Tony finally yelled. “We only talked for a few SECONDS! That’s barely an acquaintanceship!”

“It was more than a few seconds.” Loki scolded playfully but Tony and Amora didn’t look anymore convinced. “Odin and Thor will never suspect you because they don’t even know about you.” He explained and Tony began shaking his head in the negative.

“No, no, no, no!” Tony shook his head and waved his arms in the negative. “This is a terrible idea!” 

“I have to agree with the slave.” Amora jumped in, and Tony threw her a glare but didn’t interrupt. “You can’t rely on him to get information from mortals. Does he even know how to hold a conversation?! Let alone pry out information! I mean for Odin’s sake Loki! The man is so dense around other mortals! He couldn’t even tell his father was leading him to slaughter. How long did that take to kick in?!” Amora spread her arms wide. “And you expect him to be able to pull information from strangers?! He couldn’t read his own father!” 

“The bitch is right.” Tony cut in, not wanting to hear anymore from Amora. Amora glared at him but Tony kept talking. “I can’t handle people. I can handle any creature, any monster, anything like that. But I am NOT good with people.” Loki still looked unconvinced so Tony threw an arm out to Amora. “She’s better equipped for this.”

“Of course I am!” 

“Thor will know-” Loki began but Tony cut him off.

“NO! Amora can hide herself, disguise herself! She’s the one for this job.”

“Exactly.” Amora agreed as her and Tony nodded at each other. 

“I can even introduce her. There, that can be my involvement!” Amora nodded again.

“Then I will get close to them, make Steve tell me all his weaknesses. Then I’ll come back to you, report them.”

“And you roll with that information from there.” Tony finished.

“Yes, this is the plan we’ll go with. We can start tomorrow.” Amora decided and folded her arms across her chest as Tony rocked on his heels.

They both turned to Loki and the blue god just stared at them, no amusement or approval in his eyes.

“I am in charge here.” The horned god began in a toneless voice. He glared at Amora. “I make the decisions, not you Amora. I will not risk you getting detected. You are not on this mission.” 

Amora’s shoulders rose in anger then she turned and stormed off. Tony watched her leave then slowly turned back to Loki who now had all his focus on Tony.

“You’re going.” The god commanded.

Tony let out a full body sigh and glanced at the balcony then back to Loki. 

“This will end badly.” Loki gave no reaction and Tony ran his fingers through his hair then groaned and let the fight leave his body. He looked Loki in the eyes and sighed.

“I don’t want to.” 

“I own you, what you want doesn’t matter.” Loki said coldly causing Tony to physically flinch and avert his gaze to the floor.

Loki’s eyebrows dropped and he made a movement with his arms towards Tony, an automatic reaction to reach out. But Loki caught himself. For a moment he pondered what to do, then his eyes caught the leftover pottery and he walked over to pick it up.

“I know you don’t want to do this.” Loki said not unkindly but not warmly either, the result was more of an awkward tone. Loki couldn’t see but he knew the brunette rolled his eyes. “But if you do this for me. If you bring me Steve Roger’s weakness,” He handed Tony the pot and the human instinctively grabbed it. “I will give you what you crave most in the entire cosmos...” Tony looked at the pot, this one only had Steve’s face painted on it. 

“Your freedom.”

**CRACK**

-

They had gone back to Hel and Tony grabbed some of his things and told Rhodey, Jarvis, and Pepper about what had transpired. 

Jarvis was thrilled Tony was getting his chance for full on freedom, a sentiment a Pepper agreed with but she said no more on the subject. Tony could tell she didn’t like what Loki was having him do, but Tony didn’t dwell on that. Jarvis pointedly never mentioned Tony’s price but talked excitedly about all the things Tony would be able to do with his freedom. 

After Tony had started to earn some years of freedom he had made a “To Do” list of sorts. Things he wanted to see or do in the human world. He had it hung up by his tally paper in his room. 

Rhodey was also thrilled Tony would be getting his freedom. “Good! Loki’s getting more and more unhinged thanks to this mess. I’m glad you’re getting out of the firing zone.” 

“Yeah and when this is done you can be free too.” Tony joked but it fell flat as Rhodey only glared at him in response. Tony groaned and dragged a hand down his face. “Come on Rhodeybear.” 

“Do we need to talk about this again?” The centaur asked, his tone dead serious. 

“Can we go back to being happy for me?” 

“Do we?” 

“Oh come on Rhodey!” Tony threw his hands up. 

“You are **not** a burden.” Rhodey began, Tony groaned and made to turn away but the centaur grabbed his shoulders to keep the human in front of him. “You are not holding me prisoner. I am here because I want to be.” Tony made a sound of disbelief but Rhodey ignored it, “I take my vacation days. I can come and go as I please. You are my charge and my **friend!** I don’t regret any of my time here.” He finally caught Tony’s eyes and held them “You are not a burden Tones. You’re my friend and I can’t wait to travel the living world with you.” Tony smiled at that and Rhodey pulled him into a hug. 

“Well let’s continue to get him packed up then, shall we?” Jarvis spoke into the following silence. 

“I don’t have my freedom now. You know that right?” Tony laughed as he followed the shade into his room. 

“Yes, but you’ll be living up there for...how long again?”

“3 months, right?” Pepper answered and Tony nodded in confirmation

“So you will need your clothes, your books, your To Do list, and of course your tally counter.” Jarvis continued to list items off and Tony shook his head in fondness. 

He would miss seeing his friends everyday. He would actually miss Hel. He had lived here for most of his life and had only been to the land of the living sparingly. He was honestly nervous about living there for 3 months, let alone the rest of his life. But he’d have Rhodey by his side for the life part. The centaur would help him deal with people. 

People. For 3 months he’d be alone surrounded by people, living people. Something he was not used to and unsure he was prepared to handle. 

Sensing Tony’s nerves were getting the best of him, Rhodey whipped him with his tail. Tony put on an affronted face and Rhodey chuckled.

“I’ll come visit you on my days off. I better use up all my vacation days, I doubt they get paid out upon departure.” He joked and Tony chuckled and some of his nerves eased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Can you tell I LOVE Tony and Rhodey friendship?! I see a lot of fics focus on Pepper and Tony’s friendship/relationship, which yes is awesome but, Rhodey!! So Pepper’s friendship takes a backseat and Rhodes and Tones gets the front in this fic 
> 
> 2\. Tony thinks the Avengers are overrated wanna-be-in Valhalla tools and Loki straight up hates all of them. 
> 
> 3\. I have started making memes for this fic because I think I’m hilarious lol. Anyway, I’ll probably add them at the end in like chapter 27. But in the meantime you can find them on my tumblr, under the tag “The Hercules AU”  
https://lozfanchick.tumblr.com/search/The+Hercules+AU


	14. First Date

“Good job, but move your elbow,” Steve grabbed the woman's elbow and elevated it a bit. “There. Perfect, now try the jab again.” 

The woman’s -whos form Steve had just corrected- tightened her grip on the practice spear and did the practice jab in the air in front of her.

“Perfect!” Steve cheered then turned to the other women and men lined up next to and behind himself. “Alright, again! Get in position and do some practice jabs on my mark.” Steve strode in front of the group and gave the signal and everyone began their practice. 

Steve looked over the group appraisingly and walked around correcting some forms and movements as he went.

“And here!” Natasha's voice rang out as she appeared in the entryway. “We have Steve Roger’s famous workout session,”

“Buns of Bronze.” Clint finished with a shit eating grin.

Steve glared at them as all his students stopped and looked back at the newcomers. Following Natasha and Clint into the room was a massive amount of tour attendees. 

The Avengers fame was not to be taken lightly and so they had tours that had occurred around their home and some training sessions. They also hosted other events: Clint taught archery, Sam and Natasha helped out with the homeless and currently Steve was hosting his Self Defense Session (not Buns of Bronze, Clint). The tours however were a very regular thing and usually Phil or Betty hosted them. 

However, on occasion, the hero's directed the tours; especially when they wanted to annoy another fellow hero. Bucky had started it by promising everyone “A flight in the sky with The Falcon!” at the end of the tour, which he had promised without Sam’s permission or knowledge. So at the end of the tour, Sam was ambushed by fans all ready to be shown the skies. Sam had later retaliated and it had snowballed from there. 

Last tour group Steve directed, he had gotten Natasha by interrupting her target practice and informing her their fans were ready for her show. A show of which she had no idea of. However Natasha was a fast thinker and clever, so she had turned her show into a demonstration of how to escape holds with Steve as the attacker, obviously. Steve had figured his bruises and being thrown about were her revenge. But, evidently he was wrong. 

Natasha gave him a smirk and Clint giggled next to her. She then ushered the rather large tour group inside the room. Clint asked the students to put their practice spears down and then went to collect them as Natasha waltzed over to stand next to Steve. 

“Sorry to interrupt your training session.” Natasha said to the bewildered looking students. “But Stevie here,” She pinched his cheeks and Steve gave her a glare “wanted you all to be surprised!” Clint giggled again, and dread pooled in Steve’s stomach. “You’ll be joining the tour group now and once we finish up with the next room, Steve will be joining all of you in a relaxing spa session!” 

“What?!” Steve squawked but it was drowned out in the crowd’s cheers and approval. Natasha grinned at his flabbergasted face and Clint broke into full on laughter. 

“Better get ready, don’t want to let the fans down.” Clint advised with a pat on the back, “We’ll meet you in the steam room!” The crowd cheered again as Steve’s face went beet red. 

The crowd then began to file out of the training room, leaving a blushing and flabbergasted Steve in their wake. 

“No way!” Steve muttered grabbing his face. “No, no no!” _‘Natasha I’m going to kill you!’_ He thought with vengeance.

“No?” A voice broke Steve out of his thoughts. 

He quickly looked towards the now closed doors and saw Tony leaning against them, in a very relaxed pose. The brunette had on a red chiton with gold accents but this one looked a little more feminine than his regular chitons. Though that may be because this particular chiton seemed to really accent where his hips where. Steve’s mouth suddenly seemed a tad dry.

“And here I was looking forward to the spa session.” Tony teased with a sly smirk and Steve blushed crimson again.

“A-Ah, no. I uh-” Steve stammered as Tony made his way over to him. Steve eventually coughed, stood up straighter and tried to keep a calm composure. “H-how have you been?” 

“Not as busy as you Cap.” Tony stopped in front of the blonde “You guys have been running all around Greece, even working on your days off.” He tilted his head towards the door indicating the group of people who had just left. Steve looked bashful and rubbed the back of his head as Tony smirked at him again. “The Asgardian sized popularity makes perfect sense though. Especially if you guys always offer spa sessions with your fans.” 

Steve let out a chuckle which quickly morphed into a groan. “That was Natasha getting back at me for something I did to her earlier.” 

“Ah! So, no spa session?” 

“I don’t want to.” Steve admitted hesitantly, “But I don’t want to let the people down.” 

“Let Natasha deal with that.” Tony suggested blithely. “She made the promise, let her handle the fall out.” He shrugged.

Steve shook his head at that mental image and let out another chuckle. “I don’t know.”

“Oh come on Steve.” Tony grabbed the front of Steve’s clothing and yanked him down to his eye level. “Play hookey with me.” Tony’s eyes sparked with mischief and Steve found himself returning the smile the brunette gave him “We’ll go out the window, round the dumbells, you lift up the back wall and we’re gone.” He thumbed the window and Steve nodded in agreement. 

-

They had gone out to a restaurant for some food but some fans had spotted Steve and tried to corner him. Tony had once again found a way for them to escape before they were overrun. They then stopped at a few clothing stands and created a makeshift disguise for Steve. 

“I’m sorry again about that.” Steve offered as they walked the streets of the city. “It’s crazy, I can’t go anywhere without being mobbed.” The blonde ducked his head in embarrassment thus missing the annoyed eye roll Tony couldn't suppress.

The brunette then mentally shook himself and plastered on a smile. “It’s fine, and hey that’s the price you pay for being a super star.”

“I’m not trying to be a super star,” Steve said the title with some disgust. “I just want to be a True Hero, someone who can protect the innocent.” 

“Right.” Tony said in a clipped tone which got a puzzled look from Steve. “Good thing I’m a fantastic escape artist!” He bragged quickly so as to change the subject. “That’s twice I got you out of a jam today.” 

“Yeah!” Steve smiled. “I bet that comes in handy with your job.”

“My job?!” The brunette abruptly stopped and quickly whipped his head towards Steve. “How do you know about-” 

“I don’t!” Steve quickly added, his arms up in surrender. “Bruce said he thought you were creating a compendium about the Monsters of the world, is that wrong?” 

Tony’s eyes took on a calculating edge then he hedged a confirmation. “...Yes,” He said slowly “I am.” He then began to bleed more confidence into his tone as he continued speaking. “Sorry, I just don't like talking about it with people because ...most people don’t react well.”

“I can imagine.” Steve agreed but Tony seemed to barely acknowledge his words.

“They hear monsters and think, well monsters. But they’re not all bad, most are actually misunderstood! And the more I know about them the better. I mean knowledge is power right?! So ...and I’m rambling like an idiot.” Tony finished then gave Steve a sheepish look. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Your right.” Steve looked forward again and recalled Erskine in his mind “Knowledge is power.”

They walked through the city more and by nightfall they were walking along the beach. They had spent a majority of the day in each other’s company talking, laughing, and occasionally lapsing into comfortable silences. Well Steve interpreted them as comfortable silences, Tony interpreted them as time to think of new conversation topics. 

“Well it’s getting late, I should probably return you before the Avengers come after me for kidnapping.” Tony joked and the blonde shook his head.

“I’m sorry about that last time.”

“It’s fine Steve.” Tony tried to wave the apology off but the blonde grabbed his hand and held it along with the brunettes startled gaze. 

“No, it’s not.” He said firmly. “I’m sorry about that. They should have never threatened you. It was a tense situation but that’s still no excuse for threatening an unarmed man.” The blonde tightened his grip on the brunettes hand “I’ll make sure they apologize to you personally. Natasha and Bucky both owe you that.” 

“Oh I’d love to see Bucky apologize to me.” Tony chuckled at the mental image and Steve joined in on his laughter. 

“Plus I should be the one escorting you home, not the other way around.” Steve added then pulled the brunette away from the waters edge.

“Cap,”

“If you say ‘I’m fine’ or any variation of that, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you to your place.” He deadpanned and Tony barked a laugh. 

“You don’t even know where I live.” 

“Then I’ll carry you around until we stumble upon it or you relent and tell me.” The blonde joked getting another laugh from the shorter man.

“Fine. You win this round,” Tony relented then tugged on their still joined hands. “It’s this way. Fair warning, it’s kinda far.” 

Loki had set Tony up in a grand villa that was just outside of New Thebe’s. It was on one of the higher cliff faces overlooking the city and was a bit of distance from the heart of the city. The surrounding trees and nature had originally overtaken the abandoned place but Loki had cleaned it out and made the place livable. Not just livable, but the god had made it into a grand home; almost a palace in the sense of decorations, upkeep, and the size of the rooms/entryways. But what could they say? Rhodey had to be able to walk through each room, so bigger was better. 

Grand pillars surrounded the building. Inside there were several bedrooms, a sizable kitchen and food storage area, a grand washroom, a few bathrooms, a stable like area complete with a running course, and two large sitting rooms. One of which had a huge hole cut out of the ceiling. Originally Tony was sure a dome of some sort was built up on the now sky light but Tony asked the god to keep it open. After all this place would become his home after he earned his freedom, so his input into what he wanted was taken into consideration. And Tony wanted a constant view of the sky, specifically the sun and the stars. He also wanted a small garden like his mother had when he was a child. Hence why in one of the several open courtyard areas of his home, there was a small garden next to a grand, life-size statue of Loki.

“What?! You need decorations and what better than a statue of your favorite god?” 

“But that isn’t Fandral.” Tony had joked which earned him a scathing look.

Now Tony and Steve had just finished walking up the steep cliffside walkway and approached the wooded area that obscured his home from view. 

“You weren’t kidding about it being far.” Steve said as he glanced back at the city below.

“Yeah normally it’s easier to take the back way and just go through the woods back to the city gates. But I’m thinking of installing some kind of pulley system in order to get up and down easier.” Tony explained, then glanced back at Steve. “But look at you, you don’t even look a bit winded.” 

Steve blushed a bit then motioned for Tony to lead on. Finally they made it to the front of Tony’s home, at which point Steve just stopped and gawked at the place. 

“This is your house? It’s….wow!” 

“Steve you live in a mini-palace.” Tony reminded with a smile, but thoroughly enjoyed the look of awe on the blonde’s face. 

“With about 7, sometimes 8 people. Do you live here alone? What do you do with all this space?” Steve turned to Tony and caught him as the brunette quickly averted his eyes and seemed to close himself off from the blonde. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine Steve.” But the blonde could tell it wasn’t. “Don’t worry about it.” Tony put on a smile, that Steve did not believe was genuine. “Thanks for walking me home.” 

“Thanks for saving me today.”

“Twice.” The brunette teased, holding up two fingers and Steve smiled. 

“Goodnight Tony.” 

“Goodnight Captain.” 

-

“Look who’s finally back!” 

Sam cheered as Steve walked into the sitting room where everyone was gathered, sans Coulson. Who was more than likely still working because the man never knew when to take a break.

They all sat on cushions on the floor surrounding a low to the ground table that had food and drinks littered across it. All were dressed in casual chitons and skirts, even Thor was in a more informal dress. There was also some dice on the table and floor so Steve assumed he missed part (if not all) of game night. 

“Where did you go?” Natasha’s tone was ice and Steve gave her a cheeky smile. 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep. Consider that my revenge.” He teased and the rest of the group laughed. 

“So where did you spend your day?” Bucky asked as Steve took a seat between him and Sam. 

“I…” Steve rubbed the back of his head and blushed. Sam, noticing the pink hue, began to smile. He had an idea where this was going, while the rest of their friends looked confused. “I was out with Tony actually.” 

Bucky’s face dropped as Sam beamed at the blonde. Clint and Bruce looked shocked while Thor and Betty looked confused. Natasha didn’t show a reaction other than her eyebrows hitching up higher on her face. Then all the questions came, all at once. 

“Who’s Tony?” Thor asked

“Way to go Bud!” Sam cheered giving Steve’s shoulder a friendly slap from his other side.. 

“Wait, Tony, Tony?” Bruce inquired.

“You spent all day with him? Nice stamina!” Clint praised with a shit eating grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tony is wearing a shorter, red, Megera outfit in this chapter, just an FYI. I couldn’t think of how to describe it other than femine and draws attention to the hips.
> 
> 2\. The Avengers all pranking each other is canon! And so I had to make sure it's known that even in this AU they all give each other shit :3


	15. Group Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long! Work gets insanely busy during year end so these next few updates may take awhile.

After his friends stopped their heckling Steve explained how Tony had helped sneak him out of the house. Though he didn’t elaborate on how they got out, just in case he needed to use that escape route again. He then told them about going out to eat, disguising himself, and how the rest of the day went.

“Sounds like you had fun!” Betty smiled as she cuddled further into Bruce’s side. 

“I did!” Steve smiled back at her, then he cringed remembering the end of the date. “Till I stuck my foot in my mouth.” 

“Uh-oh, what’d you do?” Sam asked with the face of a friend dying for embarrassing information. 

“Well…” Steve drawled self consciously. “There were a few moments where I felt like I stepped in a pitfall.”

“Relax Steve, no one gets everything right on the first date.” Sam comforted. 

Steve’s face instantly took on a dark red hue as the others gave him some comforting words. All but Bucky, who only looked confused as he glanced at his best friend then back to their other friends. 

“Be sure to tell him of all your exploits.” Thor advised. “He should know he is dating a hero.”

“Hard to miss that, with how well we have you all advertised.” Betty laughed.

“I don’t know if we’re dating.” Steve said in a feebly tone with his hands raised. “Plus he lives here so I’m sure he’s noticed.” Steve added, immediately catching everyone's attention.

“WHAT?!” They all shouted.

“He lives here?! In New Thebes City?” Clint yelled.

“I’ve never seen him around here before.” Natasha said her eyes darting to and fro as she tried to recall ever noticing the red chiton wearing man.

“You could have asked him to send me a letter or something!” Betty exclaimed giving Bruce a glare.

“He never mentioned that!” Bruce defended holding his hands up in surrender.

“We must have him over!” Thor declared.

“He’s lived here all this time and only just now is showing up again?” Bucky questioned.

“What’s wrong with that?” Steve asked.

“He disappeared after the Hydra battle. And I didn’t see him after any of the other attacks. And did any of you spot him during our MANY public tours or walks through the city? Because I didn’t!” Bucky explained counting off the oddities on his fingers.

Natasha was nodding in agreement and even Clint looked to be seriously thinking Bucky's words over. Bruce however had his brows knit in frustration, as did Sam.

“Your mad that he took shelter?” Bruce asked not unkindly.

“And that he’s not a star struck fan, showing up whenever we make an appearance?” Sam added.

“No!” Bucky defended in a frustrated tone, and then Natasha held up a hand, halting him from saying anything further.

“But why haven’t we seen him?” The redhead questioned calmly as she looked over everyone. “We’ve never spotted him at all, not once. Plus, Clint and I have never seen him before.”

“It’s a big city.” Betty reasoned but Clint hemmed and hawed while shaking his head.

“Yeah but at the same time we should at least know of him. Or have heard about him. When you live here your whole life, it stops being such a big city.” 

“Well we only know his first name so maybe you have heard of him. We just don’t know it yet.” Sam put in, earning a nod of agreement from Clint.

“Plus he doesn’t really live in the city.” Steve amended and quickly held up his hand to stop the onslaught of remarks and possible questions. “He lives on the outskirts of it.” Steve made a gesture off into the distance. “His place is up on one of those tall cliffs hidden behind the tree line. Looking at it from most angles you can’t even see a house up there.” 

“So he’s a hermit.” Bucky concluded.

Betty giggled and nudged Bruce “Figures.” 

Bruce smiled and shrugged, “Eh, we hermits flock to each other.”

“So I say again.” Thor broke in with a bright grin “We must have him over!”

The next day, Coulson arrived bright and early and had given the team a run down of everything that was planned for the day. When they told him about having Tony over he said he could fit that in tomorrow but they already had commitments for today. Then he asked Steve to give a detailed description of where Tony lived so he could go deliver the invitation for tomorrow.

And so the next day, the main hall had a spread of food and drinks out. There was also an excess of pillows and cushions in the room. The couches and chairs were arranged nicely around other side tables which had some dice and other games littered across them. Thor was abuzz with excitement, sparkles shot off from his shoulders and fingertips and zapped a few of the Avengers. 

“Thor buddy, you need to calm down.” Sam advised after getting sparked for the third time. “You’re more excited than Steve and it’s his date.”

“Not a date.” Steve added from across the room then turned back to the two he had cornered, Natasha and Bucky. “So we agree you’ll apologize?” 

Natasha gave a brisk nod while Bucky’s mouth twisted into a frown but he eventually nodded as well.

When Tony eventually arrived he visibly staggered in the entryway. Having all the Avengers and the god of thunder’s direct attention focused on you was more than a bit startling.

“Greetings mortal!” Thor boomed, then grabbed Tony’s arm in greeting. “I am Thor, god of Thunder and Fertility.” He then gestured to the room behind him “Come! Let us partake in the food and wine we have out for your visit!” 

The Avengers laughed or at least looked amused as Thor dragged a still startled looking Tony over to the table. 

Tony however was going through an internal panic. He had not planned on Thor being here. When he received the invitation from the courier it just said “From the Avengers”. So he hadn’t prepared himself on how to act around or what to say to Thor. Normal people get starstruck being so close to a god, correct? So he should act starstruck. But Thor has been around New Thebe’s for sometime now -helping the Avengers and such- so seeing him with them should be expected. So he should act casual like it’s not a big deal? He was not equipped to handle this. He should have prepared for this.

He had gone over ways to handle all the other Avengers. Ideally he would sway all their attention elsewhere or on others and then focus his attention on Steve. But Thor had ruined those plans with his mere presence. Tony didn’t know how to act around him! And honestly, he felt as if he already knew Thor; from what Loki would tell him and from what he’d sometimes accidentally overhear. He had to make sure he didn’t leak any of that information out. 

Thinking of that sent Tony on another spiral. Did any regular people know about Thor and Loki’s tiff? Or was it not known so regular people still assumed they are together and happy? Did the Avengers even know? Or do they just not care, since they’re bedding the god themselves? 

“Relax Thor.” 

Steve’s voice broke through Tony’s panic and he whipped his head over to the blonde that was now on his other side. _‘When did he get there?’ _

“Sorry about him.” Steve apologized giving Tony a smile meant to comfort. 

“You gotta remember you’re a god.” Clint joked while flicking a piece of bread at the now pouting god. “You can’t just, you know. BAM! Go all out on people.” 

Thor turned his downtrodden face towards Tony and looked liked someone just stole his favorite sweet. “I apologize if I overwhelmed you, it was not my intention.” 

“No, you’re fine.” Tony grabbed his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Don’t worry about it Point-break.” Thor’s smile at the nickname was so bright the sun could learn a thing from it. 

Everything went a lot smoother after that. Tony had formally met Betty and they both needled Bruce about taking so long to leave the Monster Bog. At the mention of the Monster Bog, Steve gave Bucky and Natasha a meaningful look and so the two apologized.

“Tony, we owe you an apology.” Natasha said, gathering everyone’s attention. “We threatened you when we shouldn’t have.”

“Even though it was suspicious that you were there.” Bucky added, but stopped at Steve’s harsh look from beside Tony. Tony saw the look from the corner of his eye and his mouth twitched upward in a victorious smirk. Bucky saw it, grit his teeth, and released a slow breathe. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have threatened you. Sorry.” He rushed briskly.

Natasha nodded her head and in a more apologetic tone said “I’m sorry.”

Tony shrugged and gave a smile. “It was a stressful situation. You’re fine.”

Betty then brought out more drinks and the conversation moved over to what everyone would prefer. Sam, meanwhile went over to Bucky and gave him a one armed hug which Bucky begrudgingly accepted.

During a dice game, where Tony and Natasha were tied for the win. Clint asked the question that had been bugging him since the other day..

“So Tony, what’s your last name?”

“Huh?” They had all been discussing their favorite style of chiton, so the abrupt change of topics threw a few of them through a loop. 

Clint shrugged and popped some berries into his mouth. “I just realized we never got your last name.” 

“It’s Jarvis. But I just go by Tony.” 

“I’ve never heard of the Jarvis family.” Clint said with an eyebrow raised.

“Not surprised, Ana is the one who lived here. Jarvis just married in.” Tony explained with a shrug. 

“Who’s Ana?” Steve asked.

“Ana is Edwin Jarvis’ wife. My Great Grandparents. After he married in they kept a low profile. Kind of a secretive family.” Tony shrugged. 

“How long has your family lived in New Thebes?” Natasha inquired while grabbing the dice for her roll. 

“Not sure exactly how long. Now it’s just me and I’m not big on people.” 

““Big on people”? What does this mean?” Thor inquired putting air quotes around the first part of his question.

“I don’t like crowds.” Tony scrunched his face up and stuck out his tongue. 

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and the conversation moved on. 

Tony meanwhile was congratulating himself on being prepared for that question. He knew it would come up. If not during this mission then during his life when he was free. He had asked Jarvis if it was OK to take his name and the shade broke into tears of happiness at the question. He had then gushed on how happy and honored that would make him, as he never had a child but considered Tony his own. However he had to verify if it was alright with his wife. Of course Ana was thrilled and also moved to tears at Tony’s request. 

Ana Jarvis and Tony had met up sparingly throughout his life. She was an amazing woman but she had family and friends she wanted to spend time with in Hel, and Tony didn’t begrudge her of that. She was always there when he needed her though. During his first year in Hel, she would often stay by his bedside and say soothing words in a motherly tone, sometimes singing him to sleep as his mother had. It was something Tony had desperately needed. 

Tony would never be able to pay Jarvis and Ana back for all that they did for him, and he was more than a little honored that they agreed to let him use their name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ana Jarvis is amazing and I wish we saw more of her in Marvel. I didn’t really have a place to add her but I wanted it to be known that she was part of Tony’s life. Not as much as Jarvis, but she was there when he needed her. 
> 
> 2\. Also, just to clarify, The Jarvis’s did not live in New Thebes ever. Tony just made up that tale. 
> 
> 3\. Thor is like a big puppy in this chapter, sorry not sorry.


	16. Caught ...?

After the first group meet up Tony tried a few times to whisk Steve away for some private time but more often than not, another Avenger joined them. Often Steve was the one inviting them. It was beginning to really grate on Tony’s nerves. But that didn’t compare to the annoyance that was the showboating and bragging the Avengers seemed to really enjoy doing. 

The Avengers really talked Steve up, and often. 

“He’s such a great hero!”   
“He’s the real deal.”   
“An ideal hero.”   
“He’s truly a worthy hero.” 

Good gods, Tony wished he was back in Hel. 

And Steve kept talking about all his exploits. True he didn’t tell them like a grand poet would, but instead rattled them off like they were debriefing. But still! The Avengers wouldn’t stop talking about all Steve’s heroic accomplishments. It’s like they all really wanted Tony to gush and fawn over them and Steve. And although that may help his job go smoother. He just couldn’t bring himself to even fake enthusiasm for these wanna-be-in-Valhalla mortals. 

Eventually the Avengers had to leave New Thebes City to go deal with a hero situation and Tony was glad for the break. The last date he had with Steve, and their tag along Clint. Tony had cut short. He just couldn’t take anymore of the showboating. 

He didn’t even make up a great excuse, just got up and made for the door saying “Just remembered I’ve got a thing I have to get to. See you later Steve, bye!” 

Being raised by the god of Mischief had its perks, Tony was very good at lying. However he couldn’t do it in that instance, he just needed to leave. 

Tony now lounged on one of the couches he dragged outside and let out a content sigh as he soaked up the sun. 

-

The Avengers were called away from New Thebes City because some man-eating horses had invaded a neighboring town. With Thor’s help they had quickly dispatched the horses but not before Bucky got kicked in the head by one. 

Bucky was unconscious after receiving the blow and his friends worried over him while a doctor from the town looked him over. The doctor later announced Bucky should be fine, he just suffered a small concussion and he needed rest. 

So the Avengers loaded up into their custom carriage and began to travel back home. Their carriage had artwork depicting the Avengers on it and was detailed with “The Avengers” printed on both sides. It was drawn by horses, and had a cloth top that they could pull back or fastened when needed. 

On their way back they ran into some travelers. The travelers were carrying large amounts of various fabric on their backs and were obviously traveling by foot to another town to try and sell or deliver the wares they were carrying. The civilians waved fanatically at the Avengers carriage and gave them beaming smiles. 

The Avengers pulled over and greeted them. A young child among the travelers asked where Thor was, much to their parents obvious embarrassment. The one mother began scolding their kid but Sam halted her.

“It’s fine, we know he’s the favorite.” Sam gave a wink and the adults chuckled. 

“He had to go shepherd a storm.” Steve explained, kneeling next to the disappointed kid. “Sorry bud.”

The child looked down in concentration then looked back at Steve. “What about Bucky?”

The parents hushed their child again, the other mom giving herself a face palm as her wife tried to hush their kid. The Avengers, however, chuckled and Steve went to answer but said man interrupted them. 

“He’s over here.” Bucky announced as he exited the carriage. The kid then ran to give the hero a hug.

They all talked for a bit longer then the travelers said they had to get moving if they wanted to make it to the Travelers Shelter before nightfall (an outpost building between towns that gave coverage for rainfall). All the Avengers shared a look at these words then offered up their carriage for them to use. 

“We couldn’t possibly!” They had tried to push back but Steve waved them off. 

“Please, we’d all feel better if you used it.” Steve assured as he started placing some of the fabrics in/on the carriage. 

“We’ll have Sam or Thor travel over to your destination and pick it up in 3 days. Sound good?” Bucky added. 

Eventually the travelers agreed and once they were all loaded up, the Avengers watched them leave then turned and began their trek back to New Thebes. 

“How you doing Buck?” Sam asked as he looked the shaggy brunette over.

Bucky gave him a playful shove but staggered as he did so. “Oof. Honestly, I’ve been better.” 

“Let’s take a break. Rest for a bit then regroup.” Natasha suggested, coming up on Bucky’s other side. 

Steve looked around the area then studied some trees in the distance till a look of recognition lit up his face. 

“Wait here guys. I think I know a place where we can rest.” And with that the blonde bolted into the treeline. 

“Yeah. Sure. Here, in the middle of the road.” Natasha said in a monotone. “Perfect place to stop.” 

Eventually Steve returned and gestured for the group to follow him. After traveling through the trees for a little bit of time they happened upon a track area. The track was one you would run a horse on. It didn’t look very used but on the other side of the track, giving the group a hesitant wave, was Tony. 

Turns out they were at the perfect position to travel up the back-way to Tony’s house. Upon entering said house, the Avengers all gawked. Steve had only ever seen the outside of it (after walking Tony home every so often) but had never actually been inside.

“This place is HUGE!” Clint gasped as he scanned the large sitting room Tony ushered them into. 

“Thanks. Uh, take a seat or a couch for you Bucky. Steve told me you hit your noggin.” 

Bucky shook his head in the affirmative then grimaced and grabbed his temples. He then dropped his weapons to the floor and lowered himself onto one of the couches. Meanwhile the others continued to peruse the room. 

“This art is amazing.” Natasha admired looking over an obviously purposeful decayed looking mosaic on one of the walls. 

“Can’t take credit for that. I’m shit at art. All the art was already here.” 

“This lookout to the sky,” Sam gushed gesturing to the sky light in the center of the room. “It’s breathtaking!” 

“Thanks, that was actually my idea.” Tony smiled, looking up at the sky light. “I really like looking at the sun and stars so,” Tony shrugged and looked thoughtful “I wanted a constant view of them.” 

“Wow.” Steve let out silently but Tony caught it and locked eyes with him. Steve blushed then rapidly gestured to the sky light. “The view, it’s…wow!” Tony snickered, as did Sam and Clint. 

Bruce just shook his head and flopped down on a chair. “I had no idea you lived in a place this massive.” 

“What can I say?” Tony teased also flopping down into a chair. “I enjoy the finer things in life.” He then gave Steve a salacious wink. Natasha and Sam burst out laughing at the blonde’s instant blush. 

Bucky took a quick nap while the others enjoyed some food and drinks. Tony tentatively showed them a few other rooms but mostly everyone stayed in the skylight room. Once it started getting dark, Natasha woke Bucky up and ushered all the Avengers to leave. Steve stayed back as everyone filed out the front door. 

“Thanks again Tony.” Steve said giving the brunette a grateful look. 

“Don’t worry about it Cap.” Tony gave a small smile and the blonde let out a breathy laugh.

“Actually I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you call me that?” 

Tony gave a brighter smile and gestured to all of Steve. “Look at you! You always know how to handle your team. You take charge of every situation. You are a Captain, leading your crew.” Steve looked bashful and like he was about to deny it when the brunette pushed his shoulder good naturedly. “Just accept it. It’s not changing.” 

Steve laughed and Tony’s smile grew victorious. 

“Goodnight Tony.” Steve said gently as he walked out the door. 

“Night Steve.” Tony responded in a lighter tone.

Steve jogged to catch up to his friends. Clint and Sam seemed to have a race going on, as they were far ahead of everyone. While Natasha and Bruce were walking with Bucky, watching to make sure he didn’t stumble on the cliff side. 

Suddenly Bucky stopped in his tracks and let out a few swears. Natasha and Steve shared a confused look but couldn’t see anything wrong.

“I left my weapons.” Bucky groaned, clearly annoyed at himself.

“I’ll go back and get them.” Steve turned to begin his journey but Bucky grabbed his shoulder. 

“No I’ll do it. Just wait here.” He commanded then slowly trudged back up the walkway. Distantly he heard Natasha yell something to Clint and Sam but couldn’t make it out. 

-

After Steve had left, Tony walked back into the skylight room to clean up. On his way there he stopped in his little garden area, the one with the statue of Loki. Or at least, it use to have just a statue of Loki. Now there was a statue of Loki and the actual Loki in his garden. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked tiredly. 

“I was checking in through my statutes eyes to see what you were doing-” 

“Do you do that often?” Tony cut in, surprised but not overly so. He should have expected this of Loki. “Cause I walk around naked all the time!” 

Loki shook his head and let out an “Ugh. No Tony I do not.” He then waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. “Rhodey wanted to stay with you tonight so I was checking to make sure it’s clear. When low and behold I see the Avengers here.” 

-

Bucky figured knocking was a waste of time, the place was huge. Waiting for Tony to come from whatever room he was in to open the door, would take more time than him walking in, grabbing his weapons, and leaving. 

As Bucky opened the door, he made to yell out a greeting when he overheard a foreign but oddly familiar male voice. He felt like he heard it before but couldn’t quite place it. Silently he crept into the house towards the foreign voice.

“So how’s the hunt going?” The voice asked.

“I’m shit at this, so it’s going as well as can be expected.” Tony grumbled to the unknown male. “Don’t give me that look. This is hard!” Tony exclaimed. 

“But you are trying, correct?” 

Bucky was close now, he could see Tony’s back but a pillar blocked his view of the other male.

“Of course I’m trying! But people don’t just blurt these things out you know? Give me a break!” 

There was a pause and Bucky held his breath fearing they noticed him. 

“....Of course you’re trying….Steve is just difficult in all things it seems.” 

Bucky’s whole world stopped for just a moment at the mention of his best friend. They were targeting Steve. Whoever this was, they were working with Tony and targeting Steve for something. 

“Tell me about it.” Tony grumbled and moved back a bit, causing the foreign voice to step forward.

Bucky almost let out the gasp that automatically arose from who he saw. However he swallowed it back and boggled at the sight of Loki, god of the Dead and Mischief. 

“I have faith in you.” Loki put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and Bucky hastily crept back to the front door. 

He quickly and quietly ran towards his friends. His mind racing and pounding. His head was really hurting him now, both from what he just saw and the slight concussion.

“Bucky what’s wrong?” Steve ran to meet the shaken brunette. Just from a glance, everyone could tell something was wrong. 

Bucky shook his head then grabbed it and hunched into himself in pain. That had been a mistake.

“Bucky are you ok?” Bruce asked crouching down to where Bucky’s head was. “Did you hit your head?” 

“I saw Loki!” Bucky gasped out as he tried to soothe his throbbing head. “Him and Tony were talking. Talking about you Steve. Ugh!” Bruce instructed Bucky to sit on the ground while everyone shared puzzled looks. 

“...What?” Clint finally voiced the question on everyone’s mind.

Bucky shooed Bruce away from him and angrily pointed a finger back up the cliff side. “Come with me! You’ll see!” He began running back up the cliff, everyone following him though still looking confused. “Lord Loki was talking to Tony, about you Steve! They’re targeting you!” He yelled angry and determined.

However, to his friends he sounded deranged. Sam gave Steve a questioning look, but Steve shrugged. Lord Loki had denied him a deal and was upset with Thor over putting his True Hero idea out there. However other than that they never heard from the god. Thor advised them not to visit his temples which they hadn’t; but still, no divine retribution came to them in any form. If Loki really was targeting Steve, wouldn’t he have made an attack by now? And why go through Tony? 

They all made it back to Tony’s front door in no time. Then Bucky barreled in, throwing open the front door and running towards the garden area he saw Lord Loki and Tony in just a few minutes ago. Everyone followed after him, Natasha and Clint even had their weapons out on the off chance Bucky was correct about a threat. 

But in the garden was just a statue of Loki. 

“What are you guys doing?!” Tony yelled from the hallway connecting the skylight room and the garden. 

“Uhh.” Bruce tried. 

But Bucky grabbed Sam’s sword and pointed it at the brunette. In response, Tony only glared and folded his arms -clearly unimpressed. 

“I saw you!” Bucky seethed, anger rolling off him in waves. 

“Yeah.” Tony clipped still unimpressed. “You were just here.” 

“Buck,” Sam reached for his sword but Bucky flinched away.

“I saw you talking to Lord Loki about targeting Steve. Hunting him!” Bucky was enraged and stepped closer to Tony who rolled his eyes.

Clint and Natasha looked at the statue of Loki then back to Tony and sheathed their weapons. 

“Bucky, bud.” Clint tried in a calm tone. 

“What are you planning?!” Bucky demanded.

“Bucky enough!” Bruce cut in, stepping pointedly between him and Tony. “You have a minor concussion, you need rest.”

Bucky balked at Bruce, then something dawned on him and he looked at everyone else. All of them looked at him cautiously, carefully. “You think I made it up…” He breathed as the realization rolled over him. 

Natasha nodded once, Sam bit his lip and Clint looked away pointedly. When Bucky’s eyes found Steve’s, he held them. He gave the blonde a pleading stare and Steve sucked in a breath. The blonde then walked over next to Bucky and gave Tony a serious look. 

“Can you tell us what happened after we left?” 

“Excuse me?!” Tony exclaimed incredulous, his upper half leaning forward as if he needed to be closer to hear them correctly. 

“Steve,” Bruce hedged but Steve gave him a look and the smaller man stopped. 

“After I left, you closed the door and then?” The blonde’s tone was all business. 

Tony blinked then leaned back and smacked his lips in a show of frustration. “Fine.” His tone was clipped and annoyed. 

“I closed the door then walked back to clean up, but stopped in my garden.” He began to walk towards the Avengers and Bucky lowered Sam’s sword. “And yeah I was talking to Loki” He threw an arm out and jabbed it at the statue’s direction. “The statue! I live alone here, so sometimes I talk to inanimate objects. I know I’m not the only person who does this. But whatever, throw a sword at me!” Tony made a show of splaying out his arms and gesturing to his chest. “And yes I was talking about Steve, since you’re **so** interested!” He was now in the garden with the Avengers. “I was talking out loud about how to get him to like me!” Steve flushed and the others winced at the chariot-wreck that was this confrontation. “But apparently in your concussed mind that’s me hunting him!” 

The Avengers were silent and Steve audible swallowed as Tony let his words sink in. After about 30 seconds of absolute silence, Tony folded his arms again.

“Please leave.” 

Everyone slowly and guiltily filed out of the garden and out of the house. Outside, Steve turned and opened his mouth to say something but Tony closed the door in his face.

Tony waited a good five minutes before opening the door and checking the Avengers had left. He then crept over to the cliff side and peaked over to verify they were walking away.

“Good cover.” Loki said, appearing behind the crouching brunette.

Tony turned to glare at him but stumbled a bit at the sight of the god. Loki was pale skin and had green eyes. It had been so long since Loki wore his pale skin. And Loki had a teasing smirk on his face. The image stuttered something in Tony. He missed this. He missed Loki’s careless and mischievous attitude. It felt like it had been an age since he last saw it. 

“You managed to make them all believe he was crazy.” Loki sounded absolutely delighted at the lie and Tony let out a chuckle as he walked back to the house. 

“No, I played into his injury.” 

“You’re better at manipulation then you give yourself credit for.” Loki complimented and Tony shrunk inwards.

“Actually, now we have a problem.”

“What’s that?” 

“I just told them all off! Steve’s definitely not going to devolve all his greatest weaknesses to me now.” The brunette groaned. “I’m back to square one. Actually negative one…..You should send Amora in. She’s right, I can’t handle people.”

“You’re exaggerating, I don’t think you’re in the negatives.” Loki scoffed and seemingly ignored Tony’s suggestion. “This is a setback but a minor one.” 

“Ugh...This is all your fault!” Tony grumbled and Loki quirked an eyebrow. “If you didn’t check on me, Bucky wouldn’t have seen you. And then none of this would have happened.” 

“Do you think you’ll need more time?” 

“It took me weeks to get to this point. And now they’re not going to trust me, and I just reset any repertoire I had with Steve back to zero.” Tony flung out his hands in frustration. “What do you think?!” 

Loki looked around then began to pace as he mulled everything over. Tony scoffed and made to go inside, the god could teleport over to him once he was done. However, before he could make it through the door, Loki spoke.

“You get a year.” 

“A year?” 

“One year to get me the Avengers weaknesses.” 

Tony cocked an eyebrow, “You mean Steve’s weakness?”

“No.” Loki said bluntly and Tony’s heart sank at the sight of blue overtaking Loki’s body. “I have been targeting Steve because he was the catalyst, the start of this. But all of them have turned Thor from me. All of them should pay!” Red eyes glared at the direction of the city. “And so I need all their weaknesses.” Tony went to speak but Loki turned his glare over to him, effectively shutting the brunette up. “A year will be more than enough time for you to learn or pry their weaknesses from them.”

Tony was silent for a few seconds then let out a sigh. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The mental image of the Avengers really talking Steve up trying to impress Tony, and Tony just thinking “UGH” the whole time is hilarious to me. They think they’re being such good friends, helping Tony see how great Steve is but in actuality are just hurting his image is SO GREAT! 
> 
> 2\. Tony grew up with Loki of course he’s got MAD Bull Shitting abilities. I love this chapter for this reason and was so excited to write it. :D 
> 
> 3\. I've started writing the backstory for Thor and Loki and I'm loving it! It's going to be 10 chapters long and will be like a prequel to this, while also having snippets of Tony growing up with Loki.


	17. Clear the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
I can't believe this fic has gotten over 100 comments and 200 kudos! That's CRAZY! Thank you all SO SO much! 
> 
> Special shout out to the following people who have repeatedly commented <3  
**Az_5 ; La_Lleyi ; reinazgodz ; ShaharSpider ; Kamechan98 ; Totallystarstruck0868 ; WildRabbit97 ; beru **
> 
> And to all over 200 of you that left kudos, thank you again! :D

During the walk back home, Bucky had kept his head down and moved briskly. No one tried to make conversation, instead they traveled in silence. After they arrived home, Bucky made a beeline for his room, Steve following the whole time. 

“I’m not going to let you sleep alone Buck.” Steve said calmly while Bucky hastily pulled the blankets off his bed. 

“I’d rather Sam do it.” The brunette grumbled and Steve barked a laugh.

“Woah! That’s a first.” Steve joked but Bucky didn’t join in on his laughter. “Buck-”

“Not tonight Steve.” Said man cut in, “My head is killing me. It’s literally throbbing and I….I just can’t tonight.” 

“Ok.” Steve agreed gently, then gestured to the bed. “I’m not leaving you though. Get into bed punk.” 

Bucky gave a small smile then laid down to sleep. 

The next day, Bucky was feeling better, not 100%, but better. Steve was lying on the floor by his bed on top of a mountain of pillows he had dragged in from one of the common rooms. Steve made no signs of being awake but Bucky could tell the blonde was up.

“I know you want to talk about it.” Bucky said in lieu of good morning. 

“Only if you’re feeling up to it.” Steve sat up and moved to help Bucky but the man shooed his friend away.

“Don’t mother me, I’m fine.” He waved Steve’s hands away as he got into a sitting position. Both friends then sat on Bucky’s bed and stared at nothing for a few moments. 

“I thought I heard him.” Bucky admitted into the silence. “I swore I heard Loki, but….” He let out a sigh. 

“I think this was just the perfect storm.” Steve offered almost apprehensively. “Your head wound, your hatred of Tony, the long day.” He rattled off but stopped at Bucky’s frustrated groan.

“I don’t…hate Tony.” 

“Bucky come on! All of us know you don’t like him.” 

“It’s not him that’s the problem, Steve. It’s you!” He rushed out frustrated. Steve quirked an eyebrow and Bucky let out a groan as he dragged his hands down his face. “I said it before...my problem isn’t with Tony. I mean I don’t love the guy but… My problem isn’t with him…. it’s you.” He admitted the last two words in almost a whisper.

Steve only looked confused and Bucky let out a sigh. 

“Steve….” He turned and locked eyes with his best friend. “Do you even remember why we’re doing this?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up as Bucky came at him with more questions. “Did you forget? Because when you’re around him you act like, like…” Steve’s face became stormy but Bucky wouldn’t back down. “Like your replacing her.” 

“I am **not**-”

“But you act like you are!” Bucky shot up and immediately regretted it from the head rush, but he stood his ground. “Steve I put **everything** on hold! I’ve been with you every step of the way! I’ve known you your whole life! I know when you’re fancying someone…..but what about Peggy?!”

Steve took a few deep breaths and held up a hand to make sure Bucky knew he just needed a minute. Finally he spoke, still keeping his head down, eyes locked downwards.

“I should have told you. But I didn’t, and that’s on me.” Finally the blonde looked up at his friend. “I know you put everything on hold. I know you gave up everything to follow me. And just because it’s worked out doesn't excuse the fact that I should have told you.” 

“Told me what?” Bucky asked gently as he sat next to the blonde. 

Steve then told Bucky what he had previously only told Sam and Howard. He told Bucky all about his and Peggy’s last conversation, about how he ignored her last request, about the guilt he felt, and finally how he was able to embrace Peggy’s wish and request. He stopped carrying her death and only carried her ring. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bucky asked, hurt clear in his tone. “I could have been there for you. I miss her too, we could have worked through things together.” 

Steve shrugged helplessly. “It was something I had to handle alone.” Steve gave a sad half smile. “I should have told you earlier though.”

“Yeah that might have helped.” Bucky teased and huffed a laugh.

“...I was scared you’d leave.” Steve admitted meekly. 

“Which is stupid.” Bucky immediately replied. He then held up a fist “Till the end of the line, remember?” 

Steve knocked the fist with his own and smiled. Both friends smiled at each other then Bucky’s turned devious. 

“So you really like Tony, huh?” 

Steve groaned as the brunette wiggled his eyebrows. “Please stop.” He begged. “I think that ship has sailed, got attacked by raiders, and then plunged into the sea.” 

“Please!” Bucky stressed shoving Steve lightly. “We can turn this around for you.” At Steve’s less than believing stare, Bucky only puffed up his chest. “You have the Master of Seduction on your side now.”

Steve sputtered incredulously and laughed “The Master of Seduction?! Are you kidding me?!”

“Yes!” Bucky proclaimed in a self-righteous manner. “Stevey do you know how many people I’ve had in my bed?”

Steve tapped his chin and put on his own devious smile. “From my count, since we’ve been in New Thebes, it’s only been one.” 

Bucky looked shocked and completely offended at Steve’s words. Steve meanwhile burst out laughing as Bucky sputtered. 

“You-?! O-one?! No! It-It’s...You know I had a ton of people falling for me back home!” Steve only continued to laugh so Bucky hit him in the face with a pillow. “And your count’s wrong! It’s been more than one here!” 

“Suuuuure.” 

Bucky hit him with another pillow, hard enough this time to knock the blonde onto his back. 

“Little shit.” Bucky teased. “You’re lucky I’m still willing to help you.” Bucky got up and went to get into a new, clean, outfit. “Plus I owe Tony an apology. A real one.” 

Steve sat up and waited for Bucky to come out from behind his changing curtain. 

“My problem was with you but I took it out on Tony.” Bucky emerged in a clean, dark blue skirt. “I owe him an apology for that ...and a few other things as well.” 

“Just a few.” Steve teased. 

Steve and Bucky then went to the breakfast table where the other Avengers were mostly gathered. Bruce and Betty had made everyone eggs and were just wrapping up when the two entered. 

“How are you? Feeling better?” Betty asked.

“Not completely healed up but good enough.” Bucky answered as he and Steve took their seats. 

Betty and Bruce then set all the food on the table right as Clint sleepily made his way over to the table. Everyone then ate in silence till Bucky broke it.

“Sorry about yesterday guys.”

“You had a head wound.”

“Mistakes happen.”

“You were injured.”

“You should be apologizing to Tony not us.” Bruce said lastly. 

“You’re right.” Bucky admitted seriously. “Steve and I,” the brunette slapped an arm on the blonde’s shoulder. “Talked this morning and it really cleared a lot of things up. I was taking stuff out on Tony unfairly. I owe him a few apologies.” 

Bruce nodded in agreement but gave the brunette a smile. 

“Though it is odd the guy has a statue of Lord Loki.” Clint mused as he shovelled eggs into his mouth. Natasha smacked his arm for talking with his mouth full. “Ow! Damn woman!” 

“Yeah he’s not the most popular god, and why have his statue in a garden? Wouldn’t you put goddess Frigga or Thor there?” Sam wondered.

“He didn’t pick the art remember?” Natasha answered. “He said that yesterday.” 

“Oh yeah.” Sam nodded, “So it was probably already there.”

“In related news we need to formulate a proper battle plan.” Bucky’s finger hit the table and he leaned forward, his face reflecting that of a general preparing a strike force. 

“A what?” Betty asked completely lost as to where that came from. And she was not alone, the other Avengers also looked confused; sans Steve who slapped his face in embarrassment. 

“A battle plan. I know you guys have been helping out so I need to be briefed on the progress we’ve made so far.” 

“BUCKY!” 

“Steve! I can’t help if I don’t know where we’re at.” 

“OH! You’re talking about Steve and Tony, right?” Sam asked finally catching on to what Bucky was referring to. 

“Yes!” 

“It’s not great.” Natasha reported. 

Steve let out a sound of betrayal and then a groan at his friends responding laughter. 

“What have I missed?” Thor asked as he walked into the room.

Everyone then caught Thor up on what happened after he left yesterday. They then went into talking about how they needed to formulate a battle plan to get Tony and Steve together.

“You have to impress him Steve.” Bucky urged. “You know why I had a fan club back home? Because I impressed them with my fighting skills.”

“You have those?” Sam quipped. Natasha held her hand up for Sam to high five while Bucky shot them both a glare. 

“I’ve been trying to.” Steve all but whined.

“No man.” Sam cut in “We’ve been talking you up.” Clint nodded eagerly in agreement with Sam. “But we can’t always do that.”

“Engage him in stories of your valor.” Thor suggested

“I try, but everytime I do...it just...feels awkward.” Steve fidgeted in his seat. 

“That’s because you treat it like a debrief.” Natasha said giving their leader an unimpressed look. “Add some tone and inflection, sprinkled in with hand gestures and slight body movements and your story becomes an actual story.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Steve,” Betty chimed in, placing her hand on the blonde’s arm. “You have to put your best foot forward. It doesn’t have to be stories of your heroism or a list of all the things you can do. You just have to be the best you.” She smiled encouragingly. “Bruce didn’t lead in telling me his family had a curse, nor did I lead in with the fact that my Father is supremely overprotective.” Bruce winced but nodded. “You guys are just starting out. So just be your best self and you’ll be fine.” Steve smiled appreciatively at her.

“This is all contingent on him even letting us back into his house.” Clint added with a wince. The other Avengers similarly winced. “This’ll be the...what...third time we threatened slash accused him of some shit?” 

“Close enough.” Bucky grumbled but stood up, determined. “I’ll go apologize to him. As I said, I took a lot out on him unfairly. I need to own that.” 

Later that day, Bucky, Bruce, and Thor went to Tony’s. Thor had flown them all to the cliffside. He had said he was eager to see the statue of Loki his friends had talked about. It wasn’t often mortals decorated their homes with statues of his lover; his mother and father, were common decorations but not Loki. 

Bruce told the other two to stay back until he talked with the brunette. He then had gone to the front entrance and knocked on the door. As soon as Tony opened the door, Thor barreled over Bruce and grabbed Tony in a hug. 

“Thor! What did I say about-” Bruce began to chastise but Thor threw Bruce a brilliant smile, disarming the man. 

“I merely am eager to see friend Tony again. It has been sometime since I’ve last seen you.” Thor said throwing his smile to the brunette in his arms.

“Uh-yeah, I gu-ESS!” Tony gasped as Thor gave him a tighter squeeze. The blonde then released a staggering Tony and marched inside. 

“I must see this tribute to Loki!” Thor spoke jovially as he rushed past the brunette, who was still trying to right himself. 

“What?” Tony glanced at the retreating blonde’s back then over to Bruce and Bucky who both had their hands up as if ready to help but unsure how. “....what?” 

“Sorry about that!” Bruce rushed, “Thor’s just eager and energized in everything he does.” 

“Oookay…?” Tony threw another glance towards where Thor took off to. “Is he here to, what? Make sure Loki wasn’t here last night?” Tony finally bit out harshly. 

Bucky and Bruce winced and Bucky finally came forward. Tony crossed his arms and glared at the man, Bucky only looked sheepish as he accepted the glare. 

“No he’s not.” The sheepish brunette let out a deep sigh “I owe you an apology, several actually.” Bucky then squared his shoulders and looked Tony right in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I took a lot of stuff out on you when I shouldn’t have. I blew small things out of proportion and made drama where there wasn’t any.” He threw out his arms, “I screwed up and I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of that and all I can do is apologize.” 

Tony looked surprised and had to visibly shake himself. But when he went to say something Bucky cut him off.

“You don’t have to accept my apology or even forgive me.” He paused, “But please don’t give up on Steve.”

“What?!” 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” 

Bucky now had a teasing tone and Bruce coughed to hide a laugh. Tony meanwhile looked bewildered and confused. He did not know how to even begin handling this situation. 

“And from what you said yesterday. Not the bad parts, but the asking “how to get Steve to like me” part.” Bucky leered.

“Oh gods.” Tony mumbled his face and ears turning red. Bruce was now turned away and laughing into his hand and Bucky continued on.

“I can tell you like him to. So please don’t let my screw ups affect you guys.” 

“Wow…” Tony breathed. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“Sorry we meant for this to be gradual but then Thor rushed in and...well…” Bruce gestured around. 

“Yeah…” Tony looked down and his eyes darted around for a few seconds. “Ok!” He made his way over to Bucky. “I appreciate the apology, and consider it water under the bridge.” Bucky looked shocked as Tony lightly slapped his shoulder. 

“As for the Steve...stuff.” Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I think I should step back.” 

Bruce and Bucky started to talk but Tony held up his hands to silence them. 

“Stop stop! It’s obvious you all are close, and your friendships are important to Steve. I mean you guys have tagged along on all our dates, save the first one.”

“WHAT?!” Bucky cut in, he threw a look to Bruce who cringed and averted his face guiltily.

“What have I missed?” Thor asked after coming back from inside Tony’s house. 

“Have you guys been going with Tony and Steve on their dates?!” Thor cringed and averted his eyes in the same manner Bruce had. “By the gods.” Bucky groaned. 

‘_Steve is a COMPLETE idiot at dating._’ Bucky thought as he shook his head.

“Steve said they were just hanging out.” Bruce offered as a weak defense. 

“Well that’s assuring.” Tony muttered sarcastically. “I’m worse at this than I thought.” 

“No Steve’s just oblivious!” Bucky rebutted as he dragged a hand down his face. 

“Well anyway, I think I should get closer to all you guys.” Tony extended his arms to the three. “You obviously are all really close so,” He shrugged. “I think us all hanging out and getting to know each other is the best next step.” This was met with a long silent pause. “Or...not?” Tony added in an unsure tone as he seemed to sink into himself.

“No!” All three shouted immediately.

“It’s a great idea-!”  
“This will work great-”  
“Mortal time is fleeting bu-”  
“-Betty and I rekindled-”  
“-not going to lie it’ll be-”  
“-believe it’s for the best and so-”

“WOAH! Shut up!” 

Tony screeched, holding his arms out in front of himself as if keeping them away. The three all kept talking over each other, each getting louder and louder as they tried to explain their brief silence. After Tony’s screech, the three men immediately ceased talking and Tony took an exaggerated breath. 

“Let’s go have a drink.” He gestured to the inside of his house with his thumb.

Tony then led the three into his house. However, they didn’t make it far. They stopped in his garden and looked at the Loki statue, then all eyes turned to Thor. 

“Did you move my statue?” 

“Ah, yes….” Thor scratched the side of his face. When Thor failed to elaborate, the three mortals shared confused glances but Thor only coughed into his hand. “Didn’t you say something about a drink?”

“Yeah. But about my statue?”

“Excellent! I will fetch the bottle for us!”

“What? Wait! You don’t know where it is!” Tony exclaimed as he followed after the retreating god’s back. 

Eventually they all made it to one of the sitting rooms and relaxed. They then made plans for Tony to come over to the Avengers villa. After that, Thor took Bucky and Bruce back home Once there, the three explained Tony’s reaction and how they planned on having him over tomorrow. 

“You brought people on your dates?!” Bucky chastised glaring disapprovingly at his best friend.

“I never know what to say to him in private. I feel awkward.” Steve defended weakly. “And I didn’t know they were dates! He never said the word “date”.” 

“Steve!” Bucky groaned. 

“Dude!” Clint laughed. “You’ve had a relationship before right? This can’t be that foreign to you!” 

“Peggy always took the lead though.” 

“Yeah, he’s kinda useless in the love department.” Bucky agreed.

“Thanks Buck.” Steve deadpanned.

“We can salvage this.” Natasha said, steppeling her fingers and resting her chin on them. 

“You can salvage whatever you’re all talking about, after the opening of the new play.” Phil cut in as he waltzed into the room everyone was gathered in. “You all have fifteen minutes to get ready before we head out to the downtown theatre.” 

-

**Flashback:**  
**Scene:** Thor just rushed past Tony, into his house and made a beeline for the statue of Loki.

“It’s a fine statue.” Thor said appraisingly as he circled it. “Better than the real thing. Less Weasley, less greasy…” Thor stared intently at the statues face but nothing happened. No shimmer of magic, no sign of disturbance or hidden magic. 

“Loki.” Thor whispered in a warning tone. “Loki, are you in there?” Thor then gave the face of the statue a light tap. Nothing. “Loki!” He grabbed the base of Loki’s horns. “Loki!” 

Finally he stepped back and looked around the ground but still saw nothing. Squinting his eyes in determination Thor walked forward and lifted the statue into the air. 

“Loki!” He shook the statue a bit but still it did not move or give any sign of being anything but artwork. 

Thor then put the statue down and gave it a hard stare. “I suppose you are just a statue.” The blonde shook his head “I am acting foolish.” He admitted out loud then made his way back toward the entrance where he left his mortal friends.

He wanted to check to make sure Loki had not been there the night before. Thor was protective of those close to him, and he knew Loki wasn’t overly fond of The Avengers. So he wanted to make sure this statue of Loki was just that and not Loki disguising himself. 

He severely doubted Loki had any dealings with Tony. How would he even be in contact with a living mortal when work kept him busy and tied up in Hel? Tony could have his mind muddled with Loki’s magic but no, Tony seemed clear when Thor had examined him during his hug. He had been sure to take the brunette by surprise and hence why he rushed the man upon their arrival. He knew Loki’s magic was most vulnerable and easy to detect when his targets/victims/participants were off guard. The magic always shone through in those moments, but Tony had none. And the statue appeared to be just a statue so it must have all been in Bucky’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Who could the people Bucky slept with be??? These side pairings were not in my original plan (FYI) but then they kinda appeared and I was like well alright then. You’re not the main focus but you can be in the background, sure. 
> 
> 2\. Finally! Bucky’s POV is out there. I feel like Bucky’s had it rough. His friend died, his bff then dove into a half-thought-out plan to save said friend. Then the bff starts acting like “Peggy who? Boy is the new guy hot!” Like wtf?! And everyone is acting like he’s the crazy one. 
> 
> 3\. So I know exactly what Thor was doing but couldn’t figure out how to write it seamlessly into the chapter, hence the add on at the end. I will never accept the idea of Thor being oblivious stupid. The guys old as hell, he’s gathered a shit ton of knowledge in his lifetime. But he’s a strategist, and was raised by Frigga. You’ll always learn more and have an edge if people underestimate you. 
> 
> 4\. Finally do any one you know how to put a picture into a chapter? If so please let me know!   
TWO THUMBS WAY WAY UP for elyador who helped me out with this! 
> 
> **Next chapter is going to have a picture in it but I can’t decide if it should go at the end of the fic or in the middle right after the scene it’s of. Which would you guys prefer? I’m thinking after the scene. **


	18. Getting to Know You

Tony spent most of his time at the Avengers villa. They would all hang out and relax. Sometimes they would all hang out together, other times it’d be just a few of them. However, Steve and Tony’s one-on-ones never happened. But Steve took it in stride. He just enjoyed spending time with Tony and Tony seemed to enjoy spending time with him and his friends. 

Eventually it became a common occurrence for Tony to just show up at their place without an invitation. He’d drop in and watch Sam and Clint’s archery training. Or he’d come and ask one of them for some self defense training. He also always seemed to enjoy watching Thor and Bruce (in his Hulk form) go at it. He’d even make a betting pool with the other Avengers during each match. 

Sometimes Tony would come over and all the heroes would be in training. They expressed their apologies but Tony always waved them off, then he’d sit down and watch them all train. Betty would sit with him sometimes. However, she would eventually leave as she found watching them all go through their individual fighting skills dull. Tony, however, always seemed to enjoy it as he would watch them all with rapt attention. 

Some time later the Avengers were invited to a statue unveiling. The Statue was of Howard Stark and would be placed near the harbor. Howard himself wouldn’t be in attendance as he was busy with some other business venture. Phil had instructed them all to be on their best behavior and to wear their best chitons (“I mean it Clint!”). Steve had invited Tony to the unveiling and the brunette had accepted. 

Steve had on a light blue knee length chiton that had a dark red, one shoulder cape attached to it. Tony meanwhile wore a red floor length chiton, with the blue cape Steve had given him when they first met around his neck as a pseudo scarf. Steve had blushed when he saw Tony still had it and Tony threw the blonde a wink. 

“Any idea what the statue is of?” Tony asked as they all got on their horses. “Or is this just another perk to being a superstar? Getting invited to all the big events.” 

“Not a superstar.” Steve laughed lightly. “And it’s a statue of my friend.” He eventually answered as he made to help Tony up. The brunette gave him a raised eyebrow then got on the horse by himself. 

“Your friend?” Tony scoffed then rolled his eyes. “I’m sure! Must have a lot of friends for all the openings and events you guys go to, Superstar.” Steve shook his head at the brunette’s teasing. 

“We do get invited to everything.” Bucky added and Tony gave the blonde a look of victory, as if his point was proven. 

“It’s so the event is sure to draw in a large crowd.” Sam also added as he climbed onto his horse. 

They all then made their way to the unveiling where they were met by a large cheering crowd. Sam then caught Tony’s eye and gestured to the crowd in a ‘see what I mean’ gesture. Tony nodded and then felt Steve’s horse come up next to his own. 

“Let me know if it gets too much for you.” Steve said in a gentle and quiet tone.

“Huh?” Tony quirked an eyebrow and gave Steve a puzzled look, which the blonde mirrored.

“It’s a large crowd.” Tony still gave a blank look so Steve continued, quirking his own eyebrow. “Before you mentioned you don’t like crowds.” Tony’s face finally dawned in understanding and he gave the blonde a small smile. 

“Thanks Steve. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Just let me know if it’s too much and we can leave.” Steve reassured again and Tony gave him a teasing smile.

“Always the hero.” Steve blushed and Tony laughed but that was quickly drowned out by the crowd’s cheers as they got closer. 

The Avengers were given up front spots closests to the cloth covered statue. Tony stood next to Steve but a few paces back as the blonde had to gladhand the crowd for a bit of time before the official unveiling took place. Finally a man approached the podium and requested silence as he began his speech. Tony tuned the speech out as he scanned the crowd around them. 

_‘Almost forgot about the crowd excuse.’_ Tony thought as his eyes wandered. _‘I’ve got to make sure I act this out right. Maybe I can say I was fine..?’_ He looked over the size of the crowd. _‘Nah, the crowds too big. If I “don’t like crowds” then one this size should freak me out. Hmm. Maybe I can do a small freak out._’ He nodded then threw Natasha, who had glanced at him, a smile. _‘Yeah a small freak out. A little short of breath, need some air, then BAM all better.’_ Tony bit his bottom lip to hide his smile; but then felt the bottom of his stomach drop. 

“And so to commemorate Howard Stark we unveil this artwork!” 

The cloth was pulled off to reveal a statue of Howard Stark, posing regally and pointing with one hand towards the Harbor. At his feet were the words “Never look back, only forward!”. The crowd and Avengers all clapped and shouted their appreciation but Tony couldn’t hear them anymore. 

Tony had gone to the Land of the Living, not super often but occasionally, before he knew he could earn his freedom. Then once he learned he could earn his freedom, he went fairly often in order to do recruitments and fetch items. Each time he’d avoid anything to do with Howard, however that wasn’t always easy or possible. The man was everywhere. But how could he not be, he helped everyone; if you were to believe all the billboards and advertisements Tony would stumble across. And on each of these advertisements would be that damn phrase. A mockery of what he had purposefully done to Tony. Never look back, only forward! And each time Tony would try to power through it. Try to get over it. But he couldn’t. He’d always have a panic attack.

Now was no different.

“Tony? TONY!” Steve screamed as he bent down to try and steady the slowly crumbling man.

“What’s wrong?!” Natasha yelled as she and the other Avengers turned to Tony and Steve.

Tony was currently trying to crouch down to the floor. His breathing was unsteady and coming out in short gasps, he was also shaking all over. 

“It’s the crowd!” Bruce deduced. Sam, Bucky, and Clint immediately formed a barrier around Tony and Steve and began ushering the crowd back. 

“Tony, breath. It’s alright.” Steve tried to comfort but Tony kept hunching into himself. 

“Steve!” Natasha shouted as she helped Phil pull one of their horses over to the two men. 

Steve then tried to pull Tony to a standing position. However that only resulted in Tony glancing at Howards stone face.

“NO!” Tony tried to shout but his voice was weak.

Steve then hoisted Tony up into his arms and climbed onto the horse with Natasha’s assistance. He then urged the horse into a gallop and ran them down to a deserted part of the beach. 

“Tony! Tony! It’s alright. It’s ok.” He tried to reassure as he jumped down and gently placed the trembling brunette on the sand. He then grabbed his old cape that Tony wore and took it off so it didn’t obstruct Tony’s breathing. 

Tony, however, was lost in his mind at seeing Howards face. “It’s not ok! It’s NOT!”

“Okay. Alright. You’re right.” Steve placated gently as he tried to get Tony to look at him. “It’s not ok, but you’re here. You’re safe. You’re right here. It’s just us.” He said as he rubbed the brunette’s tense and trembling back in soothing circles. 

Steve kept this up for awhile before Tony let out a deep breath and seemed to come back to himself. Tony blinked at the blonde, smacked his lips a few times but Steve just kept rubbing his back and spoke gently.

“Don’t talk. Take a moment. Relax. I’ve got you.” And so Tony did. He just sat there for a moment and let himself get back to working order.

“I’m so thirsty.” Tony admitted into the silence, causing Steve to laugh.

“Want me to go grab you something? I don’t have a canteen on me.” Steve offered but Tony shook his head. 

“No it’s ok….I’m sorry.” 

“Tony no.”

“No really, I’m sorry I messed the whole evening up.” Tony rambled putting a hand over his face. 

“Tony stop.” Steve said firmly, getting said man to look at him. “Everyone has weak moments. Everyone has their own issues. You don’t have to apologize for being human.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Steve’s tone brokered no argument. “I’m the one who should apologize. I should have known a crowded unveiling was a stupid idea.”

“It wasn’t that-” Tony tried again, but Steve powered on.

“I’m sorry I put you in that place.” He said it so earnestly and full of meaning that Tony felt his heart do a small jump. 

After a pregnant pause where they both just stared at each other Steve eventually broke away and glanced at the water. Steve seemed to make a decision of some sort because his chest puffed up and then he looked back at Tony with a determined look in his eyes. 

“You told me your weakness and I abused it.” Tony made to protest but Steve physically covered Tony’s mouth with his hand. “So I’ll tell you mine.” 

Tony’s eyebrows had already been up when Steve covered his mouth but now they jolted into his hairline. He made to protest this. He didn’t want it, didn’t want Steve to say it. And that gave Tony, himself, pause. 

This was his job. He was about to get exactly what he first came here for. He had been watching the Avengers, categorizing and documenting how they fight, what makes them unique, and trying to come up with weaknesses this whole time. Now he was getting one, Steve’s, handed to him. And he didn’t want it...?

“It’s the sea.” Steve finally said as he released his hold over Tony’s mouth.

“The sea?” 

Steve bit his lip and looked out at the water wistfully. “I once wanted a life off of the sea. A house right on the coast line.” Steve seemed to be in his own fantasy and Tony couldn't seem to look away from his face. Which meant he didn’t notice the way the blonde was twirling the two rings on his one finger. “But now, when I look at it. I just feel...useless.”

“Huh? How do you feel useless?”

The blonde let out a deep sigh and made himself more comfortable. “It’s dumb but the sea, to me. Is a reminder that I was….useless. I couldn't do anything.” Steve seemed to be lost in his own world again as Tony sat silently next to him. 

Tony kept studying the blondes face but Steve seemed to be finished explaining. Tony looked away and the brunette’s eyes darted around for some time. Then he looked back determinedly at Steve.

“I don’t get it.” Steve swivelled to look at him and Tony plowed on. “I don’t know how the sea can remind you of that because you are anything but useless. You do everything to be of use to someone! You fight monsters! You teach people! Even tonight! You went to that unveiling because you knew they wanted a crowd.” Tony raved. Steve made to say something, but Tony took a page out of the blonde’s book and covered Steve’s mouth with his hand.

“You are many things Steve Rogers, but you are not useless!” Tony stressed and felt the blonde slowly smile behind his hand. Tony smiled as he released Steve’s face. He then bodily shook himself. “Now I’m seriously parched. Let’s get a drink!” 

Eventually Steve and Tony made their way back to Tony’s house. They took the long way due to being on horseback but neither seemed to mind. Once they got close to a backdoor both Tony and Steve dismounted. 

“Thanks for the lift Cap. Next time we can try the Jerk Off.” Tony said in a teasing tone as he waltzed over to the door, Steve shook his head as he walked the man to the door. 

“Please don’t keep that name.” He groaned.

“It’s brilliant! It’s the smartest thing Clint has ever said.” Tony beamed. “You grab the rope, it jerks, and off you go!” Tony laughed and Steve groaned again.

Tony had invented a pulley of sorts that dangled over the cliffside. It made travel up to his house easier and less time consuming. When he showed it off, Clint had dubbed it Jerk Off and Tony had laughed so hard he ended up on the floor. He then said he was keeping the name, much to the dismay of everyone sans Clint. 

At the threshold for the door Tony turned back to the blonde and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry for ruining the night.” 

Steve rolled his eyes then crouched and plucked a flower from the ground. Tony gave him a quizzical look but Steve just handed it off to him. 

“I don’t think the night was ruined.” Steve smiled shyly “I had a great time with you.” 

“Yeah?” Tony whispered looking into Steve’s blue eyes. “I did to.” He admitted then looked down at the flower in his hands.

Suddenly Tony felt lips press against his cheek. He immediately went ramrod straight and blushed as he felt Steve pull back. Tony locked eyes with him and saw Steve was also blushing a bright red. 

“Goodnight Tony.” 

\----

Tony was in trouble. He walked around his home and berated himself over and over. 

“Steve is a glory hound!” He stated firmly. “He’s a wanna-be-in-Valhalla jerk! He’s after fame and glory! He just wants everyone to love him!” He then repeated this mantra on loop. Hoping to firm this up in his mind. 

Tonight had been scary. Steve had gotten to him. He was weak after his panic attack and couldn’t fend him off. Tony had even thought, had the audacity to almost beg Steve on not telling him his weakness. It turned out the “weakness” was a metaphorical one but still!

Tony had to remind himself Steve, and all the Avengers, were all glory hoarding heros. At the end of the day, everything they did was to get themselves more fame, glory, and love. They were selfish, self-serving heros, just like all the ones Tony had seen in Hel.

-

It had been about a week since the statue unveiling and everything seemed to be back to normal. 

“Afternoon everyone.” Phil greeted as he and Betty walked into the dining room where all the Avengers and Tony were having lunch.

“We have a new mission we must get to right away. However,” Phil looked pointedly at Thor. “You cannot join us. This is a political issue as well as a physical one and a god-”

“Shouldn’t and can’t get involved.” Thor finished lazily. “Very well I will sit this adventure out. Good luck my friends.” Phil didn’t give out anymore details of the mission till Thor left the premise. 

“So what’s the mission?” Bruce asked after Thor departed. 

“Athens is currently being threatened by Crete. King Minos of Crete is threatening to sick the Minotaur on Athens if they do not meet his demands. He has also threatened other city states with this same thing but none of them reported it, they simply gave in.” Phil rattled off. 

“Why don’t we just send King Minos a warning to cease and desist?” Sam asked.

“We did.” Betty answered. 

“He responded that the Minotaur has been threatening his people of Crete. For now he’s managed to trap it in a labyrinth of sorts but the monster craves flesh.”

“What?!” Tony broke in, incredulous. 

“Let me finish.” Phil advised. “So he’s been satisfying it with their convicts but figured he might want to make political use of his problem.”

“So he now wants us to kill the Minotaur?” Bucky asked.

Tony looked aghast at this suggestion, but Phil only nodded in the affirmative. “Correct. So you’re all headed to Crete to-”

“Ok that’s enough!” Tony yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he shot up. “Are you kidding me?! You’re all just going to go kill Asterion?! Because King Dickhead said so?!”

“Tony!” Steve chastised but Tony just glared at him in anger and disgust causing Steve to physically recoil 

“Who’s Asterion?” Phil asked and Tony turned his glare onto him. 

“The Minotaur. That’s his name. Asterion.” Tony bit out.

“I take it you talked with him before?” Sam questioned. 

“Yes!” Tony calmed down a bit but anger was still laced in his tone. “He lives in the Monster Bog.”

“You mean lived, sounds like he moved to Crete.” Natasha added and Tony glared at her. 

“That’s the last place he would voluntarily go!” Tony defended. “If he’s there it’s not by choice.” He then glared back at Phil. “And he doesn’t crave flesh!” 

“Tony,” Steve called gently and grabbed the angry man’s arm to get his attention. “Can you tell us what you know?” Tony sighed then sat back in his chair and began his explanation.

Tony had met the Minotaur in Monster Bog. He had tried to recruit the monster but was denied (this detail he left out of his retelling to the Avengers). Tony talked to him more and learned his name was Asterion. Eventually Asterion revealed his life story to the brunette. 

His “step-father” King Minos had insulted the goddess Frigga. This had enraged Odin who then recruited the god Fandral (god of love) to make Minos’s wife Pasiphae fall in love with a prized bull. Eventually this led to Asterion’s birth. His mother loved him, and tried to protect him from Minos. But eventually Minos found out about him. After that Asterion’s life was filled with pain. Minos locked him up and would abuse him in every way: physically, mentally, and verbally. The worst was when his mother would try to sneak down to the dungeons to see him. Minos would always find out and would make Asterion watch as he whipped her back. But Asterions grew bigger and stronger than the restraints holding him. His mother feared what Minos would do so she snuck him out. After that he found he wasn’t welcome anywhere. Treated as the very thing Minos called him everywhere he went. So he ran for refuge in the Monster Bog. 

“Sometimes I’d come across bounty hunters in the Monster Bog looking for him.” Tony looked serious and angry again “One of them must have gotten to him and dragged him back to Crete.” 

“That changes things.” Sam exhaled.

“Do you have any proof?” Bucky quickly threw up his hands. “I believe you! But we can’t exactly go up to a King, in his court, in his country. Tell him he’s a lying jackass and walk away unscathed.” 

“Is the Queen alive?” Steve asked looking at Phil. 

“I’m not sure. She doesn’t appear in gossip and I haven’t heard any word of her.” 

“Ok, I may have a plan.” 

-

The Avengers and Tony walked into the main hall of the Palace. All the gathered nobles bowed and King Minos beamed at them from his throne. King Minos was a portly man, not to the point of excess but enough to show he didn’t do much (if any) manual work. His hair was kept nicely trimmed,and was mostly brunette, save for the white just above his ears and in the wisps of his hair. 

The Avengers were greeted formally, given a few bedrooms for them to share, then a feast was held in their honor. During the feast the Avengers saw the Queen and she looked like a shell of a woman. Throughout the dinner they noticed the Queen was never really addressed, ever. The court would not even acknowledge her and the woman made no effort to be seen. She just looked defeated and worn down. It was as much confirmation as the Avengers needed and their blood boiled in anger at the grinning and jovial King Minos. 

“We should talk to the Queen. A mother should know what happens to her son!” Tony seethed but Steve just gently touched his shoulder. 

“This is for the best, the less people who know the better.” Natasha advised again. “We’ll all go into the labyrinth, but instead of killing Asterion we’ll get him to freedom. Once he’s free we’ll dirty our weapons with the corpses still in the labyrinth.”

“Good thing King Minos said he’s never cleaned the death row convict’s bodies out of there.” Bucky snickered and nudged Clint playfully. “Otherwise you’d be carrying a pigs head into “battle”.” 

“Speaking of blood and...stuff.” Bruce chimed in then pointed at Tony. “Are we sure we don’t want to bring him with us? Tony, you said so yourself, Asterion’s killed people to defend himself. If we bring you he’s sure not to attack us. Without you...it’s kind of a gamble, right?” 

“Call him by his name. Only a handful, if that, know his name. You call him by his name, explain everything to him and you should be good.” Tony advised.

“Plus we can’t bring him in.” Sam pointed out. “We’re the Avengers! It’d be odd for us to bring our -no offense” He looked at Tony who nodded “roadie into battle with us.” 

“We go in, get Asterion out, make it look like we killed him. Then we tell the king we sacrificed the Minotaur’s body to the gods.” 

“Great!” Tony bit out sarcastically. “Everyone wins!” He continued in a sarcastic tone. “Asterion get’s to live, King dickface gets to keep his shit up, and Queen Pasiphae gets to suffer and mourns in silence!” He gave Steve a bitter and angry smile “What a happy ending!” 

“It’s not ideal but this is the best plan.” Steve argued. “We know that it’s not perfect!” He almost shouted, the frustration of this continued debate shining through. “But we don’t have a lot to stand on here! We can’t accuse Minos of everything so openly.” 

“Why not?!” Tony fired back. “You’re the Avengers! They’d believe you!” 

“About a monster not being a monster? Tony, not everyone understands or is willing to understand Monsters like you do! And no one knows you so they won’t take your word or ours over their opinion. The Queen won’t back us, she barely speaks as is.” He stopped himself from slamming his hands down in frustration. “It’s not perfect. I’m not happy about it either but…”

“It’s the safest for Asterion and that’s what matters most.” Bucky finished. “Otherwise we’d be accusing Minos with no solid proof and Minos would just get someone else to kill him.”

“This way Asterion get’s to live and not have to worry about anyone else coming for him.” Sam added.

“But his mother won’t know he’s alive. You’re letting her think he’s dead!” He knew he was behaving semi-irrationally. The plan made sense but this touched a little too close to home. 

“It’s not perfect.” Cling repeated “But it’s got the best outcome.”

Tony shook his head in the negative. “Fine, I’ll drop it. We’ll go with your plan Captain.” He stood up and continued talking as he made his way to the doorway. “Save Asterion, save Minos, and save face!”

“Tony it’s not like that!” Steve almost shouted but Tony just gave a sharp backwards wave then marched out the door. 

Tony marched back to his allotted bedroom all the time berating himself in his head. 

_‘I should have known!’_ Tony thought angrily. _‘Just because they listened and didn’t jump on the creatures = monsters boat.’ _

“ARGH!” Tony let out, frustrated at himself for once again thinking the Avengers were somehow better than all the heroes he’s known before. 

_‘They’re just like the rest of them! Not willing to sacrifice any glory or love even if it means doing the right thing. Nope! Better to let others suffer than for them to lose any of that precious precious fame!’ _

The next day the Avengers were getting a very official send off into the labyrinth: the royalty, their court, and a sizable crowd were all gathered. King Minos said no map had been made but offered them string so they could find their way out. The Avengers gratefully accepted this offer, which was handed to them by a silent and slightly shaking Queen Pasiphae. When Steve went to take the ball, the Queen seemed to grip the ball tighter and showed reluctance in handing it off. Only when King Minos shifted closer did she release it with a watery breath. Steve had stared at the Queen for a few seconds then silently turned and made his way to the entrance of the labyrinth. 

Once inside and away from the entrance Sam dropped the ball of string. They then wandered the labyrinth for some time before finally coming across Asterion. Tony was correct, once they said his name the Minotaur stopped charging towards them and instead looked at them questioningly. Sam and Bucky explained they were here to free him not hurt him. Steve then pulled out the magic map he had brought with them. Only instead of going for an obscure exit or cause a break in the labyrinth like in the original plan, Steve led them towards the front entrance. 

“Punk what are you doing?” Bucky asked as they approached the ball of string Sam had previously dropped. 

“The right thing.” Steve stated with determination. “The court may not believe Tony’s word but they’ll believe ours.” 

“Oh gods.” Sam muttered then threw a quick pray to the goddess Sif. They may need to be prepared for an actual battle afterall. 

Asterion was instructed to stay low and stay behind the Avengers no matter what. “Worse comes to worst, run back into the labyrinth and hide in there.” Steve instructed.

Once Steve breached the entrance the King smiled and the Queen looked pained. Tony looked unimpressed and scoffed. Steve tried to give Tony a reassuring face but the brunette wouldn’t look at him. 

“Have you slain-” The king began to ask but cut himself off as the other Avengers and Asterion walked out. “WHAT ARE YOU-?!”

“King Minos you lied to us!” Steve declared. “And you lied to your people! The lies stop here!” 

“OUTRAGEOUS!” King Minos yelled back, and motioned for his guards to draw their weapons. 

“You insulted goddess Frigga and as “punishment” was gifted Asterion here!” Steve gestured to the crouching minotaur. “You then abused him and his mother!” At this the crowd’s eyes swept to the Queen who hadn’t looked away from Asterion, she had such a sorrowful but loving look on her face. “She got him to safety but you dragged him back here. You then lied and used him as a threat to try and gain control over your neighboring city states.” 

“LIES!” King Minos screamed. “Guards seize them!” 

“No!” Queen Pasiphae screamed but the guards did not listen to her. 

They all readied their weapons and made to move in on the Avengers. The Avengers themselves all reached for their weapons and prepared themselves for battle.

“You’ll risk the wrath of another god?!” Tony shouted over the sound of drawn steel. 

Everyone, the spectators, the court, the Avengers, the King and Queen, all looked over to Tony who had climbed up on the Royal box. Tony didn’t look away from King Minos as he walked closer.

“I’ll ask again since you haven't answered,” Tony said in a loud -but not as loud as before- voice. “but will you **really** risk the wrath of **ANOTHER god**?” 

King Minos went to answer but Tony barrelled over him and now looked towards the guards who were watching him.

“Actually you’re clever. You’re not risking it. You’re forcing **them**” Tony gestured to the guards. “To incur the wrath of a god. Everyone knows Thor favors the Avengers. He even fights alongside them! Do you really think he’ll let the mortals that raised arms against his friends live?” 

The crowd and guards began to murmur to each other. Some going as far as to lower and drop their weapons. King Minos looked incensed as Tony turned back to him. 

“I will not tolerate this! You cannot come into my country and attempt to deface me!” 

“You’re clever but not that clever.” Tony said not even giving Minos words a thought. “You insulted Frigga! Queen of the gods! How do you think her children, you know Thor? Will react when you meet him?” King Minos’s face paled and Tony smirked. “And now your threatening his friends?!” Tony tutted. “Not a great move.” 

“I-I…” King Minos mentally scrambled to think of something but Queen Pasiphae spoke first.

“I was punished for your misdoings!” She shouted clearly, for all to hear. “But in that punishment I found a gift.” She looked at Asterion and smiled. “My son.” She then turned to glare at Minos. “I couldn’t help him much then but I can now!” She turned to the court and gathered crowd. “What the Avengers say is true! Every word of it! I will not be silent anymore!” She turned and sent a glare full of hatred at Minos. “I will protect my son from you in every way that I can!” 

This embarrassment was too much for the King and he made to strike the Queen. The crowd gasped, Steve and Asterion moved to rush the stage but Tony had it handled. Tony had grabbed the Kings wrist and wrapped Minos’s arm up around the Kings back. Tony then grabbed his neck with his other arm, putting the King in a restraining hold. 

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled quietly into the King's ear so only he heard it. “You’re not that clever.” King Minos began thrashing and a high ranking member of the court ordered a guard to take Minos and restrain him. 

Once King Minos had been put in proper restraints the high ranking court member announced they’d hold a trial and in the meantime control of the country would go to Queen Pasiphae. Tony then climbed off the Royal Box while Asterion walked towards it and his mother. 

Tony watched the reunion with a genuine smile. Then he heard movement next to him and turned to spot Steve coming to a stop about an arms length away from him. Steve also smiled at the reunion then turned and gave Tony a boyish grin.

Steve was about to compliment him. He wanted to thank Tony, praise him actually. For the man’s intervention, for his speech, for helping Steve really see what was necessary. But he didn’t get the chance, Tony beat him to it.

“You changed the plan?” It wasn’t a question but he spoke it as if it was one.

Steve nodded once. “It was the right thing to do.” 

Not the smartest thing, and definitely not the safest but it was the right thing. Tony had been right and he helped Steve realize that. 

Tony would later blame this on the fact that Steve surprised him. He broke the “hero protocol” Tony had held him and the Avengers up to. He’d also blame himself. Citing he was weak after watching the mother and son reunion. But that was later.

Tony reached up and pulled Steve down by the front of his warrior dress. Steve went willingly then immediately stiffened in surprise as Tony kissed him. Tony had used his other hand to grab the back of the blondes head and angled the blondes head so he could better slot their lips together. 

Then Tony made to pull away and just as there was a few centimeters between their lips, Steve surged forward. This time, Tony was the one caught off guard. As Steve grabbed the back of the brunettes head and his shoulder, then pulled him close.

Tony swore he meant to pull away and not to deepen the kiss. But the man was weak. Other than a few incubuses that worked in Hel, he had little experience in kissing (incubuses didn’t quite care for kissing). He definitely had no experience in kissing people. And Steve was a great kisser.

Steve’s hand, which had been on his shoulder, wrapped around Tony’s back as Tony opened his mouth and their tongues clashed. Tony’s hand that was trapped between their bodies moved to wrap around Steve’s neck, so they could be even closer. 

They kissed for some time, till a few loud and pointed coughs broke them up. Tony and Steve slowly backed away from each other. As they parted, time seemed to slow down. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other as they pulled apart. Steve smiled and Tony averted his gaze, everything coming down on him at once. 

“Excuse me Steve.” The high ranking court member who had interrupted them said.

“Aw damn.” Bucky swore from the background. Next to him Natasha glared at the court member.

“Y-yes…?” Steve cleared his throat. “Yes?” He repeated more firmly. 

“We need to discuss the court proceedings and what we’ll need from you and your team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tony’s panic attacks strike again. 
> 
> 2\. This is as close to Steve!afraid of water/ice as I could get. He’s not really afraid but the sea it’s a reminder to him that he won’t have a house on the water with Peggy because he failed her, like he failed his parents. Looking at it brings him back to the lowest point in his life.
> 
> 3\. I commissioned that pic back in May 2016 from https://perdax-blog.tumblr.com And this whole time it’s just been sitting on my computer judging me for not actually writing this story yet. You can also find this on my tumblr  
https://lozfanchick.tumblr.com/post/190725177612/i-commissioned-this-pic-back-in-may-2016-from#notes
> 
> 4\. I’m sure you’ve all noticed I don’t describe much of the characters physical appearance. I think Loki is the only one I went in depth on. This is on purpose and it’s because everyone (myself included) has their own pictures in their minds for these characters and I don’t really like it when my mental picture gets broken. So please note I will continue to NOT describe their physical appearance much outside what I’ve already done. 
> 
> 5\. Yes Fandral is the Aphrodite of this story. Also hope you enjoyed my remix of the Minotaur myth. I picture Minos to be Senator Stern from MCU. Also I did not make up the Minotaur’s name, Asterion is his actual name (google it).
> 
> 6\. I was going to write out the whole court ordeal and shit but cut it as it didn't add to the point and just seemed like a waste. But if you're interested in how Tony managed to finagle a royal court into dumping their king let me know.


	19. I won't say I'm in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! Last week I couldn't post because I had Lasik surgery! :D I can now SEE!! 
> 
> Anyway, I also may need some help with my thorki prequel. I'm still writing it but I may need a test reader to make sure it makes sense. Not looking for volunteers yet but putting it out there that I may be in the future.

Tony was in trouble. He was in so much trouble. And he was having a hard time digging himself out. Tony may be falling a little, tiny bit, in love with Steve. 

It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t egotistical and pompous. Instead Steve was humble and could only retell his adventures as if he was writing up a report. He was kind and sweet. He didn’t go out and flex so passerbys would fall to their knees. He instead tried to duck and hide so people didn’t notice him. He also drew art in his spare time. Because if the man didn’t already have “Perfect” stamped on him, throw in that he’s also an artist. 

He wasn’t a glory hoarding hero. He listened to others, took advice and kept an open mind. He was willing to throw his reputation and glory to the fire if it meant doing the right thing. He did what was right because it was the right thing to do. He was a True Hero. 

Oh Tony was in trouble. 

The Avengers had wrapped things up in Crete. Queen Pasiphae had been placed as the sole ruler, Minos was jailed for his abuse, and Asterion was slowly adjusting to his new life. They then made their way back to New Thebes City. Once there, Tony quickly fled to his home; citing he needed a break from all the excitement. And now, two days after returning home, Tony still couldn’t figure out how to get himself out of trouble.

Suddenly, he heard Rhodey’s voice calling him from one of the other rooms. Tony immediately jumped up off the cushions he had been lying face down on.

“Rhodey?!” He bolted towards the sound of his friend. “Rhodey!” 

“Tones!” Tony launched himself at the centaurs chest and was crushed into a hug. 

They eventually pulled away from each other and Tony showed Rhodey around their home. 

“Notice we made all the doorways tall enough and wide enough for you?” 

“You’re a blessing I don’t deserve.” Rhodey deadpanned and Tony shoved him lightly. 

After touring the grounds Rhodey went for a few laps around the outdoor ring, while Tony watched from the sidelines. Later they lounged in the skylight room. Rhodey told Tony of everything he missed, and Tony kept pelting him with questions about Pepper, Jarvis, and Loki. 

As Rhodey talked about everything going on in Hel. The thought that kept running through Tony’s head was ‘_I should tell him. He could help. I should tell him._’ 

Rhodey was always the level headed one. Was always the one with all the answers. Sometimes Tony ignored those answers but at least Rhodey had them. 

“So,” Rhodey broke through Tony’s reverie. “How goes your investigation? Find the home-wreckers weaknesses?” 

**Home-wreckers**

‘_Thank you Rhodey! You beautiful centaur!’_ Tony thought suddenly feeling like he could get himself out of this feelings mess. He just had to keep reminding himself that Steve and all the Avengers were sleeping with Thor. This had all started because they seduced Thor away from Loki. _‘And to think that jackass kissed me. He’s two-timing a god!...For me.’_ Tony felt a smug smirk slide across his face. 

“Tony?” Rhodey asked, pulling the brunette out of his head.

“Sorry, and no, not yet.” Tony answered blinking a few times. “I have some ideas. Mainly I’ve been able to figure out everyone's best and most powerful qualities. What makes them special, you know?” 

“And Loki could formulate a battle plan exploiting the opposites of those qualities. Nice.” Rhodey complimented and Tony shrugged, in what he hoped came off as non-committal. 

After a few seconds of silence Rhodey turned to Tony and smiled. “I’m proud of you.”

“Oh come on!” Tony groaned moving to sit up but Rhodey grabbed his shoulder.

“Hold on, hold on.” The centaur stopped him and made Tony look at him. “I mean I’m proud of how well you are doing overall! Not in your mission or any of that.” Tony relaxed and gave his best friend a smile. “I’m really proud of how well you’re doing with people, with living life.” Rhodey gave Tony a genuine, relaxed smile. “You look happy.” 

Tony flinched imperceptibly but Rhodey caught it and raised an eyebrow. Tony popped up and moved towards the doorway leading to the kitchen.

“I’m going to get us some snacks and wine.” Tony said airily, “This is your vacation after all, so don’t get up. Just relax. You don’t know where anything is anyway. And don’t think of trying to learn. I’m going to move it all when I’m bored next week.” 

“Sure Tones.” Rhodey drawled and decided to not push the issue. 

-

“I don’t know if we should be dropping in unannounced.” Steve said, yet he still followed his friends up the cliffside. 

“It’s been about a week since we’ve seen the guy.” Bucky reasoned. 

“Don’t act like you don’t miss him.” Sam teased causing the blonde to blush but he didn’t deny it. 

“Though I wish we’d taken the Jerk Off.” Clint commented.

“Don’t call it that.” Bruce groaned. 

“It’s the name!” Clint defended.

“It only carries one at a time and you are no longer allowed to talk about it.” Natasha barked and Clint pouted. 

Finally everyone made it to the front of Tony’s house. They knocked a few times but didn’t hear anything. Well most of them didn’t. Steve heard laughter and some nondescript talking coming from the back of the house. 

“I think he has someone over.” Steve said slowly. 

“What?” Natasha asked and Steve gestured to the house.

“I think I hear him and someone else in the backyard.”

“Well let’s go see who it is.” Clint said then took off towards the back of the house. 

With minimal reluctance everyone ran around the house towards the back. Finally, once everyone was in view they saw Tony riding on the back of a black, dark skinned, centaur. The two appeared to be doing tricks, as Tony would stand or do other acrobatics while on the centaurs back. Though it may have been a game, as the two kept shouting numbers at each other and sometimes “point” or “denied”, followed by laughter and some good natured teasing.

Finally the centaur seemed to notice them and notified Tony of their presence. The group then slowly walked closer as the two took another lap so as to slow down. 

“Hey guys!” Tony greeted still sitting on Rhodey’s back. 

Everyone gave a variation of hello all the while Rhodey seemed to just stare them down. His face only giving away that he was unimpressed with the lot of them.

“Oh! Uh, everyone this is James Rhodes.” Tony then proceeded to introduce everyone. 

“So, how do you two know each other?” Sam asked. 

“Rhodey-bear is my best friend.” Tony proclaimed proudly and patted the man’s back. Said man threw Tony a smile.

“Was that a game you guys were playing earlier?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Rhode said sharply. Steve looked startled at the centaurs brisk tone but the centaur only gave him a blank stare.

“It’s one me and Rhodey came up with.” Tony broke in, making sure to catch and hold Steve’s eyes. “I’d explain it but I don’t know if I actually can. It’s weird.” 

Tony began rambling about the game they created and Rhodey couldn’t help but notice Tony’s smile and Steve’s reciprocating one. Tony also seemed to really just be looking at the blonde. Also, while the other Avengers seemed to zone in and out, Steve paid attention throughout Tony’s entire rambling. He even asked some questions. 

_‘Uh-oh._’ Rhodey thought as he glanced between Tony and Steve. 

“So it’s not a clear cut win/lose game.” Tony said with a flail of his hands. 

“Hey Tones.” Rhodey cut in and knocked the brunette with his tail. “Can we get a drink? I’m about to keel over.” 

“Yeah, sure sure!” Tony agreed. 

Steve offered a hand to help the brunette down but Rhodey turned and trotted away with Tony still on his back. All the Avengers glanced from Steve’s outstretched hand to the back of the centaur, wide eyed.

“Oh boy.” Bruce muttered.

Eventually they all relaxed in the skylight room with some water and fruit. Rhodey had lounged on some of the pillows on the floor. Tony then walked over and leaned against Rhodey’s horse side in a comfortable and relaxed pose. It appeared to all the Avengers this must have been a common pose for the two. 

“So we haven’t seen you before.” Steve broached, “have you been, uh...out of town?” 

“I was at work.” Rhodey said shortly and Tony patted the man’s horse back.

“Such a busy bee.” Tony teased and Rhodey snorted then swatted Tony’s face. 

“Look who’s talking.” He teased in a much friendlier tone than he had used with any of the Avengers.

Bucky and Sam shared a look then turned their eyes back to their drinks. This whole situation just felt awkward. 

“What’s your line of work?” Natasha asked. 

“I’m a protector. It’s what us centaurs do.” 

That triggered a memory in Steve’s head. “That reminds me of when we first met.” Steve said to Tony. Tony sat up straighter, giving Steve all his attention, and Rhodey’s eyebrows wrinkled. “Bucky said something along those lines. And you ripped him apart.” Steve smiled in a teasing manner and Tony let out a huff of laughter. “But here your friend is saying the same thing.”

“Centaurs can say it.” Rhodey cut in. “Tony was right to correct your friend.” Rhodey gave a passing look over to Bucky, who averted his eyes and took a large pull from his drink.

“OH! I didn’t mean-!” Steve tried but Sam grabbed his arm.

“Stop, just stop.” Sam whispered as he grabbed the blonde’s arm. 

“How long have you known Tony?” Clint asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Rhodey seemed to puff up at this and passed a look over all the Avengers before finally landing on Steve. “I helped raise him.” 

“Oh gods.” Natasha muttered in quiet dismay as Steve paled. 

“Yeah Rhodey-bear is like a father to me.” Tony said wistfully, giving an over dramatic look to the man. 

“Shut up!” Rhodey pushed Tony’s head away, “I’m only a handful of years older than you.” 

“Yup!” Tony laughed. “Like an old, old,” Rhodey grabbed a pillow, “OLD father to m-ACK!” Rhodey nailed the brunette in the face.

“Don’t make me ground you.” Rhodey said in a serious tone that was softened by the smile on his face. 

“But Dad!” Tony whined while dramatically throwing himself over Rhodey’s back. Rhodey then broke out into full on laughter.

“I’ll trample you!” He laughed and Tony threw his friend a smile. 

Rhodey shook his head and surveyed the Avengers. He stopped at Steve. Steve had an absolutely smitten look on his face as he watched Tony laugh and smile. He then saw the moment Tony locked eyes with Steve. Tony blushed. It was light and he pushed it down a second later but Rhodey saw it. 

_‘Oh Tony._’ He thought. 

Eventually the Avengers left to head back home, with Tony saying he’d drop by the next day after Rhodey went back to his job. As they walked back, Bruce gave Steve a companionable pat on the back. 

“Wish I could offer some advice, but as you know. I’m not in good standing with my partner's parents either.” 

Steve let out a sigh of defeat.

-

“I saw that.” Rhodey said pointedly after they had finished cleaning up. 

“Saw what?” 

“You and the leader. Steve.” Tony didn’t say anything in his defense and Rhodey groaned. “Tony!” 

“What?!” Tony fired back. “It’s not an issue. There’s nothing going on between us.” 

“So why’d he kiss you on the cheek goodbye?” 

“He-”

“And you blushed and fumbled.” 

“I-”

“I’m not blind Tony. I know you!” Rhodey grabbed the man by his shoulders. “You like him!” 

“I don’t!” Tony protested not looking at his friend. “I just, I just...ADMIRE him! Ok?!” Tony wrenched himself out of Rhodey’s grip. “He’s different! He’s not what he’s supposed to be. He’s, he’s just…..unique!” He cried out, pacing around the room. 

“Unique or not, Tony you know this guy has hurt Loki! He caused this whole mess!” Rhodey reminded urgently.

“I know!” Tony shouted back, then took a few moments and composed himself. “I know that. He’s just a different type of hero.” Tony shrugged. “...It was nice to see.” Rhodey made to say something but Tony gave him a look. “Don’t start.” He warned. 

Rhodey visibly backed down and tilted his head in a questioning manner. 

“Are you going to be ok?” 

“Yeah.” Tony rolled his shoulders then put on an unaffected face. “I’m using his affections as an in. I’ll get the homewreckers weaknesses then give them to Loki.” He smacked his lips and hands together. “And everyone wins.” 

Rhodey studied him and shook his head. Yet he held his tongue. He could tell it was too late. Steve had somehow gotten under Tony’s skin. And that angered the centaur. That man had stolen Thor and thus turned Loki into a hostile porcupine. And if a god wasn’t enough he’s now taken Tony’s heart. But Tony’s heart was already damaged and never ruled over the brunettes head. Sometimes that thought drove Rhodey crazy, other times it makes him incredibly sad. Now, however, he was glad for it. Tony deserved a happy free life and to get that, he needed to use his head. 

“Want me to come back and give you some emergency rune stones?” Rhodey offered as a change of topic.

“Nah,” Tony waved the offer away. “Ever since that one time, Loki and I decided it was best for me to not have any connections to the underworld. Just in case.” 

That night Rhodey had to go back to Hel. He gave Tony a long and firm hug and promised to try and visit again soon.

The next day, Tony went over to the Avengers place. He had planned on sitting in on another training session and take more notes. However, once he arrived Thor (who had greeted him at the door) gave him a large and eager looking smile. He then literally dragged the brunette over towards the large common room. There Bruce, Betty, and Clint looked forcefully relaxed, as if they were trying to look like they were just lounging around but their body language and side glances told Tony they were anything but. Natasha, Sam and Bucky were all around Steve, blocking him from view. However, once Thor and Tony came more into the room, all three backed away from the nervous looking blonde. Bucky seemed to whisper some last minute words to his friend. Which Natasha then added to, but again the words were spoken too quietly for Tony to make out. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked cautiously and slowly. 

No one answered, instead everyone’s eyes turned to Steve who did a sweeping glare then walked over to stand in front of Tony. The brunette quirked an eyebrow and Steve took an audible gulp.

“Tony, would you please go out on a date with me?” Steve finished the question with a smile that tried to appear natural, but his body language was stiff and screamed nervous. 

Tony blinked and did a quick glance of everyone in the room. They all tried to look as if they weren’t watching them, save for Thor who openly watched them with a smile on his face. 

“Um...sure.” Tony smiled and gave a one-shoulder shrug. 

The tension instantly evaporated from the room. Steve visibly relaxed and gave a more genuine smile. Meanwhile, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam fist bumped in the background. Bruce grabbed Betty’s arm and she patted it while making the “shh” motion with her mouth. Clint fully relaxed into his chair, appearing to almost melt into it. And Thor openly beamed at the two. 

“Great!” Steve beamed. “I have the date planned out. So you don’t have to worry about anything.” The blonde then grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Ready to head out?” 

Tony walked with him and smirked. “Wish you told me in advance, I’d have picked a better outfit.” He said in a teasing tone.

“Not to worry.” Coulson said, appearing in the doorway and causing Tony to jump and squawk in surprise. “You two will be going out incognito so as to not be swarmed by fans or harassed by anyone who may wish to do either of you harm.” The man further explained without missing a beat, or batting an eye at Tony’s reaction to his sudden appearance. “Follow me and I will take care of your disguises.”

In the end, Tony was dressed in a two cloth chiton, with light blue as the base and gold as the accent cloth on the one half of his body. He also had a golden laurel placed on his head. Steve came out in a dark blue, almost black chiton, that had a yellow cloth tied around his hips and a yellow cape wrapped around his neck. He did not have a laurel on his head but instead had one of his swords strapped to his hip. 

“So where are we going?” Tony asked as he and Steve walked through New Thebes City. 

Steve kept scanning the area, making sure he didn’t steer Tony into any area that was too crowded. The few times they had to wait for the crosswalk, Steve made sure to put himself between his date and the crowd. He would not make the same mistake twice, he would protect Tony. 

“I figured we would start with a play.” He said and Tony gave him a teasing nudge in the ribs. 

“Let me guess, a play about the Avengers heroic exploits?” He smiled and Steve blanched at the guess. 

“No, gods no!” Steve shook his head at the very thought. “It’s the story of Odin and the Jotunns of old.” Tony gave Steve a genuinely surprised look. “...what? Bad choice?”

“No!” Tony rushed, “Just… not something I thought you’d pick.” He confessed almost hesitantly, but Steve just gave a small smile in return. 

They made it to the theatre and were able to grab some mixed nuts and drinks to share during the performance. The play told the story of Odin rising up against his tyrannical mother (Bestla) and all her kin, the dreaded Jotunns. 

Jotunns were not like the gods who lived in Asgard, they were less wise. They were taller creatures with horns sprouting from their heads. Also the elements of the Cosmos were attuned to their very emotions, some could control fire, others earth, ice, etc. Odin was born of a peace between the (at the time) fairly new Asgardian gods and the old Jotunn’s. Bor, Odin’s father, ruled the Asgardian gods and was set to marry the heir to the Jotunn throne. However, King Laufey and his wife -Farbauti- had no heirs to offer Bor. And so Bor had married the next highest unattached heir. A cousin and counselor to the royal Jotunn’s, Bestla. Odin was eventually born from the union and all seemed well but none noticed the burning greed growing in Bestla. 

To have one half of the heavens ruled under her, she questioned why it was limited to only half and not all. And so she began to plan her take over. She staged a surprise attack at Odin’s engagement party. Odin was set to ask the Jotunn Jord to marry him when Bestla signalled for the attack. Before Odin could do anything Jord was dead, as was Laufey. Farbauti fled with grievous injuries and was presumed dead. Odin was enraged but hid his anger and stewed in it. He had thought he could bide his time and get the Jotunns to rally around him and overthrow his mother. 

However the Jotunn’s, the base-line beings they were, merely embraced their new Queen and King. They encouraged her conquest of the world and used their ties to the elements to ravage the Earth for her. Odin was alone. But he wasn’t for long, for a great warrior goddess came along, Frigga. Together they forged an army and waged war on Bestla and the Jotunn’s. The Jotunn’s fought to the death to defend their tyrannical queen and would not see reason nor accept the wiser Asgardian way. So, sorrowful as it may seem, they had to cut all the Jotunn’s down till none were left alive. After Odin had defeated Bestla he had taken his throne as King of the gods and Frigga became his queen. 

The play ended, with a heavily pregnant Frigga walking around the ice caps to try and soothe her aching ankles. Then she stumbled upon a massive glacier. The glacier then turned to reveal a deceased but frozen Farbauti clutching a frozen but in stasis tiny Jotunn baby, the god Loki. 

After the play Tony and Steve walked in a garden behind the theatre. Most people exitted the theatre out to the street so they were alone. As they walked the grounds, both of them gushed and made comments about the performance and different variations of the story they had heard. 

“Seriously?” Steve shook his head in disbelief.

“Hey I’m just telling you what I heard.” Tony defended throwing his hands up. 

“Well I don’t know who you heard that from, but I **highly** doubt, Lord Odin was power hungry. He was the heir! He would have gotten everything eventually! If that was true all he had to do was wait, not start and win a rebellion against Bestla.” 

“An heir to gods who live forever.” Tony threw back then leaned closer, as if conspiratorially. “Unless killed by another god.” Steve gave him an incredulous look and Tony just shrugged. 

Steve shook his head again and groaned. “I refuse to believe that. And you better not let Thor hear you say that or anything like that!” He warned sternly but Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not surprised.” He said to Steve’s first statement. “You believe in the good of others too much.” 

“And you believe the worst of them.” Steve shot back. 

Tony shrugged and gave a tired smile. “You can’t unteach hard learned lessons Steve.”

Steve’s face dropped as what Tony said sunk in. Abruptly he stopped walking then gently grabbed Tony’s hand in order to stop him as well. They were in the garden, right in front of a beautiful fountain. The sun had now set so only the torches lit up the otherwise dark and secluded area. Steve then grabbed Tony’s other hand so both were clasped in front of them. 

“Tony,” Steve began softly, rubbing circles on their clasped hands. “I know we didn’t start off great. And I’ve probably shown you the worst in me already but…” He looked over Tony’s face as if taking stock of every detail. Then in a sincere and firm yet gentle tone he continued. “I want you to know. I would never, **ever**, hurt you.” 

Tony gulped visibly and tried to take a few nervous steps back but was jolted to a stop when he felt a sharp prick at his back. Glancing behind him he saw a miniature statue of Fandral (the god of love) with his bow and arrow drawn. This caused Tony to do a double take while Steve followed him and squeezed their clasped hands to gain the brunette’s attention. 

“I mean it.” Steve whispered into the decreasing space between their faces, as both of them leaned towards each other. “I would never hurt you.” He whispered again as Tony closed his eyes.

_‘Why are you sleeping with Thor?!’ _Tony thought in a panic as he leaned closer, ready and more than willing to kiss Steve. 

However, all Tony’s lips met was air.

“What?” Steve asked, pulling away from the brunette but not letting go of his hands. 

Tony blinked his eyes open and gave Steve a confused look while glancing at the blonde’s mouth. “What?” Tony breathed. 

“What did you say?” 

Tony just gave the blonde another confused look. 

““Why are you sleeping with Thor?” What would make you say that?” Steve asked in a genuinely curious tone while he cocked his head to the side.

Tony’s eyes widened as his brain temporarily shut down and all the blood drained from his face. He had said that out loud?! 

“Uh…”

“Do you think I’m sleeping with Thor?” Steve asked giving Tony’s arms a slight jostle to try and keep the brunette out of his own head. 

Tony gaped like a fish for a bit before expelling a lot of air and seeming to deflate. 

“Well...yeah!” Tony answered throwing his shoulders back. Now Steve gaped like a fish. “Steve you don’t have to hide it! I mean everyone knows!”

“Everyone?! WHAT?!” Steve screeched releasing Tony’s one hand so as to run a hand through his own hair. 

“Everyone knows.” Tony explained, trying to not sound completely disappointed in the situation he was now in. “You and the Avengers are sleeping with Thor.” 

Steve gaped again and it took a few tries before actual words came out of his mouth. “All of us?! You! You think?!” Steve looked like his world was rocked and Tony was getting frustrated at the overacting. 

“Enough Steve! I get it! He’s a god! Your only mortal! So-” Tony shrugged as if the ending was a foregone conclusion. 

“I’m not sleeping with him!” Steve yelled in a panic.

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to pull his other hand free but Steve held fast. 

“Tony, you have to believe me!” The blonde urged. “I’m not! None of us! None of us are sleeping with Thor!” He said Thor’s name as if the very idea of sex with him was rediculous. 

Tony groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand. “Steve.” He whined. 

Steve now looked extremely frustrated. With a huff he yanked Tony closer then twisted the man and threw Tony over his shoulder.

“Ack! What are you doing?!” Tony exclaimed as he tried to get his bearings after being manhandled so easily. 

“I’m proving this to you!” Steve stated in a no nonsense tone. Tony only groaned in response and seemed to flop more of his weight onto the blonde in retaliation. 

-

The other Avengers were all having dinner and speculating on how the date was going. 

“I bet Tony pulled Steve into a dance before dinner.” Betty fantasized. 

Bucky barked a laugh “Steve is a terrible dancer.”

“As long as he listens to what I told him, the night should go great.” Natasha said confidently. 

“You mean what we told him, right?” Sam corrected from Bucky’s side. 

The red-head only shrugged and smirked. “If he listens to yours as well then that’s a bonus. But mine is critical.” Bucky and Sam glared at her but she only smirked harder. 

Clint laughed at the memory of this morning. “Remember Steve’s face when I suggested he just throw Tony over his shoulder and drag him to bed?” The group laughed at the memory.

Suddenly the group could hear the sound of quickly approaching feet. Immediately everyone stood up and turned towards the doorway. Then they all gaped at the sight of Steve holding Tony over his shoulder.

“Steve I was kidding!” Clint yelled, being the first to recover. 

“What?” Steve blinked then looked horrified. “NO!” 

“What were you kidding about?” Tony asked, trying to maneuver himself to see around Steve’s body. 

“Don’t change the subject.” Steve barked then plopped Tony down in front of him. 

“Steve.” Natasha tried but Steve barreled over her. 

“Tony thinks we’re all sleeping with Thor!” Steve yelled out and Tony face palmed.

“WHAT?!” Everyone yelled back. 

“Betty! I would never-!” Bruce immediately began but Betty waved him off with an easy smile.

“I know sweetie.” 

“Where did you get an idea like that?!” Clint asked. 

Tony rolled his eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. “Everyone knows!” 

“Everyone?!” Sam echoed. 

“Thor’s a god! God’s don’t interfere in mortal affairs but he’s with you guys. All. The. Time!” Tony stressed. “It’s pretty easy to put two and two together.”

Everyone began to voice their denials and kept talking over each other until Phil’s loud and piercing whistle silenced them. 

“Tony,” Natasha started. “We aren’t sleeping with Thor.” She then pointed at Bucky with her thumb. “Bucky is sleeping with Sam.” 

“WHAT!?” Steve shouted looking between his two now gaping and blushing friends. “Since when?!” 

Both men gave the blonde a look of utter disbelief, which Steve did not think he earned. However, before either could answer Natasha spoke again. 

“I slept with Bucky a few times when we first met.” Bucky face palmed and then hid his face in his hands. “And Clint and I have always had a very relaxed and open relationship regarding sex and feelings for each other.” Clint and Natasha then winked at each other. 

“Me and Phil have-” Clint began.

“Stop talking!” Phil commanded. 

“Bruce and I are sleeping together.” Betty chimed in. She then glanced at Bruce and Natasha. Bruce blushed a furious red while the red-head gave a slight nod “And we had a threesome with Natasha about a month ago.”

“What?!” Everyone gasped, and Bruce’s face was now as red as a tomato. 

“Tony.” Thor said breaking the silence that settled after Betty’s announcement. “My love and body belongs to only one creature and that is Loki. I could not even fathom, nor stomach the thought of taking another to my bed.” Thor explained, his tone and eyes shining with sincerity and honesty. 

“But, then why?” Tony gestured to the Avengers. 

Thor glanced at everyone then gave Tony an easy smile. “They are my friends. I simply enjoy spending time with them. It has been quite some time since I’ve met such enjoyable mortals. So I wish to spend as much time as I can with them, as your time is fleeting.” He explained casually, as if this news wasn’t earth shattering.

But it was earth shattering. Tony’s brain had stopped working. It failed to move forward. His jaw dropped open and his eyes blinked slowly as he processed all this. 

Thor wasn’t cheating on Loki. Steve hasn’t been sleeping with Thor. Thor hadn’t slept with **any** of the Avengers. They were just friends. Friends! The Avengers didn’t steal Thor. Thor just wanted to hang out while his friends were alive. His friends! Not lovers! The Avengers weren’t his lovers. Steve wasn’t his lover! Loki was wrong. Loki was wrong and now Tony was on a truly pointless mission. 

“Oh,” Tony said slowly, eyes still unfocused. “**FRIGGA**!” He swore.

“HEY!” Thor boomed indigently. “That’s my mother! Do not take her name in vain!” 

Steve tried to touch Tony but the man flinched away from him. Still gaping and looking like his whole world was rocked Tony stumbled away. 

“I..I-I...I gotta go!” He finally got out as he ran towards the exit.

“Tony! Wait!” Steve called but Thor grabbed the blonde and held him back. Steve gave Thor a questioning look but the god only gave a small ‘no’ head shake. 

“Let him go.” The god advised. “He must be embarrassed. Give him tonight and then go after him.”

Steve glanced back where Tony ran off to but nodded in agreement. 

Tony meanwhile had run as fast as he could back to his home. Once he was safely inside he began pacing and yanking on his hair. 

Loki was wrong! He was now on a pointless mission! This was all a waste of time! Once Loki learns this, he’ll be so mad and….and. 

Tony slumped to the floor in a daze. 

And Tony would no longer get his freedom. He’d go back to Hel. Freedom had been so close and now...it was back to being so far away. 

Tony looked around the room he had ended up in and his eyes landed on Steve’s old blue cape, which he had thrown over a couch after wearing it previously. 

_‘Steve. Steve really is just a great person. He’s good and honest and noble. He doesn’t hunt for glory, he simply tries to do what’s best. And he listens to others. He’s listened to me! He’s wonderful! He’s magnificent!’ _ Tony thought and let out a small smile at the thought.

“I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I’m a super sucker for overprotective!characters. Bucky with Steve and now Rhodey with Tony. I’m just such a sucker for this trope. 
> 
> 2\. Tony’s just teasing about the Father thing. Growing up Rhodey was the fun older bro to Tony, Loki the temperamental but tries to be a parent bro, and Jarvis the actual parent. 
> 
> 3\. Hope you all enjoyed my made up set up of Jotens and Asgardian gods. If it seems awfully one-sided maybe that’s cause the victor’s are the ones who write the history books and Odin won. So *wink wink nudge nudge* Also if you couldn’t tell Loki’s daddy issues are really tied into this story. But that’s a story for a different posting (which I am working on currently!).
> 
> 4\. Of course Natasha has the most game. DUH! 
> 
> 5\. I do have a background idea for these Avengers background love story drama. I may do a summary dump in separate postings later. I really like Bucky and Sam’s. Which again was nowhere in my head for the 7+ years it took to think and round this whole plot out, so it’s a happy surprise.


	20. All Time Chump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next week’s posting will be in the Series! It’s a Sam/Bucky snippit.**

“Tony?” Steve called from outside the brunette’s door. “Tony are you in there?” Silence answered him. 

After their date, Steve hadn’t heard from Tony again. The brunette hadn’t come over and when Steve went to his place he received no answer. Eventually Steve left, thinking the man just needed some space. And now, the next day it was late in the afternoon and the blonde still hadn’t heard anything from the brunette. 

“Tony, I’m sorry I embarrassed you, but you wouldn’t believe me.” The blonde tried but still received no answer. The blonde then glanced at the large villa and let out a defeated sigh. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow. I just want to know your ok.” Steve voiced loudly. 

From inside the house, on the other side of the door, Tony pressed his ear against the wood and listened to the tell-tale signs of someone walking away. He then let out an inaudible sigh and leaned more heavily on the door. 

Everything Tony had done was for nothing. The Avengers weren’t sleeping with Thor. Once the year finished out, Tony wouldn’t be getting his freedom but would be going back to Hel and doing whatever tasks Loki and himself could think up to earn it. 

Last night, Tony looked at his Tally Sheet he had stored away in his bedroom and it brought nothing but dismay. For even though he had gained quite a few years of freedom it was limited. He just wanted to live his life. And Steve. Poor Steve was just caught in the middle of something he never should’ve been. 

_‘Damn Thor and damn Loki!_’ Tony thought bitterly. 

After all his revelations the night before Tony came to another conclusion. He wouldn’t hurt Steve, not anymore than he already has. He’ll stay away. He had even talked to the Loki statue on the off chance Loki was watching him, and asked the god to come pick him up. He didn’t want to hurt Steve, and staying with him and getting even more attached would hurt the blonde and himself when Tony eventually had to leave. 

Tony then picked himself off the door and gave it a hard look. ‘_I almost wish I could run back to Hel right now._’ Tony opened the door and stared out at the empty porch in front of him and let out another deep sigh. ‘_Save us both the trouble-_’

“Tony!” Steve said, popping his face out from behind one of the pillars by the door. 

Tony let out a surprised scream and Steve rushed to him. 

“You scared me!” Tony gasped, clutching his chest.

“I’m sorry!” Steve rushed, “I’m sorry for tricking you but you weren’t answering and I could hear you breathing.”

“You what?!” Tony gasped again giving the blonde a once-over. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I’m so sorry for embarrassing you! And right after I said I wouldn’t hurt you, I end up doing just that!” The blonde began berating himself and that sprung Tony into action.

“No! Steve you didn’t hurt me.” Tony comforted, grabbing the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s me!” He then pushed away from Steve and his questioning gaze. 

“I don’t,” The brunette stopped and took a breath to try and compose himself. Steve then put a hand to Tony’s cheek and the brunette’s breath stuttered as their eyes locked again. Steve gave Tony an imploring and questioning look which made Tony’s heart clenched. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He finally breathed, quiet and honest. 

Steve’s eyebrows lifted slightly and then his face smoothed out in understanding. 

“Running away from me won’t protect me.” 

Tony averted his eyes and tried to shake his head “You don’t understand…” Steve cupped both sides of his face. 

“I do understand.” Steve came closer. “But I won’t let you.” He smiled and Tony’s heart jumped a little. “I... I love you Tony.” He confessed blushing at the tips of his ears.

Tony was only human. He grabbed Steve’s face and pulled the blonde towards him. Eventually Tony’s back met the doorframe and the two began making out in earnest. 

Tony’s hands roamed the blonde’s back through the fabric as Steve’s one hand snaked around Tony’s lower back and pushed them even closer together. Tony then broke the kiss and tilted Steve’s head to one side and started attacking the blonde’s neck. Steve moaned and panted, and just barely stopped himself from thrusting his lower section against the lithe man in his arms. 

“We…” Steve moaned as Tony nibbled on his earlobe. “We should stop.” He suggested meekly. 

“You sure?” Tony asked pulling away to meet the blonde’s eyes. 

Steve looked over Tony’s haze filled eyes and wet lips. “No!” He then surged forward and locked his lips against Tony’s again. 

They pushed against the doorframe harder and Tony pulled away to hiss in discomfort. Steve then grabbed Tony’s thighs and lifted the man. Tony instinctively wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist. He then gazed at the blonde in wonderment.

“Oh wow.” He breathed then pulled Steve’s face back towards his own. 

Steve eventually took them to the skylight room where he laid Tony on the couch and Tony yanked the blonde on top of him. They proceeded to make out and both of their groins indicated they greatly enjoyed it. They were rutting against each other when Tony broke the kiss to moan. Steve then attacked the brunette’s neck. Tony grabbed the fabric on Steve’s back and bunched it in his hands. 

“W-wait.” Tony gasped.

Steve paused in his ministrations and even stopped his hips which was very difficult. Tony then pulled and pushed on the blonde till Steve pulled away and sat up. Tony then undid Steve’s pin and helped pull the fabric off the blonde. Steve smiled and then did the same with the brunette, till they were both just in their smallclothes. Their smallclothes which barely contained their very obvious hard ons. 

“Do you want to stop?” Steve asked as his eyes raked over Tony’s tan body. 

“Only if you do.” Tony answered one hand going up and touching Steve’s pectoral. 

“Not a chance.” The blonde answered as he surged forward and pulled Tony into his lap. 

Tony began rocking down into Steve’s covered erection and the blonde assisted by jutting his hips up to meet him.

“By the gods you are amazing.” Steve panted as his hands explored Tony’s lean and slightly muscular back. 

“Own a mirror?” Tony retorted, leaning back far enough to rake both hands down the blonde’s extremely fit chest. “What are you made out of?” 

“Magic Asgardian water.” Steve answered pulling Tony back to him.

“Magic what? Oh right I remember.” Tony laughed then that turned into a moan when he was forced into silence as Steve kissed him. 

Steve’s hands landed on Tony’s hips and began to control their movements. Pulling them down for deep slow drags then faster shallower one. Tony then moved his own hands down and started pulling on Steve’s smallclothes. 

“Take this off.” He demanded as his hand already began trying to help shimmy the material off the blonde. 

Steve complied and also began dismantling Tony’s. Finally, both clothes loosened enough that their erections sprang free and both men moaned. 

“Wait! O-one second!” Tony gasped then painfully extracted himself from Steve’s arms. 

Steve watched the man do an awkward run out of the room. He then took a moment to take all his small clothes off and moved them along with their chitons onto the floor and away from them. 

“Here we go!” Tony cheered as he came back into the room with a bottle of olive oil. “Don’t have much but I figure this will work.” 

“You might have to walk me through that.” Steve advised and Tony gave him a devilish smile as he sat back down on the blonde’s lap. 

“Oh I am going to defile you!” He teased then pulled Steve’s mouth back towards his own. 

Tony then poured some olive oil over his hands and spread his legs as he reached around himself. When Steve made an inquisitive noise the brunette smirked then told him to watch and learn. He then got up and sat back down with his back to Steve’s chest and made the blonde watch as he prepared himself. First with one finger, then two. By three, Steve had a tight grip of the brunette’s waist. Using it as leverage to stop himself from thrusting up and rubbing his now achingly hard erection against Tony’s open entrance. On Tony’s signal Steve coated his dick with some olive oil, which did not help his aching erection. Once Tony gave the all clear he was surprised when Steve motioned and helped turn him around so they were chest to chest. 

“What?” 

“I want to see you.” Steve answered as he placed his hands on Tony’s hips again. 

Tony kissed him. Then the brunette grabbed Steve’s erection and slowly lowered himself onto it. Tony stopped after taking a few inches and Steve couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up and fully sheathing himself in the man.

Tony broke the kiss with a loud gasp and moan as his back arched beautifully. Steve immediately began mumbling apologizes as his cock twitched inside the brunette. Tony shook his head in the negative and then gyrated his hips as he adjusted to Steve’s girth. 

“Oh wow!” Steve gasped and Tony smirked. 

After a few more deep breaths and gasps Tony nodded at Steve. “Ok, I’m good.” 

“Yeah?” Steve gasped glancing away from the brunettes face, down to where their hips were pushed together. 

“Yeah.” Tony moaned as he lifted himself up and then thrusted himself back down. 

Steve then used his grip on Tony’s hips to keep up a slow pace. He moaned as Tony would periodically squeeze around him. But he had a very hard time looking away from Tony’s face. The man was panting then moaned loudly as Steve angled his hips a certain way. 

“Steve!” Tony cried as Steve hit his sweet spot. The blonde then kept hitting it over and over, and Tony draped his arms around Steve’s shoulders to pull his face in. “Faster!” He moaned and Steve complied.

The blonde began pistoning his hips up into Tony at the same time he brought the brunette down. Tony and Steve moaned then sealed their lips together in a messy, teeth crashing kiss. 

“Tony! Tony!” Steve panted as his pace somehow increased even more. 

“Holy Hel!” Tony gasped at the pace of their thrusting and Steve’s ability to hit his sweet spot dead on each time. “Steve!” Tony moaned as his climax quickly overtook him.

As Tony climaxed Steve was hard pressed to keep his own climax away for long. He meant to pull out but with Tony’s insides clamping down and squeezing him the blonde couldn’t help but let his own climax blind him. He held the brunette’s hips against his own as he came deep inside Tony. Causing said man to moan again.

Afterwards they stayed like that. Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed and their bodies shaking as they came down from their high. Eventually Steve’s erection subsided and became soft inside the brunette. Tony moved his hips a bit and some of the blonde’s cum drained out of him. 

At the sight and sound of that, Steve’s dick began to grow hard again while still inside Tony. Tony gasped at the feeling and gave Steve a shocked look.

“Again?” He gasped and the blonde looked sheepish. 

“Sorry, we don’t have to.” But he was cut off as Tony pushed down harder on his lap. 

“Oh no.” He smiled like the cat that got the cream. “We’re doing this.” Tony then pulled the blonde’s mouth back towards his own. 

Steve didn’t end up going back home that night. In fact that night, Tony suggested they sleep outside under the stars. So Steve had pulled out a couch and Tony some blankets, and that night they cuddled together and fell asleep while gazing at the heavens. Tony had fallen asleep first and Steve took a moment to just look at the sleeping brunette on his chest and smiled. 

Sam had flown over Tony’s house to check on them and saw the two passed out. He didn’t bother disturbing them, he simply turned around and went back to tell the Avengers they were OK. 

The next day Tony was pleasantly sore and Steve was super attentive and supportive. The brunette made sure to show his appreciation in the bath by giving Steve a blow job. Tony had learned many tricks from the incubuses he slept with in Hel. However, Steve had been fantastic and put the memory of the past incubuses to shame. 

Tony’s original plan of avoiding Steve and the Avengers so it wouldn’t hurt when he was forced back to Hel was now discarded. The new plan was that Tony would enjoy the remainder of the year with the Avengers and Steve. When Loki came, Tony would explain everything and would ask Loki if he could earn his freedom while using some of the years he already earned. He’d work for half a year or a year then for the other half or next year get to be free and live with Steve. 

And so Tony all but moved into the Avengers mansion. He still stayed at his place, but not nearly as often and rarely ever did he sleep alone. 

The Avengers had begun mocking them for being the new disgusting couple. Steve and Tony didn’t help matters by draping themselves over each other and doing “obnoxious things” like feeding each other fruit or making out all the time. Sam still hasn’t forgiven them for walking in on them going at it on the bench press in the practice field. And he wasn’t the last Avenger to walk in on them once or twice. Thor had been the one to walk in on them the most. But the god always laughed it off and compared their coupling to his and Loki’s, what with how often and adventurous they were. He then said as god of Fertility he congratulated and celebrated their couplings. 

Eventually there is an event the Avengers have to attend and Tony declines joining them. However, Steve and him make plans for a date together the next day. Then, just to piss the other waiting Avengers off. Tony and Steve keep doing small repeated kisses to each other and holding hands till Clint literally yanks Steve back into the carriage. Everyone was laughing and Tony waved at the carriage as it drove off. He then turned and walked to the Jerk Off; because the Avengers had naturally dropped him off before the event. 

Once inside his home Tony let out a pleased sound and began putzing around the house.

“Finally home?” Loki called from where he was lounging on the couch cushions. “I have been here for awhile, waiting on you.” 

“Loki!” Tony breathed, shocked at seeing the god not only casually relaxing at his place but also the fact that he was pale and not blue and angry. “What are you doing here?”

Loki shrugged with fake casualness. “Fenrir has been whining excessively and even Jörmungandr seems upset. Which is baffling because I know he’s not overly fond of you. Yet he appears less energized than normal.” Loki explained, again trying to sound convincing but Tony could see through it. A small smile graced Tony’s face as Loki waved his hand dismissively. “But I guess your scent or something is gone and so they are if not upset then not fond of the absence. So,” Loki finally stood up and walked to stand in front of Tony. “I am here to-”

“Get some of my scent?” The human asked teasingly. Loki gave the man a glare but that only caused Tony’s smile to grow. 

“In a manner of speaking.” He said dismissively. 

But his actions belittled his words. Loki’s eyes were roaming Tony’s person, the same way he did when Tony would come back to the Palace after leaving for whatever reason. He was checking for injuries, noting any scraps. Tony popped out one of his hips, folded his arms, and gave the god a look filled with amusement. 

“You missed me.” The mortal teased.

Loki scoffed but grabbed Tony’s arm and did some small healing magic on a scrap Tony had gotten sometime earlier. The god then released his arm and gestured towards the kitchen.

“Is not cleaning your home some form of rebellion from all the times I made you clean?” Loki asked then gave Tony a teasing smile. “Rhodey will not be pleased once he moves in here.” Tony laughed. 

“Actually I’m glad you're here.” Tony confessed. Loki tilted his head so Tony continued. “I have news.” 

Loki’s eyes suddenly sparkled and the god stepped closer to Tony in excitement. “You found their weaknesses?! I knew you would succeed!” 

“Wait wait!” Tony called waving his arms to get Loki to focus back on him. “No! I said I have news.” The god now looked perplexed but Tony just smiled at him. “Ready? They’re not sleeping with Thor!” At Loki’s blank face Tony decided to give the god all the details. 

“Long story short, they found out I thought they were all sleeping with Thor. So we had this confrontation where I learned that none of them have or are currently sleeping with Thor.” Tony smiled but Loki seemed to be closing himself off. “This was all just a misunderstanding that got blown way out of proportion!”

“Tony.” Loki said in his serious tone. 

“No listen!” Tony practically begged because he noticed Loki putting up his walls. “Thor’s been loyal to you this entire time!” 

“And how do you know that?!” Loki snapped.

“Because he told me so! Him and everyone!” Loki rolled his eyes, head, and upper body in disbelief as he let out a mean chuckle. 

“And you believed them?”

“They weren’t lying. I could tell.” Loki gave Tony an over-the-top look of disbelief. That immediately made Tony stand on edge. “Thor looked me in the eyes and told me-”

Loki let out a loud groan that ended in a muffled scream of frustration. 

“And everyone believes Thor!” Loki almost sung the sentence. “You know he may play the lovable fool but he does know trickery and mischief. I have known him my entire life! He can lie and smile while doing so!” The god ranted, a tint of blue creeping up his arms. He then took a few deep breaths and calmed himself so the blue receded. “But I did not teach you that. I did not think I needed to. For that, I apologize.” Loki nodded his horned head. 

“Loki-” Tony tried. 

“But I did not send you here” Loki charged on “To look into this matter. I sent you here to close it. Have you found their weaknesses?”

Tony let a few seconds pass, “They didn’t lie.” Loki sucked a breath in through his nose. “You don’t believe Thor, fine! But Steve wouldn’t lie to me!” 

“STEVE?!” Loki shouted. “He’s the cause of all of this! He started all this!” 

“He wasn’t sleeping with him!” 

“WAIT!” Loki held up a hand then seemed to zero in on Tony’s face. The god then held up one finger and pointed it at the mortal. Then he spoke slowly and purposefully “You said, he wouldn’t lie to you.” 

Tony took an audible gulp and that seemed to be all the confirmation Loki needed. Loki’s eyes widened in horror as his mouth fell open and his arm dropped. “Tony!” 

Said man just squared his shoulders and jutted out his chin. “He loves me too.” 

Loki let out a mean laugh. “Did he tell you that?!” 

“Yes!” 

“And you believed him?!” 

“Steve is a great man!” Tony yelled, taking a step forward. “He’s good and kind! He genuinely cares about people!” 

“He’s a glory hounding hero!” 

“Not Steve!” Tony shot back. “He’s willing to throw glory away if it means doing the right thing! He defends everyone! He’s a True Hero even if you gods don’t give him the title! He’s more than earned it!” 

“My GODS!” Loki barked with another cruel laugh. “He’s manipulated you! I thought I raised you to be smarter than when you first came to me!” 

“I am NOT being manipulated!” Tony yelled back.

“Oh you’re not?” Loki asked with fake innocence. “You just believe Steve when he says he’s not sleeping with Thor. Which works out great because apparently he loves you. Which works out fantastic for him because that got you to jump in his bed. I see that hickey on your neck!” Loki jutted out a finger to point at the mark.

Tony didn’t try to hide the lovemark Steve had left, but glared at the god. Loki shook his head in disbelief. 

“Don’t do this Tony. Don’t fall for this again.” Loki said in a pleading tone, and that set Tony’s anger off.

“You and Amora and Rhodey all think I’m so easy to manipulate! But really **you're** the one that let Amora into your head. You let her manipulate you!” 

“No one can manipulate me!” Loki screamed back, his red eyes flashing over his green.

“But everyone can manipulate me?!” Tony screamed back just an enraged.

“Do NOT make me out to be the villain here!” Loki seethed through clenched teeth, he then yelled. “I am the only one who has done nothing wrong in this whole situation!” He jabbed Tony with a finger. “I kept my promise to **you**! I haven’t made any deals with any mortals!” He then turned and pointed out towards the hallway. “And because of that, Steve tore Thor’s gaze from me! I told Thor I was angry with those mortals and he **ran back to them**!” He then turned his back to Tony and ranted at the sky. “And Odin hasn’t done anything because he’s happy that Thor has finally disregarded me! The last runt of the Jotunn line has been dealt with and hidden away!” Loki sprung back around and was fully blue and red eyed. 

For a while both Tony and Loki just breathed, stewing in their anger. Eventually, Loki’s blue began to recede. Tony ran his fingers through his hair in order to calm his own anger. They locked eyes for a moment and Loki could see Tony still believed in those mortals words. Loki let out a frustrated breath then thought over everything Tony said. Suddenly something clicked and he looked over to Tony who gave him a guarded but questioning look. 

“You say he’s a True Hero?” Loki didn’t wait for Tony’s confirmation, “I’ll take your word for it. I won’t even wait for Odin to sanctify it. I’ll call him a True Hero and give him exactly what he came to Hel for.” 

Tony and Loki held each others gazes. In his mind, Loki counted down the seconds it would take before Tony’s curiosity won him over. Right on the mark Tony asked.

“What did he come to Hel for?” 

“I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you.” Loki answered, taking measured steps forward. “You wouldn’t tell someone they’re temporary to their face.” Tony raised an eyebrow but still looked guarded. Loki let his face drop into one devoid of emotion. 

“Steve came to the underworld to ask for a deal so that his intended Peggy can be raised back from the dead.” Tony’s heart stopped and his face took on one of pure shock and betrayal. “I refused to give him a deal, but Thor offered one in my place. Once he proves himself a True Hero, he will be escorted to Hel so that he can take his love Peggy back to the land of the living.” 

Tony felt like his world was spinning. One hand reached up and clasped a hand over his chest. “Steve said…” 

“Did he ever tell you why he was trying to become a True Hero? Did any of them?” Tony bit his lip. “Answer me!” Loki demanded.

“No!” 

“But they did talk about how they were trying to be True Heros?” 

“...yes.” 

Loki extended his arms in a “there you have it” fashion. Tony’s eyes darted around, unfocused, as he tried to get a grasp on everything. He let out a shuddering breath and Loki’s eyes softened. 

“He was using you. A temporary toy before he could reclaim his true love.” Tony ducked his head at that. “Don’t let him win.” Loki advised moving into arms reach. “Don’t let another mortal use you like your father did.” Tony flinched. 

Steve lied. Steve didn’t love him. He was an idiot! He fell for the “i’d never hurt you” cliche. He fell for all the cliches. He fell in love with Steve and thus never asked the right questions. No wonder Rhodey and Loki and everyone thought he could be manipulated so easily. Because it was true. 

“Tell me their weaknesses.” Loki said gently. “Then you can have this house. All the money you will ever need. And all the freedom you deserve! And you’ll never have to see those Avengers again.” 

Tony looked at the god’s green eyes and swallowed heavily. 

‘_Do it!_’ His mind screamed. ‘_Tell him what you’ve noted and then you can be free! You can be free from Hel! All you have to do is sacrifice the Avengers.’_

Like his father sacrificed him.

“NO!” Tony gasped, his whole body jolting at the thought. 

Loki looked startled as did Tony. Both of them reeling from Tony’s refusal. 

“No. No,” Tony shook his head in the negative. “I won’t be like him.” 

“What?” 

“I won’t be like him. I won’t sacrifice someone just so I can get my happily ever after!” Tony argued. 

“You’ll throw away your freedom...just like that?!” 

“I’ll earn it another way.” 

“You think I’ll let you earn freedom after this?! After you’re betraying me?!” 

“I’m not betraying you!” Tony yelled desperately. “Loki, I am and have always been on your side!” 

“Then help me!” Loki demanded. “Tell me their weaknesses.”

Tony shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“Then I’ll drag you back to Hel. And you will remain there for the rest of your life. And when you die you will spend the rest of eternity there! Is that what you want?!” Loki screamed, his eyes looking angry and desperate. 

“... I won’t be like Howard.” 

Loki’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in devastation as he swayed back a few steps. Tony made to reach out to him also looking pained. 

But Loki flung a hand up which opened a portal under Tony, causing said mortal to fall into it. Tony bounced off his bed back in the Palace of Hel. He quickly got up and made for the door but found it locked from the outside. Looking around he saw his window now had bars in it. He was grounded but it felt more like trapped then it ever had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. **Next week’s posting will be in the Series! It’s the Sam/Bucky snippit.** It’s a Winter Falcon blurb not a full fledged story, so keep that in mind. It’s a blurb of how I picture Sam and Bucky’s relationship going down in the Hercules AU
> 
> 2\. I was SO excited to write the confrontation. Let me tell you I had so many versions of this and loved each of them but ultimately I think this is the one that works best for the story and the remainder of the story. 
> 
> 3\. You can see I allude to a promise between Tony and Loki, it’s one of the side stories in my head during Tony’s childhood in Hel. But I’m sure you all can imagine the backstory to that as well.


	21. So Much for the Preliminaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are staying safe during the quarantine!

Steve waited for Tony to show up for their date but when an hour passed, the blonde began to get worried. So Sam and him flew over to Tony’s place. Steve knocked on the door but received no response. He then decided to just enter, all the while calling out for Tony to please answer him. 

Inside the house, everything was exactly as Steve had last seen it. Nothing was out of place or in more disarray then when they had previously left it. Sam and him searched the whole house but couldn’t find Tony.

Before Steve could freak out or panic Sam suggested they may have passed the man and that he’s with the Avengers now. So they flew back to the Avengers mansion. There, the Avengers asked if they found Tony and Steve did begin to panic, but he kept it in check. Panicking wouldn’t find Tony.

“Was there any sign of a break in?” Natasha asked after Sam and Steve explained they found the house empty. 

“No, it’s exactly how we left it. And we checked every room.” Steve explained. 

“Maybe he went to the Monster Bog.” Bruce suggested. “It’s been awhile since he’s been able to work. Maybe he went to do some research and didn’t notice the time.” 

“All night?” Clint asked skeptically. 

“Tony used to come in and out of there at all hours of the day.” Bruce defended.

“Then can you go and check there? Thor can you go with him?” Steve asked and both men nodded in agreement. 

“Nat and I will look over the house again.” Clint put in. “Maybe we can spot something you missed, or find a clue of some sort.” 

“Great.” Steve then turned to Phil and Betty. 

“I’ll go through our contacts and see if they’ve spotted him. I’ll also check on the status of your rival heros in case they thought to kidnap him.” Phil said.

“We have rival heroes?” Bruce asked and Betty patted his cheek.

“Just jealous heros who want the fame you all have.”

“They can have it, if it means getting Tony back!” Steve said with some of the panic he’s been keeping at bay leaking in. 

“We’ll find him.” Bucky assured. “Betty, can you stay here in case he does eventually come over?” Betty nodded.

“Great. I’ll check the sky’s, see if I can spot him.”

“Steve and I will walk the city, talk with guards, and see if anyone’s seen him.” Bucky said while gripping the blonde’s shoulder.

And so the Avengers all took off to their different posts.

Thor and Bruce flew to Monster Bog. Once there Thor released a boom of thunder so as to make sure they captured all the monsters attention.

“Creatures in Monster Bog! It is I Lord Thor, god of Thunder and fertility! I have a question to ask and I expect truthful answers or you will face my wrath.” Thor boomed loudly, making sure his voice carried so all could hear it.

“What’s your question?” A few voices replied.

“Have any of you seen Tony Jarvis this week? He’s the human that whistles and wears red usually.” Bruce asked and Thor repeated it to make sure the question carried. 

They were answered back with denials and some creatures offered up details of other humans who ventured into the Bog but none of the descriptions matched Tony.

“I thank you for your honesty!” Thor boomed then took off back to Avengers mansion.

“I hope the others had more luck.” Bruce muttered worriedly.

-

“And nothing in here.” Natasha said after doing a search of the washroom. “Did you find anything Clint?” She pitched her voice to carry down the hall.

“Maybe.” Clint answered and Natasha made her way over to him. He was in the bedroom. 

“It looks like there was a box here.” Clint pointed at the desk. “It probably held some paperwork of some sort. But all the papers that must have been on the desk and the box are gone.”

As Clint explained this his fingers pointed to dust patterns that appeared disturbed or outlined where a box once sat. 

“That’s probably where he stores his work.” Natasha deduced. 

“That’s my guess, so he probably went to the Monster Bog like Bruce said.” Clint nodded and Natasha nodded with him.

“Then let’s head back. Hopefully Bruce and Thor will be back with Tony by the time we get there.” Natasha said as she walked out of the room.

-

“And you're sure you haven’t seen him?” Steve asked the guard again. 

“I was here last night and again this afternoon and never saw your friend come through here.” The guard answered. “But I’ll keep my eyes open for him.”

Bucky thanked the guard then pulled Steve back into the city. They had questioned the guards that worked the city gate near Tony’s house, hoping they had some information on Tony’s whereabouts but it was a dead end. 

“It’s ok Steve.” Bucky squeezed the blonde in a half hug. “We’ll find him. He’s just-“

“Missing!” Steve broke in.

He was having a harder time holding back his panic the more dead ends and “no we haven’t seen him” answers they received. 

“And we’ll find him!” Bucky assures. “We’re heroes, this is what we do.”

Steve shook his head and looked at his friend. Steve looked like a wreck, his eyes couldn’t conceal the panic he was feeling and the helplessness that began clawing at him. 

“Some hero!” Steve scoffed. “I finally feel like I can help people, and we have!” Steve amended but continued on, frustrated. “But every time it comes to someone I love….I’m left helpless!” He gave Bucky an anguished look. “I thought I’d be at least able to protect Tony. Now that I have all this power.” He looked at his hands in anger and frustration. 

“Your spiraling Punk, relax!” Bucky got in front of his friend and braced his shoulders. “Breathe with me! In! And out! In! And out!” Steve followed along and Bucky gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Let’s head back. Maybe he’s already at the mansion, ready to tease you.” 

“I hope so.” Steve said quietly. 

Tony wasn’t there. But everyone else was and no one had seen or heard of anyone seeing him. Phil even reported that none of their rival heroes have been spotted in the area. 

“I have a theory.” Clint put in. “It looks like his work stuff was gone from his house. So my theory is he went to Monster Bog,” Bruce and Thor opened their mouths but Clint held up a hand. “But didn’t make it there.” 

Steve looked aghast and Sam glared at the shorter blonde.

“That is not helping!” 

“I’m not saying he’s dead!” Clint rushed. “Just that he didn’t make it there! Maybe he ran into trouble on the road.” 

“Thor and I did fly there.” 

The Avengers sans Phil and Betty then made their way to the Monster Bog. They scanned and thoroughly searched the road and surrounding area for any sign of Tony. However, in the end they found nothing.

“This is merely precautionary.” Thor assured again as he walked away from his friends. “I’m sure Tony is fine, I just wish to rule this out.” 

Clint and Natasha gave the god a strained smile. In the background Bucky and Sam were trying to comfort Steve who had spiraled into full on panic. 

“I shouldn’t have left him alone! Everyone knew we would be at that event! And we’ve been dating publicly for months now! He was a prime target and I left him alone and unprotected!” 

“Buddy remember there were no signs of a break-in.” Sam tried to reassure.

“They could have covered their tracks! I don’t know! I just know that I failed to protect him! I should have been there! I failed! I failed!” 

“Please hurry back.” Bruce urged looking at Thor.

Thor nodded then took off towards Hel. 

Thor landed in Hel and immediately took off again for the Palace. Once there, he marched into the throne room and found Loki sitting on his throne, brooding. Amora was leaning on an armrest and appeared to have been talking to Loki, who barely paid her any attention. However once Amora saw him, she put on a flirty smile and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

“Thor my darling!” She greeted cheerfully. “What a surprise!” She made her way to him but Thor side stepped her.

“Loki I must speak with you.” 

“I have nothing to say to you. Leave.” Loki said through gritted teeth. 

“I know it has been some time my dear.” Loki growled at him. “But I come to beg a favor of you.” Thor bowed low, knowing that would get Loki to at least let him finish his request before throwing a tantrum. “A friend of mine -Tony Jarvis- has gone missing. My friends and I are concerned for his safety so I ask that you check Hel to see if he has...passed.” Thor rose to stand and found Loki just staring at him. 

There was no anger in those green eyes, no amusement, nothing. His eyes and face were devoid of emotion. Amora, however, appeared as excited and bubbly as ever, a little bubblier if Thor was honest. 

“Thor, my dear!” Amora grabbed his bare arm. “Loki and I were talking about something very important before you came in. Please!” She yanked on him with surprising strength and began manhandling him out of the throne room. “Just one moment! Stay out here, let us finish! And then you can come back in and ask for,” She gave him a once over and threw him a flirty wink “whatever you want.” She said in a seductive tone. 

With that she walked with a sway in her hips back into the throne room. Once there, she grabbed Loki and manhandled him out of the throne room, into one of the side doors. 

“This is perfect!” Amora cheered. 

Loki only raised an eyebrow and the witch flopped a hand at him. 

“They want Tony back. We can use this!” She said with a devious smile. 

“How? Tony can’t return to the land of the living.” 

“They don’t know that!” Amora urged. “We can demand something from them, for example” Her smile grew “their weaknesses?” Loki looked intrigued so Amora continued. “We tell them to give us their weaknesses, pretend to give Anthony over to them but then we yank the slave back to Hel.” She cupped her hands in front of herself in excitement. “Then we can use their weaknesses to finally, **finally**, kill them!” 

Amora looked to Loki in victory but Loki wasn’t looking at her. Instead he stared pensively at the wall, playing with his fingers. Then Loki’s face smoothed out and he smiled as he steepled his hands together. 

“I have a plan.” He said calmly.

“My plan?” Amora asked annoyed. 

Loki shook his head in the negative then brushed past her and re-entered his throne room. Amora threw his back an irked look but followed. He beckoned Thor to enter and before the blonde could say anything he spoke. 

“Before you so rudely interrupted us. Amora and I were discussing something of great importance.” Loki said in a no nonsense tone. “Till that is dealt with I cannot look for this one mortal in Hel.” 

“Loki-!” 

“However, if you were to fetch the item we were discussing then I would be able to look for this Tony Jarvis.” 

Thor rolled his eyes “You could have just told me up front you want me to go fetch this...whatever it is.” 

Loki gave the blonde a cool look. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Thor glared “What is it you need me to fetch?” 

“The Casket of the Jotunns.”

Thor looked gobsmacked and Amora had to quickly hide the widening of her own eyes at Loki’s announcement. 

“Problem?” 

“Several.” Thor growled. “What do you want with the Casket?” 

“Don’t trust me?” Loki smirked and Thor just glared at him. “Nothing nefarious, I assure you. It’s to settle an argument about my form.” Loki waved his hand in dismissal. “Bring me back the Casket and I will let you know of the status of this Tony Jarvis.” 

Thor let out a breath of frustration. “Could you look now and I will bring you the Casket later?” 

“I don’t have to look at all and you can wander Hel looking for one shade. How does that sound?” Loki snarled back. 

“Our friends are desperate for information about him! His lover is in a panic!” 

“ENOUGH!” Loki shot up from his throne, blue bleeding over his face and arms. “Take it or leave it Thor!”

Thor growled then hefted mjolnir higher. After a few seconds of the two glaring at each other, Thor huffed angrily then took off for Asgard. After he left, Loki smirked in victory. Amora raised an eyebrow at him but before she could ask anything Loki was making his way deeper into the Palace.

“Why the Casket?” She asked, walking quickly to catch up to him.

“That will keep him and Odin busy.” Loki explained, then a dark look came over his eyes. “I’m done hiding in the shadows.” 

Rhodey perked up from outside Tony’s bedroom door and glared at the god. Loki gave the centaur a cool once over in response. 

“You said I could protect him in Hel.” Rhodey argued, gearing up to demand he be allowed inside Tony’s chambers. 

“And you are. He’s safe in his room and you are protecting him from any who may enter.” 

Rhodey moved his body to fully block the door from Loki. Loki glared at him but the centaur just glared back.

“Keep that in mind.” Rhodey growled.

“Oh please.” Loki huffed, then with a snap vanished. 

Leaving Amora and Rhodey to stare at the space he previously occupied. Inside Tony’s room, Pepper, Jarvis and Tony jolted and startled when Loki suddenly appeared at the end of the bed. 

-

All the Avengers were in the training yard, looking towards the sky and waiting for any sign of Thor. Steve and Bucky had begun sparing in order to keep Steve’s mind off things; but the blonde would always glance up, looking for Thor. Betty sat next to Bruce and talked, rambling about everything and anything. She was trying to keep all their minds occupied so they didn’t all just sit there and pace, or drown in worry. 

“The worlds mightiest heroes!” A voice boomed. “Heroes the Greecian world has never seen the likes of!” The voice boomed again.

By this time all the Avengers had their weapons at the ready and had circled Betty and Phil, in order to keep them out of the direct line of fire. 

“Seeing you all now. Dressed in your heroic garb. Poised for battle! I must say...” The voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere suddenly zeroed in, appearing to be coming from a shadowy corridor leading into the Avengers mansion. “I’m not very impressed.” 

Loki finally emerged from the shadows, his long black skirt didn't leave an imprint on the dirt as he walked fully into the Arena. He did not have his blue skin and red eyes. Instead the god was bare chested, but draped in gold. He had gold necklaces of all sizes around his neck, gold wrapped around his horns, and gold rings on his fingers. His long silky black hair fell down his back and he appeared every inch the god that he was. Regality and power exuded off his form. 

“Lord Loki.” Steve gasped. 

All the Avengers (sans Bucky and Steve who had met Loki before) looked stunned and dumbfounded. 

Loki tilted his head and looked them all over with a frown. 

“Did Thor talk with you?” Steve asked, moving forward. Bucky reached to pull him back but Steve just took another step towards the god. “Have you-”

“And yet,” Loki continued from where he left off, completely ignoring Steve. “I have had the most difficult time trying to kill all of you.”

“What?” All the Avengers voiced in various tones and volumes. 

“I’ve thrown creature after creature at you. And yet you still live.” Loki huffed as if it was such an inconvenience. The Avengers all glared at the god who only continued talking. “Finally I decided I needed to learn more about you.” He folded his hands together and pointed the tips of his fingers at the group. “I didn’t end up getting your weaknesses, but I did learn your strengths.” 

Steve hefted his shield and everyone else got a firmer grip on their weapons. 

“Why are you doing this?” Steve finally asked. “Why pit monsters against us?!” 

“**Don’t act like you don’t know what you did!**” Loki yelled and blue began to creep over him. “You’re going to die and I’m going to enjoy every minute of it!” 

“You’ve just admitted that you’re having a hard time killing us.” Natasha remarked with a smirk. 

“And how will Thor feel if you kill us? Not great I’m guessing.” Clint added. 

“I wouldn’t sully my hands with your filth.” Loki spat. “No you’re going to give me all your strengths. Everything that makes you special.” Loki then gestured to the Avengers and began pointing at each of them.

“Your sight.” He pointed a finger at Clint. “Your acrobatics.” the finger moved to Natasha “Your power” Bruce. “Your wings.” Sam. “Your weapon skills.” Bucky. “And,” The finger moved to Steve and Loki glowered. “Everything you gained from that Asgardian water.” 

Everyone glared at the god. 

“You can’t take that from us!” Bucky yelled.

“Yeah mine were a gift from a goddess. You think she’ll let you take them from me?!” Sam fired. 

“Thor won’t let you get away with this.” Phil spoke up. “Robbing his friends of their abilities forever won’t go unanswered.”

“It’s not forever.” Loki answered blithely. “I just need them long enough to kill you.” 

“So forever.” Natasha chimed in with a smirk. 

Loki glared at her. “You’ll be dead within 48 hours.” 

Clint chuckled. “Can’t get it done in a day?” He shrugged and Loki glowered at him. 

However, over Natasha’s shoulder Loki noticed Betty. Betty kept glancing at the sky behind Loki. She appeared to be scanning it and Loki let an evil smile climb onto his face.

‘_Trying to delay me. Clever.’_ Loki thought. Figuring out the humans were trying to keep him talking so they could be rescued by their dear Thor. ‘_But not clever enough!’_

“And you're absolutely right. I can’t take these things from you.” Loki made a sweeping gesture to all the Avengers. “But if you were listening you’ll remember I said, **you’re** going to **give** these things to me.” 

Everyone shook their head in the negative or scoffed at the very notion. Loki let them get it out of their system before another smirk took over his face. 

“I figured you’d respond that way.” He held up a hand as if inspecting his nails. “But I have a little leverage...you might want to know about.” Loki then waved his hand. 

In a flash of green Tony appeared in the Arena. 

“TONY!” Steve immediately ran towards the man. 

Tony immediately whipped his head over to Steve with wide eyes. 

“Steve don’t-!” 

Green mist covered Tony’s mouth preventing him from speaking and chains suddenly wrapped around Tony’s body. Tony tipped forward and as Steve reached him, the man disappeared. 

“LET HIM GO!” Steve yelled throwing his shield directly at Loki. 

Loki caught the shield then tossed it onto the ground like a useless discus. 

“Here’s the trade off.” He said in a nonchalant manner. “You all give me your strengths for the next 48 hours.” He snapped his fingers. 

Tony now appeared in a kneeling position in the seating area of the Arena. He was still chained and unable to speak. Tony’s eyes darted around before glaring at Loki and then giving the Avengers a sad and panicked look. 

“And then Tony here is free as a bird!” Loki announced. 

“No deal!” Natasha yelled. Everyone looked at her in surprise, including Loki who arched an eyebrow at the woman. 

“Nat!” Steve yelled. 

“Steve, no!” She fired back, looking the blonde dead in the eyes. “He’s the god of the dead AND mischief. He’ll let Tony go then stab him in the back.” 

Loki’s shoulders dropped and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wouldn’t harm Tony.

“How about this?” Loki offered, putting his silver tongue to good use. “If I or anyone who works for me hurts or harms Tony in any way, then you all get your strengths back, instantly.” 

Tony shook his head in the negative while Steve looked ready to jump on the deal. 

“This sucks.” Clint muttered. “People are going to get hurt but…” He trailed off looking at Tony who glared at the Avengers and again shook his head ‘No’. 

Loki was not able to repress the eye roll this time. “I’m not interested in killing anyone but all of you!” He practically shouted. “If you stay here, then yes your city will suffer. If you leave then the monsters will go after you!” 

“I don’t trust him.” Sam said.

Loki’s eyebrow twitched but then he noticed that Steve hadn’t looked away from Tony, and he decided to play on the obvious weakness. 

“Fine! I’ll leave you all to keep playing the valiant heroes.” He announced then transported himself so he was now next to Tony. Everyone immediately tensed up and Steve even moved to shoot forward. “But Tony here gets to come back to Hel with me.” Loki grabbed Tony’s chin. Steve growled and did move closer to them.

“Thor won’t-” Phil tried again but Loki cut him off.

“Thor is on a wild goose chase and my patience is gone.” He tightened his grip on Tony’s face, said man winced and let out a sound of pain. 

“**Stop it!**” Steve yelled. 

Loki taunted “You could have saved him but in-” 

“**I’ll do it!**” Steve yelled edging closer. “Let him go!” 

Tony looked wide eyed at the blonde but Steve didn’t look away from Loki. Loki kept his face impassive until all the Avengers agreed. Sam agreed next, quickly followed by Bucky, Bruce, Clint, and then Natasha (who glared daggers at the god). Then Loki let a cruel smile crawl onto his face. 

The god slowly made his way over to Steve and held out his hand. Steve gave Tony a nod, but Tony kept shaking his head in the negative. Steve then squared his shoulders and grabbed the gods hand. 

Instantly, black mist overtook all the Avengers and began to seep into them. Once Loki released Steve’s hand all the Avengers dropped to the floor. Their bodies shook and their breathing became labored as the world seemed to tilt and become unstable under them. Steve’s body immediately began morphing back into his frail and skinny form and Clint’s eyes began to blur into an unseeing gray. 

Steve’s entire body felt like it was on fire. It was like enduring the pain of the transformation all over again. Still he popped his head up as quickly as he could and glared at the god.

“Fr-free Tony.” Steve tried to demand sternly but it came out weak. 

Loki glared at Steve, like he had said something truly offensive. Steve just glared at him until the god walked over to Tony. 

“See?” Loki said as he approached the chained man. “I got you your freedom afterall.” Loki waved his hand and the chains and mist disappeared. 

Tony took in a deep gulp of air, then a few more to get his breathing back to normal. 

“Keep the house and money.” Loki said looking at Tony.

“Wh-what does that mean?” Clint asked as he continued to try and get used to being blind. 

All the Avengers were still weak and on the ground. Yet, they all turned their gazes over to Tony and Loki. Tony looked back at all of them with apprehension, his shoulders tense.

“Oh right! You don’t know!” Loki smiled. 

“Stop!” Tony begged, turning to give Loki a pleading look but Loki didn’t look away from the Avengers. 

“Tony’s been working for me the entire time.” 

Tony’s shoulders slumped in defeat and shame. He didn’t lift his head as he couldn’t bring himself to meet any of the Avengers eyes. 

“You’re...you’re lying!” Steve screamed. 

Tony flinched and hunched into himself. 

Loki summoned a floating circle of sorts. In the circle was an image of Tony leaning over the cliffside watching the Avengers make their way away from his house:

_“Good cover.” Loki said, appearing behind the crouching brunette. “You managed to make them all believe he was crazy.” Loki sounded absolutely delighted at the lie._

__

_Tony let out a chuckle as he walked back to the house. “No, I played into his injury.” _

__

_“You’re better at manipulation then you give yourself credit for.” Loki complimented._

The image then faded out and eventually vanished. 

The Avengers laid there, stunned. Tony still hadn’t looked up from the ground but winced as he heard himself in Loki’s image.

“I’m sorry.” Tony finally choked out, his voice was guilt ridden. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Bucky did see you.” Steve breathed but he had no inflection in his tone.

Tony finally looked up and locked eyes with the blonde, both men had tears in their eyes. “I had to I-”

Loki grabbed Tony’s shoulders and held them in a tight grip, pulling the man back closer to him. The god then glared and snarled viciously at the Avengers. 

“Hurts doesn’t it?!” Loki snarled at the group. “Don’t worry, worse pain is coming for you.” With that the god vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This confrontation was hard to write. I had a few versions in my head but they didn’t work with the story anymore. It’s also harder to factor in everyone agreeing. In order for everyone to agree all other options had to be exhausted so that made this run longer than an impulse ‘save damsel’ decision.


	22. Onto the Main Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Last week was crazy at work!
> 
> Anyway, onto the pain!

“You betrayed us for a house and some money!” Betty yelled from Bruce’s side.

Tony hadn’t moved but the Avengers were starting to get enough of their barings and strength to stand up. So far, Clint had pulled himself into a kneeling position and was patting the ground. Natasha was able to get up to one knee. Sam was doing the best. He had already stood up and was now bent over with his hands on his knees, taking some deep breaths. Getting your strengths knocked out of you really did a number. 

Steve didn’t even try to move. He had turned his face away from Tony after Loki’s abrupt exit and hadn’t looked back.

Tony tried to say something but his throat was clogged. He attempted to clear it but instead a rough, poorly hidden, cry escaped. “I...I had to!” 

“Oh! You had to?!” Bucky screeched, lifting his head to glare at the man.

“Yes! Loki owned me!” 

“You sold your soul to Loki?!” Clint yelled, glaring in the direction he could tell Tony was in. 

“**NO!**” Tony yelled back with such conviction and pure anger that everyone was taken aback and shocked into silence.

“It doesn’t matter.” Steve said in an emotionless voice. 

Steve hadn’t said or responded at all to Tony’s outburst. But now the blonde slowly and unsteadily pushed himself up so that he was kneeling. He then held his arms to his chest and his shield flew to him. He fumbled for a second then gripped it tight and used it to help lift himself so he could stand. He hadn’t and still didn’t look at Tony. Tony’s face became that of pain and shame again. 

“We have to leave.” Steve ordered glancing at each Avenger. “Loki said he’s only targeting us. So we have to make sure the city’s not caught in the crossfire.” 

Everyone nodded and began to move. Sam helped Bucky up. Natasha went to Clint with Phil’s assistance. Betty helped and let Bruce lean heavily on her. Tony made an aborted gesture to go to Steve but held himself back.

None of the Avengers looked back at him or said anything to him as they slowly made their way out of the Arena. 

-

Loki stood in front of his throne with a look of pure victory. Amora quickly perked up in eagerness and asked for the details as to what happened. Loki reiterated what he did and then whistled for Fenrir. 

“Now they’re ripe for the killing!” Amora giggled. 

“Exactly.” He answered and then Fenrir bounded into the Throne Room.

Fenrir shrunk down to a puppy size and pawed at Loki’s feet in excitement. Loki smiled and then he reached out his hand, Fenrir grew so his head would be at the same level as Loki’s hand so the god wouldn’t have to bend over. 

“There’s a good boy!” Loki praised. The god then grabbed both sides of Fenrir’s face and looked his pet in the eyes. 

“I need you to go to the Land of the Living and kill some mortals for me.” Fenrir began to look excited, his tail going wild. Loki quickly pet his head and brought the wolf’s attention back to him. “But! You aren’t to harm Tony.” 

Fenrir appeared confused by that command. He would never hurt his playmate. 

“I know! I know.” Loki placated. “You never hurt him, but I want to make it perfectly clear. You can’t hurt him...at all! No biting, no nips, and no wrestling.” Fenrir nodded and Loki smiled then kissed the top of the wolf’s head. “There’s a good boy!” 

-

The Avengers tried to make their way out of the city but their pace was slow and the city was filled with fans. They kept getting swamped by people, however no one recognized Steve and he was often pushed out of the way by some overzealous fans.

Eventually a loud and eerie howl was heard throughout the loud and bustling city. As the howl went on the city quieted down and people stopped in place. Citizens began looking around and the ones near the Avengers cowered and clung to their heroes. 

“Everyone get to the shelters!” Steve ordered and then the other Avengers followed suit in telling the citizens to take cover. 

The Avengers then began to arm themselves with the weapons they had grabbed on their way out of the mansion. Bucky however looked extremely frustrated as he kept dropping his spear, unable to keep or even perform a proper hold. 

“Wings or no. I was a fighter before them and I’m still one now.” Sam said as he took the point in front of everyone “Everyone stay behind me.” 

Natasha took the spot to his right. 

“Same. I may not be able to dodge or move as quickly as I used to, but it’s better than nothing.” Steve couldn’t help but flinch at that, as did the others. Natasha seemed to notice and grimaced. “I didn’t mean-”

“We know Nat.” Clint assured. 

Then another howl penetrated the air as the group readied themselves. Steve gripped his shield and was thankful that he had the sense to grab it before leaving the Arena. The blonde shook his head to stop that train of thought. He couldn't think about the Arena and what happened there and the person still there. 

Suddenly, loud growling could be heard from the end of the street and a wolf twice the size of a man could be seen prowling towards them. 

“Oh that’s not good.” Bucky admitted. 

“It’s a wolf right?” Clint asked.

“Some subspecies of one.” Bruce answered trepidatiously. 

Fenrir growled again but Sam fired an arrow at the beast. The wolf had to jump back in order to avoid being hit. Sam continued to fire arrows at the wolf but then Fenrir shrunk his size so he was now the size of a puppy. 

Everyone gasped as they watched the animal change its size at will. Clint then began chanting “what?” Till Phil explained what they just witnessed. Before anyone could say anything else Fenrir had made his way close to them and launched himself at the Avengers.

As they all got out of the way (or in Clint’s case, pulled out of danger), Fenrir changed his size again so he was the size of a man. He then rounded on Sam and tried to take a bite of his face. Sam kept backing away and Natasha tried to attack the wolf.

However as Natasha came at him, Fenrir shrunk then darted in and clamped down on Sam’s leg. Sam let out a shout of pain and everyone shouted his name as they raced to try and help. 

Fenrir snarled at them and yanked on Sam who let out another scream of pain. Bucky and Steve had grabbed the man’s arms to try and prevent him from being dragged off. 

Natasha had fallen after Fenrir dodged her sword attack. Normally she’d be able to quickly brush a fall off and go back at it, but now getting her bearings and herself back into a fighting stance was taking forever. 

Bruce had charged at the wolf to try and attack it but Fenrir instead released Sam, then made to take a chomp out of him. Bruce yelped and jumped back. Luckily a dagger was thrown at the wolf causing it to flinch and retreat back from the group. Unluckily, the dagger had hit the wolf with the hilt and not the point.

“I hit it didn’t I?!” Clint exclaimed in an excited tone. 

“Sort of.” Betty answered. 

Fenrir growled at the group but then his ears perked up and he looked off into the distance. But then he turned back and growled at the group again. However, his ears kept moving as if listening for something. 

Natasha finally got her bearings again and put herself up front. Before she could formulate a plan or Fenrir could attack, a flaming arrow flew over everyone's head. 

The Avengers and Fenrir watched as the arrow flew past them. Fenrir visibly perked up and looked after the arrow in excitement and want. His tail was going crazy. However once he heard the Avengers shuffle he shifted his attention back to them and growled menacingly. 

Then another arrow flew over them. It once again caught Fenrir's attention. The wolf’s ears then perked up again and he began prancing in place. The Avengers then heard something. It sounded like whistling. Another flaming arrow flew and Fenrir now yipped in excitement. 

Then suddenly Tony was there. 

Tony had a bow in his hand and some arrows in a case tied around his waist. The man was running and didn’t stop until he was between the Avengers and Fenrir. 

Fenrir yipped and was shifting sizes at a rapid pace. Once Tony had stopped running and planted himself between the two parties, Fenrir grew to an enormous size. 

Everyone let out a gasp of fear as the wolf grew incredibly large. Buildings began to crack and shake as some of the wolfs limbs pushed against them. Then before anyone could do anything else. Fenrir swooped his massive head down and opened his mouth in front of Tony.

“TONY!” 

But all the wolf did was lick him. Several times. 

“St-Stop! Stop it!” Tony tried pushing the tongue away. “You know this doesn’t come out!” 

Then Fenrir shrank drastically till he was the size of a dog. He then launched himself at Tony, causing said man to fall onto the ground. 

“Fenrir!” Tony chastised as the wolf kept licking him. “Fenrir Stop!” Tony had to let out a giggle as the wolf kept lapping him in love and attention.

The Avengers looked and felt completely lost at the sight before them. 

“What’s happening?” Clint whispered but Fenrir heard it and immediately went back on the defensive. 

Fenrir climbed off Tony and growled at the Avengers, going back into an aggressive stance. The Avengers likewise regripped their weapons. 

“NO!” Tony shot up and once again put himself between the wolf and the Avengers. “Fenrir! No!” He said firmly, he then turned to the Avengers. “Avengers! No!” He said in the same firm tone. 

Everyone, including Fenrir, boggled at him. Fenrir whined and gestured to the Avengers and huffed a breath through his nose. 

“I know buddy.” Tony said calmly. “I’m guessing Loki told you to come attack them?” Fenrir growled at the heroes in response but Tony tsk-ed and got the wolf’s full attention. “We’re not going to do that.” Fenrir let out a whine and Tony held up a finger sternly. “I mean it. No! No more attacking my friends.” 

Tony then smiled and grabbed one of the arrows and lit it on fire with some flint he had brought with him. Fenrir visibly perked up and began yipping and jumping in excitement. 

“Ready? Ready?” Tony teased then fired the arrow. “Go get it!” 

Fenrir took off in the direction the arrow went and Tony quickly got another one ready. 

“What?” Bucky couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s a game I play with him.” Tony explained, not looking at them but continuing to get a few more arrows ready. “When Fenrir was a puppy he tried to eat the sun. Obviously he didn’t, but he’s kept his love for flaming balls of fire apparently. So I made it into a game. I launch fire arrows, he fetches them. You know?” Fenrir bounded back over and looked absolutely ecstatic that his tongue now sported a small burn mark. Tony fired another arrow. “It’s just playing fetch.” Tony shrugged but still couldn’t bring himself to actually look over at the group. 

The Avengers for their part had remained silent and were still confused as Tony’s explanation still hadn’t answered everything. 

They played a few more rounds of fetch till Tony was out of arrows. Then when Fenrir returned Tony pet the wolf and Fenrir preened at the attention. 

“Ok Fenrir, here’s the plan.” The brunette explained. “You go back home right now and next time I’m there I’ll give you your favorite treats!” Fenrir yipped happily at the plan, then with one last lick bounded away. 

Tony and the Avengers watched the wolf run away, Tony with a wistful smile and the Avengers with absolute bafflement. Tony then took a deep breath to steel himself and turned to face them. His face quickly turned to one of concern as he took in Sam’s bloody leg. 

“Sam, your leg!” He exclaimed. 

Bucky had wrapped the leg and was applying pressure but it needed proper binding. 

“Yeah” Sam let out a weak chuckle. “Your dog has a biting problem.” 

The other Avengers seemed to snap out of their confused stupor and took a moment to check Sam over. Phil quickly took off to look for some medical equipment.

“Technically he’s a wolf and he’s not mine.” Tony hedged weakly. “He’s Loki’s pet….one of his favorites.”

“You played fetch with the god of the Dead’s pet?” Natasha asked incredulously. 

Tony shrugged weakly and averted his gaze. “I told you, Loki owned me.” 

Phil returned with some proper medical bindings and salves. Once Sam’s leg was wrapped, he got up and leaned against Bucky in order to take some weight off his injured leg. Tony, meanwhile, looked out to the horizon and scrunched his face in frustration. 

_‘If he sent Fenrir then Jörmungandr is next.’_ He thought then turned back to the Avengers.

“How do you guys call Thor?”

“Uh...call him?” Bruce questioned.

“Yeah. How do you get him to show up? Is there a signal or a call?” 

“No.” Clint barked with a laugh of disbelief. “There’s no...call, or whatever. He’s a god! He just shows up.” 

“Then we need to go to his temple and beseech him.” 

“So you don’t know where he is?” Bucky asked with a critical eye. 

“No!” Tony bit back. “I don’t. But I do know that we’ll need him. So we need to go beseech him.” With that Tony began walking towards Thor’s temple. 

The Avengers all shared a look but didn’t follow until Steve took the first steps after the brunette. 

“What do you know?” Natasha asked as they walked. 

“If Loki sent Fenrir then as soon as Fenrir returns he’s going to send Jörmungandr. His other favorite pet.” Tony explained, keeping his tone and posture all business. “Unlike Fenrir, Jörmungandr doesn’t listen to me. He only listens to Loki.”

“Then we fight him.” Clint said, as if this was the obvious plan.

Tony whipped his head around and gave the now blind man an incredulous look. 

“Fight him?! You can’t fight Jörmungandr! His scales repel all weapons. He can grow and shrink like Fenrir, except he’s a snake so he’s dangerous on all ends.” 

“The tail of a snake-” Bruce began but Tony cut him off. 

“Can be used like a battering ram when he grows. Or he can shrink and slip through your fingers when you think you have a hold on him.” Tony rattled off then turned back and walked faster towards the temple. 

“Jörmungandr has only ever been afraid of one thing, and that’s Thor.” Tony’s mind flashed back to when Jörmungandr would occasionally travel to Rhodey’s house to curl and take over Tony’s bed when the god of Thunder visited. Tony let a smile flit across his face then banished it. “He doesn’t like Thor’s thunder or lightning. It’s the only thing that’ll drive him away.”

-

Fenrir ran into the Palace of Hel and ran right by Loki. Heading straight to where his treats were in the kitchen of the Palace. 

“Fenrir?!” Loki exclaimed when the wolf shot past him. “Fenrir come here!” But the wolf was already gone. Loki let out an aggravated growl. “Tony!” 

“I thought you said he wouldn’t help them?” Amora asked.

“Tony knows Steve was using him, so I had hoped that would be enough incentive for him to not help. But for good measure, I revealed Tony was working for me so he’d surely stay away from them so as to avoid their anger.” Loki growled again “But nooo, apparently he is fine with being a mat they can tread their feet upon.” 

Loki then stomped over to the entrance of his Throne Room. He let out a green ball of light and whispered his snake’s name into it. The ball then took off to go retrieve Jörmungandr. 

“This is why you shouldn’t have freed him.” Amora said in the tone of one imparting great wisdom.

Loki rolled his eyes but Amora could not see that as he had his back to her.

“He’s a hindrance. You should have gone with my plan, then we wouldn’t need to worry about him.” Amora continued. “Now we know they have someone who can tell them all our secrets and we can’t harm him.” 

Loki just rolled his eyes again then smiled when he felt his magic find Jörmungandr. Turning around Jörmungandr popped into the center of the Throne Room. Loki reached out his arms and Jörmungandr slithered over to him and wrapped his body around Loki’s arm and then neck. Loki stroked the snake and smiled. 

-

The Avengers and Tony were almost to Thor’s temple when screaming and the sound of pandemonium rose up from one end of the city. Since the Avengers were on one of the higher elevations of the city they were able to see the area the screams and panic were coming from. The sight was not pretty and caused a heavy weight to settle over all of them.

“We need to move quicker.” Sam said. “Go on without me.”

“No!” Everyone shot back. 

“I can’t run, I’m limping at best. And that,” Sam pointed towards the panicked areas of the city. “sounds like this Jörmungandr has just arrived. We need Thor.” 

“We’re not leaving you.” Bucky said fiercely and glared at the dark skinned man. 

The two had a small glaring contest which was interrupted by Clint letting out a long and loud frustrated groan. 

“Can’t you hear them?!” The blonde seemed to yell into the sky. “The people are panicking. Jörmungandr is probably attacking civilians and all we’re doing is running away.” 

“We’re not running away.” Bruce argued. 

“We’re sure as shit not helping!” Clint shot back. “We’re supposed to be heroes!” 

“Clint-” Natasha started.

“No Nat!” He cut her off. “That monster wants us and we’re running away from it to go beg for help.” 

“Clints right.” Steve spoke briskly, commanding everyone's attention. Everyone turned to the small blonde, who raised his head and squared his shoulders. “We need to get Jörmungandr focused on us and not on the people in the city.” Steve strode over so he was in front of everyone. 

“Loki may have taken our biggest strengths but that’s not all we have.” He continued. “Clint even without your sight you have an impeccable ability to know where your target is.” Clint preened at the compliment, Steve then turned to Natasha. “Natasha, even off balance you still know how to effectively handle every single weapon we own.” Natasha twirled the sword in her hand, proving Steve’s point. “Bruce your strength was great but what’s even better is you being able to just look at a monster and figure out where to hit it and how to hurt it.” Bruce ducked his head and rubbed the back of it. Betty grabbed his arm and gave it an excited and encouraging shake. “Sam, Bucky...you guys have been with me every step of the way. You're adaptable, you're dependable, and neither of you know when to quit.” Steve let out a huff of laughter “which is why we all get along so well.” He admitted ruthfully causing the other two men to chuckle. “We can do this!”

“Yeah!” They all agreed triumphantly.

“Actually you can’t.” Tony cut in. 

Everyone’s eyes swiveled over to him. He was standing away from the group and further up the road towards Thor’s temple. 

“Did any of you listen to me?! Jörmungandr can’t be hurt by weapons and you can’t pin him down. We need Thor.” 

“You’re right.” Steve said and that startled Tony.

It was the first time Steve had actually spoken to him. Outside when Steve had screamed his name in terror when he thought Fenrir was going to eat him. But Tony didn’t count that. Now Steve had looked him dead in the eyes and spoke.

“We do need Thor. You and I will go to his temple and get his help.”

The Avengers made sounds of protest and Steve turned his attention back to them. 

“It makes the most sense.” The blonde explained, “Tony is the only one who knows all the specifics about Jörmungandr, so he has to be there to brief Thor.” Then he gestured to himself. “And I’m no help in a fight like this.” The blonde let a moment of self pity settle over his face before quickly wiping it away and going back to explaining his plan.

“Clint, Natasha, Bruce you three need to get to where Jörmungandr is.” Betty made a panicked and pained sound and Steve grimaced “You’re going to be the front line. Distract the snake. Get him away from the civilians.” The blonde then turned to Bucky and Sam. “Bucky, Sam you two will be the next line. Back up and stay in the dark unless the other 3 need your help, then intervene to help alleviate them.” The two men nodded. 

Steve then turned to look at Betty and Phil. Phil looked ready to receive whatever orders Steve would give. However Betty kept glancing at Bruce, who gave her encouraging smiles. And she kept a firm grip on the man’s arm, as if holding him back from leaving. 

“Phil,” Steve then took on a more gentle tone “Betty,” Betty looked at him and bit her lip. Steve gave her a reassuring smile “I need you two to go to Nick Fury. Brief him of the situation and help him get the civilians into shelters.” 

Phil nodded and then held out a hand for Betty. Betty turned back to Bruce and gave him a long look. She then grabbed the front of his warrior dress and yanked him close.

“You better come back to me.” She demanded with a hard swallow.

Bruce gave her a small smile then grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. The others politely turned away to give the couple a bit of privacy. When they finally separated Betty and Phil ran off to Nick’s headquarters. 

The rest then got ready to go their own way towards Jörmungandr. But before Bucky left he turned back to Steve.

“You going to be ok?” Bucky nodded his head towards Tony.

Steve gave a brisk nod. “I’ll be fine. Go.” 

“You’re wrong you know.” Tony said.

After the Avengers all separated Tony and Steve had traveled in absolute silence. Tony had snuck glances at the tiny blonde occasionally but Steve’s eyes were dead set on the path ahead of them. Now the two could see Thor’s temple just up the road, and Tony decided he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

Steve, however, could. As the blonde didn’t respond. The only indication he even heard Tony was that his eyes crinkled and he frowned. 

“You said you were no help. That’s wrong.” Tony elaborated and that just earned him a heavy sigh from Steve. “How can you see the skills and strengths in everyone but yourself?” Tony wondered aloud. 

“We’re not talking about this Tony.” Steve finally said, trying to dismiss the subject. 

“Fine. You don’t have to, but I am.” Tony teased but Steve just looked more aggravated and continued to keep his eyes straight ahead. “....you really don’t see it do you?” 

“What?!” Steve snapped, still refusing to look at the brunette “What don’t I see?!” 

“That your real strength isn’t what came out of the magic Asgardian water **Captain**.” Tony said the nickname pointedly. “It’s your brain! It’s you!” Tony gestured to all of the tiny blonde, who just looked more frustrated as they continued moving forward. “Your ability to look at a situation, take charge no matter what, and formulate an efficient and effective battle plan! That’s your biggest strength! Not the muscles or super powers that water gave you!” 

“Oh is that right?!” Steve snapped, finally looking at Tony. His blue eyes were filled with anger, frustration, and pain. “This!” Steve pointed towards his head. “Is my **biggest** strength?! Well then why didn’t you report that to Loki?! ...Aren’t you tired of lying to me?!”

Tony looked stricken and hurt. He had actually stopped moving as a result of Steve’s words. Steve however hadn’t stopped. He just continued marching towards the temple. 

“I’m not the only one who lied here Steve!” Tony finally yelled at the blondes back. 

Steve almost stopped at that but pushed on with a shake of his head. He would not be fooled again. 

Tony glared at the blonde then ran to catch up to him. Once the brunette was next to Steve he continued. 

“You lied to me too!” He accused. 

Steve threw a heated glare at the brunette but Tony held his ground and just glared back. Steve opened his mouth to say something but Tony’s glare worsened and he cut him off. 

“Don’t bother denying it.” He growled.

Steve stopped moving and glared as hard as he could at Tony. Tony meanwhile walked up the steps of the temple. However, just before entering he threw the blonde another look from over his shoulder. 

“And I didn’t report anything.” He spat.

Steve needed a few seconds to reboot. The gaul of that man, calling HIM a liar! Finally Steve snapped back to himself and puffed up in anger. He then bolted into the temple. 

“I never lied to you!” Steve yelled upon his entry.

Tony whirled back to him and stomped over to the blonde, Steve meeting him halfway. The two glared at each other. 

“Really? You’re going to deny it?! Even now?!” Tony gestured all around as if to encompass the chaos of their situation. 

“I. Never. Lied.” Steve growled slowly and meaningfully. “You’re the one who lied to me! To all of us!” 

Tony flinched and averted his face in guilt. But then he lifted it back up. “I had to.” He admitted, “But you know what? You didn’t have to.” His tone became cold as did his glare. Steve however met the look straight on and didn’t seem impressed or intimidated. 

“Was it just too hard to keep it in your chiton before you got Peggy back?” Tony asked coldly.

Steve blinked and couldn't prevent the confusion from blooming onto his face. _‘How did Tony know about Peggy?_’ Steve thought. 

“Though to your credit I was trying to flirt with you in the beginning.” Tony mocked gesturing to himself.

Then his glare and cold look melted away for just a second to reveal a very hurt and betrayed face. Steve’s eyes immediately softened and he made to say something. But Tony swallowed down the tears and sadness that wanted to come out.

In a heavy voice he said quietly. “But you didn’t have to say you loved me, when you were just waiting to get the love of your life back.” 

Then Tony quickly closed himself off again. Going so far as to turn away from Steve and hurry towards the front of the temple, where the altar was.

“You could have told me I was temporary.” Tony added as he marched forward. 

Steve felt like he had whiplash, he felt so disoriented. _‘Tony knew about Peggy? Probably through Loki._’ His mind helpfully suggested. Tony thought he was still trying to get Peggy back. Tony thought Steve saw him as a fill in for Peggy. Tony thought he was lying when he said he loved him. _'Is that why he helped Loki? But then why did he say he had to? And he also said he didn't report anything. Was all of this just a lie?_' Steve needed to get this figured out. 

“Tony!” Steve called, but Steve had spent a little too long in his own head as Tony was nearly at the altar. “Tony!” Steve called again, a little louder.

“We’re running short on time Steve, let’s get Thor here.” Tony replied in a tired tone as he knelt before the altar.

Steve ran up to the altar and knelt next to the brunette. 

“Ok but we need to talk after all of this is settled.” Steve tried to catch Tony's eyes but the man kept his gaze resolutely forward to the altar. 

Tony nodded then bent down for a formal bow, Steve following after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So taking away everyone's biggest/obvious strength nerfs everyone EXCEPT Sam Badass Wilson. So for a while I was stuck on this. I kept wondering how can I nerf him?? Eventually it hit me, I would have to hurt him (my poor baby). 
> 
> 2\. Fenrir and Tony are adorable. And Fenrir turning into an excited puppy when he notices Tony is around is so adorable to me. 
> 
> 3\. **Great news the thorki prequel is done!!!** And I will post the first chapter after I post Chap 23. Since the prequel contains some Tony and Loki bonding I figure that’ll be the perfect time to post a few chapters. >:3


	23. Crazy Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Thorki prequel has been posted!! Go check it out!**
> 
> It also contains Tony and Loki bonding from Tony growing up :D

Thor had been arguing with his father, Odin, while his mother, Frigga, was playing the mediator -or at least trying to be the mediator. The argument was a familiar one, Loki. 

It had started when Thor had asked for the Casket of the Jotunns. When Thor explained he was getting it on Loki’s behalf. Odin had vehemently denied the request and then fell into the familiar rant about Loki. Thor had tried to tune Odin’s “let’s list all the ways I think Loki’s failed” rant out, as he wanted to quickly get the Casket so he could find out about Tony. 

However, Thor could only take so much of Odin’s derogatory statements before his temper got the better of him. And so Odin and him began screaming at each other. And then Frigga joined in and looked ready to settle things when Thor threw in the needling comment.

“It’s Loki’s birthright anyway.” 

His mother had given him such a look at that. Though she may agree (Thor was uncertain but felt she did) she and he knew that was a hot button for Odin. And so the argument had carried on and grown in volume. 

However, suddenly Thor jolted as he felt a beseechment. The blonde held up a hand to stop his parents from talking. Which got a confused look from his mother and a furious one from his father (probably for daring to tell him what to do). 

“This will have to wait, I am being beseeched.” Thor announced

“Ignore it!” Odin roared.

“Odin!” Frigga reprimanded firmly. 

“Another time Father.” Thor said in parting then closed his eyes and let the beseechment take him.

When Thor opened his eyes he was in his temple in New Thebes City and in front of him was Tony, and….Steve? 

“Steve? What has happened to you?” Thor asked, looking over his friend who looked as if he had never drank the water of Asgard. 

“It’s a long story.” Steve hedged giving Tony a glance, Thor raised his eyebrows in confusion but quickly jumped over to his no longer missing friend. 

“Tony! I am overjoyed at seeing you!” Thor greeted going to give the man a hug but the human flinched back. 

“Hold off on that!” Tony said looking guilty. Thor’s face once again became that of confusion.

“Thor we need your help.” Steve urged.

“What has happened?” 

“Long story-”

“Actually it’s not that long.” Tony cut in, Steve gaped at him but Tony ignored the blonde. He then took on a look of pure determination. “I was working for Loki to kill the Avengers.”

“What?” Thor gaped. 

“He owned me.” Tony said as if he had already explained this numerous times today. 

“WHAT?!” Thor screamed but Tony ignored him and kept talking. 

“Loki took everyone's strengths. Then he sent Fenrir after them. I managed to get him to leave. But now he sent Jörmungandr, and he doesn’t listen to me at all.”

“Loki is trying to kill all of you…?” Thor muttered, confused beyond words. “Loki owned you?!” Thor gestured to Tony. “But you’re alive! And Jörmungandr…? Wait! He sent Jörmungandr?! His favorite pet?!” 

“Yeah.” Tony answered.

“He’s attacking the city right now. Everyone else is holding him off and trying-” Steve tried to explain but Thor cut him off by seizing both the blonde’s shoulders in a panic.

“They’re trying to fight Jörmungandr?! They’ll never win! He’s impervious to all weapons!” 

“They know! I told them, that’s why we had to get you.” 

Thor released Steve’s shoulders slowly and gave Tony a perplexed look. “...Me?” then a look of horror dawned on his face. “I cannot kill Jörmungandr! Loki has loved him ever since we were children!” 

“FOCUS!” Tony yelled, startling both Steve and Thor. “Don’t kill him! He’s just following orders. We need you to scare him.” 

Thor gave Steve a confused glance then turned back to Tony with his eyebrows furrowed. Tony groaned and dragged a hand down his face. 

“Seriously?! You never noticed that Jörmungandr is afraid of you! Your lightning and thunder scare him!” Tony groaned and a look of enlightenment took over Thor’s features.

“That’s why-! That explains why he stopped letting me play with him!” Thor boomed, “He’d always slither away or wrap tighter around Loki. And I love snakes so I was so disappointed. As a child I’d-”

“Thor, Thor!” Steve waved his hand in front of the gods eyes, causing said god to blink rapidly. “We need you to focus here. He’s scared of your thunder and lightning. So we need you to scare him away.” 

Thor shook his head in the negative. “That won’t work.” The god then moved to walk out of the temple, Steve and Tony following after him. “I may not have been able to play with Jörmungandr often but I know he is clever. He will just hide away in the city. Waiting till I am gone then he will strike.” 

“We have 48 hours before our strength returns.” Steve said, biting his lip. “And Loki will probably send something else after us to distract you so Jörmungandr can strike before the time runs out.” 

The three looked out at the city in contemplation. From their viewpoint they could see the harbor, the different levels of the city, and the area Jörmungandr obviously was. Tony’s eyes caught on the harbor.

“I got it!” Tony turned to the other two. “Jörmungandr will hide as soon as he sees you Thor, so you have to hide and ambush him. He wants the Avengers, so let’s give them to him.” 

Tony squatted down in the dirt and drew out a crude map. “You guys will act as bait leading him to the harbor. Thor you’ll be there waiting for us, but out of sight. Once we have him at the water, that’s when you reveal yourself. Cut off his retreat so he has nowhere to go but out into the water. Then push him further and further out into the sea. If you keep laying on the lightning and thunder, eventually he’ll just turn tail and head back to Hel to hide.” 

“From where he’s at to the harbor is a long way.” Thor voiced, concerned. “What if he-”

“That’s why I’ll be with them.” Tony explained. At Thor’s confused face the mortal elaborated. “If anyone working for Loki hurts me then they get their strength back. So Jörmungandr will avoid touching me as a precaution. If he gets too close to any of them, I’ll jump in between.” 

Thor nodded in understanding, while Steve gave Tony a startled and concerned look. 

“You could get killed!” 

“Then you’ll all get your strength back.” Tony shrugged and Steve grabbed his arm in what he meant to be a tight grip (however with his current strength it failed). 

“I’m not letting you die!” 

“Steve…”

“No! You’re not allowed to throw yourself at death. I...I...Tony I don’t want you to die... ” 

Tony blushed at Steve’s honest declaration. Then he quickly broke the eye contact they had maintained and coughed to try and help compose himself. 

“Ah, it’s...it won’t even get to that Steve. Jörmungandr may not love me like Fenrir, but I know he at least likes me….well,” Tony tilted his head “To be fair I know he at least tolerates me. But! That’s more than most can say.” 

Thor had then flown the two to where the others were. After dropping them off, the god then took off to the harbor to wait for them. It had taken some finagling and a lot of Tony distracting the snake, but eventually Steve had managed to tell everyone the plan. 

Luckily everyone was still whole and hail. They had some close calls but no one had been grabbed or seriously damaged by Jörmungandr. Though Tony had been right, it was impossible to pin the creature down. He kept shrinking and growing in order to dodge, evaid, and strike. 

Eventually the Avengers got the snake to follow them down to the harbor. Tony had put himself between them a few times during the pursuit. But as predicted, Jörmungandr immediately backed off once he noticed Tony coming close to his intended target. However, that didn’t stop Steve from throwing concerned looks Tony’s way each time he saw the man intervene. 

Finally they got Jörmungandr to the waterfront. Jörmungandr looked victorious as he grew to a massive size and loomed over the Avengers. That’s when Thor made his presence known by letting a series of massive thunder claps and lightning strikes out near the creature. 

Jörmungandr had actually jumped and dove into the water. To be fair, even the Avengers were having a hard time hearing and seeing after Thor’s show of power. 

Thor had flew into the air and followed Jörmungandr with his lightning and thunder. And he kept flying and following the snake as the creature backed further and further out into the sea. 

“It worked….” Bruce breathed. 

“It may take him some time till Jörmungandr actually runs home.” Tony amended then grinned. “But yeah, it worked!”

Everyone took a moment to take a breath and rejuvenate, as they all privately celebrated just being alive. Tony glanced over to Steve and caught the blonde looking at him as well. Steve gave a small smile and Tony returned it with a small smile of his own. Both felt a flutter in their chests. 

Steve decided now was as good a time as any to at least clear one part of this mess up. He would let Tony know he never faked his feelings. If Tony faked his...then they can discuss that. But Steve wanted to make sure Tony knew he wasn’t temporary to Steve. So the blonde walked over to the brunette.

“Tony,” 

Said man looked both hopeful and trepedicious at the blonde’s tone. However before Steve could say another word a woman screaming and in a clear panic ran onto the beach. She was shouting for the Avengers.

“Please Avengers!” She screamed, and everyone began to run over to her. 

Sam, Clint, and Natasha had been the closests. The woman had grabbed Clint’s arm then clung to the front of his warriors dress. She then turned her panicked gaze to the others and stared Sam and Natasha each in the eye. 

“Please! You must help me!” She cried.

The rest now came up to her and created a circle around the woman while she continued to cling to Clint. She looked each of them in the eye and begged for their help. However she never answered what she needed help with, she just kept begging for assistance.

Tony had stayed back as the Avengers went into hero mode, so he was just outside the circle. But something nagged at the back of his brain. As he watched her look into everyone's eyes it hit him.

“Amora!” He shouted. 

Tony then ran as if to charge and tackle the woman. However she just whipped her head over to his direction and smirked.

“Grab him.” She commanded. 

Automatically, Sam and Bruce each grabbed one of Tony’s arms and restrained him.

Everyone looked shocked at the move. Then they all realized with growing horror that none of them could move their bodies or talk. They were stuck, trapped, as if they had been dipped in tar. 

The woman released Clint and smirked in victory. A shimmer then went over her body and in place of the plain looking woman was the Grand Witch Amora. She placed one hand on her hip and looked over the expressions of shock on the Avengers faces with a pleased smile. 

Tony snarled at her and pulled on his arms which Sam and Bruce had thoroughly restrained. He couldn’t break out of their hold and they were unable to relent in the slightest. 

“See how easy this is?” She smirked then waved her hand, Clint obeyed her unsaid command and took a few steps back. 

“Amora!” Tony growled and glared at the witch. 

“I know I can’t hurt you….well not physically….yet.” She gave an evil smile. “But I know hurting them,” She waved to the Avengers. “Will hurt you.” She gave a happy shrug. “So it’s like a cherry on top.” 

“Amora don’t do this!” Tony begged and tried to pull free again. 

“Why don’t we start with you.” She pointed her finger at Steve and Tony pulled harder. “Yes!” She smiled wider. 

But Steve’s eyebrows just scrunched together in a glare of defiance. They couldn’t talk but they could control their facial expressions it seemed. At Steve’s glare Amora appeared disappointed.

“Hmm I was hoping for something more from you. Especially since you started all this.” She growled “You need to suffer.” She then looked around the circle. When she turned back to Steve the blonde witch had a devious look on her face. 

“Another perfect plan.” She mused to herself, then created a dagger and held it out. “Grab the dagger.” She commanded and Steve complied. 

Everyone took on an expression of panic but Steve kept up his look of defiance. Tony, meanwhile, was grunting and pulling with all his might and trying to quell the panic and urge to cry that was clawing at him.

“Now,” Amora drawled and did a sweeping gesture with her arm to Bucky. “Slit his throat.” 

Everyone appeared shocked by that; Steve looked panicked and completely distraught. That sight made Amora giggle in happiness and she even clapped her hands in a show of joy. “That’s what I wanted. Devastation!” She smiled and then gave a ‘go on’ gesture. 

Bucky was across the circle from Steve. Steve’s body took slow steps towards his best friend. With each step, Steve looked more and more pained while Bucky seemed to calm himself and put on a look of acceptance. Steve tried to will himself to stop. He pushed against Amora’s control with all his might, with all his soul. 

“Well!” Amora snapped. “Move it!” 

But Steve’s steps were slow and his arm holding the dagger was shaking. He kept pushing against her control and even shut his eyes with the effort of it. 

“You continue to vex me!” She growled. “I gave you an order. You are compelled by my power to follow it. Now slit his throat!” 

But Steve rallied against it. Internally he felt as if he was wading through the ocean. Wave after wave was pushing him. But he kept pushing against the tide, against the current, against each wave. 

Tony watched Steve rebel against Amora’s control with all his might. He then flicked his gaze to Amora who was glaring death at the blonde. Tony then turned his head back and looked at the horizon. He could still see Thor scaring Jörmungandr away in the distance. He turned back towards Steve. He did a sweeping look at the Avengers, all of them focused on Amora and Steve. 

_‘If we can buy more time, maybe Thor could come back and intervene._’ He thought then looked at Amora and the Avengers again. _‘No, she would just order them to kill themselves.’_ Tony let his eyes dart around as he thought everything over. ‘_Steve’s holding his own with no super strength. With super strength he could overcome it._’ Tony looked up at Steve. ‘_I won’t let him die.’_

Tony began laughing, harshly and cruelly. Amora stopped her tirade against the small blonde and held up a hand to halt him as she turned to give Tony a look over her shoulder. Tony continued to laugh till it tampered off into a chuckle. 

“And what, pray tell, is so funny?” Amora asked in a bored tone. 

Tony shook his head then cocked it to the side and stared at the woman. A smile filled to the brim with amusement was on his face. 

“I always knew you weren’t that powerful, but WOW!” Amora’s bored look turned to anger as she turned to give him a better glare. “You, hehe, you can’t even get a frail mortal to do what you say?” Tony used his head to gesture at Steve. “That’s pathetic!” 

“This mortal has proved himself to be difficult in all things.” She growled. 

“Yeah when he had magic Asgardian water in him...but he doesn’t now! He’s just a regular mortal.” Tony barked a laugh “And you can’t control him.” He gave her a disappointed look. 

Amora’s hackles rose as did her shoulders. “You will be silent! If I could ensnare you then I’d force your mouth shut!”

“But you can’t.” Tony tried to shrug but with his restrained arms it was difficult. “Again, not that powerful.” He said as if he was stating a fact. 

“Do not act like you know my power!” Amora turned now to fully face Tony. “Loki protected you from me! If you weren’t his slave then I would have tortured and killed you a hundred different ways by now. And you would then know how powerful I am!” 

“Well that's the difference between being a god and a witch, isn’t it.” Tony commented flippantly and Amora’s anger rose. 

Tony knew this was a sensitive subject to her. After spending so many years together, after years of her needling all his insecurities. Tony had observed and learned where Amora’s weaknesses were. And he was ready to exploit all of them. 

“A god will always be more powerful than a witch.” Tony said with a smirk. 

“I will be a god!” Amora shouted. “My power is only overshadowed because Frigga will not let me come into my full potential. She will not give me the title goddess.” She ranted, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself to a fantasy. “But I will have it! When Thor marries me I will become a goddess by right!” 

Tony then broke out into another fit of laughter. “Marries you?!” 

“YES!” Amora cut in, walking closer to Tony. “Loki may hold his gaze for now, but he will turn to me. I will be the one he chooses last.”

Tony meanwhile kept chuckling and shook his head. He then gave Amora a smug look. “Man, you don’t get it.” At Amora’s glare Tony let out another chuckle. 

“You know Loki.” He said, his smug expression never wavering. “He gets so jealous, of everything! Look at the Avengers here.” 

Tony gestured his head to everyone; whom at this point, had just been watching Amora and Tony interact with varying expressions filtering across their faces. Amora quickly scanned the group and raised an eyebrow. 

“Loki wants them dead, and they didn’t even sleep with Thor.” Tony explained and Amora’s jaw dropped.

“Yes they have!” She exclaimed after floundering for a few seconds. 

“No they haven’t.” Tony corrected, “And Loki knows that. And he still wants them dead.” 

“You’re lying!” Amora shrieked. 

She then turned to Sam. “Have you slept or had any sexual relations of any kind with Thor?” 

“No.” Sam answered immediately, her power compelling the truth from him. 

Amora looked stricken then turned and asked everyone the same question. Each answered the same way. Finally she reached Steve.

“Surely you must have had something sexual with Thor?!” 

“No.” Steve answered honestly.

Amora gave a huff and appeared lost. “Then why…?” 

“He just likes them!” Tony shouted, making sure to get Amora to focus back on him. “Thor’s spent all this time here with them. Because he likes them. As friends. That’s it!”

Amora still looked lost, and Tony thought for a brief second _‘Maybe she’ll leave.’_ This was then shot down when Amora glared at the ground then at all the Avengers. _‘Time to pull out the heavy hitter.’_ Tony thought quickly.

“Do you get it now?” He asked harshly. “Loki knows they haven’t slept with Thor and still wants them dead.” 

“As do I!” Amora retorted, giving a cold glare. 

“...Are you seriously not putting these dots together?” Tony asked as if she was an idiot. Amora glared at him and put her hands on her hips. Tony let out an exaggerated puff of air. “Oh Amora…”

“What?!” She snapped. 

“Loki wants to kill them for just being friends with Thor. But you...you throw yourself at him. You try to seduce him all the time!” Tony let out an incredulous laugh. “But Loki does nothing to you?!” 

Amora looked genuinely shocked and stuttered for a moment. “Th-that is because he knows I am a great ally. He needs me…”

“Really?” Tony asked unkindly. “Everytime you’ve suggested something, he’s shot it down. Everytime you’ve done something, he reverses it. What part of that sounds like he needs you?” 

Amora struggled for just a second before looking triumphant. 

“He has not acted against me because he knows it will displease Thor.” She smiled but Tony just tutted as if he was disappointed in her. 

“Amora, I can’t believe you haven’t figured it out. I’ve only been witness to this stuff for the past few years and I figured it out.” Amora glared at him and rolled her shoulders in anger. “I used to wonder why Loki let you throw yourself at Thor all the time. At first I thought it was because he knew you weren’t a threat. I mean you greeted him completely nude that one time and he didn’t even bat an eye!” Tony shrugged and Amora’s hands dropped to her sides. 

“But then Loki went on that tangent about Thor just mentioning his past dead lover in a conversation. They’re definitely not a threat but Loki still got angry over it.” Amora glared harder. 

“Then with the Avengers here. None of them are even sleeping with Thor, but he was still so mad that he wanted to kill them.” Tony met Amora’s glare with a look of mockery “But nothing to Amora.” Her shoulders rose as did her fury. 

“No hatred, no cursing, no vexing, no frustration, no anything!...Then I figured it out….” Amora grit her teeth in anger. “And so I didn’t mind putting up with your abuse and bullshit. Because I felt bad for you!” 

Amora’s hands balled into fists and yellow energy glowed around them. Steve and the other Avengers noted her hands with alarm. 

Steve had been trying to figure out what Tony was doing. He at first thought Tony was trying to buy them time for Thor to come back. But the brunette kept purposefully riling Amora up, getting her angry. When Steve saw Amora’s hands glow he figured out what Tony was actually trying to do and wanted to scream. His eyes bulged and he tried to make his body move or do something. He tried to even say something. But nothing. 

Tony dropped his look of pity and his face went back to that of smugness. 

“Loki doesn’t do anything to you, because you’re not a threat...” He smirked. “Your entertainment!” Amora’s nostrils flared as her whole body was instantly filled with red hot fury. 

Tony continued knowing this was the belly of the beast. This was Amora’s biggest weakness. “Something to laugh at as you so desperately try to get Thor to just look at you!” 

“**SHUT UP**!” Amora screeched then shot both her hands forward, directly at Tony’s chest. 

If Bruce and Sam hadn’t been restraining Tony, the brunette surely would have been shot back with the momentum of the blast. However, since all he could move was back a foot or so, the blast had gone clean through him.

“YOU INSOLENT-!” Amora ranted and threw insults but stopped abruptly when she noticed black mist pour out of the heros. 

“NO!” Amora threw up her arms, putting up another layer of magic around her; thus causing everyone to halt in their tracks. 

Clint was stuck in place as he had taken a step back to look over the scene. Natasha and Bucky were poised to jump the witch and grab their weapons. Bruce and Sam were forced to freeze in their half crouched positions, as they had immediately tried to assist Tony. Steve had dropped the dagger and was in a running stance. He had tried to run at Tony, tried to get to him, to help him. And Steve’s whole body vibrated as he fought against Amora’s control.

“I said no!” Amora shouted, splaying her arms out and putting all her concentration into keeping Steve still. 

Amora then growled and threw a dirty glare at Tony’s slumped form. “You horrible, rotten thing!” She cursed “I hope you enjoyed your hours of freedom! Because you are going right back to Hel! And I will enjoy tearing your soul asunder everyday for the rest of eternity!” 

Tony merely coughed up blood in response, Steve managed to make a pained sound as he saw the blood hit the sand. And that made Amora feel particularly gleeful. 

“I guess it’s true. Humans really do do crazy things when they're in love.” She mocked.

However her smugness quickly fell away when Steve pushed and was able to take two steps forward. She glared at the blonde and poured more of her power out; but then directed her anger back to Tony.

“And all of it was for nothing!" She sneered. "I am still going to kill them! You didn’t do anything but delay it!” 

-

Loki was sitting on his throne and attempting to not fidget in impatience. He briefly wondered where Amora had gone off to but dismissed it. _‘She’s probably just mad I didn’t go with her plan again.’_ The god thought. 

He knew Jörmungandr would be able to take care of the Avengers. Nothing the humans could do would be able to harm his precious snake. And Thor and the other gods would no doubt be caught up in the Casket debacle. So he knew Jörmungandr would succeed, he just needed to be patient. 

Loki then felt his deal with the Avengers become broken. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open in shock and horror.

“Tony!” 

Loki then teleported himself into the Palace’s Library. He ran towards the ritual table in the center of the room. He then grabbed some chalk off of it, and quickly swept everything else on the table onto the floor. He hurried to write out the correct runes but fumbled once and thus had to erase his mistake and write the correct rune in its place. 

All the while he kept squashing down the panicked concern that was trying to overcome him. _‘Perhaps Jörmungandr nicked him. Yes that must be it. He must have dove in and Jörmungandr couldn’t stop himself in time.’_

Finally he had all the runes written out. He then slammed both hands, palms down, into the table and infused it with magic. The runes lit up and then the table's surface began to show the image of what was currently happening to Tony.

Loki could vaguely hear Amora ranting about something being for nothing and that she’d kill, presumably the Avengers, anyway. But all of that faded to the background as Loki took Tony in. 

He had a hole. In his chest. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and he was barely breathing. Loki was so shocked by the sight that he froze. He couldn’t stop the instant panic that overcame him and struggled to think of what he could do, what magic he could use. And then he saw it. 

Tony let out a small and wet final breath. His eyes stopped twitching to open and instead remained shut. His entire body tried to slump down to the earth. He was gone.

“**NOOOO!**” Loki screamed and ice shot out in all directions as he grabbed the ritual table and upended it. 

The table didn’t just flip over, but flew into the other wall due to the force Loki had put into it. The god then grabbed shelves and books off the bookcases, and chucked them all across the library as ice jutted up and down all throughout the room. He then grabbed the actual bookcases and pulled them onto the ground, splintering them. He threw the pottery around, smashing them against the walls and floors. He then went for the chairs in the room and began ripping them apart with his bare hands. 

All the while Loki had tears falling and frozen on his blue face. 

-

Thor was just flying back to New Thebes City after finally scaring Jörmungandr away, when he noticed Amora was standing in a circle surrounded by his friends. 

Thor knew no good could come of that so he instantly sent a lightning strike to hit the witch.

As soon as Amora was electrocuted everyone was free of her control. 

Steve bolted over to Tony and took up the spot Bruce had vacated once he turned into his hulk form. Bruce and the others were fighting Amora but Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Tony long enough to notice. 

Sam and Bruce had laid the brunette down on the beach. Sam had been propping the brunettes back up in order to keep his injury in the back from touching the ground. But when Steve had arrived the blonde had pulled Tony’s upper body towards himself. 

“Tony?! Tony please!” Steve begged as he wiped the blood away from Tony’s lips. “Please Tony!” 

“Steve....” Sam said as his eyes took in just how much blood was on the ground around them and soaked into Tony’s chiton. The dark skinned man bit his lip as he looked over Tony’s unmoving form. 

“Please Tony!” Steve begged again. “Don’t be dead. Don’t die! I told you-” Steve broke off with a cry. 

The blonde cupped Tony’s cheek and pulled the brunette's face towards his shoulder and clung to him. He then let sobs rack through his body as he clung to Tony’s lifeless form. 

“Ste-eve…” Sam’s voice broke as he also cried. But the blonde just continued to cling to Tony and chant pleas for him to be alive. 

Natasha eventually appeared next to Steve and wrapped the blonde in a hug, encompassing both the blonde and Tony. 

Amora was gone. After Thor had freed the Avengers from her control they had pounced on her. She was able to knock away Bucky and Natasha but when Bruce barreled into her in his hulk form, she couldn’t do anything to defend against that. Bruce had grabbed her feet and flung her to and fro into the ground. Then Clint had hit her with a few arrows and Bucky got a solid kick into her back. When she tried to retaliate, mjolnir hit her squarely in her side and sent her crashing up into the harbor. 

Realising she was outmatched the witch then pulled out a rune stone and vanished. Though Clint managed to shoot her with a parting arrow as she disappeared. 

Now everyone made their way back to the beach and gathered around Steve. 

“Bud.” Bucky said in a small voice as he knelt on Steve’s other side and grabbed the man’s shoulder in a show of solidarity. 

“I failed again.” Steve whispered, glancing up at the sea. He then went back and clung to Tony. “I’m so sorry Tony.” 

Bucky and everyone swallowed a hard lump. Bruce had calmed down out of his hulk form and collapsed next to Sam. His tears flowed freely as he looked over his deceased friend. Sam wrapped the man in a one armed hug.

“My friends…” Thor said but didn’t know what else to say. 

“This isn’t it.” Clint whispered in a shocked tone. “No, no! This can’t just…” Clint’s eyebrows furrowed then elevated as an idea came to mind. “Steve!” He exclaimed.

“Steve!” Clint repeated and pitched his body closer. 

Everyone looked up at him, including the aforementioned blonde. Clint let an excited smile break onto his face. 

“You’re a True Hero! You can use your boon to get him back!” Clint and the rest of the Avengers seemed hopeful at this idea, all except Steve and Thor. 

“But I’m not a True Hero.” Steve said in a voice that was rough from crying. He then absently ran a hand through Tony’s hair and gave another sorrowful look at the brunette in his arms. 

“Come on!” Bucky yelled in outrage. He shot up and went over to Thor, who held his arms up in surrender. “Steve is the best hero of us! He puts his life on the line everytime we face down a monster. He is the one in the front! What more does he need to prove?!” 

“Nothing.” Thor answered immediately. “I believe Steve is a True Hero. But I am not the one who can give out that title.” 

“Then I have to yell at Odin?” Bucky asked harshly and glared up at the sky, as if daring the King of the gods to face him. “Cause I will.” He challenged. 

“I do not doubt that.” Thor said and patted Bucky on the arm. “But I feel it’s best if I talk with him on your behalf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. More hints into Thor and Loki’s backstory. Get ready cause **I’m posting the prequel shortly (as in right after I post this)** :D 
> 
> 2\. Let me tell you, this chapter was the one I was the MOST excited to write! Amora and Tony’s confrontation had been solidified in my mind for years and I just love it. Tony using his most deadly weapon (his mouth) to save his boyfriend and friends. YES! At first he was just going to try and stall and accidentally get hurt in the process then as the years went on and this story got more and more thought out. I figured out that no, he would know they’d need their powers back. And Tony’s a self sacrificing S.O.B. so yup he'd intentionally try to get himself hurt.


	24. The Mists of Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week, I needed The Gospel Truth to catch up. Now that fic will post every Wednesday and Friday and this fic will post every Friday so both will end at the same time!

Thor had gone to Asgard and Bucky had gone back to the Avengers mansion to get the Magic Map. 

Upon arriving in Asgard, Thor was greeted by his mother. Odin was still cooling down after his and Thor’s argument and was in no mood to see his son. Frigga however, saw the pain and desperation on her child's face and bade him to explain what happened. She drew Thor into her garden and beckoned him to sit on an offered bench. She then went and stood behind him. Thor told his mother how a dear friend of his had just died and how he needed Odin to bestow the title of True Hero upon the hero he had been boasting about as of late, Steve Rogers. 

Frigga then asked Thor to recount all of Steve’s deeds. While he spoke his mother ran her fingers through his hair in a calming manner. Once he was done she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him all would be well. 

“So you’ll let me talk to father?” 

Frigga gave him a serene smile and patted his face in a loving manner. 

“I will do one better.” She rose and in a shimmer of magic her fancy and frivolous royal dress was replaced with her gleaming battle armor. 

Thor gave his mother a look of pure awe. Frigga did not dawn her armor often, but each time she did she left everyone speechless. Her grace and elegance shone even when dressed in heavy armor and poised to kill. 

Frigga gave a smile filled with mirth. “I will bestow the title myself.” 

And so Frigga teleported herself and Thor back to the beach. 

-

News of Tony’s death spread faster than wildfire. Within minutes of it, it seemed the whole underworld had learned of Tony’s passing. The creatures who lived and worked in Hel wept and mourned for the little human that would listen and help them. 

When Tony’s shade had finally made his way to the ferry on Styx, the ferryman -an ogre Tony had nicknamed Happy- broke down. Happy brought him up into the helm of the ship. For awhile Happy just cried while Tony’s soul attempted to comfort his friend.

“Come on Happy, look on the bright side. I’ll be here for all eternity.” Tony tried to comfort, but Happy looked even more distraught.

“You were supposed to be free.” Happy sobbed. 

“I don’t regret helping Steve and the Avengers.” Tony’s soul said honestly. Tony then looked off into the distance, “I just hope I managed to actually help them.” 

“Well,” Happy hedged awkwardly. “If I see them...I’ll send them over to you.” He tried.

Tony grimaced and gave his friend an ‘are you kidding me’ look. Happy shrugged and let out an awkward laugh. 

Once they got to the other side, Happy helped Tony off the boat. Happy had to push and pull Tony through a few shades as they had all seemed to stop in their tracks. And it wasn’t hard to figure out what struck-dumb all the new shades. 

Near the banks of the river, they were greeted by a very blue Loki. Loki was glaring at Tony and hadn’t taken his eyes off the shade. However the glare lost it’s affect the closer Tony got to him; because then he could see the tears frozen on the gods face. 

Tony gave the god a helpless shrug. To which Loki glared harder. Loki then teleported himself and Tony back to the palace. 

Once in the Throne Room Loki jutted out a hand and pointed towards one of the doors.

“Go to your room.” Loki growled.

Tony let out a sigh and moved to follow Loki’s instructions but hesitated at the door. He turned back to face the god.

“You didn’t send Amora, did you?” Tony asked, but he felt he already knew the answer.

“...No.” Loki answered and his whole body sagged, confirming Tony’s suspicion. 

Tony’s eyes darted around the Throne room. “Where’s Rhodey?” He asked genuinely curious. He was sure the centaur would be the first one to greet him. 

A cruel smirk slithered onto Loki’s face. “He’s tying something up for me.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at that but then Loki rounded on him. 

“You have two shades waiting anxiously for you in your room.” Loki pointed to the door again. “Go!” 

Tony gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes then walked through the door without opening it. That sight sucked all the air from Loki’s lungs. His breath hitched as he tried to stop a cry from escaping his mouth. After ensuring he was alone. Loki collapsed onto his throne and hid his face in his hands. 

He had worked so hard, he had researched every chance he could. He tried as hard as he could to give Tony his freedom. Then the Avengers had to ruin it! They turned Thor from him and then made a fool of Tony. And yet Loki had still managed to give Tony his freedom. Only for Amora to then ruin everything!

Amora.

Amora had teleported back to Hel and before she could utter a sound, Loki had trapped her in ice. Rhodey had been there and had volunteered to help deal with the witch. Loki wasn’t exactly sure what was happening to Amora but knowing the centaur’s fury at the news of Tony’s passing, he could be sure it wasn’t pretty.

-

Bruce had decided he would stay behind in New Thebes City. He reasoned that he wanted to let Betty know he was ok and would inform the city guard that the threats should cease now. So after Frigga had bestowed the title True Hero upon Steve, and healed Sam’s leg, she had taken off back to Asgard. 

Thor and the other Avengers journeyed into Hel via a nearby entryway the magic map had pointed out. Once in Hel, they began to make their way down the yellow path. 

To fill the silence and pass the time, Bucky had told the group of his and Steve’s first visit into Hel.

“Bucky almost got us lost.” Steve said in a horse voice.

Everyone snickered at that and Bucky glared and playfully punched his friend's arm.

“The path kept going!” He defended himself. 

“Maybe it was an underworld trick?” Natasha wondered. “They say the underworld is filled with traps and pitfalls to make sure no living soul makes it out of here alive.” 

“Great!” Clint groaned in dismay, “Thor you know how to avoid these traps right?” 

“Uhhh” 

“Seriously?!” Clint snapped.

“I usually fly right to the Palace!” Thor defended with a shrug. 

“Don’t worry we’ve been through here before.” Steve tried to reassure his friend. 

“Yes and would have been lost, if not for some kind shade’s help.” Natasha added.

“Suddenly, I’m full of confidence.” Sam deadpanned and Bucky gave him a glare. 

They then lapsed into silence. During their silence everyone noticed Thor getting more and more agitated. 

“Thor?” Sam patted the god’s shoulder. “You ok?” 

“Nay. I am not.” Thor confessed then ran a hand through his hair. “I have been trying to figure out how Loki could have owned Tony.” 

Everyone stood up a little straighter and glanced at each other, except Steve who had avoided eye contact. 

“Well, he said he didn’t sell his soul.” Bucky said into the following silence. 

“Amora mentioned him being Loki’s slave.” Clint added. 

“That’s what doesn’t make sense.” Thor ran a hand down his face. “Loki has dominion over all deceased mortals. Those are his to do what he wants with. But! All living mortals are under my protection. How did Tony, a living mortal, fall into Loki’s hands?” 

“The only plausible answer is he lied and did sell his soul.” Natasha deduced but her face gave away that she didn’t quite believe this. 

They all lapsed into silence again as they continued their walk. As they walked, each Avengers would try to sneak glances at Steve to see how the blonde was doing and give small signs to the others to report. Steve meanwhile kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead.

Finally they arrived at the end of the yellow path. They had seen the ferry leave and so they rolled their shoulders and readied themselves to wait. Bucky pocketed the map and then did a small stretch. 

There were too many of them for Thor and Sam to fly over in one shift. And they wanted to conserve their strength. They had no idea how Loki would react to them all being in the underworld, and demanding Tony back. So they needed to be prepared for a fight. 

“I just wish….” Steve muttered. “I knew how this happened.” Everyone nodded. But Steve then bolted up from his squatting position and began going on a tangent. Releasing all the frustrating questions that plagued him. 

“Why does Loki want us dead, when he knows we didn’t sleep with Thor? Why did Tony say he didn’t report anything, when Loki clearly knew all of our greatest strengths and how to put us in a disadvantage? How did Tony know about Peggy? Why did Tony doubt my feelings? How did Loki own Tony? How....How did all this happen?!” 

At the end Steve was breathing harshly and he looked crazed and desperate for answers. 

“I wish I knew my friend.” Thor said and place a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I wish I knew how this all started...” Everyone again nodded in agreement. 

Then Clint squinted into the foggy area just next to them. He moved further into the fog and glanced back at his friends who eyed him questioningly. 

“Do you guys see that?” Clint asked.

Everyone moved closer to where Clint was. Then, sure enough, they saw a man. A familiar looking man.

“Is that...Howard?” Bucky asked looking the man over. 

The man then reached into his pack and pulled out a very familiar map. 

“It’s the map!” Sam cried then pointed to where their own map was tucked away and back to the one a younger looking Howard was holding. 

“Howard!” Steve called but the man didn’t answer. Didn’t even give any inclination he heard the hero.

Instead he just looked the map over as if checking he was going the right direction. He then turned to his side.

_“Anthony.” _

Everyone jolted in surprise as suddenly a small boy of about 8 years old, materialised next to Howard. 

“Is that...?” Sam questioned lifting a finger at the boy identified as Anthony. 

“How does he have the map?” Steve wondered out loud sharing a confused look with Bucky. They had always assumed Howard had gotten the map to go to Hel to get his child. But now here was Howard, and a child, and the map.

_Howard gripped the boys shoulders._

_“We’re not heading to the military base. Instead we’re going to...get help to win the war...In the underworld.”_

_“The underworld! You mean Hel?!” _

_“This needs to be done Tony. This needs to be done in order for us to win the war.” _

_“...Are we going to ask for Lord Loki’s help?” _

_“Yes.”_

_Howard then stood up and grabbed the little boy’s hand, and walked forward._

“I don’t understand.” Thor muttered. “Why are we seeing this?” 

The image suddenly changed and now it showed Howard and Anthony in the Throne Room of the Palace in Hel. Loki was also there sitting on his throne.

_“So you’ve returned Howard Stark.” _

_“I have.”_

_“And you bring your son. Boy, what is your name?”_

_“M-My name is Anthony Stark, Lord Loki.”_

_“Do you know why you are here?”_

_“Lord-”_

_Loki sliced a hand through the air and green magic flew to Howard’s mouth. Then a familiar looking black skinned, black centaur appeared out of the mist._

_“Lord Loki, what is your business with these mortals? These very ALIVE mortals.” _

_“Apologies James but you and Anthony seem to be misinformed.” _

_Loki took his magic away from Howards mouth and suddenly all his color started to drain away till he resembled a gray shade. _

“**WHAT?!**” Everyone, sans Thor shouted.   
“Howard Stark died?!”   
“I never heard that he died.”   
“No! He’s still alive!” 

“Friends!” Thor interrupted with a shout. “Is this Howard deceased?” 

“No!” They all fired back. 

“He’s very much alive.” Bucky added. 

Thor then looked devastated and stared back at the frozen scene, his eyes focused on the small child. “Then I fear I know how this will play out.” He mumbled to himself.

The scene began again with the boy running through his father.

_“You see Howard Stark died a few days ago.”_

_“No! Dad!” _

_“He begged for another chance at life but these things come with a hard price.”_

_Loki stood at the end of his throne and gave Howard a hard glare. _

_“One this mortal appears willing to pay.”_

_Rhodes looked at Loki, Howard, and the boy. _

“No.” The centaur and the Avengers breathed. 

Thor closed his eyes in pain, he was right. He did know how this would play out. He, like all of them, now knew how Tony had come into Loki’s possession.

_“No, no! You cannot allow this!” _

_“The deal has been accepted.” _

_“I will go to the other gods, I will not let this stand.” _

_“You’re supposed to help us with the war! Dad said that’s why we’re here! Why is all this happening?!” _

_“Wow you truly do believe that to be the honest truth don’t you? You honestly believe all hope would be lost without you.” _

_“You coward! You’d trade your son for another chance at life and hide it behind that excuse!” _

_“What?...Dad?_

_“Tony listen. I love you, I do. But I am needed. Too much is at stake for me to let my emotions cloud me. I am needed to end this war Tony. I have to live again.” _

_“Dad please-”_

_“You need to be brave Tony. You want to help end the war and this is how you can.”_

“He’s a child!” Natasha yelled. Some memories from her childhood flashing up in her mind. “You can’t put that on him!”

_“DON’T YOU DARE PUT THAT ON HIM! You can hide behind that bullshit excuse all you want, but don’t you dare act like this is his duty!” _

“What he said!” Clint yelled.

_“YOU AREN’T INVOLVED IN THIS!” _

_“ENOUGH! In deference to my guest I will give you one last chance to change this Howard Stark. You will walk out of Hel, and after you walk past my throne room’s entryway, if you at anytime wish to change this, all you have to do is look back. If you do, Anthony will be transported home with no memory of this and you will take your place in Hel as one of the dead.” _

_“Dad please! Please! I wanna go home!”_

_Tony cried and tried to latch onto Howard. Howard grabbed the boy in for a tight hug. Then Howard began prying Tony’s hands and arms off himself. _

_“Dad? DAD!” _

“Howard!” Steve yelled in outrage.

_“DAD PLEASE!”_

“Howard stop!”

_“You have to do this Tony! I have to do this! I. Am. Needed!” _

_Howard shoved Tony away so hard the boy fell to the floor. _

_Howard then got up and walked towards the entrance. Tony gave a cry and tried to get up but fumbled and by then Howard was out the entryway. Tony cried again then got up and made to run out the entrance but Loki’s magic grabbed his feet and held him from running away. _

_“LOOK BACK! PLEASE LOOK BACK! DAD PLEASE! **LOOK BACK**!”_

The scene then ended and everyone was shocked into silence. Thor had been looking over all his friends when he noticed how far they had gone away from the yellow path. They must have walked further into the fog without even noticing. So he grabbed each of his friends and gently nudged them back towards the path. 

They all followed dutifully, still trying to absorb everything. 

Finally Bucky spoke. “The Starks didn’t lose their son to the war.” 

Then in Steve’s next breath he said. “Howard sold him.” 

“Tony’s Howard’s son.” Natasha said. 

“Shit!” Sam swore, rubbing his forehead. 

“...And for what?!” Steve barked, looking crazed for a moment. “Just so he could keep living!”

“Well he did help with the war.” Natasha hedged, carefully. 

“NO!” Steve fired back. “It was the map!” He waved the map in front of himself. “All he had to do was hand this off and it would have been the same result!”

“Steve,” Bucky urged, resting a calming arm around his friend. Both friends shared a look of betrayal. Both were shocked beyond imagining at their friends past actions. 

Thor shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. 

“But I would have seen him. How did I not see him?” At everyones curious looks Thor elaborated. “This is the longest I haven’t visited Hel. I usually came here once a month before I met you all.”

“And you never saw Tony?” Clint questioned.

“No.” 

Suddenly the mist began to form an 8 year old Tony, a young Rhodey, and Loki in a lounging room in the Palace. 

“Here comes our explanation.” Sam said as they all took in the scene.

_Tony and Rhodey were sitting down. Tony was sitting upright and looking to be on his best behavior. Rhodey, on the other hand, was in a more relaxed pose and looked bored. Loki was pacing the room and throwing looks at the other two._

_“Thor is NOT to know about you Tony!” _

_Rhodey appeared to perk up but the god cut him a look._

_“There’s nothing he could do, the deal with your father is binding. But he would never let me hear the end of it. And if you think ruining my relationship will make life easier for you. You are mistaken. If Thor finds out about you then I can promise your eternity here in Hel will be comprised of me thinking up new torturous punishments for you. Am I understood?” _

_“Yes Lord Loki!” _

_“Don’t scare the kid! We won’t say anything but what are we supposed to do? He lives here.”_

_“I am going to have Thor inform me before he comes to visit. While he’s here Tony will live with you.” _

The mist then changed to show flashbacks of times when Tony had to quickly hide or duck into a room or something as Thor surprised Loki with visits. 

“So that’s why Loki always got angry when I would pop in for an unplanned visit.” 

“So Tony’s been living in Hel this entire time?” Steve pondered. 

Everyone took a moment to let that sink in. Thor then noticed that once again they had journeyed away from the yellow path. Thor beckoned his friends to follow him and once again they departed the mist. 

Once they stepped out of the mist, Clint let out a loud yawn that shocked even him.

“Shit, man.” Clint cursed, bending at his knees. “I just got hit by like a wave of exhaustion.” 

“Same.” Sam added, leaning on Bucky’s shoulder for a moment. 

Natasha also took a breather, leaning her body against Clint’s back. After Sam nodded he was ok, he encouraged Bucky to lean on him. Thor offered his arm to Steve but the blonde waved him off, he didn’t feel all that tired. 

“Let’s review.” Sam said. “We now know how Loki owned Tony. We also know we owe a certain Stark a visit. And we know that Tony’s been with Loki ever since he was a child.” 

“So Loki must have sent him to us to get information on us but then he got attached. He was then forced to give up the information.” Natasha summarized. 

Steve made a noise of disagreement but Bucky held up a hand to stave him off.

“Is that right?” Bucky then asked the fog, as everyone else turned to the mist. 

Right on que the fog began forming Tony and Loki standing in front of each other.

_“Actually I’m glad you're here. I have news.”_

_“You found their weaknesses?! I knew you would succeed!” _

_“Wait wait! No! I said I have news. Ready? They’re not sleeping with Thor! Long story short, they found out I thought they were all sleeping with Thor. So we had this confrontation where I learned that none of them have or are currently sleeping with Thor. This was all just a misunderstanding that got blown way out of proportion!”_

_“Tony.”_

_“No listen! Thor’s been loyal to you this entire time!” _

_“And how do you know that?!”_

_“Because he told me so! Him and everyone!” _

_“And you believed them?”_

_“They weren’t lying. I could tell. Thor looked me in the eyes and told me-”_

_“And everyone believes Thor! You know he may play the lovable fool but he does know trickery and mischief. I have known him my entire life! He can lie and smile while doing so!” _

“Loki…” Thor said and reached out a hand towards his lover.

_“But I did not teach you that. I did not think I needed to. For that, I apologize.” _

_“Loki-” _

_“But I did not send you here to look into this matter. I sent you here to close it. Have you found their weaknesses?”_

_“They didn’t lie. You don’t believe Thor, fine! But Steve wouldn’t lie to me!” _

_“STEVE?! He’s the cause of all of this! He started all this!” _

_“He wasn’t sleeping with him!” _

_“WAIT!”_

_Loki held up a hand then seemed to zero in on Tony’s face. The god then held up one finger and pointed it at the mortal. Then he spoke slowly and purposefully _

_“You said, he wouldn’t lie to you.” _

_Tony took an audible gulp and that seemed to be all the confirmation Loki needed. Loki’s eyes widened in horror as his mouth fell open and his arm dropped. _

_“Tony!”_

_“He loves me too.” _

Steve sucked in a breath. Tony had never told him he loved him, not in words. Steve had known though, it was affirmed through Tony’s actions. But hearing it. Steve couldn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat.

_“Did he tell you that?!” _

_“Yes!” _

_“And you believed him?!” _

_“Steve is a great man! He’s good and kind! He genuinely cares about people!” _

_“He’s a glory hounding hero!” _

_“Not Steve! He’s willing to throw glory away if it means doing the right thing! He defends everyone! He’s a True Hero even if you gods don’t give him the title! He’s more than earned it!” _

“You tell him!” Bucky cheered.

_“My GODS! He’s manipulated you! I thought I raised you to be smarter than when you first came to me!” _

“What?!” Steve raged.   
“Low blow!” Sam muttered.

_“I am NOT being manipulated!” _

_“Oh you’re not? You just believe Steve when he says he’s not sleeping with Thor. Which works out great because apparently he loves you. Which works out fantastic for him because that got you to jump in his bed. I see that hickey on your neck! … Don’t do this Tony. Don’t fall for this again.” _

_“You and Amora and Rhodey all think I’m so easy to manipulate! But really **you're** the one that let Amora into your head. You let her manipulate you!” _

“Yes!” Thor agreed, “Loki, my love, I would never break our promise.”

_“No one can manipulate me!” _

_“But everyone can manipulate me?!” _

_“Do NOT make me out to be the villain here! I am the only one who has done nothing wrong in this whole situation! I kept my promise to **you**! I haven’t made any deals with any mortals! And because of that, Steve tore Thor’s gaze from me! I told Thor I was angry with those mortals and he **ran back to them**! And Odin hasn’t done anything because he’s happy that Thor has finally disregarded me! The last runt of the Jotunn line has been dealt with and hidden away!”_

“Loki!” Thor gasped in despair. He had underestimated Loki’s hurt. He had thought Loki was just angry, he should have known Loki was hiding his hurt behind his anger. Loki should have talked with him. Why did he not just talk to him?!

_For a while both Tony and Loki just breathed, stewing in their anger. Eventually, Loki and Tony began to calm their own anger. _

_“You say he’s a True Hero? I’ll take your word for it. I won’t even wait for Odin to sanctify it. I’ll call him a True Hero and give him exactly what he came to Hel for.” _

“Oh no…” Bucky breathed looking at Steve who appeared shell-shocked. Both of them knew exactly where this was heading.

_“...What did he come to Hel for?” _

_“I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you. You wouldn’t tell someone they’re temporary to their face.” _

“He’s never been temporary!” Steve seethed.

_“Steve came to the underworld to ask for a deal so that his intended Peggy can be raised back from the dead.” _

_Tony’s face took on one of pure shock and betrayal. _

_“I refused to give him a deal, but Thor offered one in my place. Once he proves himself a True Hero, he will be escorted to Hel so that he can take his love Peggy back to the land of the living.” _

“Tony! No! It’s not like that!” Steve tried to run out to the fog, but Bucky and Sam held him back.

_“Steve said…” _

_“Did he ever tell you why he was trying to become a True Hero? Did any of them?... Answer me!”_

_“No!” _

_“But they did talk about how they were trying to be True Heros?” _

_“...yes.” _

_Loki extended his arms in a “there you have it” fashion. _

Steve shook his head in the negative over and over, chanting denials under his breath.

_“He was using you. A temporary toy before he could reclaim his true love. Don’t let him win. Don’t let another mortal use you like your father did.” _

“Tony…”

_“Tell me their weaknesses. Then you can have this house. All the money you will ever need. And all the freedom you deserve! And you’ll never have to see those Avengers again.” _

“I can’t even blame him.” Clint muttered under his breath.

Natasha sent him a look but the archer just gestured at the fog with a ‘can you blame me?’ face.

_“NO!” _

The Avengers, Thor, Loki and Tony all looked startled at that.

_“No. No, I won’t be like him.” _

_“What?” _

_“I won’t be like him. I won’t sacrifice someone just so I can get my happily ever after!” _

_“You’ll throw away your freedom...just like that?!” _

_“I’ll earn it another way.” _

_“You think I’ll let you earn freedom after this?! After you’re betraying me?!” _

_“I’m not betraying you! Loki, I am and have always been on your side!” _

_“Then help me! Tell me their weaknesses.”_

_“I can’t.” _

_“Then I’ll drag you back to Hel. And you will remain there for the rest of your life. And when you die you will spend the rest of eternity there! Is that what you want?!” _

_“... I won’t be like Howard.” _

_Loki’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in devastation as he swayed back a few steps. Tony made to reach out to him also looking pained. But Loki flung a hand up which opened a portal under Tony, causing said mortal to fall into it. _

_Loki then paced angrily for a few moments before turning. Suddenly Loki was in front of a desk that had papers littered across it and a box filled with notes on top of it. Loki grabbed the loose papers and put them in the box. He then lifted the box and perused through a few of the pages inside. A smile began growing on Loki’s face as he looked through all the papers._

_“You always were great at taking notes.” _

The fog then cleared leaving the Avengers to stare off into the distance.

“He lied to Amora.” Clint said after a few minutes of silence. 

“What?” Thor questioned.

“During the fight.” Sam explained. “Tony said Loki knew we were just friends. But he lied.”

“Because he knew that would rile her up more.” Steve finally spoke. Upon looking up, his friends could see his face was a storm of anger. “He made Tony think I was just …**using him**!”

“Bud,” Bucky grabbed the blonde’s shoulder but Steve shook it off and stomped a pace away. 

“NO!” Steve flew an arm out. “Did you see his face?!” Suddenly Steve’s face turned to anguish as he flashed back to when they were at Thor’s temple. “And he still thinks that…… He died for me, while thinking I was using him.”

“Well he’s not staying dead.” Bucky said sternly, getting Steve’s attention. “You can set the record straight as soon as we see him.” Steve nodded and then accepted his best friends half embrace.

“Friends.” Thor said, glancing behind them. “We have once again journeyed too far. We must make our way back to the path.” 

“I can’t even see it.” Sam complained but Thor gently nudged them all.

“I can.” Thor assured as he guided them back. “Though I assume we must have missed the ferry again, seeing as we keep wandering off.” 

“I don’t even remember moving.” Natasha pondered.

Everyone then slipped into silence till they walked out of the Mist. Once out, everyone (sans Thor) felt a huge wave of exhaustion come over them. 

Sam and Clint’s knees had buckled. When Bucky tried to catch Sam, he ended up falling down with the man. All three men then decided to just lay on the ground.

Natasha sat down in order to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Steve was bent over with his hands on his knees. 

“Friends?” Thor asked with concern as he looked them all over.

“Just tired.” Steve tried to assure but looked confused. “But I don’t know why.” 

“I feel like all my energy just got sucked out of my body!” Clint groaned as he laid on the floor. 

“Perhaps prolonged exposure in Hel affects mortals this way?” Thor wondered but Steve shook his head.

“No, this didn’t happen last time.” He then looked off into the depths of Hel. “Plus Tony’s lived here this entire time.” 

Everyone then scanned the dark and grim horizon with a grimace. 

“Damn!” Bucky swore.

Thor worried his lip then looked back towards the Mist behind them. 

“Surely Loki did not let Tony live in...terrible discomfort?” Thor hedged his question uncomfortably. 

From what they saw he could tell Loki did care about Tony. However, Thor knew better than anyone how Loki could be with emotions and relationships of any sort. 

Everyone was about to turn to the Mist for an answer when a loud shout stopped them.

“DO NOT MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!”

Everyone’s attention swirled over towards where the voice was coming from. In the distance they could see the Ferry approaching and it seemed the voice was coming from there.

“DO NOT MOVE!” The unknown voice yelled again. 

Heading the advice all the Avengers stayed where they were. They gathered their gear they had put down and prepared themselves for the worst. Perhaps Loki sent a monster to greet them. Perhaps this was a test of the Underworld. Or this could be a trick from Amora.

As the Ferry got closer the Avengers could see that at the front of the ship stood a female shade. She seemed to relax upon seeing them all at the riverbank. She then turned towards a covered area of the Ferry, where presumably the captain was, and yelled something that the Avengers couldn’t quite hear. 

Once the Ferry pulled up alongside the bank, the Avengers boarded and were met by the female shade. However, before anyone could begin talking a loud bang was heard as a hulking ogre clumbered out of the captains quarters. 

The ogre was about the size of Bruce when he Hulked out. However his jaw was wider set and his two bottom scissor teeth poked out of his mouth due to their large size. He was heavy set but muscular. Overall he was an imposing figure. However that was diminished by the fact that he looked extremely relieved at the sight of them. 

“Finally!” The ogre boomed happily and gave the female shade a smile. “Thank you Pepper! You are truly too good for this realm. ” 

The female shade, Pepper, smiled at the ogre then at the Avengers.

“Happy was so worried about you all.” She said, “As was I, but Happy was more frantic in his worry.” 

“They kept going back in!” Happy defended himself as he threw an arm out towards the Mist back on the shore. The ogre then turned a glare to all the baffled Avengers. “I tried to warn you all but you never listened and waltzed right back in time after time.” 

The Avengers went to say something but Pepper held up a hand and gestured towards the captains quarters. 

“I see more shades approaching. Let’s talk in Happy’s quarters while they come aboard.” 

With that Pepper walked towards the Helm. Happy quickly opened the door for the shade and she smiled as she walked past him. Happy then gestured for the Avengers to follow, which they did. 

After shutting the door Happy went towards his captains chair as the Avengers all tried to get comfortable. The room was spacious but did not have a lot of other seating options. There were only a few other chairs, not enough for each Avenger to have one to themselves. 

Clint plopped down into one chair and Natasha immediately sat on his lap. Thor and Steve leaned against the wall behind Clint and the one available chair left. Sam grabbed the last chair then pulled Bucky down so the man sat on his lap. When the brunette went to argue against this, the dark skinned man pressed a kiss against his cheek and muttered a playful “Shut up” into Bucky’s ear. 

“I assume you have questions.” Pepper said after they all got comfortable. “But let me explain a few things first.” She indicated her head towards Happy. “Happy saw you all go in the Mists of Knowledge. Lord Thor, I have no idea why you think it would be wise to have mortals walk willing in there. That was extremely dangerous.”

At the Avengers confused faces Pepper seemed to come to a realization. “You didn’t know.” She shook herself, “I’ll elaborate. The Mists of Knowledge ensnares everyone. Tempts them in with knowledge of everything. It shows you whatever you want or ask to see. But while in the Mist, it will steal your energy. For shades this means the final death. For it will pull all the shades energy till they are nothing and no more. For the living,” She gestures to the Avengers. “It pulls your energy until you die.”

“We’re gonna die?!” Clint interrupted in a panic.

“No!” Happy jumps in as he steered the ferry. “You’re still living, it just took your energy. Us living creatures can gain energy back. You know? From naps and food and rest. Shade’s don’t get that luxury. Once all their energy is gone it’s gone.” 

Pepper nodded and all the previously alarmed Avengers calm down at Happy’s explanation. 

“I’m amazed you managed to come out of the Mists.” Pepper mused. “Normally once your deep in the Mist, you can’t see the exit. Or so I’ve been told.” 

“I could see it.” Thor explained. “Since I’m a god it probably couldn’t take my energy and thus couldn’t blind me from the exit.”

“Makes sense.” Happy said, then let out a happy sigh of relief. “I’m just glad Pepper came and got you to not go in again.” 

“Yes as I was saying.” Pepper jumped back to her original train of thought. “Happy saw you all go into the Mists over and over. He tried to call out to you but by the time he was close enough you were in too deep…” Pepper seemed to take a moment to really think over her next few words. “He sent a message to come and assist you. I was allowed to come.” 

The Avengers waited to see if more information would follow, but Pepper appeared to be done talking. They all glanced at each other before Steve took charge.

“So who are you? We know your name is Pepper and your’s is Happy but…” Steve trailed off.

Pepper gave Steve a gentle smile. “I’m Pepper Potts, I died quite a while ago. I don’t have a rank here, I’m just a shade.” 

Happy gave a wave from his seat. “I’m known as Happy. I drive the Ferry here. We have a few other drivers but I maneuver this baby the best.” Happy lovingly patted the wheel. 

“Does Loki know we are coming?” Thor asked after a moment.

Pepper bit her lip and Happy groaned as he scratched the back of his head. 

“I had to send a message to ask for help.” The ogre explained. “And well…”

“Lord Loki knows you’re coming.” Pepper stated bluntly, as all shades tend to do. “In fact I was sent to guide you to the field of Content Souls so you-” She gestured to Steve but Thor cut her off.

“No. We are going to the Palace of Hel.” Thor announced in a decisive tone. 

“Are you sure that’s a smart idea?” Natasha questioned.

“Yeah we came to get in and get out.” Clint agreed, “Stopping by and “chatting”” Clint threw up air quotes. “with Loki may put a halt to the get out part of our plan.” 

Happy and Pepper’s faces darkened but they both hid it from the Avengers as the group of friends continued to bicker. 

“I will not let Loki dwell in these thoughts. This madness must stop and we will stop it. Here and now!” Thor declared. 

“But-”

“I agree.” Steve put in. “If we don’t end this here it’ll keep following us. Loki will just keep sending monsters after us. This needs to stop.” 

“Great.” Bucky groaned. “Another awkward and awful visit to the Palace of Hel.” Bucky gave a mock glare to Steve. “You make it hard to be your friend.”

“Eh, what’s life without adventure.” Sam joked and Bucky glared at his lover. 

“Could you for once be on my side?” 

“No, it’s not as fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Frigga is a warrior Queen. I was never able to picture Odin declaring anyone “worthy” but Frigga is another story and she is a warrior sooo yup she dubbed Steve worthy. 
> 
> 2\. The ending chapters are honestly my favorite because the Mist scenes are something I have been SO READY to write. In the flashbacks I skipped a lot of the descriptions and mainly kept the dialogue. You’ve mostly read this all before, this is just a refresher. And as for the new flashback scenes I kept the descriptions brief.
> 
> 3\. Happy is not a Shrek like ogre but more like an orc looking one.


	25. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**  
This isn’t the end. There’s one more chapter and then I’m gonna add chap 27 for the memes :D 
> 
> **Last chapters will be posted next Saturday not Friday.**

“Yeah this screams great idea.” Clint muttered sarcastically at the sight before them. 

There were walking up to the Palace of Hel. The entry and pathway leading to the castle was covered in frost and closer to the Palace the frost turned into juts and icicles of ice. The temperature was lowering the closer and closer they got and from their viewpoint they could see the Throne Room was covered from the ceiling to the floor in ice. 

“Stay behind me.” Thor intoned as he took up the front. “I will keep you all protected should Loki try to do you harm.” 

Pepper shook her head as she followed the Avengers up towards the palace. Clint was right, this was a bad idea. Happy had sent his note to Tony, however Loki of course got it first. To say he was angry at hearing the very much alive Avengers were in his realm was an understatement. He had stormed into Tony’s room and demanded Pepper follow him back to the throne room. He then put a magical seal on Tony’s door keeping Tony and Jarvis trapped inside. In the Throne Room, the god had told Pepper of the Avenger’s and Happy’s request for aide. Loki then ordered her to guide the Avengers to Peggy’s soul. He wanted them gone and was adamant that she only return when they had departed. 

Pepper let out a sigh as she watched the shivering Avengers enter the Palace. This would not be fun for any of them. 

Upon entering the Throne Room the Avengers were freezing but trying not to show it. Thor looked furious, tiny lightning was sprouting from his fingers and he had mjolnir in his grip. Greeting them was a glowering blue god. Loki was sitting ramrod straight on his throne and anger seemed to vibrate off of him. Ice was indeed covering all the surfaces of the room. Frost was even clinging to a fur coat that was hung up by one of the doors. 

Loki gave everyone a very heated and angry glare. When his red eyes passed over Pepper, the shade gave him a helpless shrug, to which Loki barely batted an eye. 

“Loki this madness ends here!” Thor declared.

“I am not talking to you.” Loki seethed in fury, then swept his glare back towards the Avengers. 

“I am done.” He said with finality, his tone not as furious as it was to Thor but more damning. “Do what you want now. Live your short lives. Eventually, you will all die. And then you will be mine.” A cruel smile slowly cracked it’s way onto the blue god’s face. “And when you die, I will have the most amazing time ripping your souls asunder. You will not know rest and will beg for something as sweet as pain.” 

The Avengers shivered at the god’s promise, for that was exactly what it was. Thor glared at his lover but before anymore could be said or shouted back, Loki flicked his hand. Thor saw the portal from the corner of his eyes and rolled out of the way. The Avengers, however, weren’t as lucky and were sucked into the portal along with Pepper. 

“Loki!” Thor roared and was greeted by a wave of ice being blasted at him. 

-

The Avengers and Pepper were transported to the edges of the Field of Content Souls. Upon being dropped from the portal everyone looked ready to fight and thus were severely thrown when all that greeted them were baffled souls. Pepper waved the souls away with a quick announcement of official business. 

“Where are we?” Sam asked as he and the others scanned their surroundings.

“Lord Loki has transported us to the Field of Content Souls.” She explained then made a ‘follow me’ gesture. “Come along with me.” 

Steve immediately raced to follow her. Distantly he and the others felt bad that they had left Thor alone; but he was a god and Loki’s lover. Plus the excitement and rush of emotion at the thought of seeing Tony again outweighed the guilt. 

Pepper then walked towards a giant who appeared to have been just scanning the field. Upon seeing Pepper the giant got as close to the ground as he could. The two spoke quietly then the giant nodded and made a gesture behind him and pointed as if to turn left. Pepper nodded then shouted back to the Avengers to follow her. 

Finally Pepper and the Avengers reached a rocky outcropping. And near one of the boulders they spotted a shade.

“Peggy?” Steve gasped and the woman quickly turned towards him.

However upon seeing Steve alive, her mouth dropped into a frown. 

“You better not be here for me.” Peggy reprimanded, her hands going to her hips. 

“Peggy…” Bucky breathed and the woman turned and gave her friend a smile. 

“Hello Bucky.” 

“I don’t understand…” Steve gasped but Peggy shook her head at him as she walked up to the group. 

“Steve I was pretty clear. I asked you to only carry my ring, and you don’t even have to do that.” 

“No! I do!” Steve held up his hand that held both rings. 

“Then that’s all.” Peggy cut in, gently gesturing to Steve’s hand. 

Steve reached out and attempted to grab her hand but he couldn’t even feel it. If he pushed, his hand would go right through her. He gave Peggy a look of sadness that the woman scoffed at. 

“Steve really.” Peggy put on a teasing tone. “You’re such a softy, even all muscled up.” She made a movement as if to poke his chest. 

Steve let out a laugh. “Peg,”

“Steve, you need to live your life.” Peggy said gently and framed the blonde's face. “I want you to go on adventures, make stories, and fall in love.” Steve closed his eyes and looked as if he was going to say something but Peggy continued on. “I mean it. I’m ordering you to move forward.” 

“...Mame, yes Mame.” Steve responded teasingly after a few seconds. 

Peggy looked into Steve’s eyes for some time then smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She then turned to Bucky and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. 

“I assume you’re still looking after him?” She asked and Bucky breathed out a laugh. 

“I have a whole army to help me.” He gestured to the others. Peggy laughed and then turned back to Steve. 

“It’s time for you to go.” Peggy declared. She gave Steve’s face one last caress. “Goodbye my darling.” 

Steve and the Avengers then walked away. After they were some distance, Sam asked Bucky if he was alright while Clint and Natasha talked to Steve. 

“Yeah I am.” Steve answered with a smile. “That was unexpected...but it was great to see her.” 

“It really was.” Bucky agreed. 

“...I don’t understand.” Pepper finally spoke up from her spot behind everyone. 

All eyes turned to her and she gave them a perplexed look. “How was that unexpected? You came here to get Peggy’s soul, correct?” 

“No.” Everyone answered back, and Pepper blinked in confusion.

“I came to get Tony.” Steve added emphatically. 

Pepper appeared shocked then a huge smile overtook her face. She tried to tamper it down but it kept blooming back up. 

“Really?” She gasped happily. 

“Yes.” Steve smiled. 

“You know him, don’t you?” Natasha asked and Pepper nodded.

“I have been friends with Tony for many years now. He is very dear to me. When I heard he died...” Pepper looked directly into Steve’s eyes “What is Tony to you?” 

“Everything.” Steve answered without hesitation. “I know what Loki told Tony, but it’s not true. I love him! And I came here to use my boon to give him his life.” Pepper couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and it appeared infectious as all the Avengers were now smiling. “Do you know where he is?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Yes I do.” 

-

“You should have said!” Thor screamed as he fired off another bolt of lightning. 

“Why?! For you to ignore it as you ignored everything!” Loki yelled back as he dodged the bolt. “As you always have!” 

“You doubt me?! You are the secret keeper!” Thor accused, waiting for the right moment to strike. “Secretly plotting my friend's downfall. Secretly keeping a child! Secretly plotting to rule!” 

Loki sent a barrage of icicles at the blonde god. “You’d throw that back at my face?!”

“You have been the one always keeping everything from me!” Thor yelled. “But you doubt me? I should doubt you! Words mean nothing to you! How am I to know you have not broken our promise?!”

Loki teleported in front of Thor and slapped the blonde across the face as hard as he could.

“How! Dare! You!” He seethed.

Thor lunged and wrestled Loki onto the floor and held him there. They continued wiggling and clawing at each other. But Loki didn’t release his winter touch and so Thor was not frostbitten. But the icey floor made it difficult to keep Loki in a hold. Eventually though they were stuck in a grapple.

“You know I value our promise above all else!” The blonde screamed, “You should have told me about your true anger and suspicions regarding my friends.” Thor said in a quieter but no less serious tone. 

“You would have lied as you did to Tony!” Loki shot back.

“I did not lie to him!” Thor roared then squeezed the blue god tighter. “And I can’t believe you kept a child in the Underworld!” 

“I was trying to get him out!” Loki seethed as he tried in vain to get Thor to release him. 

“What?” Thor asked, genuinely confused. 

The blonde’s grip loosened and that’s all Loki needed to elbow him and quickly crawl out from under him. However Thor made no move to summon mjolnir from the wall he had embedded it in earlier; and Loki made no move to summon his magic. 

The two had been going at each other ever since the Avengers and Pepper were teleported away. It started with Thor asking what Loki had done to them, to Loki acosting Thor about his cheating, and then eventually it turned into this. 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked and Loki let out a cry of frustration. 

“Why do you think I asked for all those books and papers Thor?!” Loki threw an arm out towards the door. “I was looking for a way to get him out!”

Thor’s mind flashed back to Loki’s years of crazed research about Hel. About how Loki would even spend their quality time pouring over document after document about Hel. 

“I didn’t think that blasted fool would actually accept my offer.” Loki admitted “But I couldn’t back out of my word. So I tried to get him out.” Loki swallowed then glared at Thor. “And then you all ruined it!” 

“You could have told me! You should have told me!” Thor yelled, increasing in volume as he went on. “I could have helped!” 

“Helped me?!” Loki barked incredulously. “Look what your “help” has done!” Loki threw out his arms and gestured to everything. 

Then with a new wave of anger and ice, Loki shouted. “**HE’S DEAD**” 

Loki viciously held back his tears. “He died! And there’s nothing I can do!” 

“Loki-”

“You need to leave.” Loki cut in. The god stood up and turned away from Thor. “I am done for today. Leave!” He ordered.

Thor’s body tensed, “I am not leaving until you-!”

“Would you two get a room already?!” Tony shouted as he walked through one of the side doors. 

“Tony!” Thor gasped and Loki reprimanded. 

“Seriously?!” Tony shouted in exasperation as he took stock of all the damage to the room. “Would you two just go into Loki’s room and jump to the next step?! Do you have to do this part of the foreplay everytime?!” 

“How did you get out of your room?!” Loki asked and Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Blueberry,” Tony smiled. “You know this is not my first time sneaking out.” He folded his arms. “And can you please, finally, talk to Thor? Not fight but talk?” 

Loki scoffed and made to say something more but Tony cut him off. 

“Really? You didn’t listen to me when I was alive and you’re still going to deny me, even though I’m dead?” 

That gave Loki pause and Tony fought to suppress the smirk that wanted to take over his face. Loki gave him a light glare.

“That’s low.” He muttered. 

“I learned it from you.” Tony added letting the victory smirk overtake his face. 

Loki scoffed again but nodded a yes. Tony then turned to Thor who looked beyond pleased to see Tony.

“Tony are you well?” Thor asked. At the shade and his lover’s incredulous look, he amended. “Well, as well as you can be...considering?” Thor gestured towards Tony’s ghostly body. 

Loki rolled his eyes. _‘The buffoon.’ _ He thought. 

However, as Loki rolled his eyes he spotted something coming closer to the main entrance. Tony was telling Thor that he was fine when a portal opened beneath the shade, causing him to fall in. 

“Loki?!” Thor rounded on him but the blue god just glared at the entryway. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted in excitement. 

He had heard the man talking with Thor and Loki and was eager to see him. However, upon entering the Throne Room he found Tony was gone. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki’s tone was dripping with venom as he charged towards the blonde. 

However, Pepper darted in front of Steve, shielding him bodily. 

“He didn’t come here for Peggy. He came here for Tony.” Pepper explained still shielding Steve and the other Avengers behind her. 

Loki’s eyebrows flew up and he couldn’t stop the look of surprise from overtaking his face. However he quickly tried to school his features back into something more neutral. Steve took advantage of the moment and walked up besides Pepper. 

“I came here to use my boon to give Tony his life back.”

Loki glared at Steve and seemed conflicted for just a moment before he let out an angry breath. 

“What? You would tie him to you an-”

“I would tie him to no one!” Steve interrupted, taking another step closer towards the god. “Not to you and not to me. Tony deserves to live. Actually live.” Steve bowed his head and took a steadying breath. “I hope he wants to talk to me, and we can work this all out.” Steve glared at Loki. “Because I do love him… But if he wants nothing to do with me then that’s fine.” 

Loki appeared unconvinced and the Avengers appeared ready to draw their weapons. 

“Words are fanciful, but mortals often lie.” Loki said a neutral tone, which did nothing to curb the Avengers or Thor’s anger at the blue god. “Would you swear that?” He asked and Steve raised an eyebrow. “Would you swear on your very soul that you will not bind Anthony to you?”

“Yes.” Steve answered without hesitation. 

Loki gave him an appraising look then summoned The Scepter of the Dead. Everyone instinctively gasped and went on edge. Loki studied the Scepter then looked over towards Steve. The god’s eyes were smug, as if he had just proved his point. Steve’s eyebrows twitched in frustration and he took a step forward. Thor smiled at his friend and then moved to stand beside the blonde mortal. Loki glared at Thor then held the Scepter in front of Steve. 

“This will bind you forever.” Loki explained imperiously. “You will never be able to take it back or change it. Your very soul will not allow it.” 

Steve didn’t bat an eye but instead took another step forward. “I meant what I said.” 

Loki looked Steve over critically for a breath then in the next he pulled the Scepter back and made ready to strike it into Steve. 

“What are they doing here?!” Rhodey yelled as he galloped into the Throne Room. The centaur then took in the damage to the room and Loki poised to strike Steve. “Wait.” Rhodey’s face was washed in confusion. “What’s going on here?!” 

“Steve-” Loki began still holding the Scepter in a striking position. However Rhodey barled over him as he trotted over to the blonde.

“Why are you here?!” He seethed. 

“He came for Tony.” Pepper said rushing forward to stand by the centaur. 

“He’s been sleeping with Thor and now he wants to take Tony?!” Rhodey screeched then turned his full glare on the blonde, who looked exasperated. 

“I never slept with Thor!”  
“I have not laid with any but Loki” 

Steve and Thor shouted back, both looking annoyed at having this brought up again. Rhodey glanced at Loki who looked unconvinced then turned to Pepper who shrugged. 

“Tony said they swore they haven’t been sleeping with Thor.” At Rhodey’s confused face, Pepper added. “When you were locked out of his room but Jarvis and I could get in, that’s when he told us.” Rhodey nodded but shared an unconvinced look with Loki.

“OH! Come on!” Bucky shouted, his patience with this situation at an end. “This is stupid! Look!” Bucky jabbed a finger at Loki. “We haven’t ever slept or done anything romantic with Thor! We’re not interested!” Bucky then grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “I’m with Sam!” Then Bucky jerked his head towards Natasha and Clint. “They’re together or have an arrangement of some sort! And He,” He pointed at Steve “Loves Tony!” A beat of silence passed. “I’m not explaining it again. This is stupid, whole situation’s dumb.” He muttered the last part with a roll of his shoulders. 

Everyone remained silent as they stared at the huffing brunette. Rhodey looked at Pepper then Steve and seemed to reassess the blonde. Loki glanced from Bucky to Thor, who gave Loki an imploring look. Loki quickly looked away.

“We will talk later.” Loki muttered towards Thor as he regripped his Scepter. Thor beamed at him then gave Steve’s shoulder a pat. “I would still like him to swear he will never lord this boon over Tony.” Loki added as some of the blue began to recede from him and the ice began to melt.

“And I will.” Steve responded, offering up his chest. “Do what you have to in order to believe me.” Steve again locked eyes with Loki. “I’d do anything for Tony.” 

Loki only blinked in response. But then the Scepter vanished from his grip. At everyone’s questioning looks the god went to explain himself.

“Would you stop….teleporting...me….” Tony yelled as he charged through the side door but then his rant and volume dwindled as he took stock of everything and everyone in the Throne Room. 

Tony stood stock still but was soon accompanied by an older looking shade. The man scanned the room then gave a shrewd look to Tony. 

“I see I was right when I said he probably teleported you out of here for a reason.” The shade teased and Tony threw the man a glare.

“Thank you Jarvis.” He said curtly.

“This has to be awkward for you.” Jarvis continued on then turned to Tony in concern. “I feel awkward.”

“Thank you Jarvis!” Tony snapped. 

“Oh Tones…” Rhodey groaned as he pressed his hands against his eyes. “No, no….”

“Hey Rhodey-bear,” Tony greeted awkwardly. 

“Tony…” Steve started but then stopped, somehow unable to find the right words. 

“Hey Cap.” Tony gave a small wave, his body language and tone screaming discomfort. 

“Pack your stuff, you're leaving.” Loki ordered, breaking up the tension that had replaced all the ice the Throne Room previously had. 

Tony threw Loki a confused look and startled when he finally realized Loki’s skin was white and his eyes emerald green. 

“Woah! You’re not blue!” Tony barked a laugh. “Been awhile.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. “Shut up.” 

“Lord Loki please elaborate.” Jarvis jumped in. 

Loki only slid his eyes to Steve in response. Everyone’s attention then zeroed in on the blonde, who hadn’t looked away from Tony. Suddenly sensing everyone’s attention, Steve squared his shoulders. 

“Tony.” He began, “You were never temporary to me. Loki...was misinformed.” He said politely. “I wasn’t trying to be a True Hero to bring Peggy back. I was trying to be a True Hero because it’s what I wanted to do.” Steve shook his head. “I may not be making sense. But Tony…” He looked back at the shade. “I love you. I want you to get your life back and actually live it. I’d love to be part of it, but if you don’t want that-”

“I want that!” Tony jumped in. “And I can’t lie now,” He gestured to his shade body. “So you can believe me.” 

Steve beamed at him, “We’ll need to talk about everything.” 

“That’s fair.” Tony answered with his own smile. 

Steve reached out to touch Tony then froze as he realized just how close they had gotten over the course of their talk. They had both walked towards each other and now were only an arm’s length away. They both smiled at each other, then Tony’s smile trailed off into confusion.

“Wait. How is this going to work? I’m still dead.” He looked past Steve over to Loki. “You said I’m leaving...?” He let the question hang in the air.

“Steve has been declared a True Hero by our Mother the goddess Frigga.” Thor explained. “He is using his boon to restore your life.” 

Tony looked awed and turned to Steve who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“So you have to move the rest of your stuff out of my Palace and into your home.” Loki added. The dark haired god then turned to the centaur next to him. “I trust you will ensure Steve upholds his declaration from earlier.” Understanding lit up the centaurs face and he nodded. 

“What declaration?” Tony asked but Loki and Rhodey just shrugged in answer. Tony gave them a glare of annoyance. 

“So how is this done?” Jarvis asked, gesturing to Tony. “How do you return him to his body?” 

“Return him?” Loki scoffed, “Touch him and will your wish into existence.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at that but Steve just nodded and made to reach out to Tony but the brunette flinched back. 

“Wait! Shit! Sorry! Real quick!” Tony rushed then ran over to Jarvis and wrapped the shade in a hug. “I’m going to miss being able to hug you.” Tony mumbled quiet enough only Jarvis could hear. 

Jarvis just smiled as he gave Tony a squeeze. “I will miss you. But I am overjoyed that you will be able to live your life.” 

“Let me in here!” Pepper called as she ran over and joined in the hug. 

With one last squeeze they separated and then Tony jogged back to Steve and smiled at the blonde. Steve smiled back then reached out and grabbed Tony’s hand. Unlike with Peggy, Steve could feel Tony’s hand. Then, with very little fanfare, Tony’s color returned to him and he seemed whole and hale. 

Tony let out a breath of excitement as he looked himself over. Then he let out a questioning sound as he saw an ugly looking scar on his chest. It was in the same spot Amora had blasted him. 

“A mark of your death.” Loki explained “You will have to wear it so Hel knows when you die that you are simply reclaiming your earlier spot.” 

Tony felt around the scar, it wasn’t painful to touch but it wasn’t pretty to look at. He glanced at Steve but the blonde was just radiating happiness at Tony being alive again. 

“Glad she didn’t shoot me in the face.” Tony laughed. 

Steve then surged forward and pulled Tony into a kiss, who more than happily returned it.

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes but then found Thor yanking him over and dipping him for a kiss. Breaking the kiss Loki slapped weakly at Thor’s face. 

Everyone else sagged in relief. Rhodey ran a hand down through his hair. 

“I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Peggy is an amazing character, said it once and I’ll say it again. :D
> 
> 2\. Bucky is me with that rant. Lol I kept running into the ‘how to get them to believe the truth’ issues and was done writing long arguments so Bucky got to go off. Plus this puts a nice little ending to the Bucky/Sam subplot. They’re together, it’s not casual :3
> 
> 3\. And yes Tony’s arc reactor in this AU is his scar from Amora killing him. It doesn’t glow but he's scared on both his front and back.


	26. The First Thing

After everything calmed down in Hel, Tony had collapsed. It was assured that this was just because his soul was bonding back to his body and thus taking a lot of energy. Steve still did not let anyone hold Tony except for himself. This also meant Steve could not help everyone in moving Tony’s things from his bedroom in Hel to his house. 

Loki had used a rune stone and opened a portal to Tony’s house. With every able body’s help, they moved all of Tony’s possessions from Hel to his mansion in New Thebes City. Loki had then given Rhodey a pack filled to the brim with rune stones so he and Tony could travel back to Hel whenever they pleased. And of course Loki would supply more when needed. 

Rhodey had needled the god about missing them; but Loki had retorted that Rhodey would need them to come back to work. And Tony would of course want a break from the insufferable land of the living every now and then, and he would always have his room in Hel open to him. Loki had also brought up Fenrir and Jörmungandr but Rhodey had tuned him out and just kept giving an over-the-top nod of understanding, which he knew frustrated Loki to no end. 

Loki then huffed and went back to Hel with Thor. Whom he tried to push and shove away but the god of thunder was relentless. When the portal closed the mortals could all still see Thor and Loki wrestling and arguing with each other. Rhodey just shrugged and assured them all that everything would be fine. 

The Avengers went back home to inform Bruce of everything and to get some well deserved rest. Rhodey had stayed with Steve and the two had talked for awhile. They had cleared the air and agreed to start off fresh. However, Rhodey had made it clear that Tony was his family and he would not let the brunette get hurt. 

Eventually Rhodey decided to pick out his own bedroom and to start unpacking some of Tony’s stuff. An hour or so after Rhodey left him and Tony alone, Tony woke up. 

Steve explained what had happened and then the two talked everything over. Tony told Steve about his involvement in Loki’s plan; and Steve told Tony all about Peggy and his acceptance of her death. Afterwards they just laid with each other. 

Tony absently traced his scar with a grimace but Steve grabbed his hand and kissed it. Tony gave a half smile but still seemed bothered by it. Trying to raise his love’s spirit, Steve gave Tony -what he thought was- a suggestive smile.

“Tony,” He trailed a finger down the brunette’s arm. “What’s the first thing you want to do now as a free man?”

Tony seemed to instantly brighten and bolted upright, causing Steve to startle. 

“I have a list!” Tony exclaimed in excitement then took off towards his room. 

Steve blinked after him and assumed having sex was not the first thing. Since he clearly just shot the blonde down; seemingly without even noticing that’s what Steve was offering. 

-

Tony groaned and continued to wring his hands nervously. He bit his lip and attempted to pace but Rhodey grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. Rhodey gave Tony a look of encouragement but it did nothing to calm the man’s nerves. 

“I can’t do this.” Tony muttered.

“Yes you can.” Rhodey silently cheered, giving his friend’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“We’re here for you.” Bruce said encouragingly and Tony spared him a quick smile but then wrung his hands together again. 

They were outside the Great Temple of Frigga. Steve and Bucky had gone into the temple with Natasha while Rhodey, Sam, Bruce and Tony stayed outside at the bottom of the stairs leading to the entrance. 

“It’s going to be ok Tony.” Sam said, then mimed taking deep breaths and encouraged Tony to copy him; which he did.

“I may throw up.” Tony attempted to joke but it sounded more honest than he meant it to. 

“Tony, look at me.” Rhodey said, bending so as to make it easier. “This is your mother...I know you have wanted to see her.” Tony choked down a pained sound “And now you will….it will be ok.” 

Tony’s breathing picked up but Sam and Bruce managed to get him to calm down to a normal level. Then suddenly Steve was there, rushing down the steps. Tony gave him an anxious and scared look to which the blonde gave a gentle smile. 

Steve grabbed both Tony’s hands and pulled him towards the entrance. Tony resisted for a second but Rhodey gave him a light push and an encouraging gesture. Tony then took a deep breath to steal his nerves and let Steve pull him up to the entrance. Steve gave Tony’s hands a squeeze and stopped them at the temple door. 

Inside, the Temple was filled with people. This was not just a temple placed in a large city, or a shrine in a smaller one. This was one of Frigga’s main temples, a place many pilgrimages occurred and so it was crowded. However, Bucky and Natasha seemed to be standing guard at an entryway leading to one of the small alcoves in the Temple. 

“She’s just inside.” Steve assured as he walked Tony over towards their friends. 

“What if I go up to the wrong woman?” Tony muttered aloud. He then sent Steve a frantic look. “I don’t know what my mother looks like now.” 

“I know.” Steve responded calmly.

They had already discussed this, hence why Bucky and Steve had made sure to enter first and move Maria over to a more secluded area. 

When Tony had said the first thing he had wanted to do was to see his mother. Steve swore he would make sure to reunite them. However Tony wasn’t ready to see Howard. Neither was Steve to be honest; but he didn’t say that to Tony. And so, after much back and forth communication with the Barnes family they had finally tracked Maria down, alone. She was spending some time at the Great Temple of Frigga. And so Steve had formulated a plan so that Tony and his mother would finally reunite. 

“Just through here.” Bucky said quietly with a tilt of his head. 

Tony looked into the alcove and saw her. She was the only woman in the area and appeared to be praying over a candle she had just lit. Her back was to him, but Tony knew it was her. Steve squeezed Tony’s hands in order to get his attention.

“Do you want me to go with you?” 

“No,” Tony took a steadying breath. “I got this.” 

Tony strode into the alcove but the closer he got the smaller his steps became. His throat felt as if it was closing and he raised a hand to scratch at his covered scar. Letting out a shaky breath Tony gathered his courage. 

“Mother?” 

At first she didn’t react and Tony assumed she hadn’t heard him. He couldn’t seem to get his voice to work, his voice was quieter than he wanted it to be but his nerves prevented him from raising it to the volume he wanted. 

“M-Mom?” 

She made to turn her head but paused before even the corner of her eyes could see him. She seemed to have caught herself and turned back to her candle. Dismissing the call as to not being for her. 

“Mamma?!” Tony gasped desperately. 

That got her to immediately turn around in alarm. Her motherly instinct to make sure everything was alright overriding her sense that the call couldn’t be for her. Upon seeing Tony her eyes widened and she let out a surprised gasp. 

Tony just stood there and gave his Mother a watery smile as he took in his mother's face. 

Maria’s eyes trailed Tony up and down several times as tears sprung up to her eyes. Her hands flew to her mouth to silence the sob that worked its way up her throat. Tony made to go to her, especially when she seemed to crumble to the floor. Folding herself into a fetal position as sobs wracked her body. Tony tried to get his feet to move but seemed stuck in place. Just as he finally forced his body to take a step towards his sobbing Mother she cried out.

“Oh great goddess!” Maria moaned from the floor. “I know you,” She broke off to allow a sob to work it’s way out, “You mean this as a gift. But-” She shook her head still not looking back up at Tony. “But this is almost a punishment!”

Tony flinched as she sobbed. He began to wring his hands together again as his own tears pricked at his eyes. 

“...To-To see the man he...” Maria continued crying and shaking “He could have been! I cannot! Please! I cannot bear it!” 

Suddenly Tony realized his mother didn’t actually see him. Well, she saw him but thought him an aberration. 

“Mama I’m real!” Tony shouted and he winced when he heard his voice bounce back to him. He hadn’t meant to actually shout but it seemed his voice was either too quiet or too loud. 

Maria looked up at him as tears continued to pour down her face. Tony’s own tears sprung back up to his eyes as he moved closer to her. He tried to keep them at bay but when he went to explain he was alive, a sob overtook him. Startled as he couldn't seem to control himself. Tony stopped and clutched his chest as he tried to stave off his tears so he could explain. He felt a desperation overtake him as he tried harder and harder to get his emotions in check. He had to make her see. He had to touch her. He was alive and wouldn’t leave her. He had to get her to see that!

Suddenly his breath stuttered as his face was raised up by two gentle and hesitant hands. 

Tony was now taller than his mother but not by much, only a handful of inches. He discovered this when the woman walked over to him while he was sobbing then gently and hesitantly grasped his face so she could look at him. Feel him. Look into his tear filled eyes.

“Hi Mama!” Tony sobbed and Maria broke down again.

She yanked Tony closer to her and enfolded him in a tight embrace. Clutching each other they sunk to the temple floor, clinging to each other as they cried. Eventually a crazed laugh broke free from Maria’s lips as she pulled Tony’s face away from her shoulder to look him over. She then let a smile overtake her face, tears still clinging to her eyes. 

“My Tony!” She cried in pure and unabashed joy as she then peppered his face with kisses. “My son! You’re alive!” 

“I missed you Mama!” Tony cried as he continued to cling to her. 

The two stayed clinging to each other for quite some time. Eventually the tears subsided and Maria begged for answers. Tony found he couldn’t tell her the whole truth. He didn’t want to. He couldn’t bring himself to sully the moment. So he told her the bare minimum. He had been living in Hel and now was able to return to the land of the living. 

He could tell his mother wanted more answers; but she could see the hesitation and fear in Tony’s eyes, and so didn’t push on the full story. She would never let Tony go again so they had a lifetime together where he could explain everything. 

Eventually, Steve was beckoned over by Tony. Tony explained how Steve helped get him out of Hel and was also his boyfriend. That got Steve pulled into a Maria Stark embrace. 

-

Time moved on. Maria moved into Tony’s house with Rhodey. When she had met Rhodey and learned the centaur helped raise Tony, she was so grateful she fell to the floor in a bow to the centaur. Oftentimes Tony would catch his mother talking to Rhodey, asking him to tell her stories of Tony growing up. 

Things with Howard were stagnant. Maria had the statue in New Thebes removed and Tony was grateful though the citizens were confused. They didn’t publicize the truth. However Tony still did not go by Stark. When asked for his full name he would say Anthony Jarvis. But Tony had talked to Howard, only three times but they had talked. 

Steve and him had gone out on more romantic outings. The Avengers bemoaned that they were still an obnoxious couple. At first Tony seemed to have a hard time undressing in front of Steve, conscious of his scars. Steve had pointed out a few he had littered across his own body. But he would always let Tony set the pace. If Tony wanted to wear a covering during their love-making then he could. More often than not Steve would lavish the front and back scars with attention. Mummering words of love the whole while.

Some nights Tony would catch Steve looking at his scars with guilt, or mummering apologies along with 'I love yous'. So the scars were something they both struggled with. Also Steve's association of failure and the sea seemed to increase. So walks on the beach wasn't something they would often do, if ever. But with time things would get better. 

So many good things came as time moved on, but also some bad things. For one Tony realized Loki was right. There were times he just couldn’t take the land of the living. For example, all the touching. When it was just Rhodey, Steve, the Avengers, and his mom he was fine. But it was the everyday pushing in the crowds. The handshakes and greetings of everyone. The constant glad handing he had to do as Steve’s boyfriend. The fake smiles and obvious envy the Avengers fans threw his way. All the touching and obvious fake emotions would just get to him.

One day Steve had walked into Tony’s house to find Tony had just activated a rune stone.

“I just need some time! A day!” Tony defended then ran into the portal before Steve could speak. 

Tony had walked around Hel with Loki, talking and catching up on things. It wasn’t the first time Loki and Tony had spoken and it wouldn’t be the last. Sometimes Tony would wake up to Loki in his kitchen, stealing his food for no other reason than to annoy him. Other times the Avengers would walk in on Thor and Loki going at it in one of the rooms. 

Whether Loki and Thor were doing as well as Steve and Tony, the Avengers couldn’t say. However, Tony and Rhodey shrugged it off saying “they’re just like that.” Some days they were like young lovers. Other times the Avengers would walk in on them in a massive fight, with ice and lightning wreaking havoc in their home. The Avengers usually would secure the area then spend those nights at Tony’s place. 

When Tony eventually returned home from his time in Hel, he was ready to combat Steve. Ready for whatever argument Steve may have at Tony’s running away. However he was just met with a smile and a genuine question of “are you feeling better now?” 

Tony had almost broke down but held fast. Though he did readily jump into the hug Steve offered. The blonde then soothed his lover. Telling him he wasn’t mad that Tony was having a hard time adjusting and would need some time. He did reprimand the brunette though. Saying he needed to tell him when he was having a hard time with things. 

“I’m your lover, I want to help you.” Steve had urged. “If it’s getting too much or you need some time, tell me. Don’t just run off.” 

“I’ll try.”

Steve kissed him and then they had moved to Tony’s bedroom. 

Something the Avengers were pleasantly surprised to learn was that Tony could fight really well. It had been discovered on accident. The Avengers were escorting some merchants and instead of taking their chariot or horses, they traveled on foot with the merchants. The group was beset by bandits who got more than they bargained for when it turned out The Avengers were hidden in the merchant group. 

Clint had been the one to spot Tony incapacitate two of the bandits. Afterwards he didn’t share his findings so as to save face with the merchants. The Avengers couldn’t gush that, ‘wow one of them could fight really well’. That should be a given.

And so after they finished escorting the merchants and were heading back to New Thebes City Clint had pounced on Tony. Asking where he learned those fighting moves. Which had led to Clint explaining what he saw. Tony preened like a peacock at the attention and look of amazement in Steve’s and his friend’s eyes. 

“What do you think I did all that time in Hel?” 

Tony then explained how he had used his time in Hel to learn various fighting styles, culture normalities, languages, and other such stuff from souls from all over the world. When Tony had spoken in another language at the Avengers request, Steve had flushed scarlet. Tony winked at him and made a note to use that information later. 

Upon returning home, they discovered Loki was over and him and Thor were having one of their better days as they were both lounging and feeding each other fruit. Clint had shared his discovery with Thor, who looked excited at Tony and asked to see some of his moves. 

“I remember those practice sessions” Loki mused then chuckled. “You aren’t that good.” 

“Don’t listen to him!” Tony threw a pillow at the god. “His opinion doesn’t count. I’m amazing!” 

“I’m sure you are.” Steve said while planting a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. 

“Your real weapon is the one I taught you.” Loki gloated and Tony smirked in agreement. 

“What’s that?” Bruce asked. 

“His mouth.”  
“My mouth.” 

They answered at the same time. 

Which was true. Often times the Avengers didn’t actually have to fight monsters anymore. Tony would accompany them and be able to find out what the actual problem was. Not to say Tony could talk down all creatures, and sometimes he gets...too close to them. 

There were many times Steve had to beat back an over amorous creature who had taken too much a liking to Tony, either in the present or from his past. There were a few from Tony’s past that popped back into his life after hearing he was free from Hel. 

“What?” Tony would defend himself when another creature with amorous/lustful feelings would appear on their doorstep. “I did a lot of recruiting jobs Steve.” 

And so life went on. From adventure to adventure, there was never a dull moment. Though there were quiet ones. 

Steve and Tony were curled together, Tony half laying on top of Steve. They were in the skylight room, wrapped in a blanket and looking up at the stars. 

Maria was in her room sleeping. Rhodey in his, passed out. The Avengers were in their respective guest rooms as Thor and Loki had been doing one of their sex fights in the Avenger’s place. Steve and Tony had just recently finished an intense make out session that had been interrupted by said Avengers stomping in and claiming their rooms. 

“I love you.” Tony sighed as he snuggled into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve waited for Tony to peak up and gave him a quick peck. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Way back when (in the 7+ yrs of thinking this plot through) I had planned to write a Howard reunion as well but after thinking about it, I decided nope! I couldn’t figure out the right reactions and also F Howard, he doesn’t deserve a reunion.
> 
> **Thank you all for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D **


	27. Thank you and memes

I want to take a moment and thank all those who commented and/or gave kudos, and likes/reblogs on tumblr! And not just to this fic but the series! :D   
I’m so glad you all liked the AU I created! It was SO MUCH FUN to come up with this idea and then write it, so I’m truly touched that so many of you liked it! <3

I also wanted to give a special shout out to those that have repeatedly commented! 

**  
ShaharSpider   
WildRabbit97   
Veralidaine  
Stonyislife  
BladeoftheNebula   
Vania18   
La_Lleyi   
Az_5   
reinazgodz   
beru  
Kamechan98   
Totallystarstruck0868   
TonyGrayson   
Clio1111   
glowingblueheart   
helloxmygoodbye  
Totally Starstruck  
**

\-------

And now for the memes:

**The Gospel Truth memes:**

In reference to Chapter 2 Faithful Pets: the Odin bros protect the best boy!   


In reference to Chapter 7 World’s First Dish was Wrong: Odin is an asshole.   


\-------

**The Hercules AU memes:**

In reference to Chapter 1 “The Deal” and Rhodey’s immediate “adoption” of Tony.   


Poor Bucky!   


Here’s Loki in basically every chapter after Chapter 6 Go the Distance.  


Finally, Maria meme’s to nourish the soul and rejuvenate the skin!

Here is a ko-fi I asked for from [Hackedmotionsensor](https://hackedmotionsensors.tumblr.com) . It wasn’t for this story I just asked for a Greek myth thorki pic, but it did inspire me to always have Loki shirtless so I’m putting it up here. Here’s her [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/hackedmotionart) as well (look at her art!)   


If you haven’t already then I encourage you to go ahead and look at the other fics in this series! 

And once more **THANK YOU ALL**, your kudos / comments / bookmarks / likes / reblogs made me feel SO happy! So, again, THANK YOU!


End file.
